Cordina 1: La princesa y el plebeyo
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: Después de haber sido secuestrada, la princesa Bella sufría de amnesia; pero en los brazos de Edward Masen, un guapísimo guardaespaldas, iba a descubrir una pasión inimaginable e inolvidable
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a tods les cuento ke vuelvo kn una magnifica saga jeje solo ke sta primera historia es para tds s fans de Edward Y Bella **

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece **

**Prólogo**

Había olvidado por qué corría. Solo sabía que no podía detenerse. Si lo hacía, perdería aquella carrera en la que solo había dos puestos. Primero y último.

Distancia. Su instinto le decía que siguiera corriendo, que pusiera distancia entre ella y... el lugar del que procedía.

Estaba empapada, pues arreciaba la lluvia, pero ya no se sobresaltaba al oír el estallido del trueno. El destello del relámpago no la hacía temblar. No era la oscuridad lo que la asustaba. Hacía tiempo que ya no temía cosas tan simples como la extensión de la oscuridad o la violencia de la tormenta. Ya no recordaba qué era lo que temía; solo sabía que tenía miedo. El miedo, la única emoción que comprendía, había arraigado y se agitaba dentro de ella como si no conociera otra cosa. Bastaba para mantenerla en pie,, dando tumbos por la cuneta, a pesar de que el cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se tumbara en un lugar resguardado y seco.

No sabía dónde estaba. Ni de dónde venía. No recordaba los altos árboles que agitaba el viento.

Ni el violento batir del mar cercano, ni el olor de las flores mojadas que pisoteaba al correr por la cuneta de aquella carretera desconocida significaban nada para ella.

Iba llorando sin darse cuenta. Los sollozos la hacían zozobrar, soltaban las amarras de su miedo redoblándolo hasta que se apoderaba completamente de ella, en ausencia de todo lo demás. Tenía la mente nublada, las piernas temblorosas. Sería tan fácil acurrucarse sin más bajo de uno de aquellos árboles y abandonarse... Pero algo la impulsaba hacia delante. No era solo el miedo, ni tampoco el aturdimiento. Era su fortaleza, una fortaleza que nadie habría adivinado al verla, que ni siquiera ella reconocía, lo que la mantenían en pie más allá de su capacidad de resistencia. No volvería al lugar de donde había salido, de modo que solo podía hacer una cosa: seguir hacia delante.

No le importaba cuánto tiempo llevaba huyendo. No sabía si había recorrido un kilómetro o diez. Tenía los ojos cegados por la lluvia y por las lágrimas. Los focos la iluminaron antes de que pudiera verlos.

Se quedó quieta, aterrorizada como un conejillo sorprendido entre las matas. La habían encontrado. La habían perseguido. El claxon sonó, los neumáticos chirriaron. Rindiéndose al fin, se desplomó inconsciente sobre el asfalto.

* * *

><p><strong>espero sus reviews<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hola aki sta el primer cap espero les gste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece la historia es de Nora Roberts y los personajes reconocibles son de S.M.**

**Capitulo 1**

- Ya vuelve en sí.

- Gracias a Dios.

- Señor, tiene que apartarse un momento y dejar que la examine. Puede que vuelva a desmayarse.

Más allá de la bruma en la que estaba inmersa, ella oía voces. Voces huecas, distantes. El miedo volvió a agitarse en su interior. A pesar de su estado semi inconsciente, contuvo la respiración. No había conseguido escapar. Pero no les dejaría ver su miedo. Se lo prometió a sí misma. A medida que emergía a la superficie, iba cerrando los puños con fuerza. Notar los dedos contra las palmas le daba cierta sensación de seguridad, cierta percepción de sí misma.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Su visión se emborronó, se nubló, y luego, poco a poco, fue despejándose. Y, al ver el rostro inclinado sobre ella, también se despejó su miedo.

Aquel rostro no le resultaba familiar. No pertenecía a ninguno de ellos. De lo contrario, ¿no lo habría reconocido? Dudó un instante, pero se mantuvo muy quieta. Aquel era un rostro agradable, un rostro redondeado, con una hermosa barba blanca crecida que contrastaba vivamente con la pulida cabeza calva. Sus ojos eran sagaces, cansados pero amables.

Cuando el hombre la tomó de la mano, ella no se resistió.

- Querida -dijo él con voz grave y aterciopelada, acariciándole suavemente los nudillos hasta que sus dedos se relajaron-. Ya estás a salvo.

Sintió que le tomaba el pulso, pero no apartó la mirada de sus ojos. A salvo. Todavía recelosa, dejo que su mirada se apartara de él, errabunda. Un hospital. Comprendió enseguida que estaba en un hospital, pese a que la habitación era bastante amplia y hasta elegante. Había un olor penetrante a flores y a desinfectante. Entonces vio al hombre que aguardaba de pie, a un lado.

Tenía un porte marcial, envarado, e iba impecablemente vestido. Su pelo, salpicado de canas, era sin embargo muy rubio y abundante. Su rostro era fino, hermoso, aristocrático. Un rostro severo, pensó ella, pero pálido, muy pálido comparado con las sombras que ese extendían bajo sus ojos. A pesar de su apostura y de su atuendo, parecía llevar muchos días sin dormir.

- Querida mía -dijo aquel hombre con voz trémula, tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a los labios. Bajo sus palabras se adivinaban las lágrimas y a ella le pareció notar que, aunque fuerte y firme, aquella mano temblaba levemente-. Ya estás con nosotros, cariño mío. Ya estás con nosotros.

Ella no apartó la mano. Se lo impidió la compasión. Mientras aquel hombre le apretaba suavemente la mano, ella escudriñó su rostro por segunda vez.

- ¿Quién eres?

Él alzó la cabeza bruscamente. Sus ojos lacrimosos la miraron con fijeza.

- ¿Quién... ?

- Estás muy débil -ella vio que el médico apartaba suavemente a aquel hombre, apoyándole una mano sobre el hombro, y no supo si era para reconfortarlo o para contenerlo-. Has sufrido mucho. Es natural que al principio estés un poco confusa.

Tumbada de espaldas, ella notó que el doctor le hacía una seña al otro hombre. Sintió un agudo malestar en el estómago. Estaba seca y ya no tenía frío, se dijo. Estaba seca, caliente y vacía. Tenía un cuerpo, y su cuerpo estaba cansado. Pero por dentro estaba vacío. Su voz sonó extrañamente fuerte cuando habló de nuevo. Los dos hombres parecieron sobresaltarse al oírla.

- No sé dónde estoy -bajo la mano del doctor, su pulso se aceleró un instante y luego se aquietó-. No sé quién soy.

- Has sufrido mucho, querida mía -el médico hablaba pausadamente, pero su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad. Especialistas, pensaba. Si, al cabo de veinticuatro horas, no había recobrado la memoria, habría que recurrir a los mejores.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? -al oírla, el otro hombre se había puesto rígido. Ahora la miraba fijamente, con su porte marcial y sus ojos sedientos de sueño.

Aturdida, procurando refrenar su miedo, ella trató de incorporarse, pero el doctor murmuró algo y la hizo recostarse de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Recordaba la carrera, la tormenta, la oscuridad. Las luces frente a ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recobrar el dominio sobre si misma, sin saber por qué hacerlo le parecía tan importante. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su voz resonó con fuerza, aunque extrañamente hueca.

- No sé quién soy. Que alguien me lo diga.

- Cuando hayas descansado un poco -empezó a decir el doctor. Pero el otro hombre cortó sus palabras con una sola mirada. Y ella notó al instante que aquella mirada era a un tiempo arrogante y expeditiva.

- Eres mi hija -dijo y, tomándola otra vez de la mano, se la apretó con firmeza. Su ligero temblor había cesado-. Eres Su Alteza Serenísima la princesa Isabella de Cordina.

¿Pesadilla o cuento de hadas?, se preguntó ella, observando a aquel hombre. ¿Su padre? ¿Su Alteza Serenísima? ¿Cordina? Le pareció recordar aquel nombre y se aferró a él. ¿Pero qué eran todas esas pamplinas de altezas y princesas? Quiso desestimar de un plumazo aquella idea, pero no por ello dejó de escrutar la cara del hombre No, aquel hombre no mentía. Su rostro permanecía inmutable, pero sus ojos cargados de emoción parecían arrastrarla hacia ellos aun cuando no lograba reconocerlos.

- Si yo soy una princesa -empezó, y su tono seco y receloso provocó un fugaz estremecimiento de emoción en la cara del hombre. ¿Era de alegría?, se preguntó ella-, ¿significa eso que tú eres un rey?

Él estuvo a punto de sonreír. El trauma podía haber empañado su memoria, pero seguía siendo su Bella.

- Cordina es un principado. Yo soy el príncipe Carlisle. Tú eres mi hija mayor. Tienes dos hermanos: Jasper y Emmett.

Padre y hermanos. Familia, raíces. En su interior no se agitó ningún recuerdo.

- ¿Y mi madre?

Esta vez, percibió claramente la expresión de aquel rostro. Era de dolor.

- Murió cuando tenías veinte años. Desde entonces, tú has sido oficialmente la primera dama. Desempeñas los deberes de tu madre, además de los tuyos propios. Bella -su voz, hasta entonces formal y desapasionada, se hizo más suave-. Te llamamos «Bella» -le alzó la mano para que viera la sortija de zafiros y diamantes que relucía en su mano derecha-. Yo te regalé este anillo cuando cumpliste veintiún años. De eso hace ya casi cuatro.

Ella miró la sortija y la mano fuerte y hermosa que sujetaba la suya. No recordaba nada. Pero se sentía... a salvo. Alzó los ojos de nuevo y logró esbozar una media sonrisa.

- Tiene un gusto excelente, Majestad.

Él sonrió y, sin embargo, ella tuvo la impresión de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Igual que ella.

- Por favor... -empezó a decir-. Estoy muy cansada.

- Sí, desde luego -el doctor le dio una palmadita en la mano, como, aunque ella no lo recordara, había hecho desde el día de su nacimiento-. Por ahora, el descanso es la mejor medicina.

El príncipe Carlisle soltó de mala gana la mano de su hija.

- Estaré muy cerca.

Ella sintió que empezaban a flaquearle las fuerzas.

- Gracias -oyó que la puerta se cerraba tras aquel hombre, pero notó que el médico parecía indeciso-. ¿De veras soy quien dice?

- Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo -le acarició la mejilla, más por afecto que por comprobar su temperatura-. Yo la traje al mundo. En julio hará veinticinco años. Ahora, procure descansar, Alteza. Procure descansar.

El príncipe Carlisle recorrió el pasillo con paso rápido y firme. Un miembro de la Guardia Real iba tras él, a dos pasos de distancia. Pero el príncipe deseaba estar solo. Dios, cuánto deseaba pasar cinco minutos a solar en una habitación cerrada. Así podría disipar en parte la crispación, la emoción que se había apoderado de él. Ahora que por fin la había recuperado, ella lo miraba como si fuera un completo extraño.

Cuando supiera quién la había... Carlisle ahuyentó aquella idea. Eso tendría que esperar. Se lo prometió a sí mismo.

En la espaciosa sala de espera, inundada de sol, había otros tres guardias reales y varios miembros del cuerpo de policía de Cordina. Su hijo y heredero, Jasper, paseaba de un lado a otro, fumando. Jasper tenía la tez palida, los rasgos refinados y la apostura marcial de su padre. En cambio, no poseía la perfecta contención de su carácter. Era como un volcán, pensó Carlisle mirando al príncipe de veintitrés años, como un volcán que bullía y burbujeaba sin llegar a entrar en erupción.

Recostado en un mullido sofá de color rosa se encontraba Emmett. A sus veinte años, Emmett amenazaba con convertirse en el príncipe donjuán del momento. Aunque su tez era morena, su rostro reflejaba la sobrecogedora belleza del de su madre. Era a menudo atrevido, e indiscreto con excesiva frecuencia, pero poseía una compasión y una bondad irreductibles que le granjeaban el afecto de su pueblo y el de la prensa. Y el de todas las mujeres de Europa, pensó Carlisle con sorna.

Junto a Emmett se encontraba el americano al que Carlisle había hecho llamar. Los dos príncipes estaban tan enfrascados en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notaron que su padre había entrado en la habitación. Pero al americano nada le pasaba desapercibido. Por eso Carlisle había enviado en su busca.

Edward Masen permaneció un momento sentado en silencio, observando al príncipe que acababa de entrar en escena. Parecía sobrellevarlo bien, pensó. Pero, claro, qué otra cosa podía esperarse. Edward solo había visto al gobernante de Cordina un par de veces, pero su padre había estudiado con él en Oxford, donde ambos establecieron una amistad basada en el respeto mutuo que el había prolongado a pesar de la distancia y de los muchos años transcurridos desde entonces.

Carlisle se había convertido en el gobernante de un pequeño y hermoso país abrazado por el Mediterráneo. El padre de Edward se había dedicado a la carrera diplomática. Por su parte, Edward, pese a haberse educado entre la política y el protocolo, había elegido una profesión mucho menos notoria. La de agente secreto de la policía.

Después de diez años de tratar con la porción menos exquisita de la capital de la nación, Edward había renunciado a su placa para fundar su propio negocio. En cierto momento, se había hartado de seguir las normas establecidas por otros. Las suyas eran a menudo más severas, más inflexibles, pero eran, a fin de cuentas, las suyas. Durante sus años de servicio en la brigada de homicidios y después en la de servicios especiales, había aprendido a confiar entes que nada en su instinto.

Había nacido rico. Y había acrecentado su fortuna gracias a su talento. En otro tiempo había considerado su profesión como un medio de ganarse la vida y, al mismo tiempo, de divertirse. Pero ya no trabajaba por dinero. Aceptaba pocos trabajos; solo los más selectos. Si, y solo si, algo lo intrigaba, aceptaba al cliente y la responsabilidad del caso. De cara a la galería, y a menudo también para sus adentros, era tan solo un granjero. Un granjero novato. Aún no hacía un año que se había comprado una granja pensando, soñando tal vez, en retirarse a ella algún día. Era para él una salida. Diez años enfrentándose día a día al bien y al mal, a la ley y al desorden, habían sido más que suficiente.

Había abandonado el servicio público convencido de haber cumplido con su deber. Un detective privado podía elegir a sus clientes. Podía trabajas a su aire, fijar su salario. Si algún caso entrañaba peligro, podía solucionarlo a su manera. Sin embargo, durante el año anterior había aceptado cada vez menos encargos. Estaba retirándose poco a poco. si tenía escrúpulos de conciencia, nadie más que él lo sabía. La granja era su oportunidad de cambiar de vida. Se había prometido a sí mismo que, algún día, aquella granja constituiría su vida entera. Pero había pospuesto hasta la primavera siguiente su primera tentativa para acudir a la llamada de Carlisle.

En realidad, tenía más aspecto de soldado que de granjero. Cuando, al ver entrar a Carlisle, se levantó de su asiento, su figura alta y corpulenta se movió sutilmente, músculo a músculo. Llevaba una pulcra americana, una camiseta lisa y unos elegantes pantalones de traje, prendas estas a las que podía dar un aire de seriedad o de desenfado según le conviniera. Era uno de esos hombres en cuya ropa, por muy elegante que fuera, la gente solo se fijaba tras fijarse en su persona. Su rostro era lo primero que atraía la atención, quizá por la suave belleza que había heredado de sus ancestros irlandeses y escoceses. Su tez habría sido pálida de no haber pasado tantas horas a la intemperie. Llevaba el pelo rubio bien cortado, pero un mechón rebelde insistía en caerle sobre la frente. Su boca era grande y tendía a parecer severa. Su estructura ósea era excelente y sus ojos del azul intenso y fulgurante del mar de Irlanda. Cuando quería, sabía utilizar aquellos ojos para seducir, pero también sabía utilizarlos para intimidar.

Su porte resultaba menos rígido que el del príncipe, pero igual de expectante.

- Alteza...

Al oír a Edward, Jasper y Emmett giraron la cabeza.

- ¿Y Bella? Preguntaron al unísono, pero mientras que Emmett se acercó a su padre, Jasper permaneció donde estaba y aplastó su cigarrillo en su cenicero. Edward vio que el cigarrillo se partía en dos.

- Está consciente -dijo Carlisle lacónicamente-. He podido hablar con ella.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? -Emmett observaba a su padre con mirada sombría y angustiada-. ¿Cuándo podremos verla?

- Está muy cansada -dijo Carlisle, tocando ligeramente el brazo de su hijo-. Tal vez mañana.

Sin apartarse de la ventana, Jasper arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Sabe quién...?

Eso habrá que dejarlo para más adelante - lo interrumpió su padre.

Jasper deseaba decir algo más, pero había recibido una educación severa. Conocía las reglas y las restricciones que le imponía su título.

- Pronto la llevaremos a casa -dijo suavemente, acercándose desafiante a su padre. Lanzó una rápida mirada a los guardias y a los policías. Quizá allí Isabella estuviera a salvo, pero prefería tenerla en casa.- Lo antes posible.

- Puede que esté cansada -empezó a decir Emmett-, pero dentro de un rato querrá ver alguna cara conocida. Jazz y yo podemos quedarnos.

Una cara conocida. Carlisle miró más allá de su hijo, hacia la ventana. Ya no había caras conocidas para su Bella. Se lo explicaría a sus hijos, pero más tarde, en privado. De momento, solo podía comportarse como el príncipe que era.

- No, marchaos -sus hijos parecieron sorprendidos-. Mañana se encontrará mejor. Ahora necesito hablar con Edward -despachó a sus hijos sin hacer siguiera un gesto. Al ver que vacilaban, enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Está herida? -pregunto Jasper de repente.

La mirada de Carlisle se suavizó. Pero solo quien lo conociera bien lo habría notado.

- No. Os lo prometo. Pronto -añadió viendo que Jasper parecía dudar-, pronto lo veréis con vuestro propios ojos. Bella es fuerte - dijo con una sencillez cargada de orgullo.

Jasper asintió y pareció conformarse. Tendría que esperar hasta que estuvieran a solas para decir lo que pensaba. Salió de la habitación, acompañado de su hermano y rodeado de guardias.

Carlisle vio marchar a sus hijos y luego se volvió hacia Edward.

- Por favor - dijo, haciéndole una indicación-, utilizaremos el despacho del doctor Franco un momento -salió al pasillo y echó a andar como si no notar la presencia de los guardias. Pero Edward sí la notaba. Los sentía muy cerca, tensos y expectantes. El secuestro de un miembro de la familia real ponía a la gente nerviosa, se dijo para sus adentros.

Carlisle abrió la puerta de un despacho, esperó a que Edward entrara y volvió a cerrarla.

- Toma asiento, por favor - le dijo-. Yo aún no puedo sentarme - metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo, sacó un cigarrillo marrón oscuro, uno de los diez que se permitía diariamente. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo él mismo, Edward le dio fuego y aguardó-. Aprecio que hayas venido, Edward. Aún no había tenido ocasión de decirte lo mucho que te lo agradezco.

- No tiene por qué darme las gracias, Alteza. Todavía no he hecho nada.

Carlisle exhaló el humo del cigarrillo. Delante del hijo de su amigo podía relajarse, aunque fuera solo un poco.

- Piensas que soy demasiado duro con mis hijos.

- Usted conoce a sus hijos mejor que yo.

- Carlisle esbozó una media sonrisa y se sentó.

- Eres tan diplomático como tu padre.

- A veces.

- Y también, si no me equivoco, posees su lucidez y su rapidez de ingenio.

Edward sonrió, preguntándose si a su padre le agradaría la comparación.

- Gracias, Majestad.

- Por favor, en privado llámame solo Carlisle -por primera desde que su hija despertar, sintió que empezaba a perder el dominio de sus emociones. Se cubrió la frente con una mano. No podía seguir ignorando la presión que notaba en las sienes-. Me parece que estoy a punto de abusar de la amistad de tu padre por medio de ti, Carlisle. Pero creo que, debido al amor que siento por mi hija, no me queda otro remedio.

Edward calibró al hombre sentado frente a él. Ya no veía en él una figura regia. Veía al padre que intentaba refrenar su angustia. Sin decir nada, Edward sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y le concedió a Carlisle unos minutos para que se sobrepusiera.

- Cuéntemelo todo.

- Mi hija no recuerda nada.

- ¿No recuerda quién la secuestró? -frunciendo levemente el ceño, Edward fijó la vista en la puntera de su zapato-. ¿Llegó a ver a sus secuestradores?

-No recuerda nada -repitió Carlisle, alzando la cabeza-. Ni siquiera su propio nombre.

Edward comprendió al instante lo que aquello significaba. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin traslucir los pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza a toda velocidad.

- Imagino que, después de o que ha pasado, es normal que padezca una amnesia temporal. ¿Qué dice el médico?

- Hablaré con él dentro de un rato -la angustia que lo había mantenido atenazado durante seis días empezaba a apoderarse de él nuevamente. Pero Carlisle no consintió que empañara su voz-. Has venido, Edward, porque yo te lo he pedido. Pero aún no me has preguntado el porqué.

- No.

- Como ciudadano americano, no tienes ninguna obligación para conmigo.

Edward expelió el humo de su tabaco de Virginia, que se mezcló con el del tabaco francés de Carisle.

- No.

Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa. Igual que su padre, pensó. Y, al igual que su padre, Edward Masen era de fiar. El príncipe estaba a punto de confiarle su posesión más preciada.

- En mi posición, existe siempre un cierto grado de peligro. Supongo que lo entenderás.

- Cualquier gobernante vive con él.

- Sí. Y, por nacimiento y proximidad, también sus hijos -se miró un momento las manos, el elaborado anillo de oro que simbolizaba su cargo. Era príncipe por nacimiento. Pero también era padre. Sin embargo, nunca había tenido que decidir cuál de aquellos papeles era el primero. Había nacido y había sido educado y moldeado para gobernar. Siempre había sabido que se debía a su pueblo-. Naturalmente, mis hijos disponen de su propio servicio de seguridad -aplastó el cigarrillo con una especie de controlada violencia-. Pero, al parecer, no es suficiente. A Bella, a Isabella, suele impacientarla la presencia de los guardias. Es muy celosa de su intimidad. Quizá yo la haya consentido en exceso. Este es un país pacífico, Edward. Los ciudadanos de Cordina sienten afecto por la familia real. No me importaba demasiado que mi hija se escapara de los guardias de vez en cuando.

- ¿Fue eso lo que ocurrió?

- Bella se fue a dar un paseo en coche por el campo. Lo hace de tarde en tarde. Su título conlleva muchas responsabilidades. Y ella necesita una válvula de escape. Hasta hace seis días, parecía una costumbre inofensiva. Por eso se lo permitía.

Por su tono, Edward comprendió que Carlisle gobernaba a su familia como gobernaba el país: con justicia, pero también con frialdad. Absorbió aquella sensación con la misma facilidad con que absorbía la información que el príncipe le estaba dando.

- Hasta hace seis días -dijo-. Cuando su hija fue secuestrada.

Carlisle asintió lentamente. Había que afrontar los hechos: la emoción solo podía empañarlos.

- Ahora, y hasta que descubramos quién la secuestró, no puedo seguir consintiendo esas escapadas. Confiaría a los guardias reales mi propia vida. Pero no puedo confiarles la de mi hija.

Edward apagó suavemente su cigarrillo. Empezaba a entenderlo todo con claridad.

- Yo ya no esto en activo, Carlisle. Y usted no necesita un policía.

- Pero tienes tu propio negocio. Tengo entendido que eres un experto en terrorismo.

- Lo soy, en mi país -señalo Edward-. Pero aquí, en Cordina, no tengo credenciales -sintió que su curiosidad se acrecentaba. Impacientándose consigo mismo, miró a Carlisle con el ceño fruncido-. Durante estos años he hecho algunos contactos. Podría recomendarle algunos nombres. Si lo que busca es un guardaespaldas...

- Lo que busco es un hombre al que pueda confiarle la vida de mi hija -lo interrumpió Carlisle. Habló con suavidad, pero bajo sus palabras resonaba la amenaza del poder-. Un hombre que mantenga la objetividad, como también es mi obligación. Un hombre con experiencia y que sepa manejar con ... tacto una situación potencialmente explosiva. He seguido de cerca tu carrera -lanzó otra rápida sonrisa al rostro imperturbable de Edward-. Dispongo de ciertos contacto en Washington. Tu expediente es ejemplar, Edward. Tu padre puede sentirse orgullos de ti.

Edward se removió, incómodo, al oír mencionar a su padre. Su conexión con Carlisle era demasiado personal, pensó. Le haría más difícil mantener la objetividad, o negarse cortésmente a aceptar su oferta... sin remordimientos.

- Se lo agradezco. Pero yo no soy policía. Ni guardaespaldas. Soy granjero.

Carlisle no pareció inmutarse, pero Edward percibió un fugaz destello de sorna en su mirada.

- Sí, eso me han dicho. Si lo prefieres, podemos dejarlo así. Sin embargo, me encuentro en un aprieto. En un gran aprieto. Pero de momento no quiero presionarte -Carlisle sabía cuándo avanzar y cuándo retirarse-. Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Tal vez mañana podamos hablar otra vez y quizá hasta puedas ver a Bella. Mientras tanto, considérate nuestro invitado -se levantó, indicándole que la entrevista había acabado-. Mi coche te llevará a palacio. Yo me quedaré un rato más.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado<strong>

**espero reviews**

**bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola hola espero disfruten este cap**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 3**

La luz de la mañana se filtraba en la habitación. Deseando vagamente un cigarrillo, Edward observó la filigrana que el sol trazaba sobre el suelo. Había vuelto a hablar con Carlisle en el transcurso de un desayuno privado, en la suite del príncipe. Si había algo que Edward comprendía, era la resolución sin aspavientos y la frialdad del poder. Había crecido con ellas.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Edward miró por la ventana las bellas montañas que circundaban Cordina.

¿Por qué demonios estaba allí? Su tierra estaba a miles de kilómetros, esperando ser labrada. Y sin embargo allí estaba, en aquel pequeño país de cuento de hadas donde el aire era seductoramente suave y el mar azul y cercano. «No debí venir», se dijo agriamente. Debería haberse excusado cuando Carlisle se puso en contacto con él. Cuando su padre lo llamó para pedirle que acudiera a la llamada del príncipe, debería haberle dicho que tenía campos que labrar y heno que plantar.

Pero no lo hizo. Dando un suspiro, Edward tuvo que reconocer que había una razón para ello. Su padre le había exigido muy poco y le había dado mucho. La amistad que ligaba al embajador Francis Masen y a su Alteza Real Carlisle de Cordina era fuerte y sincera. Carlisle había viajado expresamente a Estados Unidos para asistir al funeral de su madre. Y Edward no podía olvidar lo que el apoyo del príncipe había significado para su padre. Y tampoco había olvidado a la princesa.

Siguió mirando por la ventana. Bella dormía tras él en una cama de hospital, pálida, vulnerable, frágil. Edward la recordaba tal como era diez años antes, cuando acompaño a sus padres en un viaje a Cordina.

Aquel día, ella cumplía dieciséis años, recordó Edward. Él tenía más de veinte y ya había empezado a escalar puestos en la policía. Era un hombre descreído. Ciertamente, no creía en los cuentos de hadas. Pero eso era justamente lo que había significado para él Su Alteza Serenísima la princesa Isabella de Cordina.

Su vestido, aún lo recordaba, era de seda verde pálido y, ceñido a una cintura de estrechez inverosímil, se henchía más abajo, ondulando como una nube. Bajo él, la piel de Bella refulgía llena de viveza y de juventud. La princesa llevaba en el pelo una fina diadema de diamantes que rielaba, titilaba y relucía sobre su espesa cabellera castaña. Cualquier hombre habría ansiado acariciar aquel cabello. Su cara era como una rosa, blanca y delicada, y sus labios gordezuelos parecían llenos de promesas. Y sus ojos... Edward los recordaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Sus ojos, bajo aquellas cejas negras y arqueadas circundados por espesísimas, pestañas, eran como chocolates.

Casi con desgana, se volvió para mirarla.

El rostro seguía siendo delicado, quizá incluso más que antes, pues ya no era el de una niña, sino el de una mujer. La altivez de los pómulos le confería dignidad. Pero la tez era muy pálida, como si la viveza y la juventud se hubieran disipado. El cabello conservaba su lustre, pero estaba recogido prietamente hacia atrás, dejando expuesta y vulnerable la cara. Su belleza permanecía intacta, pero era tan frágil que daba miedo tocarla.

Ella tenía un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho, y Edward podía ver el brillo de su sortija de zafiros y diamantes. Pero tenía las uñas cortas y desiguales, como si se las hubiera mordido o roto. En la muñeca seguía teniendo la vía del suero. Edward recordó que, cuando tenía dieciséis años, llevaba un brazalete de perlas en aquella misma muñeca.

Aquel recuerdo despertó su ira. Había transcurrido una semana desde el secuestro y dos días desde que una joven pareja encontró a la princesa desmayada en la cuneta de una carretera. Sin embargo, nadie sabía aún qué había pasado. Él podía rememorar el perfume que Bella llevaba diez años atrás. Ella ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Algunos rompecabezas podían arrumbarse en una estantería y dejarse olvidados; otros despertaban un interés momentáneo y luego se dejaban en manos de otros. Y luego estaban los que avivaban la curiosidad y despertaban la tentación. Estos últimos apelaban a la parte de la personalidad de Edward que se dejaba seducir por las incógnitas, por los acertijos y por el modo, a menudo violento, de resolverlos. Una parte de su personalidad que, casi había llegado a convencerse de ello, había vencido.

Carlisle era listo, pensó con sorna. Muy listo, por insistir en que viera a la princesa Isabella con sus propios ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?, se preguntó. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Tenía que emprender su propia vida. La nueva vida que había elegido. Un hombre que intentaba empezar por segunda vez no tenía tiempo para mezclarse en los problemas de los demás. ¿No era precisamente eso lo que quería evitar?

Mientras cavilaba, frunció el ceño. Así fue como lo vio Bella al abrir los ojos. La princesa observó aquella cara severa y enojada, vio sus ojos brillantes y cafes, su boca crispada, y se quedó paralizada. ¿Qué era sueño y qué realidad?, se preguntó, cruzando con fuerza los brazos sobre el pecho. el hospital. Desvió la mirada de los ojos de Edward el tiempo justo para asegurarse de que seguía allí. Sus dedos se crisparon sobre la sábana hasta ponerse blancos. Pero su voz permaneció en calma.

- ¿Quién es usted?

Pese a los cambios que los años o las secuelas de la semana anterior habían obrado sobre ella, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. Ambarinos, profundos. Fascinantes. Edward mantuvo las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

- Soy Edward Masen, un amigo de su padre.

Bella se relajó un poco. Recordaba al hombre de los ojos cansados y el porte marcial. Había pasado una noche desapacible y frustrante, tratando de encontrar un vestigio de su memoria.

- ¿Me conoce?

- Nos conocimos hace años, Alteza -los ojos que lo habían fascinado años atrás en la cara de una niña, parecían devorarlo ahora desde la de una mujer. «Necesita algo», se dijo. «Necesita un asidero»-. Fue el día que usted cumplía dieciséis años. Estaba preciosa.

- ¿Es usted americano, Edward Masen?

Él vaciló un momento, entornando los ojos.

- Sí. ¿Como lo sabe?

- Por su forma de hablar -la confusión parecía apoderarse a intervalos e su mirada. Edward casi notaba que intentaba aferrarse desesperada al fino hilo de su intuición-. Me he dado cuenta por su acento. He estado allí, en América, alguna vez... ¿no?

- Sí, Alteza.

Él lo sabía, pensó Bella. Él lo sabía y, sin embargo, ella no podía más que intuirlo.

- Nada -los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero las refrenó con firmeza. Era la digna hija de su padre-. ¿Se imagina -dijo muy despacio- lo que es despertar un buen día y no saber nada? Mi vida es como un libro en blanco. Tengo que esperar a que otros lo rellenen por mí. ¿Qué me ocurrió?

- Alteza...

- ¿Tiene que llamarme así? -preguntó ella.

Aquel destello de impaciencia lo pilló por sorpresa. Edward procuro no sonreír. Intentó no sentir admiración por ella.

- No -dijo, sentándose cómodamente al borde de la cama-. ¿Cómo quiere que la llame?

- Por mi nombre -miró sorprendida el vendaje de su muñeca. Pronto se lo quitarían, pensó, intentando incorporarse-. Me han dicho que me llamo Isabella.

- Suelen llamarla Bella.

Ella guardó silencio un momento, intentando reconocer aquel diminutivo cariñoso. Pero el libro seguía en blanco.

- Muy bien. Ahora, dígame qué me ocurrió.

- No conocemos los detalles.

- Deben de conocerlos -dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente-. Si no todos, al menos sí algunos. Quiero conocerlos.

Él la observó. Frágil, sí, pero bajo su fragilidad había un núcleo de dureza. Tendría que reconstruir su personalidad a partir de él.

- El domingo pasado, por la tarde, salió usted a dar un paseo en coche por el campo. Al día siguiente, su coche fue encontrado abandonado. Se recibieron algunas llamadas. Llamadas que exigían un rescate. Al parecer, había sido secuestrada -no le habló de las amenazas de los secuestradores, ni de lo que habrían hecho de no cumplirse sus exigencias. Tampoco le dijo que dichas exigencias incluían desde exorbitantes cantidades de dinero hasta la liberación de ciertos presos.

- Secuestrada -Bella extendió un brazo y agarro a Edward de la mano. Veía imágenes, sombras. Una habitación pequeña y oscura. Un olor a... queroseno y moho. Recordaba las náuseas, las jaquecas. El miedo retornó, pero poco más-. No consigo recordarlo -musitó-. De algún modo sé que es cierto, pero es como una película que no puedo proyectar.

- Yo no soy médico -dijo Edward con la voz crispada. Los esfuerzos de Bella por encontrarse a sí misma lo afectaban demasiado-. Pero diría que no debe forzarse. Lo recordará todo cuando esté preparada para ello.

- Eso es fácil de decir -le soltó la mano-. Alguien me ha robado la vida, señor Masen... ¡Qué papel desempeña usted en todo esto? -preguntó de repente-. ¿Acaso éramos amantes?

El alzo las cejas. Estaba claro que no se andaba con rodeos, pensó. Pero tampoco parecía muy entusiasmada ante la idea, se dijo con sorna.

-No. Como le decía, usted tenía dieciséis años cuando nos vimos por primera y única vez. Nuestros padres son viejos amigos. Seguramente se habrían enfadado si la hubiera seducido.

- Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

- Su padre me pidió que viniera. Está preocupado por su seguridad.

Ella miró la sortija que llevaba en el dedo. Exquisita, pensó. Pero entonces se vio la uñas y arrugó el ceño. ¿No era extraño?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué, llevando aquel anillo, no se cuidaba las manos? De repente, la asaltó otra imagen. Pero cerró los puños al sentir que aquella vaga impresión vacilaba y se desvanecía-. ¿Qué tiene que ver con usted el hecho de que a mi padre lo preocupe mi seguridad? -continuó sin darse cuenta de que Edward observaba cada una de sus expresiones.

- Tengo cierta experiencia en esos temas. El príncipe Carlisle me ha pedido que cuide de usted.

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño en una expresión discreta y reflexiva que adoptaba a menudo, aunque no lo supiera.

- ¿Un guardaespaldas? -preguntó, impaciente-. No creo que me guste la idea.

Edward sintió una punzada de amargura. Había abandonado su retiro, había recorrido miles de kilómetros, y a ella no le gustaba la idea.

- Pronto descubrirá, Alteza, que hasta una princesa ha de hacer cosas que no le gustan. Será mejor que se vaya haciendo a la idea.

Ella lo miró inexpresivamente, como hacía siempre que la ira amenazaba con dar al traste con su sensatez.

- Creo que no, señor Masen. Tengo la certeza de que no toleraría tener a alguien constantemente a mi alrededor. Cuando vuelva a casa... -se detuvo, porque su casa era otra página en blanco-. Cuando vuelva a casa -repitió-, encontraré otro modo de solucionar esta situación. Puede decirle a mi padre que declino su amable oferta.

- Mi oferta no es para usted, sino para su padre -Edward se levantó. Bella notó entonces que su figura resultaba imponente. Era delgado y fibroso, y su ropa era informal, aunque cara. Pero nada de eso importaba. si aquel hombre quería bloquearle el camino a alguien, lo hacía sin más. De eso estaba segura.

Edward Masen le causaba desasosiego. No sabía por qué, ni si debía saberlo, lo cual resultaba exasperante. Pero sabía que así era y que, por esa misma razón, no quería tener que verlo todos los días. Su vida era ya bastante complicada sin que un hombre como aquel se interpusiera en su camino.

Le había preguntado si eran amantes porque la idea a un tiempo la atraía y la asustaba. Al saber que no era así, no había sentido alivio, sino aquella misma sensación de vacío que experimentaba desde hacía dos días. Quizá fuera una mujer poco apasionada, se dijo. Quizá la vida fuera más sencilla de ese modo.

- Me han dicho que tengo casi veinticinco años, señor Masen.

- ¿Tiene que llamarme así -preguntó él, usando deliberadamente el mismo que había utilizado ella. Vio que Bella sonreía. Pero la luz de su sonrisa se apagó enseguida.

- Soy mayor de edad -prosiguió ella-. Puedo decidir sobre mi vida.

- Sin embargo, dado que forma parte de la familia real de Cordina, hay ciertas decisiones que no le corresponde tomar -él se acercó a la puerta y, tras abrirla, se quedó con la mano sobre el picaporte-. Bella, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar sentado a los pies de una princesa -sonrió breve y secamente-. Pero a veces ni siquiera los plebeyos tenemos elección.

Ella esperó hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse y entonces se incorporó. Se sintió aturdida. Por un momento, solo por un momento, deseó tumbarse hasta que alguien fuera a ayudarla, a atenderla. Pero no soportaba la idea de seguir postrada. Saliendo de la cama, esperó a que se le pasara el mareo. Luego, muy despacio, con sumo cuidado, se acercó al espejo que había en la pared de enfrente.

Había evitado mirarse en él. No recordaba su aspecto y en su imaginación se habían formado mil posibilidades. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si ni siquiera recordaba el color de sus ojos? Respirando hondo para calmarse, se colocó delante del espejo y se miró en él.

Demasiado flaca, pensó enseguida. Demasiado pálida. Pero no del todo fea, se dijo con pueril alivio. Quizá sus tuvieran un color extraño, pero no eran bizcos, ni diminutos como cabezas de alfiler. Llevándose una mano a la cara, siguió el contorno de sus rasgos. Flaca, pensó de nuevo. Delicada, asustadiza. Nada en su reflejo recordaba al hombre que decía ser su padre. En el rostro de aquel hombre había visto fortaleza. En el suyo, solo veía fragilidad. Demasiada fragilidad.

«¿Quién eres?», se preguntó, apoyando la mano contra el espejo. «¿Qué eres?»

Y entonces, sintiendo lástima por sí misma, cedió a la desesperación y rompió a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>espero sus reviews<strong>

**bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

No volvería a hacerlo, pensó Bella saliendo de una ducha caliente y reparadora. No volvería a esconder la cara entre las manos y a llorar, abrumada por el peso de las cosas. Lo que haría, lo que empezaría a hacer desde ese mismo momento, sería afrontarlas, cada una a su tiempo. Si había alguna respuesta a sus preguntas, ese era el único modo de encontrarla.

Lo primero era lo primero.

Bella se deslizó en el albornoz que había encontrado colgado en el armario. Era un albornoz grueso, mullido, de color verde esmeralda. La tela estaba ligeramente desgastada alrededor de los puños. Una vieja prenda predilecta, pensó, sintiéndose reconfortada al ponérsela. Pero en el armario no había nada más. Bella apretó el timbre con decisión y esperó a que apareciera la enfermera.

- Quiero mi ropa -dijo expeditivamente.

- Alteza, no debería estar...

- Hablaré con el doctor, si es necesario. Necesito un cepillo de pelo, cosméticos y ropas adecuadas -dobló las manos en un gesto que parecía autoritario, pero que en realidad era un síntoma de nerviosismo-. Pienso irme a casa esta misma mañana.

No se discutía con la realeza. La enfermera salió haciendo una reverencia y se fue directamente en busca del doctor.

- ¿Qué sucede? -este irrumpió en la habitación con expresión afectuosa, cargado de paciencia y de buen humor. Bella pensó que su rostro parecía un muro de ladrillo, bajo y sólido, astutamente oculto tras la hierba y el musgo-. Majestad, no tiene por qué levantarse.

- Doctor Franco -era hora, pensó Bella, de ponerse a prueba-, agradezco su amabilidad y sus atenciones. Pero tengo intención de irme a casa hoy mismo.

- ¿A casa? -él se apartó y achico los ojos-. Mi querida Bella...

- No -ella sacudió la cabeza, respondiendo a la pregunta táctica del doctor-. No recuerdo nada.

El doctor Franco asintió.

- He hablado con el doctor Kijinsky, Alteza. Él sabe mucho más que yo sobre este tipo de dolencias. Esta tarde...

- Veré a su Kijinsky, doctor Franco, pero no esta tarde -metió las manos en los profundos bolsillos del albornoz y tocó algo pequeño y fino. Al sacarlo, vio que era una horquilla de pelo. Cerró la mano con fuerza sobre ella, como si pudiera traerle algún recuerdo-. Debo intentar resolver esto a mi manera. Puede que recobre la memoria si regreso a casa. Ayer, después de que mi... mi padre se marchara, me aseguró usted que mi amnesia es temporal y que, aparte de la fatiga y del shock, mi estado es bueno. Siendo así, en mi casa podré descansar y recuperarme tanto mejor que aquí.

- Pero aquí podemos vigilar con mayor eficacia su recuperación.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y porfiada.

- No quiero que me vigilen, doctor Franco. Quiero irme a casa.

- Quizá ninguno de los dos recuerde que Bella dijo eso mismo unas horas después de que le quitaran las amígdalas -Carlisle estaba en la puerta, observando el delicado perfil de su hija inclinado hacia el robusto doctor Franco. Entró y le tendió la mano. La leve vacilación de Bella le produjo una punzada de dolor, pero al fin ella le dio la mano-. Su Alteza volverá a casa -dijo sin mirar al doctor. Antes de que Bella sonriera, añadió-: Doctor Franco, me dará usted una lista con los cuidados que necesita. Si no los sigue al pie de la letra, Bella tendrá que volver al hospital.

Bella sintió ganas de protestar, pero al final no dijo nada. Algo instintivo la contuvo. Al fin, inclinó la cabeza. Pero el arrogante arco de sus cejas anuló lo que podría haber parecido un gesto de sumisión. Carlisle reconoció aquella expresión y le apretó la mano con fuerza. Bella lo había mirado así muchas veces, cuando, tras intentar convencerlo de algo, se salía con la suya.

- Haré que traigan tus cosas.

- Gracias.

Pero no añadió «padre». Ambos se dieron cuenta.

Una hora después, Bella salía del hospital. Le gustaba el alegre vestido primaveral, estampado en tonos pastes, que llevaba puesto. Y había sentido alivio y satisfacción al descubrir que tenía buena mano para los cosméticos.

Cuando salió al sol, había en sus mejillas un leve rubor y alrededor de sus ojos no quedaba ni rastro de sombra. Su pelo suelto se agitaba, rozándole los hombros. El perfume que llevaba era francés y tentador. Había descubierto que, al igual que el albornoz, aquel perfume la reconfortaba.

Reconoció la limusina y supo enseguida que el interior era amplio y opulento. No recordaba haberse montado en ella, ni recordaba la cara del chófer, el cual le sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia al abrirle la puerta. Guardó silencio un momento mientras su padre se sentaba frente a ella.

- Tienes mejor aspecto, Bella.

Había tanto que decir y, sin embargo, ella sabía tan poco. Los pormenores de su vida se le escapaban. En su lugar, solo tenía intuiciones. No se sentía incómoda en la confortable y silenciosa limusina. No notaba el peso de la sortija que lucía en la mano. No ignoraba que sus zapatos eran italianos, pero solo sabía que estaban usados por las rozaduras de las suelas. Y era ella quien los había usado. Se le ajustaban perfectamente.

El perfume que llevaba su padre aplacaba sus nervios. Miró otra vez al príncipe, escudriñando su rostro.

- Sé que hablo el francés tan bien como el inglés por que a veces pienso en ese idioma -dijo-. Sé cómo huelen las rosas. Sé qué dirección debo tomar si quiero contemplar el alba sobre el mar y sé cómo es el atardecer. Pero no sé si soy amable o egoísta. Ignoro de qué color son las paredes de mi habitación. No sé si he aprovechado mi vida o si la he desperdiciado.

Al príncipe le rompía el corazón verla allí, sentada frente a él, intentando explicarle serenamente por qué no podía darle el afecto que le correspondía.

- Yo podría darte las respuestas a todas esas preguntas.

Tan contenida como él, Bella asintió.

- Pero no lo harás.

- Creo que, si las descubres por ti misma, hallarás más.

- Puede que sí -bajando la mirada, pasó las manos sobre el bolso blanco de piel de serpiente que sostenía en el regazo-. Ya he descubierto que soy impaciente.

Él esbozó una hermosa y fugaz sonrisa. Bella se sintió arrastrada hacia él y también sonrió.

- Entonces, ya has comenzado a recordar.

- Sí, pero, de momento, eso es único que tengo: un comienzo.

- Mi querida Isabella, no creo que vayas a conformarte con eso mucho tiempo.

Bella miró por la ventanilla. Iban subiendo a velocidad regular una larga y sinuosa carretera. Había muchos árboles. Entre ellos, las altas palmeras se agitaban al viento. Había rocas, peñascos abruptos y grises que se elevaban hacia lo alto y a través de cuyas grietas se abrían paso las flores silvestres. Más abajo relucía el mar, de un azul profundo, sereno, casi pictórico.

Si se levantaba la vista siguiendo la dirección de la carretera, podían verse los edificios blancos y rosas de la ciudad, apilados como primorosas casas de juguete sobre el peñón escarpado y desigual.

Un cuento de hadas, pensó de nuevo. Y, sin embargo, nada la sorprendía. Mientras ascendían por la carretera, se sintió embargada de nuevo por un apacible bienestar. De cerca, la ciudad no perdía ni un ápice de su encanto. Las edificaciones parecían emerger airosamente de la pared de roca, equilibrándose entre sí y con el lecho de tierra. Reinaba por doquier una atmósfera de pulcritud y dignidad.

Allí no había rascacielos, ni se percibía por parte alguna el frenético ajetreo de las grandes urbes. Algo dentro de ella reconocía todo aquello. Pero también tenía la impresión de haber estado en ciudades en las que la gente andaba a toda prisa y los edificios se alzaban interminablemente hasta el cielo. Sin embargo, aquel era su hogar. Lo sabía. Aquel era su hogar.

- No me cuentes nada de mí misma -dijo con firmeza, mirando de nuevo a Carlisle -. Háblame de Cordina.

Él pareció complacido. Bella lo notó por el modo en que sus labios se curvaron levemente

- Somos un país antiguo -dijo, y Bella percibió su orgullo-. Los Cullen, así se llama nuestra familia, han vivido y gobernado en estas tierras desde el siglo XVII. Antes, Cordina estuvo sometida a diversos poderes: primero los españoles, luego los musulmanes, después los españoles otra vez y, finalmente, los franceses. Es un puerto, ¿comprendes?, y ocupa un lugar importante en el Mediterráneo. En 1657, otro Carlisle Cullen recibió el principado de Cordina. Desde entonces ha permanecido en manos de los Cullen, y así seguirá siendo mientras haya un heredero varón. El título no puede pasar a las hijas.

- Entiendo -tras pensar un momento, Bella ladeó la cabeza-. En lo que a mí respecta, me alegro. Pero, políticamente, me parece algo arcaico.

- Eso ya me lo has dicho otras veces -musitó él.

- Ya veo.

Y veía también a unos niños jugando en un parque de verdes árboles en el que borboteaba una fuente. Veía el escaparate de una tienda con vestidos de lentejuelas, y el de una tahona lleno de pasteles blancos y rosados. Y también una casa entre cuyo césped refulgían las azaleas.

- ¿Los Cullen han sido buenos gobernantes?

Era muy propio de ella hacer esa pregunta, pensó el príncipe Carlisle. Aunque hubiera perdido la memoria, seguía siendo compasiva y conservaba su mente inquisitiva.

- Cordina vive en paz -dijo él con sencillez-. Formamos parte de Naciones Unidas. Yo ejerzo el gobierno con ayuda de Loubet, el ministro de Estado. Hay un Consejo de la Corona que se reúne tres veces al año. Con él debo consultar los tratados internacionales. Todas las leyes deben ser aprobadas por el Consejo Nacional, elegido por sufragio.

- ¿Hay mujeres en el gobierno?

Él alzó un dedo y se rascó ligeramente el mentón.

- Veo que nos has perdido el gusto por la política. Sí, hay mujeres -le dijo-. Puede que el porcentaje no te satisfaga, pero Cordina es un país progresista.

- Quizá «progresista» sea un término relativo.

- Quizá -el príncipe sonrió, porque aquel debate era ya antiguo-. La navegación es, naturalmente, nuestra mayor fuente de ingresos. Pero el turismo casi la iguala. Disponemos de hermosos paisajes, de historia y de un clima envidiable. Somos justos -dijo con sencillez-. Nuestro país es pequeño, pero no insignificante. Gobernamos bien.

Ella aceptó sus palabras sin hacer más preguntas, pero, de haberlas tenido, habrían escapado de su cabeza cuando vio el palacio. Este se elevaba elegantemente sobre el punto más alto del promontorio rocoso que formaba el territorio de Cordina. Miraba al mar y desde su altura se despeñaban hacia el agua enormes riscos y desnudos acantilados.

Era un lugar que el legendario Rey Arturo habría podido visitar, y que no le causaría asombro si sus tiempos retornaran de nuevo. Bella lo reconoció enseguida, como todo lo demás, con una sensación vaga, como si viera algo en un sueño.

Estaba construido en piedra blanca y se extendía formando un confuso amontonamiento de murallas almenadas, torres y parapetos. Había sido construido como ciudadela y residencia real, y permanecía inalterado. Se cernía sobre la capital como un refugio y una bendición.

Había guardias frente a las puertas abiertas. Con sus pulcros uniformes rojos, tenían un aire eficaz y, sin embargo, elegante. Bella pensó en Edward Masen.

- Hablé con tu amigo... el señor Masen -apartó la mirada del palacio. Los negocios, primero, pensó. Así parecía hacer ella las cosas-. Me dijo que le habías pedido ayuda. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero me incomoda la idea de tener un extraño más a mi alrededor.

Edward es hijo de mi mejor y más antiguo amigo. No es ningún extraño -«ni yo tampoco», pensó, y deseó ser más paciente.

- Lo es para mí. Según dice, solo nos hemos visto una vez, hace casi diez años. Aunque me acordar de él, seguiría siendo un extraño.

El príncipe siempre había admirado la forma en que su hija podía utilizar aquella lógica implacable cuando le convenía. Y aquella testarudez, cuando se antojaba. Sin embargo, por mucho que la admirara, no cedería en su determinación de hacer cuanto pudiera para protegerla.

- Edward era policía en América. Dispone de la experiencia en temas de seguridad que requiere esta situación.

Ella pensó en los bonitos uniformes rojos de los guardias de la puerta y en los hombres del coche que escoltaba a la limusina.

- ¿Es que no hay suficientes guardias?

Carlisle esperó hasta el conductor detuvo el coche frente a la entrada del palacio.

- Si los hubiera, nada de esto sería necesario -salió del coche y se dio la vuelta para ayudarla a salir-. Bienvenida a casa, Bella.

Ella le dio la mano y notó que una leve brisa soplaba entre ellos. Aún no estaba lista para entrar. Carlisle se dio cuenta y aguardó.

De pronto, Bella notó el aroma de las flores. Jazmín, vainilla, romero, y las rosas que crecían en el patio. La hierba era tan verde y la piedra tan blanca que casi cegaban los ojos. Bella pensó que en otro tiempo allí había habido un puente levadizo. Ahora, en lo alto de la escalinata tallada en piedra, había una gran puerta de caoba rematada en arco. El cristal de las ventanas, a veces transparente, a veces emplomado, refulgía como era de rigor en un palacio. en la torre más alta, una bandera ondeaba al viento. Una bandera blanca como la nieve, con una arrogante cuchillada de rojo que la cruzaba en diagonal.

Bella observó lentamente el edificio, que parecía abrazarla, dándole la bienvenida. No esperaba experimentar aquella sensación de paz, tan real como el miedo que había sentido poco antes. Sin embargo, no sabía cuál de aquellas deslumbrantes ventanas era la suya. Pero estaba allí para averiguarlo, se recordó dando un paso hacia delante.

Al hacerlo, la enorme puerta se abrió de par en par. Un joven de pelo abundante y negro, con la complexión de un bailarín, salió corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Bella! -exclamó, abrazándola con toda la fuerza y el entusiasmo de la juventud. Olía agradablemente a caballos-. Acabo de llegar de los establos y Jasper me ha dicho que venías de camino.

Percibiendo el amor que emanaba de aquel joven, Bella miró con perplejidad a su padre.

- Tu hermana necesita descansar, Emmett.

- Por supuesto. Aquí podrá hacerlo -sonriendo, retrocedió un paso, sin soltarle las manos. Parecía tan joven, pensó ella, tan hermoso, tan feliz... Pero, al mirar las cara de su hermana, sus ojos se ensombrecieron de repente-. ¿Aún no recuerdas nada?

Bella sintió ganas de abrazarlo. Él parecía necesitarlo. Pero lo único que podía hacer er apretarle las manos.

- Lo siento.

El joven abrió la boca y luego la cerró otra vez, enlazándola por la cintura.

- Tonterías -dijo con ligereza, aunque la sujetaba con firmeza-. Recobrarás la memoria enseguida, ahora que estás en casa. Jasper y yo pensábamos que tendríamos que esperar hasta esta tarde para verte en el hospital. Esto está mucho mejor.

Mientras hablaba, la llevó suavemente hacia la puerta. Bella estaba segura de que parloteaba tanto para tranquilizarla a ella como a sí mismo. Vio el vestíbulo, espacioso e imponente con su techo pintado al fresco y su suelo pulido, y la señorial escalera curva que subía y subía hacia lugares aún desconocidos para ella. La palpitaba con fuerza el corazón y procuró concentrarse en los olores que tanto la reconfortaban. Flores frescas y cera con olor a limón. Oyó el eco de sus propios pasos en la madera.

Sobre un pedestal había un alto jarrón esmaltado. Sabía que era de la dinastía Ming, del mismo modo que sabía que el pedestal pertenecía a la época de Luis XIV. Objetos, pensó. Podía identificarlos, clasificarlos, pero no conseguía encontrar el vínculo que la unía a ellos. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por dos altas ventanas ojivales, pero no calentaba su piel.

Escapar. La necesidad de escapar de allí se agitó dentro de ella. Quiso dar media vuelta y huir, volver a aquella habitación de hospital, segura e impersonal. Había allí demasiadas incógnitas, demasiadas preguntas tácitas suspendidas en el aire. No sabía si podría corresponder al amor que le demostraban cuantos la rodeaban. ¿Habría sido capaz alguna vez?, se preguntó. Cuando recordara quién era, ¿descubriría a una mujer fría e indiferente?

Emmett sintió que se crispaba y la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Todo saldrá bien, Bella.

Ella sacó fuerzas para sonreír.

- Sí, claro.

Al fondo del vestíbulo se abrió una puerta. Bella supo que aquel hombre era su hermano únicamente por lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. Intentó dejar su mente en blanco para que cualquier emoción que pudiera sentir encontrara espacio en su interior.

Su hermano no poseía la delicada belleza de Emmett. Su atractivo era, sin embargo, más intenso y más inquietante que el de su hermano menor. Aunque era joven, Bella percibió en él la misma dignidad imperturbable que distinguía a su padre. Pero, claro, se dijo, aquel joven era el heredero del trono. Y tal cosa era al mismo tiempo un regalo y un lastre.

- Bella -Jasper no corrió hacia ella, como había hecho Emmett. Por el contrario, se acercó despacio, en línea recta, sin dejar de mirarla. Al detenerse ante ella, alzo las manos y tomó su cara. A Bella le pareció un gesto natural, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces en el pasado. El pasado, pensó sintiendo los dedos cálidos y firmes de su hermano sobre la cara. Ella no tenía pasado.

- Te echábamos de menos. Nadie me ha gritado en toda la semana.

- Yo... -Bella vaciló y, al final, no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué debía sentir? Solo sabía que todo aquello la superaba y que, pese a lo que había creído, no estaba preparada para afrontarlo. Entonces vio a Edward detrás de Jasper. Estaba claro que había entrado con su hermano, pero parecía haberse quedado atrás para observar el reencuentro. En otro momento, tal vez su actitud la habría molestado, pero en ese instante descubrió que le hacía falta su serena imparcialidad. Procurando mantener el aplomo, tocó la mano de su hermano.

- Lo siento, estoy muy cansada.

Jasper se apartó enseguida, pero Bella notó que algo brillaba en sus ojos.

- Por supuesto. Debes descansar. Te acompañaré arriba.

- No -Bella intentó no mostrarse demasiado brusca, pero no lo logró-. Perdona. Necesito un poco más de tiempo. Quizá el señor Masen no le importe llevarme a mi habitación.

- Pero Bells...

Carlisle sofocó inmediatamente la protesta de Emmett.

- Edward, ya conoces las habitaciones de Bella.

- Por supuesto -Edward se adelantó y la tomó del brazo con frialdad. Le pareció que ella exhalaba un suspiro de alivio-. ¿Alteza?

* * *

><p><strong>nos leemos pronto<strong>

**RR  
>bye <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**hola a tds este es el neew cap d esta historia**

**les recuerdo de ke nada me pertenece jeje**

**Capitulo 5**

Edward, ya conoces las habitaciones de Bella.

Por supuesto -Edward se adelantó y la tomó del brazo con frialdad. Le pareció que ella exhalaba un suspiro de alivio-. ¿Alteza?

Edward la condujo escaleras arriba. Bella se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás, a los tres hombres que los observaban. Parecía tan alejada de ellos, tan escindida... De pronto sintió una punzada de emoción que al instante se desvaneció, y siguió subiendo las escaleras en silencio.

No reconocía los amplios corredores de suelo pulido, ni los exquisitos tapices de las paredes, ni los pesados cortinajes. Se cruzaron con un sirviente que s detuvo a hacerle una reverencia, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Es posible que me quieran tanto? -musitó.

Edward siguió andando, tocándole apenas el brazo.

- Normalmente, a la gente le gusta que la quieran.

- ¿Y no se pregunta si se lo merece? -sacudiendo con impaciencia la cabeza, añadió-. Es como si hubiera ocupado un cuerpo extraño. El cuerpo tiene pasado, pero yo no. Miro hacia fuera desde el interior de esta mujer y observo cómo reaccionan los demás ante ella.

- Podría sacar algún beneficio de ello.

Ella le lanzó una mirada rápida y curiosa.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Ahora tiene la ventaja de poder observar a quienes la rodean sin que las emociones coloreen lo que ve. Puede observar sin prejuicios. Y eso puede ser un medio interesante de entenderse a sí misma.

Sus palabras parecieron convencerla, pero no la tranquilizaron.

- Supongo que ahora entenderá por qué le he pedido que me acompañe.

Él se detuvo frente a una puerta bellamente tallada.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Hace un instante, pensaba que no quería más extraños en mi vida. Y sin embargo... Usted no siente amor por mí, ni espera que lo corresponda. Para usted es fácil mirarme y mantener la objetividad.

Él la observó a la luz brumosa del corredor. Era imposible que, al mirarla, un hombre mantuviera la objetividad, pero no era el momento de decírselo.

- Ahí abajo, parecía asustada.

Ella alzó el mentón y lo miró a los ojos.

- Sí.

- Así que ha decidido confiar en mí.

-No -Bella esbozo entonces una hermosa sonrisa y, de pronto, a Edward le pareció que retornaba en parte la niña que había conocido, con el pelo orlado de diamantes. Y sintió que su atracción hacia ella se avivaba-. No puedo confiar en usted tan pronto, dadas las circunstancias.

Quizá, más que su sonrisa, fuera su fortaleza lo que lo atraía.

Entonces, ¿qué ha decidido?

O quizá, más que su aspecto, era su aplomo lo que lo atraía.

- No me interesa usted como policía, Edward, pero creo que sus servicios en calidad de extraño pueden resultarme de incalculable valor. De todos modos, mi padre está empeñado en que se quede aquí, así que tal vez deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo.

- ¿De qué tipo?

- No quiero que me atosiguen. Y tengo la sensación de que siempre ha sido así. Me gustaría considerarlo a usted una especie de amortiguador entre...

- ¿Entre su familia y usted? -acabó él.

Ella bajó los párpados y agarró con fuerza el bolso.

- No lo diga con tanta frialdad.

Tocarla sería un error. Edward se esforzó por recordarlo.

- Tiene derecho a exigir todo el tiempo y la distancia que necesite, Bella.

- Pero ellos también tienen necesidades. Me doy cuenta de ello -alzó la cabeza de nuevo, pero miró más allá de él, hacia la puerta-. ¿Es esta mi habitación?

Por un instante, a Edward le pareció perdida, absolutamente extraviada. Deseó reconfortarla, pero sabía que ella no aceptaría de buen grado su consuelo.

- Sí.

- ¿Pensaría que soy una cobarde si le dijera que no quiero entrar sola?

A modo de respuesta, Edward abrió la puerta y entró delante de ella.

De modo que le gustaban los colores pastel. Mientras contemplaba el pequeño y acogedor cuarto de estar, Bella reparó en los colore pálidos y desvaídos. Nada de oropeles, comprobó, complacida. Pero, aun sin adornos, la habitación tenía un aire esencialmente femenino. Sintió alivio al descubrir que aceptaba su feminidad sin necesidad de demostrarla a través de elaborados ornamentos. Tal vez, solo tal vez, acabaría descubriendo que Bella le gustaba.

La habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada y no había en ella ni un solo espacio desperdiciado. Había flores recién cortadas en un jarrón, sobre un escritorio estilo reina Ana. Sobre la cómoda había una colección de diminutos frascos de caprichosas formas y colore, completamente inútiles. Aquello también le gustó.

Avanzó por una alfombra de suaves tonos rosados y tocó el respaldo labrado de una silla.

- Me han dicho que redecoró esta habitación hace tres años -dijo Edward-. Supongo que será un alivio descubrir que tiene buen gusto.

¿Habría elegido ella misma la tapicería del mullido diván cubierto de cojines? Pasó un dedo sobre la tela, como si aquel contacto pudiera devolverle un atisbo de su pasado. Desde la ventana, podía ver cómo se precipitaba Cordina montaña abajo, como sin duda había hecho innumerables veces.

Se divisaban jardines, una extensión de césped, un saliente de roca el mar. Aunque no podía verlos, estaba segura de que los niños seguían jugando en aquel parque, junto a la fuente.

- ¿Por qué bloqueo mis recuerdos? -preguntó de repente, dándose la vuelta, y Edward vio que la mujer serena y reservada a la que había acompañado escaleras arriba se había convertido en una mujer apasionada y llena de desesperación-. ¿Por qué bloque lo que tanto deseo recordar?

- Puede que haya cosas que no quiera recordar.

- No puedo creerlo -dejó el bolso sobre el diván y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro, frotándose las manos-. No soporto que hay a un muro entre mi conciencia y mi yo.

Dejando a un lado su fragilidad, pensó él, había mucha pasión en ella. Resultaba muy difícil contemplar aquella extraña combinación y sentirse afectado por ella.

- Tendrá que ser paciente -dijo, y se preguntó si aquel consejo iba dirigido a ella o a sí mismo.

- ¿Paciente? -soltando una risa áspera, Bella se pasó una mano por el pelo-. ¿Por qué estaré tan convencida de que no soy paciente? Tengo la impresión de que, si pudiera quitar un ladrillo, un solo ladrillo de ese muro, el resto se desmoronaría por sí solo. ¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlo? -continuó paseándose, inquieta, moviéndose con su innata elegancia-. Usted podría ayudarme.

- Su familia lo hará.

- No -ella sacudió la cabeza con soberbia y, aunque su voz sonó suave, estaba cargada de autoridad-. Naturalmente, ellos me conocen, pero sus sentimiento... y los míos... mantendrían el muro en pie más tiempo del que podría soportar. Sufro cuando me miran, porque no los conozco.

- Pero yo tampoco la conozco a usted.

- Exacto -ella se apartó el pelo de la cara con ademán menos impaciente de lo habitual-. Usted será objetivo. Como no sentirá continuamente la necesidad de proteger mis sentimientos, no exigirá nada de ellos. Y, dado que ya ha aceptado la petición de mi padre... porque lo ha hecho, ¿no es cierto?

Edward pensó en sus tierras. Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, frunció el ceño.

- Sí.

- Entonces, a partir de ahora se convertirá en mi sombra -continuó ella suavemente-. Y, ya que va a quedarse, podría serme de alguna utilidad.

Él sonrió con sorna.

- Como le plazca, Majestad.

- Lo he molestado -encogiéndose de hombros, Bella se acercó a él-. En fin, supongo que nos molestaremos mucho el uno al otro antes de que esto acabe. Seré sincera con usted, no porque busque su piedad, sino porque necesito decírselo a alguien. Me siento muy sola -su voz vaciló levemente. El sol que entraba por las ventanas revelaba la palidez de su rostro-. No veo ni toco nada que reconozca como mío. No consigo pensar en el último año y recordar si me pasó algo divertido, alegre o triste. Ni siquiera sé cuál es mi nombre completo.

Edward la tocó. Quizá no debió hacerlo, pero no pudo refrenarse. Le alzó la cara con los dos y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

- Su Alteza Serenísima Isabella Madeline Platt Cullen de Cordina.

- Vaya -ella consiguió sonreír, pero alzó la mano y apretó con fuerza la de Edward. Aquel contacto les pareció excesivamente íntimo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo-. Bella parece más fácil. Me siento más a gusto si me llaman Bella. Dígame, ¿siente afecto por mi familia?

- Sí.

- Entonces, ayúdeme a devolverles a la mujer a la que quieren. Ayúdeme a encontrarla. En una sola semana, he perdido veinticinco años de mi vida. Necesito saber por qué. Usted debe comprenderlo.

- Lo comprendo -pero se dijo que no debía tocarla-. Lo cual no significa que pueda ayudarla.

- Pero sí puede. Puede porque no lo necesita. No sea paciente conmigo; sea implacable. No sea amble; sea duro.

Edward siguió apretándole la mano.

-Puede que no sea muy recomendable que un ex policía americano se ponga duro con una princesa.

Ella se echó a reír. Era la primera vez que Edward oía su risa desde hacía diez años. Y, sin embargo, la recordaba. Y recordaba, aunque ella lo hubiera olvidado, el torbellino del vals que habían compartido, y la mágica luz de la luna. Quedarse era una insensatez, se dijo. Pero no podía irse. Aún no.

Los dos de Bella se relajaron entre los de él.

- Aquí, en Cordina, ¿todavía se decapita a la gente? Sin duda habrá métodos más civilizados para tratar con el populacho. Inmunidad -de repente, pareció más joven y alegre-. Le concederé la inmunidad, Edward Masen. A partir de ahora, tiene mi permiso para gritarme, pincharme, echarme la bronca y convertirse en un completo incordio sin miedo a las represalias.

- ¿Está dispuesta a autentificar esa promesa con el sello real?

- En cuanto alguien me diga dónde está.

La crispación había desaparecido. Bella estaba pálida y cansad, pero su sonrisa resultaba encantadora. Y Edward percibía en ella algo más. Esperanza y determinación. La ayudaría, pensó. Más adelante, quizá, se preguntaría el porqué.

- Con su palabra bastará.

- Y con la suya. Gracias.

Él se acercó su mano a los labios. Sabía que estaba tan acostumbrada aquel gesto como a respirar. Sin embargo, cuando le rozó los nudillos con los labios, notó un destello en sus ojos. Princesa o no, era una mujer. Edward reconocía la excitación en cuanto veía sus síntomas. Y también sabía reconocer la suya propia. Cauteloso, le soltó la mano y se apartó.

- Dejaré que descanse. Su doncella se llama Bernadette. A no ser que ordene otra cosa, estará aquí una hora antes de la cena.

Bella dejó caer flojamente la mano, como si no formara parte de ella.

- Le agradezco lo que está haciendo.

- Pronto dejará de agradecérmelo -al llegar junto a la puerta, juzgó que la distancia era suficiente. Entonces miró hacia atrás y vio que ella seguía frente a la ventana. La luz trazaba una orla a su alrededor, filtrándose entre su pelo, rielando sobre su piel-. Que descanse, Bella -dijo suavemente-. Mañana empezaremos a destruir ese muro.

* * *

><p><strong>hola espero RR creo ke esta historia los vale no ? jeje <strong>

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

No había querido dormir, sino pensar. Sin embargo, se sintió emerger del sueño, tan aturdida y desorientada como el día que despertó en el hospital.

Bella, se dijo. Se llamaba Bella y estaba acostada en su habitación, sobre la suave colcha blanca y rosa que cubría su gran cama de madera de roble tallada. Había abierto las ventanas al inspeccionar la habitación, y ahora la brisa soplaba sobre ella.

Se llamaba Bella y no había razón para que tuviera miedo. Estaba a salvo, se repitió una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo la creyó y sus músculos empezaron a relajarse.

- Vaya, vaya.

Al oír aquella voz, Bella se incorporó bruscamente, asustada. Al otro lado de la cama, sentada muy erguida en una silla de respaldo recto, había una anciana. Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás en un moño tan prieto que de él no escapaba ni un solo pelo. Su cabello era gris, gris como las piedras, sin un ápice de blanco que lo suavizara. Su cara era como de pergamino, de tez fina, un poco amarillenta y sumamente arrugada. Tenía ojos pequeños y escrutadores y, aunque ajada por la edad, su boca parecía firme y severa. Llevaba un sobrio vestido negro, sólidos zapatos del mismo color y un raro camafeo prendido de una cinta de terciopelo alrededor del cuello.

Dado que no podía confiar en su memoria, Bella echó mano de intuición. Edward le había dicho que observara sin prejuicios. Sabía que era un sabio consejo. Se dio cuenta de que no sentía temor al mirar a la anciana. Relajándose de nuevo, permaneció sentada.

- Hola.

- Muy bonito -dijo la anciana con un acento que a Bella le pareció eslavo-. Vuelves a casa después de tenerme toda la semana muerta de preocupación, y no te molestas en ir a verme.

- Lo siento -la disculpa le salió tan espontáneamente que sonrió.

- Dicen que no recuerdas nada. ¡Tonterías! -alzó una mano y dio una palmada sobre el brazo de la silla-. Como no va a recordar mi Bella a su Nanny.

Bella observó fijamente a la mujer, pero comprendió que no conseguiría recordar qué vínculo la unía a ella.

- No lo recuerdo -dijo suavemente-. No recuerdo nada.

Nanny había vivido setenta y tres años, criado a un montón de chiquillos ajenos y enterrados a uno de los propios. Había pocas cosas que la impresionaran. Tras un momento de silencio, se levantó. Tenía el rostro apergaminado y las manos ligeramente curvadas por la artritis, pero se alzó de la silla con la gracia y la agilidad de una joven. Cuando se acercó a la cama, Bella pensó que aquella mujer menuda, ataviada de negro, con su semblante severo y su rosario colgado del cinturón, era como un pájaro.

- Soy Carlotta Baryshnova, niñera de lady Honoria Platt, tu tía, y de lady Esme Platt, tu madre. Cuando esta última se convirtió en princesa Esme de Cordina, a acompañe para ocuparme de sus hijos. Te cambié los pañales, te curé las rodillas y te soné los mocos. Cuando te cases, haré lo mismo con tus hijos.

- Entiendo -dado que la anciana parecía más perpleja que enfadada, Bella sonrió de nuevo. Y de pronto pensó que aún no se había visto sonreír. Tendría que ponerse de nuevo ante el espejo-. ¿Y fue una buena niña?

- Pufff -aquel sonido habría podido significar cualquier cosa, pero Bella distinguió en él un leve tono de regocijo-. A veces peor y otras mejor que tus hermanos. Y ellos eran terribles -acercándose más, la miró fijamente con sus ojos cansados-. No has dormido bien -dijo con viveza-. Pero no me extraña. Esta noche, te traeré un vaso de leche caliente.

Bella ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Me gusta la leche caliente?

- No. Pero te la beberás de todos modos. Ahora, te prepararé un baño. Demasiadas emociones y demasiados médicos, eso es lo que te pasa. Le dije a esa boba de Bernadette que yo cuidaría de ti esta noche. Pero ¿qué te has hecho en las manos? -preguntó bruscamente, tomándole una mano. Y empezó a cloquear como una gallina vieja-. Pasas una semana fuera de casa y te destrozas las uñas. Las tienes peor que una fregona. Rotas y astilladas. ¡Con el dinero que te gasas en manicuras!

Bella permaneció en silencio mientras Nanny farfullaba y se lamentaba. Había algo, algo en el contacto de aquella mano cálida y seca y en aquella voz refunfuñona. Pero aquella sensación se disipó antes de que consiguiera atraparla.

- ¿Me hacía la manicura muy a menudo?

- Una vez a la semana -masculló Nanny, sin soltarle la mano.

- Pues parece que necesito hacérmela otra vez.

- Dile a ese sarmiento de tu secretaria que te fije una cita con la estética. Y también con el peluquero -dijo Nanny, mirando su cabello con el ceño fruncido-. Muy bonito: una princesa andando por ahí con las uñas rotas y el pelo desgreñado. Muy bonito -remachó mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño contiguo-. Sí, muy bonito.

Bella se levantó y empezó a desnudarse. La presencia de la anciana, que seguía farfullando, no la incomodaba. La anciana estaba allí, a su lado, lista para envolverla en una corta bata de seda, hasta cuando se quitó las bragas.

- Recógete el pelo -refunfuño Nanny-. Cuando te bañes, veremos qué podemos hacer con él -al ver que Bella vacilaba, se acercó a la cómoda y abrió una cajita lacada, llena de horquillas-. Aquí tienes -su voz se suavizó-. Tienes mucho pelo, como tu madre. Necesitas montones de horquillas -rezongando, volvió a meterse en el cuarto de baño, donde se oía correr el agua. Bella se detuvo en la puerta y echó un vistazo al interior.

Había una claraboya en el techo, estratégicamente situada para que el sol, la lluvia o la luna se vieran desde la bañera. Las paredes y el suelo estaban cubiertos de baldosines blancos. Había plantas de flor colgadas por doquier, y la estancia estaba ya llena de vapor. A pesar de la abundancia de plantas, la bañera dominaba el espacio con sus reflejos de un verde vivaz y profundo. Tenía forma de trébol y en ella cabían tres personas, pensó Bella, preguntándose si alguna vez la habría compartido con alguien. Divertida, contempló el agua que la ancha y reluciente boca del grifo vertía como una cascada en miniatura.

Había en aquella estancia algo prístino y apasionado, y se preguntaba si sería reflejo de ella. El olor que ascendía de la bañera era el mismo que contenía el frasquito de cristal que el príncipe Carlisle le había llevado al hospital esa misma mañana. El perfume de Bella, se dijo.

Dejó caer la bata a sus pies y se metió en el agua. Nanny desapareció, mascullando algo sobre la ropa sucia, y Bella enseguida empezó a notar que se relajaba.

El agua fluía caliente a su alrededor. Necesitaba aquel baño, se dijo, si quería superar la noche que la aguardaba. Debía haberse relajado en aquella bañera innumerables veces, mirando el cielo y pensando en sus obligaciones.

Habría una cena. Ya se imaginaba la mesa sofisticada y señorial. Plata, hilo, cristal y porcelana. No le resultaba difícil imaginar también un menú y elegir los vinos adecuados para cada plato. De alguna forma, todo aquello le parecía elemental, una noción que permanecía en su memoria como el saber qué prendas había que ponerse primero a la hora de vestirse. Pero, en cambio, ignoraba cuál era el dibujo de la vajilla, al igual que ignoraba qué encontraría tras la pared de armarios de su habitación.

Intentando refrenar la impaciencia, se hundió un poco más en el agua. Había descubierto que la impaciencia formaba parte esencial de su carácter. Los recuerdos volverían por sí solos, se dijo. Y, si no volvían pronto, tendría que encontrar otro camino para recobrar la memoria.

Edward Masen. Bella tomó el jabón y una esponja grande y suave. Él podía flanquearle el acceso a ese otro camino. ¿Pero quién era Edward Masen? Resultaba un alivio pensar en él y olvidarse de sí misma un rato. Un ex policía, recordó, y un amigo de la familia. Pero no tan buen amigo como para conocerla bien, recordó. Él tenía su vida en América. ¿Había estado ella allí? Eso le había dicho él.

Se quedó allí tumbada, deseando que su mente se abriera de una vez. Solo recordaba impresiones. Adustas fachadas de mármol e interminables cenas de etiqueta. Y un río, un río con verdes orillas cubiertas de hierba y muchas embarcaciones. Descubrió que se cansaba de esforzarse para recordar algo tan nimio. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de haber estado en el país de Edward.

«Piensa en él», se dijo. Si quería que la ayudara, debía comprenderlo. Era guapo, pensó, y muy amable en apariencia. Sin embargo, no sabía que se escondía bajo su fachada. Le parecía un hombre rudo y solitario, un hombre que hacía las cosas a su manera. Bien, pensó. Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba.

A diferencia de su familia, él no tenía razones para protegerla. Pero tampoco, pensó frunciendo el ceño, tenía razones para prestarle la ayuda que necesitaba. Quizá había aceptado ayudarla solo para estar cerca de ella y hacer el trabajo que su padre le había encomendado. Un guardaespaldas, pensó, contrariada. No le hacía ninguna gracia que la sombra de otra persona cayera sobre la suya.

Y, sin embargo, siguió pensando mientras hundía la esponja en el agua, ¿no era eso lo que le había pedido a Edward? Porque, al verlo en vestíbulo, había sentido... ¿qué? ¿Alivio? La avergonzaba admitirlo. Su familia estaba allí, intentando demostrarle su preocupación y su afecto, y sin embargo ella había experimentado una sobrecogedora sensación de alivio al ver a aquel desconocido.

Quizá fuera una suerte haber perdido la noción de sí misma. Bella golpeó con la esponja la superficie del agua, salpicando las paredes de porcelana. ¿Cómo iba a saber si le gustaba su forma de ser? Quizá resultara ser una mujer fría, distante y egoísta. Hasta el momento, solo había descubierto que le gustaban la ropa bonita y las manicuras. Quizá fuera así de superficial.

Sin embargo, todos parecían quererla. Bella tomó de nuevo la esponja y la estrujó contra su cara. El agua estaba caliente y olía a mujer sofisticada. El amor que había visto en los ojos de su padre y de sus hermanos era auténtico. ¿La habrían querido, si no se lo mereciera? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en descubrir qué se ocultaba en su interior?

Pasiones. Recordaba la llamarada que había sentido cuando Edward le besó la mano. Una llamarada intensa, cruda, asombrosa. ¿No significaba eso que sus necesidades eran las de una mujer normal? ¿Pero las habría saciado alguna vez? Esbozando una sonrisa, echó hacia atrás la cabeza y cerró los ojos. ¿Cuántas mujeres podían decir honestamente que ignoraban si eran vírgenes o no?

¿Lo sabría él? ¿Adivinaría un hombre como Edward esa clase de cosas en una mujer? Algunas veces, cuando la miraba, Bella sentía que sus ojos atravesaban su piel y tocaban fibras que ningún extraño tenía derecho a tocar. Ahora, mientras pensaba en él, se preguntaba cómo sería que la tocara... que de verdad la tocar. Las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel, su palma contra la carne. Sintió que, en un lugar recóndito de su ser, se avivaba la excitación, y dejó que se apoderara de ella.

¿Era aquella una experiencia nueva?, se preguntó, apoyando una mano sobre su vientre. ¿La habrían hecho sentirse tan... hambrienta otros hombres? ¿Habría otros hombres que la hubiesen hecho soñar, fantasear, dejar volar su imaginación? Quizá fuera solo una frívola que deseaba a los hombres solo porque eran hombres. ¿Pero la desearían los hombres a ella?

Poniéndose en pie, dejó que el agua se deslizara por su cuerpo. Edward tenía razón respecto a las ventajas potenciales de su situación. Podía mirar y observar las reacciones que despertaba en los demás. Y, esa noche, lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>ke les parecio?<strong>

**esper reviews**

**bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola a tds jeje aki sta el new cap jeje prometo actualizar a diario jejeje para ke no se keden kn dudas**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece **

**Capitulo 7**

Bella bajó la larga escalera del brazo de su padre. El príncipe le había dicho que los cócteles se servirían en el _petit salon_, pero no que había ido a buscarla para enseñarle el camino. El príncipe Carlisle se detuvo al pie de la escalera y le besó la mano. Un gesto parecido al de Edward, pero que, en lugar de excitarla, la hizo sonreír.

- Estás encantadora, Bella.

- Gracias. Pero sería difícil no estarlo, con la colección de vestidos que hay en mi habitación.

Él se echó a reír y, de pronto, pareció más joven.

- Siempre dices que la ropa es tu único vicio.

- ¿Y es cierto?

Carlisle percibió su angustia bajo el tono ligero de su pregunta, y volvió a besarle la mano.

- Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti -apoyando de nuevo la mano de Bella sobre su brazo, la condujo por el pasillo.

Edward percibía cierta tensión entre Jasper y Loubet, el ministro de Estado de Carlisle. Una tensión que se traducía en cierta tirante cortesía. Cuando Jasper accediera al trono, pensó Edward desapasionadamente, Loubet no estaría a su lado.

Jasper despertaba su interés. El joven príncipe era sumamente apasionado. Pero dominarse le resultaba mucho más difícil que a su padre. En realidad, le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que bullía en su interior, procuraba guardárselo para sí, no permitiendo que llegara a aflorar a la superficie... al menos, en público. No como Emmett, pensó Edward, mirando al otro príncipe.

Emmett estaba recostado en su sillón, escuchando solo a medias la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. No parecía sentir la necesidad de analizar las palabras y sus significados, como hacía su hermano. Su talante, siempre dispuesto a disfrutar de los dones de la vida, también interesaba a Edward.

Y lo mismo le ocurría con Bella. Edward no tenía forma de saber si la jovencita que había conocido en otro tiempo se había convertido en una mujer reconcentrada, como Jasper, o alegre y despreocupada, como su hermano menor. Quizá no fuera ni lo uno ni lo otro. Después de sus dos breves conversaciones, Edward sentía curiosidad por saber cuál era su auténtica personalidad.

¿Quién era aquella mujer? Edward se hacía la misma pregunta que Bella respecto a él. Era hermosa, sí. No había perdido la elegancia y la gracia junto con la memoria. Pero, bajo aquellas cualidades, Edward adivinaba una voluntad de acero. Iba a necesitarla, se dijo, si quería descubrirse a sí misma.

Atracción. Sin duda era eso lo que sentía hacia ella. Pero aquella atracción no se parecía al arrobo que había experimentado diez años antes. Ahora, veía en ella a una mujer que luchaba por no perder el control sobre una situación que ni siquiera llegaba a entender. Si podía mantener la calma mientras su vida se volvía del revés ante su ojos, era sin dudad una mujer a la que no podía subestimarse.

Deseo. También sentía deseo cada vez que la veía. Bella sabía cómo mirar a un hombre con sus ojos de chocolate. ¿Habría sido siempre así?, se preguntaba. ¿O solo lo hacía ahora que andaba a ciegas? Debía tener cuidado. Tal vez Bella pareciera una mujer a la que se podía tocar, seducir, llevársela a la cama, pero era y siempre sería una princesa. No una de esas princesas de los cuentos de hadas. Pensó, sino una princesa de carne y hueso.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta y la vio, Bella le pareció al mismo tiempo de carne y hueso y de cuento de hadas.

Llevaba la cabeza muy alta, como si estuviera entrando en un estadio y no en un salón. Racimos de perlas brillaban en sus orejas, en su garganta, en su pelo, que llevaba recogido hacia atrás, dejando la cara despejada. Su vestido era del color de las uvas justo antes de entrar en sazón. La seda y las perlas iban bien con su piel. Y su porte era el digno de su título. No se aferraba a su padre, pese a que a Edward la parecía que habría querido aferrarse a algo. Se mostraba altiva y serena. Y, pensó con satisfacción, parecía estar observándolo todo.

- Alteza...

Bella aguardó pacientemente mientras cruzaba la estancia y le hacía una reverencia. El ministro de Estado era más mayor que Edward, pero más joven que su padre. Tenía el pelo rubio salpicado de canas y la cara salpicada de arrugas. Olía a distinción, pensó Bella, y sonrió al comprobar cómo trabajaba su mente. Loubet caminaba con la parte izquierda del cuerpo ligeramente ladeada, pero su forma de inclinarse para saludar resultaba elegante y su sonrisa era encantadora.

- Me alegra verla en casa de nuevo.

Ella no sintió nada cuando sus manos se tocaron, ni cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

- Gracias.

- El señor Loubet y yo tenemos que despachar ciertos asuntos esta noche -dijo su padre suavemente-. Por desgracia, no podrá quedarse a cenar con nosotros.

- Mucho trabajo y pocos placeres, señor Loubet -dijo Bella con idéntica suavidad.

- El solo verla en casa, sana y salva, ya es un placer, Majestad.

Bella notó que su padre y el ministro se lanzaban una rápida mirada.

- Dado que, al perecer, ese asunto me concierne, quizá quieran que hablemos de ello tomando una copa -mientras cruzaba la habitación, vio que Edward inclinaba levemente la cabeza, complacido. Sintió que algunos de los nudos de su estómago se deshacían-. Por favor, caballeros, póngase cómodos -les indicó a todos que se sentaran. A todos, pensó con una sonrisa, menos a Emmett, que ya estaba sentado-. ¿Tengo alguna bebida predilecta? -le preguntó a su hermano menor, señalando la barra.

- Agua mineral con lima -dijo él, sonriendo-. Siempre dices que ya se sirve suficiente vino en la cena como para aturdirte bebiendo de antemano.

- Muy sensato por mi parte.

Edward se acercó a la barra para servirle la bebida y Bella tomó asiento en uno de los sofás. Los hombres se acomodaron a su alrededor. ¿Estaría su vida dominada por los hombres?, se preguntó fugazmente y después tomó la copa y bebió un sorbo.

- En fin, ¿queréis que os diga lo que veo? -sin esperar respuesta, bajó la copa y prosiguió-. Veo que Jasper está enfadado, y que mi padre se mueve con extrema cautela, como si atravesara un campo de minas. Y yo estoy en medio de todo.

- Habría que dejarla en paz -afirmó Jasper bruscamente-. Además, esto es un asunto familiar.

- Los asuntos de su familia son asuntos de estado, Majestad -dijo Loubet suavemente, pero sin afecto, pensó Bella-. El estado de la princesa Isabella resulta preocupante tanto en lo personal como en lo político. Mucho me temo que todo el mundo se cebará en la cuestión de su amnesia temporal si la noticia llega a trascender. El pueblo está empezando a tranquilizarse después del secuestro. Me gustaría que tanto Su Alteza Serenísima como el pueblo tuvieran ocasión de descansar en paz.

- Loubet tiene razón, Jasper -dijo el príncipe Carlisle sin suavidad, pero con afectó, pensó Bella.

- Sí, en teoría -mientras bebía, Jasper lanzó a Edward una mirada resentida-. Pero ya hay extranjeros implicados. Bella necesita descansar y recuperarse. Quienquiera que haya hecho esto... -sus dedos se crisparon sobre la copa-. Quienquiera que lo haya hecho pagará su atrevimiento.

- Jasper -Bella apoyó la mano sobre la de su hermano, en un gesto que este reconoció, pero ella no-, debo recordar lo que ocurrió antes de que alguien pague por ello.

- Lo harás, cuando estés lista. Mientras tanto...

- Mientras tanto -lo interrumpió su padre-, debemos proteger a Bella con todos los medios a nuestro alcance. Y, tras pensarlo detenidamente, convengo con Loubet en que para ello es necesario que su amnesia no trascienda. Si los secuestradores se enteran de que aún no nos has contado nada, quizá sientan la tentación de silenciarte para siempre antes de que recobres la memoria.

Bella volvió a tomar su copa y, aunque bebió con calma, Edward notó en sus ojos que estaba inquieta.

- ¿Cómo podemos ocultarlo?

- Si me permite, Majestad -dijo Loubet, mirando a Carlisle antes de volverse hacia Bella-. Hasta que se recupere, Alteza, creemos que lo mejor es que permanezca en palacio, en compañía de personas de plena confianza. Será fácil posponer o cancelar sus compromisos públicos. El secuestro, la tensión y el shock bastarán para explicarlo. El médico que la atendió es de toda confianza. No hay razón para temer que desvele su estado, salvo que nosotros así lo deseemos.

Bella volvió a dejar su copa.

- No.

- Le ruego m...

- No -repitió ella muy suavemente, dirigiéndose a Loubet, aunque su mirada se deslizó hasta su padre-. No me quedaré aquí como una prisionera. Creo que ya he estado prisionera demasiado tiempo. Si tengo compromisos, los cumpliré - vio que Emmett sonreía y alzaba su copa, saludándola.

- Alteza, debe comprender que la situación es muy delicada y que sería extremadamente peligroso que hiciera lo que propone. Aunque solo sea por la simple razón de que la policía aún no ha atrapado a sus secuestradores.

- ¿Y la solución es que me quede encerrada en palacio? -ella sacudió la cabeza-. Me niego a hacerlo.

- Bella, el cumplimiento del deber es a menudo incómodo -su padre apagó el cigarrillo que había encendido durante la conversación.

- Puede que sí. En este momento, no puedo hablar por experiencia -se miró las manos, el anillo que empezaba a resultarle familiar-. Quienquiera que me raptara sigue libre. Pero no tengo intención de facilitarles las cosas. Señor Loubet, ¿me conoce usted bien?

- Alteza, desde que era una niña.

- ¿Diría usted que soy una mujer medianamente inteligente?

Él la miró, divertido.

- Mucho más que medianamente.

- Entonces, creo que, con un poco de ayuda, podría cumplir mi propósito, y usted el suyo. La amnesia puede permanecer en secreto, si usted considera que es lo mejor, pero yo no me ocultaré en mis habitaciones.

Carlisle hizo amago de hablar, pero al final se recostó en su sillón. Una leve sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios. Su hija, pensó complacido, no había cambiado.

- Alteza, personalmente me encantaría ayudarla en lo que pudiera, pero...

- Gracias, Loubet, pero el señor Masen ya ha aceptado encargarse de eso -dijo con voz amable, pero expeditiva-. Él me dirá cuanto necesito saber para volver a ser la princesa Isabella.

El resentimiento volvió a aparecer en la mirada de Jasper; Carlisle pareció intrigado y Loubet apenas pudo refrenar su fastidio. Edward percibió todas aquellas reacciones.

- La princesa y yo tenemos una especie de acuerdo -estaba cómodamente sentado, observando las reacciones que se producían a su alrededor-. Al parecer, cree que la compañía de un extraño podría reportarle ciertas ventajas.

- Hablaremos de eso más tarde -Carlisle se levantó y, aunque sus palabras no fueron bruscas, sonaron tan expeditivas como las de su hija-. Lamento que sus compromisos no le permitan quedarse a cenar, Loubet. Mañana por la mañana concluiremos esos asuntos.

- Sí, Majestad.

Saludos corteses, una elegante despedida. Bella se quedó pensativa al ver salir a Loubet.

- Parece muy sincero y entregado a su deber. ¿Antes me agradaba?

Su padre sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

- Nunca lo dijiste expresamente. Pero hace bien su trabajo.

- Y es mortalmente aburrido -dijo Emmett ásperamente al levantarse-. Vamos a comer -Tomó a Bella del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. 'Puedes comerte media docena de ostras crudas, si te apetece.

- ¿Crudas? ¿Es que me gustan?

- Te encantan -dijo él alegremente, y la llevó hacia el comedor.

- Ha sido... divertido comprobar que a Emmett le gusta gastar bromas -dijo Bella unas dos horas después, mientras salía a la terraza con Edward.

- ¿Y no ha sido revelador saber que usted sabe aceptarlas? -él se detuvo para proteger con la mano la llama del encendedor. El humo del cigarrillo se remontó empujado por la brisa, ondulando en la oscuridad.

- Sí. Y también he descubierto que detesto las ostras y que tengo un carácter vengativo. Haré que Emmett me las pague por haberme hecho tragar una de esas cosas. Entretanto... -dándose la vuelta, se apoyó contra la sólida baranda de piedra-. Me doy cuenta de que lo he puesto en una posición un tanto incómoda, Edward. No era mi intención, pero, ya que lo he hecho, me temo que no dejaré que se libre de este compromiso.

- Eso puedo hacerlo yo mismo, cuando y como yo quiera.

- Sí -ella volvió a sonreír. Pero al instante echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada. El miedo parecía tan lejano... La tensión era mucho más fácil de soportar-. Sin duda podría hacerlo. Quizá por eso me siento tan a gusto con usted. Esta noche, he seguido su consejo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Observar. Tengo un buen padre. Su posición le pesa, al igual que la angustia que ha sufrido esta última semana. He notado que los sirvientes lo tratan con gran respeto, así que creo que es un hombre justo. ¿Está de acuerdo conmigo?

- Sí.

- Jasper es... ¿cuál es la palabra? -sacudiendo la cabeza, miró hacia el cielo, dejando al descubierto la larga y pálida línea de su garganta-. Impulsivo, supongo. Posee la energía reconcentrada de un hombre mucho mayor. Supongo que la necesita. Al parecer, usted no le agrada -cuando bajó de nuevo la cabeza, Edward descubrió que sus ojos le llegaban a la altura de los labios.

- No.

- ¿Y eso le molesta?

- No tengo por qué gustarle a todo el mundo.

- Ojalá confiara usted en mí -murmuró ella-. En cualquier caso, parece que por mi culpa ha aumentado el recelo que Jasper siente por usted. Hace un momento, cuando dije que quería salir a dar un paseo y le pedí que me acompañara, mi hermano pareció impacientarse. Posee un sentido de la familia muy fuerte y excluyente.

- Usted es responsabilidad suya... o eso opina él -añadió Edward al ver que ella se disponía a protestar.

- Pues tendrá que cambiar de opinión. Emmett es diferente. Parece tan despreocupado... Quizá sea por la edad, o porque es el menor. Sin embargo, me mira como si fuera a cometer cualquier desliz en cualquier momento y estuviera listo para salir en mi ayuda. Y en cuanto a Loubet, ¿qué piensa usted de él?

- No lo conozco lo suficiente.

- Yo tampoco -dijo ella secamente-. ¿Pero no tiene una opinión formada sobre él?

- Al parecer, su posición también le pesa.

No era evasiva, decidió Bella, pero tampoco una respuesta.

- Usted es un hombre muy elemental, ¿no es cierto? ¿Se trata de un rasgo del carácter americano?

- Se trata de una necesidad de despejar el camino de cosas superfluas. Usted también parece una mujer muy elemental.

- ¿De veras? -ella frunció los labios, pensativa-. Puede que así sea, o puede que lo sea en este momento solo por necesidad. Pero seguramente es cierto que no soporto las cosas superfluas, ¿no le parece?

La tensión de la velada había sido excesiva para ella, observó Edward mientras Bella se daba la vuelta de nuevo y apoyaba las manos sobre la baranda. Estaba cansada, pero Edward comprendía que no quisiera regresar a su cuarto, donde solo tendría por compañía las preguntas que resonaban en su cabeza.

Bella, ¿ha pensado en tomarse unos días libres y marcharse a alguna parte? -ella alzó la cabeza. Percibiendo su enojo, Edward apoyó una mano sobre su hombro-. No me refiero a huir, sino a alejarse de todo esto. Es humano.

- No puedo permitirme ser humana mientras no sepa quién soy.

- El médico dijo que la amnesia era temporal.

- ¿Y qué significa eso? -preguntó ella-. ¿Una semana, un mes, un año? A mí no me basta con eso, Edward. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, esperando que las cosas vengan a mí. En el hospital, tuve algunos sueños -cerró los ojos un momento, respiró hondo y continuó-. En ellos, estaba despierta, pero paralizada. No podía moverme. Estaba oscuro y no lograba moverme. Voces. Oía voces, y luchaba y luchaba por comprenderlas, por reconocerlas, pero tenía mucho miedo. En el sueño estaba aterrorizada y, cuando me despertaba, seguía estándolo.

Edward dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. Bella había hablado desapasionadamente, y su falta de emoción resultaba muy esclarecedora.

- Estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga.

Bella se giró hacia él lentamente. En la penumbra, sus ojos parecían muy claros.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Los médicos opinan que, por el estado en que se encontraba, debieron de mantenerla drogada. Es posible que ni siguiera cuando recupere la memoria consiga recordar con claridad lo que ocurrió durante la semana de su secuestro. Será mejor que lo asuma desde este momento.

- Sí, lo haré -ella apretó los labios hasta que estuvo segura de que no se le quebraría la voz-. ¿Qué más sabe?

- No mucho.

- Cuéntemelo.

Edward tiró el cigarrillo por encima de la baranda, hacia el abismo.

- Está bien. Fue secuestrada en algún momento del domingo. No conocemos la hora exacta, pues iba sola en el coche. El domingo por la noche, Jasper recibió una llamada.

- ¿Jasper?

- Sí. Su hermano suele trabajar los domingos hasta tarde en su despacho. Tiene una línea privada, como cada uno de ustedes en sus respectivos despachos. La llamada fue breve. Dijeron simplemente que había sido secuestrada y que la retendrían hasta que se cumplieran las exigencias del rescate. Pero, en ese momento, no plantearon ninguna.

¿Y dónde la habían retenido? Oscuridad. De lo único que podía estar segura era de la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué hizo Jasper?

- Acudió directamente a su padre. La buscaron por todas partes. El lunes por la mañana, su coche fue hallado en un camino, a unos cincuenta kilómetros de la ciudad, cerca de una finca de su propiedad. Al parecer, tenía la costumbre de conducir hasta allí para estar sola y pasear un rato. El lunes por la tarde, llegó la primera exigencia del rescate. Pedían dinero. No se cuestionó su pago, por supuesto, pero, antes de que pudiera llegarse a un acuerdo con los secuestradores, se produjo otra llamada. Esta vez, exigían la liberación de cuatro presos a cambio de usted.

- Y eso complicaba las cosas.

- Dos de esos presos están condenados a muerte. Por espionaje -añadió mientras ella permanecía en silencio-. Ello quitaba el asunto de manos de su padre. Pagar dinero era una cosa; liberar presos, otra muy distinta. Las negociaciones estaban muy avanzadas cuando la encontraron en la cuneta de una carretera.

- Quiero volver allí -musitó Bella-. Al lugar donde encontraron mi coche y al lugar donde me encontraron a mí.

- Ahora no puede ser. He aceptado ayudarla, Bella, pero tendrá que ser a mi manera.

Ella achicó levemente los ojos.

- ¿Y cuál es su manera?

- La mía -dijo él sencillamente-. Cuando considere que está lo bastante fuerte, yo mismo la llevaré allí. Hasta entonces, nos lo tomaremos con calma.

- ¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo?

- Puede que su padre considere seriamente el plan de Loubet.

-Y entonces no iré a ninguna parte.

- Exacto.

- Sabía que no era usted un hombre fácil, Edward -se alejó unos pasos de él, interceptando un rayo de luna-. Según parece, no tengo elección. Y eso me disgusta. En mi opinión, la capacidad de elección es la libertad más esencial. No dejo de preguntarme cuándo la recuperaré. Mañana, después de entrevistarme con mi secretaria...

- Smithers -dijo Edward-. Jane Smithers.

- Qué nombre tan relamido -observó Bella-. Por la mañana, Jane Smithers y yo repasaremos mi agenda. Luego, me gustaría repasarla con usted. Sean cuales sean mis compromisos, quiero cumplirlos al pie de la letra. Aunque consistan en pasarme horas comprando ropa o sentada en un salón de belleza.

- ¿Así es como cree que invierte el día?

- Es posible. Soy rica, ¿no es cierto?

- Si.

- Pues entonces... -encogiéndose de hombros, guardó silencio un momento-. Esta noche antes de la cena, mientras me bañaba, me hice muchas preguntas. En realidad, estuve pensando en usted.

Él se metió muy despacio las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿De veras?

- Intentaba analizarlo. En ciertos sentidos creo que lo conseguí y en otros no. ¿Sabe?, en el supuesto de que tuviera mucha experiencia con los hombres, la he olvidado junto con todo lo demás -caminó hacia él despreocupadamente-. Me preguntaba si, besándolo, abrazándolo, recuperaría esa parte de mí misma.

Balanceándose sobre los talones, él la observó sin inmutarse.

- ¿Eso forma parte de mis deberes, Alteza?

En los ojos de Bella brilló un destello de exasperación.

- me da igual cómo lo considere.

- Puede que a mí no.

- ¿Acaso le parezco fea?

Edward notó que, al hacer la pregunta, hacía un mohín echando hacia fuera el labio inferior. Parecía una mujer acostumbrada a los halagos imaginativos y rebuscados. Pero de él no los obtendría.

- Fea, no.

Bella se preguntó por qué aquello le parecía casi un insulto.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿está comprometido con otra mujer? ¿Se sentiría deshonesto si me besara?

Él no se movió. Siguió sonriendo desapasionadamente.

- No tengo ningún compromiso, Alteza.

- ¿A qué viene ahora llamarme «Alteza»? -preguntó ella-. ¿Lo hace para molestarme?

- Sí.

Ella empezó a enfadarse. Pero acabó echándose a reír.

- Pues lo ha conseguido.

- Es tarde -Edward le dio la mano amistosamente-. Permítame que la acompañe arriba.

- No le parezco fea -Bella echó a andar su lado, pero a su propio paso-. Y no está comprometido. Así que ¿por qué no me besa? Ha aceptado ayudarme.

Él se detuvo y la miró desde su altura. Su coronilla le llegaba a la barbilla. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Le dije a su padre que la protegería.

- Y a mí me dijo que me ayudaría a averiguar quién soy. Pero puede que su palabra no signifique nada -dijo con ligereza-. O puede que no le guste besar a una mujer.

Había dado solo dos pasos cuando Edward la agarró del brazo.

- No le gusta que la contradigan, ¿eh?

Ella sonrió.

- Eso parece.

Edward asintió y al instante siguiente la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- A mí tampoco.

Rozó sus labios con la intención de darle un beso desapasionado, neutral. Aunque comprendía las razones de Bella, sus necesidades, también era consciente de que lo había incitado a hacer algo que prefería evitar. ¿Acaso no se había preguntado cómo sabría aquella boca tersa y sensual? ¿No había imaginado cómo sería abrazar aquel cuerpo esbelto y frágil? Pero había aceptado hacer un trabajo. Y nunca se tomaba su deber a la ligera.

De modo que tocó los labios de Bella con la intención de darle un beso neutral. Pero la neutralidad duró apenas un instante.

Bella era dulce, suave, delicada. Era cálida, tentadora, excitante. Tenía que poseerla. Su mirada era franca, pura. Edward podía ver su fulgor dorado a través de las densas pestañas mientras deslizaba la mano hacia arriba para sujetarla del cuello. Y podía sentir, a medida que el beso se hacía más profundo, su respuesta desprovista de dudas y de culpabilidad.

Sus lenguas se encontraron, se tantearon ligeramente y luego permanecieron unidas, saboreándose. Bella rodeó a Edward con los brazos, apretándose contra él. El perfume que exhalaba era más oscuro que el cielo, más denso que la fragancia entremezclada de las flores nocturnas que se elevaba desde los jardines que se extendían más abajo. La luz de la luna relucía sobre ellos. Edward casi volvió a creer en los cuentos de hadas.

Bella pensaba que sabía lo que podía esperar. En alguna parte, dentro de ella, se hallaba escondido el recuerdo de cómo eran los besos, del mismo modo que recordaba qué era la comida y qué la bebida. Y, sin embargo, al sentir la boca de Edward sobre la suya, su mente, sus emociones, se convirtieron en una pizarra en blanco en la que Edward escribió lo que quiso.

Si su sangre había hervido antes, Bella no podía recordarlo. Si le había dado vueltas la cabeza, no guardaba memoria de ello. Todo era nuevo, insólito, excitante. Y, sin embargo... y sin embargo había en todo aquello una hondura, una urgencia elemental que no la sorprendía.

Deseo, anhelo, ensoñación. Tal vez había sentido antes esas emociones. Ansia, necesidad, pasión. Tal vez no recordara aquellas otras, pero las comprendía. Era Edward abrazándola, Edward depositando besos sobre su cara, Edward jadeando su nombre sobre sus labios quien despertaba de nuevo todas aquellas emociones.

¿Pero había habido otros? ¿Quiénes? ¿Y cuántos? ¿Había permanecido ella bajo la luz de la luna con anterioridad, envuelta en los fuertes brazos de un hombre? ¿Se había entregado antes a la pasión con aquella determinación? Y, si así era, ¿qué había significado para ella? Estremecida, se apartó de él. ¿Qué clase de mujer le entregaba su alma a un hombre sin saber quién era? ¿ O sin conocerse a sí misma?

- Edward... -retrocedió cautelosamente. Se sentía asaltada por las dudas-. No sé si ahora entiendo mejor las cosas.

Pero él había sentido su pasión completa, sin restricciones. Y, aunque deseaba probarla otra vez, se hizo el mismo razonamiento que ella. ¿Cuántos más había habido? Ilógicamente, deseaba que aquella pasión, que aquel deseo le perteneciera solo a él. Le tendió la mano, pero mantuvo la distancia. Aquella sensación no le gustaba.

-Será mejor que lo consultemos con la almohada.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado <strong>

**RR? creo ke la historia se ls merece**

**bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Bella se sentía como una impostora. Estaba en su ordenado, sencillo y elegante despacho únicamente porque Edward la había llevado hasta allí. Había sentido alivio cuando, a las ocho en punto, él había llamado a la puerta de su cuarto de estar diciendo sencillamente: « ¿Estás lista?». La inquietaba la idea de tener que pedirle a alguno de los sirvientes que le indicara el camino hasta su despacho. No quería empezar su primer día completo en palacio teniendo que enfrentarse a las expectativas y a la curiosidad de quienes la rodeaban. Con Edward no hacía falta que se disculpara, ni que diera explicaciones, ni que titubeara.

Edward estaba allí, se dijo, para hacer justamente lo que estaba haciendo: guiarla con discreción. Todo iría bien mientras ella lo recordara y olvidara los instantes que habían pasado juntos en la terraza la noche anterior. Pero se habría sentido mejor de no haberse despertado pensando en lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Tras un corto paseo en silencio por los corredores del palacio, durante el cual Bella descubrió que ella se sentía incómoda y Edward no, este le había mostrado el despacho, situado en el tercer piso del ala este. Una vez en él, Bella lo había inspeccionado lentamente. No era grande, pero sí muy profesional. Tenía buena luz, una disposición práctica y en él Bella podía mantener a salvo su privacidad. Los muebles eran elegantes, pero de una elegancia desprovista de frivolidad. Todo ello le produjo un profundo alivio.

El macizo escritorio de caoba que ocupaba el centro de la habitación estaba pulcramente ordenado. Mientras acariciaba de pasada el respaldo de las dos sillas de intrincada tapicería oriental y madera e ébano, Bella notó que el despacho estaba decorado en suaves tonos pastel. Allí también había flores frescas y abundantes: rosas violáceas que emergían airosas de un jarrón de Sevres, delicados claveles blancos en una vasija Wedgwood. Tomó un capullo y lo hizo girar sobre su tallo, volviéndose hacia Edward.

- Así que aquí es donde trabajo -observó el grueso libro con las cubiertas de cuero que había sobre el escritorio, pero solo lo rozó con los dedos. ¿Descubriría al abrirlo que sus días se componían de almuerzos, tés, pruebas de sastrería y paseos por tiendas? Y, si así era, ¿podría soportarlo-. ¿Y a qué me dedico exactamente?

Aquella pregunta era un desafío. Y también una súplica.

Pero Edward había hecho sus deberes. La tarde anterior, mientras Bella descansaba, había revisado sus archivos, su agenda, incluso su dietario. Había poco que ignorara sobre Su Alteza Serenísima Isabella de Cordina. Pero Bella Cullen seguía siendo para él una incógnita.

Edward había pasado una hora con la secretaria de Bella y otra con el jefe de la Casa Real. Había mantenido una breve y cautelosa entrevista con su antigua niñera, durante la cual había tenido que vencer poco a poco los recelos de la anciana. La semblanza que había obtenido de todo ello hacía más compleja a la princesa Isabella, y a Bella Cullen más misteriosa que nunca.

Había decidido ayudarla porque ella lo necesitaba, pero era consciente de la complejidad de la situación. El rompecabezas del secuestro lo obsesionaba. En apariencia, el padre de Bella había dejado la investigación en manos de la policía para dedicarse a despachar sus asuntos. Pero Edward rara vez creía en las apariencias. Si Carlisle quería jugar al ajedrez con él en el papel de alfil de la reina, Edward aceptaría el reto y, entretanto, haría ciertas pesquisas por su cuenta. No había tardado en descubrir que la realeza era casi impenetrable. Ello hacia tanto más tentador el desafío. Deseaba recomponer el rompecabezas del secuestro, pero, para hacerlo, primero debía recomponer a Bella.

Por la descripción que ella le había hecho de su familia el día anterior, Edward sabía que era muy intuitiva. Sin embargo, la impresión que tenía Bella de sí misma estaba muy lejos de ser precisa. O quizá tuviera miedo a lo que podía descubrir de sí misma, reflexionó Edward. Por un instante, especuló con la posibilidad de despertarse una mañana sin pasado, sin asideros, sin sentido de sí mismo. Y comprendió que sería paralizante. Pero desdeño rápidamente aquella idea. Cuanto más se compadeciera de Bella, más difícil sería su trabajo.

- Colaboras en una serie de proyectos -dijo con sencillez, acercándose al escritorio-. Algunos los consideras deberes cotidianos. Otros, asuntos oficiales.

De pronto, Bella recordó lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior. Se había sentido conmovida, compelida a seguir adelante. ¿La habrían hecho sentirse así otros hombres? No retrocedió, pero cruzó los brazos con fuerza sobre el pecho. Sus emociones, fueran cuales fuesen, no podían interferir en su deber.

- ¿Proyectos? -repitió suavemente-. ¿Aparte de pintarme las uñas?

- Estás siendo un poco dura con Bella, ¿no crees? -murmuró Edward, apoyando su mano sobre la de ella, encima del libreo de cuero. Durante cinco largos segundos, permanecieron así.

- Puede. Pero para comprenderla primero tengo que conocerla. En este momento, la conozco menos que a ti.

Edward sintió de nuevo compasión por ella. Fueran cuales fueran sus deseos, no podía negarlos completamente. La mano de Bella, bajo la suya, era firme; su voz, fuerte. Pero en sus ojos había dudas, confusión y necesidad.

- Siéntate, Bella.

La dulzura de su voz hizo vacilar a Bella. ¿Podía sentirse segura con un hombre capaz de utilizar aquel tono? Retiró lentamente la mano y se sentó en una de las hermosas sillas tapizadas.

- Muy bien. ¿Va a ser esta la lección número uno?

- Si quieres llamarlo así... -él se sentó al borde del escritorio para que mediara entre ellos una distancia confortable, y para, de ese modo, poder verle la cara sin obstáculos-. Dime qué se te viene a la cabeza cuando piensas en una princesa.

- ¿Vas a hacer de psicoanalista?

Él cruzó los pies.

- Es una simple pregunta. La respuesta puede ser tan simple como tú quieras.

Ella sonrió y apareció relajarse.

- Un príncipe azul, hadas madrinas, zapatitos de cristal -se pasó lánguidamente los pétalos de la rosa por la mejilla y miró más allá de él, hacia un rayo de sol que se derramaba por el suelo-. Lacayos con vistosos uniformes, carruajes con asientos de satén blanco, hermosas coronas de plata, vestidos vaporosos... Multitudes de gente... Multitudes de gente -repitió, y sus ojos se concentraron en el chorro de luz-, saludando más allá de la ventana. La luz en los ojos me impide ver con claridad, pero los oigo. Saludo con la mano. Hay un fuerte olor a rosas. Un mar de gente gritando cada vez más, hasta que sus voces me cubren por completo. Encantadoras, dulces, exigentes -guardó silencio y luego dejó la rosa sobre su regazo.

Le temblaba la mano. Edward se dio cuenta justo antes de que dejara la flor.

- ¿Lo imaginas o lo recuerdas?

- Yo... -¿cómo podía explicarlo? Aún podía sentir el olor de las rosas y oír los vítores, pero no lograba recordarlo con claridad. Podía sentir el escozor del sol en sus ojos, pero no lograba verse junto a esa ventana-. Solo son impresiones -dijo al cabo de un momento-. Vienen y se van. Nunca consigo retenerlas.

-No te fuerces.

Ella giró la cabeza.

- Quiero...

- Sé lo que quieres -su voz era tranquila, casi despreocupada. Bella lo miró con irritación. Pero Edward sabía lo que debía hacer. Tomó la agenda, pero no la abrió-. Te explicaré cómo es un día normal en la vida de Su Alteza Serenísima Isabella de Cordina.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Edward sopesó el libro mientras la miraba.

- Mi trabajo consiste en saberlo. Te levantas a las siete y media y desayunas en tu habitación. De ocho y media a nueve despachas con el jefe de la Casa Real.

- _Régisseur_ -ella parpadeó, asombrada, y luego arrugó el ceño-. Así se dice en francés. Se le llama _régisseur_, no «jefe».

Edward no dijo nada, pero ella siguió con el ceño fruncido, intentando recordar por qué aquella palabra le resultaba tan familiar.

- Decides el menú que se sirve cada día. Si no hay ninguna cena oficial, normalmente dispones para el mediodía la comida principal. Asumiste esa tarea cuando murió tu madre.

- Entiendo -Bella aguardó un momento, confiando en sentir dolor al oír mencionar a su madre. Lo deseaba. Pero no sintió nada-. Continúa.

- De nueve a diez y media estás aquí, en tu despacho, con tu secretaria, y te ocupas de la correspondencia oficial. Normalmente, le dictas a Jane Smithers las respuestas y, después de darles el visto buen, las firmas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva conmigo?- preguntó Bella bruscamente-. ¿Esa tal Jane Smithers?

- Poco menos de un año. Tu antigua secretaria tuvo un hijo y dejó el trabajo.

- ¿Yo...? -buscó la palabra, retorciéndose los dedos-. ¿Tengo una buena relación con ella?

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

- Nadie me ha dicho que tengas queja.

Irritada, Bella sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a un hombre que lo que quería saber era si su secretaria y ella eran amigas como lo eran las mujeres? ¿Cómo podía explicarle que lo que se preguntaba era si tenía amigas íntimas, mujeres que rompieran el círculo de hombres que parecía rodearla? Quizá aquella fuera una pregunta más que debía desvelar por sí misma.

- Por favor, continúa.

- Si tienes tiempo, por la mañana también te ocupas de tu correspondencia personal. De lo contrario, lo dejas para la tarde.

Parecía tedioso, pensó ella. Y luego se le ocurrió que las obligaciones lo eran a menudo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con «correspondencia oficial»?

- Eres la presidenta de la Fundación de Ayuda a los Niños Discapacitados. La FAND es la organización social más importante de Cordina. también actúas como representante de Cruz Roja Internacional. Además, colaboras asiduamente con el Círculo de Bellas Artes, fundado en honor de tu madre. Te corresponde ocuparte de la correspondencia con las esposas de los jefes de Estado, encabezar o participar en diversos comités, aceptar o declinar invitaciones y aparecer en actos oficiales. La política y los asuntos de gobierno le corresponden a tu padre y, hasta cierto punto, a Jasper.

- Así que ¿mis obligaciones se limitan a asuntos... femeninos, digamos?

Bella vio su sonrisa rápida, atractiva, desprovista de afectación.

- Yo no lo llamaría de ese modo después de revisar tu agenda, Bella.

- Que, hasta este momento -señaló ella-, consiste básicamente en dedicarme a responder cartas.

- Tres días a la semana, acudes a la sede de la FAND. Yo, personalmente, no querría tener que vérmelas con todo ese papeleo. Llevas dieciocho meses presionando al Consejo Nacional para que aumente el presupuesto del Círculo de Bellas Artes. El año pasado, visitaste quince países en representación de la Cruz Roja y pasaste diez días en Etiopía. En la revista _World_ apareció un reportaje de diez páginas sobre ese viaje. Me encargaré de que te faciliten una copia.

Ella tomó de nuevo la rosa y, acariciando sus pétalos, se levantó y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro.

- ¿Pero se me da bien? -pregunto-. Quiero decir que si sé lo que hago, o si me limito a actuar como una especie de figurón.

Edward sacó un cigarrillo.

- Ambas cosas. Una joven y bonita princesa atrae la atención de la prensa, los donativos y el interés de la gente. Una mujer joven e inteligente utiliza esas ventajas y su cerebro para conseguir lo que se propone. Según tu diario...

- ¿Has leído mi diario?

Él alzó una ceja y observó su rostro, en el que se mezclaban la perplejidad y la vergüenza. No parecía tener ni idea, pensó Edward, de si había alguna razón para avergonzarse.

- Me has pedido que te ayude -le recordó él-. No puedo hacerlo si no te conozco. Pero relájate... -Edward encendió despreocupadamente el mechero y prendió el cigarrillo-. Eres muy discreta, Bella, incluso para escribir un diario.

No tenía sentido protestar, se dijo ella. Si lo hacía, probablemente solo conseguiría divertir a Edward.

- ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

- Según tu diario, los viajes oficiales resultan agotadores. Nunca te han gustado especialmente, pero los hacer una vez cada dos años, porque es tu obligación. Debes recaudar fondos y asistir a actos oficiales. Trabajas, Bella. Te lo aseguro.

- Tendré que aceptar tu palabra al respecto -ella volvió a deslizar la rosa dentro del jarrón-. Deseo empezar cuanto antes. Primero, ya que debo mantener en secreto mi amnesia, necesito los nombres de la gente a la que debo conocer -rodeando la mesa, tomó asiento y empuño una pluma-. Dime los que sepas. Luego llamaré a Jane Smithers. ¿Tengo alguna cita hoy?

- A la una tienes que estar en la sede de la FAND.

- Muy bien. Tengo mucho que aprender antes de la una.

* * *

><p><strong>espero reviews<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**hola aki sta el new cap jeje**

**recuerdn de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 9**

Antes de dejar a Bella en compañía de su secretaria, Edward le proporcionó más de cincuenta nombres, acompañados de descripciones físicas y de diversas explicaciones. Le parecería un pequeño milagro que Bella consiguiera retener la mitad de los datos que le había dado.

De haber podido elegir, Edward se habría subido en su coche y se habría largado. En dirección al mar, o a las montañas. Daba igual. Los palacios, por muy espaciosos, por muy bellos o fascinantes que fueran desde el punto de vista histórico, se componían al fin y al cabo de paredes, techos y suelos. Y él quería sentir el cielo a su alrededor.

Se detuvo un instante junto a una ventana y miró afuera antes de subir al cuarto piso, donde se encontraba el despacho del príncipe Carlisle. Trabajo de policía, se dijo con impaciencia. Caminatas y papeleo. Aún estaba muy lejos de escapar de todo aquello.

Fue recibido inmediatamente y encontró al príncipe sirviendo el café. El despacho era el doble de grande y mucho más recargado, rancio y masculino que el de Bella. El techo estaba recubierto de un intrincado artesonado de color dorado, pero las sillas eran amplias, y sólido el escritorio de roble. Carlisle tenía las ventanas abiertas, de modo que la luz se derramaba sobre la enorme alfombra roja.

- Loubet acaba de irse -dijo el príncipe sin preámbulos-. ¿Has visto la prensa?

- Sí -Edward aceptó el café, pero no se sentó, pues el príncipe seguía en pie. Edward sabía cuando olvidar el protocolo y cuándo someterse a él-. Al parecer, hay una sensación de alivio generalizado porque Su Alteza esté a salvo, pero también muchas especulaciones acerca del secuestro. Era de esperar.

- Y también muchas críticas contra el cuerpo de policía de Cordina -añadió Carlisle, y se encogió de hombros-. Pero eso también era de esperar. Comparto las dudas de la prensa acerca de la eficacia de la policía, pero por otro lado sé que apenas tenían indicios.

Edward inclinó la cabeza con cierta sorna.

- ¿De veras?

Se miraron, calibrándose el uno al otro.

- La policía tiene un deber que cumplir. Yo tengo el mío y tú el tuyo. ¿Has visto a Bella esta mañana?

- Sí.

- Siéntate -le indicó una silla con gesto impaciente. Pero él no se sentó, pese al protocolo-. ¿Cómo está?

Edward tomó asiento y observó al príncipe, que se paseaba por la habitación con la misma elegancia nerviosa que su hija.

- Físicamente, yo diría que se está recuperando muy bien. Emocionalmente, aguanta porque está empeñada en ello. En estos momentos, su secretaria le está recordando los nombres y las caras de las personas a las que debe reconocer. La princesa tiene intención de mantener sus compromisos, empezando desde hoy mismo.

Carlisle se bebió medio café y luego dejó la taza. Ya había bebido demasiado esa mañana.

- ¿La acompañarás?

Edward probó su café. Era muy negro, denso y caliente.

- Sí.

- Es difícil... -Carlisle se interrumpió, intentando refrenar alguna emoción. ¿Pero cuál? ¿Ira, dolor, frustración? Edward no estaba seguro-. Es difícil -repitió con calma - mantenerse en segundo plano sin poder hacer nada. Tú has venido porque yo te lo pedí. Te has quedado porque yo te lo pedí. Y ahora descubro que tengo celos de ti porque cuentas con la confianza de mi hija.

- Es un tanto prematuro decir eso. Su hija me considera útil, de momento -percibió la irritación que crispaba su voz y procuró suavizarla-. Puedo darle información sobre sí misma sin alterar sus emociones.

- Al igual que su madre, Bella es muy apasionada. Cuando ama, se entrega completamente. Eso es, en sí mismo, una bendición.

Carlisle dejó el café frío y se sentó tras su escritorio. Edward pensó que de repente había adoptado una actitud oficial. Imperceptiblemente, se puso alerta.

- Anoche, Emmett me comentó que tal vez te había puesto en una situación embarazosa.

Edward tomó otro sorbo de café. Parecía relajado; pero, por dentro, aguardaba, expectante.

¿En qué sentido?

- Vas a permanecer junto a Bella en público y en privado. Dada su posición, la prensa la fotografía continuamente. Su vida es objeto de discusión pública -el príncipe tomó una piedra blanca y pulida que había encima de la mesa. Se ajustaba perfectamente a la palma de su mano. La había encontrado su mujer en una playa rocosa, años antes-. He estado tan enfrascado pensando en la seguridad de Bella y en su recuperación que no me he parado a considerar las implicaciones de tu presencia aquí.

- ¿Como, por ejemplo, el... lugar que ocupo en la vida de Bella?

Los labios de Carlisle se curvaron.

- Es un alivio no tener que explicarlo todo con delicadeza. Emmett es joven, y la prensa internacional se regodea con sus escarceos amorosos -parecía sentir una mezcla de orgullo e irritación al decirlo. El sino de un padre, pensó Edward. Lo había comprobado a menudo en su padre-. Quizá por eso él reparó antes que nadie en ese detalle.

- Estoy aquí para proteger a la princesa -dijo Edward-. Parece bastante fácil de explicar.

- No es nada fácil de explicar porque el gobernante de Cordina le pide a un ex policía americano, que proteja a su hija. Podría considerarse, y quizá con razón, un agravio. Somos un país pequeño, Edward, pero el orgullo tiene su importancia.

Edward guardo silencio un momento, sopesando la cuestión.

- ¿Quiere que me vaya?

- No.

Alivio. No debía sentirlo, y ciertamente no de forma tan intensa. Pero la mano con la que sujetaba la taza se relajó.

- No puedo cambiar de nacionalidad, Carlisle.

- No -dijo el príncipe secamente, y se pasó la piedra a la otra mano -. Pero sí podrías cambiar de papel de modo que puedas acompañar a Bella sin despertar sospechas poco convenientes.

Eta vez, fue Edward quien sonrió.

- ¿Se refiere a que me convierta en su pretendiente?

- De nuevo me lo pones fácil -Carlisle se recostó en su asiento y observó al hijo de su amigo. En circunstancias menos delicadas, habría aprobado una unión entre Edward y su hija. No podía negar que, antes de que todo aquello ocurriera, esperaba que Bella se casara y que la hubiera hecho coincidir deliberadamente con miembros de la realeza británica y de la aristocracia francesa. Sin embargo, los Masen poseían un rancio abolengo y una reputación irreprochable. No lo habría disgustado que lo que estaba proponiendo hipotéticamente se convirtiera en realidad.

- Yo, no obstante, desearía ir un paso más allá. Si no tienes inconveniente, me gustaría anunciar tu compromiso con Bella -aguardó algún indicio, algún gesto o expresión que le revelara la reacción de Edward ante sus palabras. Pero este no mostró más que un amable interés. Carlisle acarició la piedra con el pulgar. Respetaba a los hombres que sabían guardarse sus pensamientos-. Siendo su prometido -continuó-, podrías permanecer a su lado sin despertar sospechas.

- Pero puede que la gente se pregunte cómo me he convertido en el prometido de Su Alteza habiendo pasado solo unos días en Cordina.

Carlisle asintió. Le había agradado su respuesta clara, desprovista de emoción.

- Mi larga amistad con tu padre hace el noviazgo más plausible. Bella estuvo en tu país el año pasado. Podríamos decir que vuestra relación se inició entonces.

Edward sacó un cigarrillo. Lo necesitaba.

- Los compromisos tienen la mala costumbre de acabar en boda.

- Los auténticos, sí -Carlisle dejó la piedra sobre el escritorio y cruzó las manos-. Este es, naturalmente, solo una farsa. Cuando nos convenga, anunciaremos que Bella y tú habéis cambiado de opinión. El compromiso quedará roto y cada uno seguirá su camino. La prensa disfrutará del melodrama y nadie saldrá perjudicado.

La princesa y el granjero, pensó Edward, y sonrió. Podía ser un juego interesante. Antes de que acabara, tal vez se produjeran algunos acontecimientos dignos de recordarse.

- Aunque yo acepte, hay otra persona implicada.

- Isabella hará lo más conveniente para el país y para ella -dijo el príncipe con sencillez, como un hombre que conocía su autoridad-. La decisión te corresponde a ti, no a Bella.

Incapacidad de decisión. ¿No era eso lo que, según le había dicho, más echaba en falta Bella? La pertenencia a la realeza conllevaba muchas otras cosas, aparte de las hermosas diademas de plata y los zapatitos de cristal. Edward exhaló el humo del cigarrillo. Podía compadecerse de ella, pero ello no le impediría tomar una decisión que los atañía a ambos.

- Entiendo sus argumentos. Jugaremos a su modo, Carlisle.

El príncipe se levantó.

- Hablaré con Bella.

Edward no creía que a ella la complaciera la idea. Pero, pensándolo bien, prefería que así fuera. Sería más fácil para él que se mostrar un poco seca, un tanto fría. Era su mirada perdida, vulnerable, lo que lo desarmaba.

Cuando Bella salió del palacio pocos minutos antes de la una, Edward no se sintió defraudado. Ella se había puesto una chaqueta del mismo ante lujoso y oscuro que su falda. El pelo suelto, que le caía por la espalda, atrapaba todos los matices del sol. Sus ojos, cuando echó hacia atrás la cabeza y los clavó en él, eran dorados, suntuosos, ambarinos. Una criatura de luz, pensó él, apoyándose en el coche. Bella no debía vivir tras los muros de un castillo, sino al aire libre, bajo el cielo.

Edward hizo una pequeña reverencia y le abrió la puerta del coche. Bella le lanzó una larga y fulgurante mirada.

- Me has dado una puñalada por la espalda -se sentó en el asiento delantero y miró fijamente hacia delante.

Edward hizo tintinear las llaves en el bolsillo y se acercó al lado del conductor. Podía encarar la situación con delicadeza... o como le viniera en gana.

- ¿Pasa algo, querida? -le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Bromeas? -ella lo miró con dureza-. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Él la tomo de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza, pese a que ella intentó desasirse.

- Bella, algunas cosas es mejor tomárselas a la ligera.

- Esto es una farsa. ¡Un fraude! -de repente, ella soltó una sarta de exabruptos en francés que Edward solo entendió en parte. Su intención, sin embargo, estaba clara como el agua-. Primero, tengo que aceptarte como guardaespaldas -continuó ella, volviendo al inglés sin detenerse-. Así que, cada vez que me doy la vuelta, me encuentro contigo. Y, ahora, pretender que finjamos que vamos a casarnos. ¿Y para qué? -preguntó-. Para que no se sepa que mi padre me ha buscado un guardaespaldas que no es ni cordinés ni francés. Para que puedan verme constantemente con un hombre sin que mi reputación salga perjudicada. ¡Ja! -hizo un ademán malhumorado e innegablemente regio con la mano-. Es _mi_ reputación.

- Bueno, también está la mía -dijo él despreocupadamente.

Bella se giro hacia él y lo miró de arriba a abajo con altivez.

- Digamos que tú ya tenías cierta reputación. Y, además, a mí tu reputación me importa un bledo -añadió antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

- Pues, ya que eres mi prometida, debería importarte -Edward encendió el motor y comenzó a descender lentamente por la sinuosa carretera que bajaba a la ciudad.

-Toda esta mascarada es ridícula.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Aquello la detuvo. Había abierto la boca para seguir despotricando, pero volvió a cerrarla, emitiendo un chasquido casi audible.

- ¿Te parece ridículo estar comprometido conmigo?

- Absolutamente.

Bella descubrió algo más sobre sí misma. Poseía una fuerte vena de vanidad.

- ¿Por qué?

- No suelo comprometerme con mujeres a las que apenas conozco. Y, además, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de casarme con una mujer tan terca, egoísta y malcriada.

Ella alzó el mentón. Sacó del bolso unas gafas de sol y se las colocó sobre la nariz.

- Entonces, tienes suerte de que solo sea una farsa, ¿no crees?

- Sí.

Ella cerró el bolso bruscamente.

- Y una farsa breve, además.

Él procuró no sonreír. Solo podía asumir una cierta cantidad de riesgos cada día.

- Cuanto más breve, mejor.

- Haré lo que pueda por complacerte.

Bella pasó el resto del trayecto en un silencio obstinado.

Aquel silencio fue corto, pero la hizo sufrir. Tener a alguien concreto contra quién dirigir su rabia la ayudaba a aplacar el miedo de tener que enfrentarse a personas que solo conocía de oídas. Habría querido tener más tiempo para prepararse.

El edificio que albergaba la sede central de la Fundación de Ayuda a los Niños Discapacitados era antiguo y distinguido. Antaño había sido la residencia de su bisabuela. Eso, al menos, le había dicho la sarmentosa y eficiente Jane Smithers.

Bella salió del coche con agilidad y elegancia. Sin embargo, tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, repasó mentalmente el plano del edificio. En otras circunstancias, no habría aceptado la mano de Edward, pero cuando la sintió cerrarse sobre la suya, no hizo intento de desasirse. A veces era necesario, incluso deseable, aliarse con el diablo.

Entraron en n frío y blanquísimo vestíbulo. Al instante, una mujer que estaba sentada tras un escritorio, justo al lado de la entrada, se levantó y le hizo a Bella una reverencia.

- Alteza, me alegro de verla sana y salva.

- Gracias, Claudia -vació tan brevemente al decir su nombre que el propio Edward apenas lo notó.

- no la esperábamos, Alteza. Después de... de lo que pasó -la voz de la mujer se desvaneció. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Bella se sintió conmovida y, dejándose llevar por su instinto, extendió ambas manos.

- Estoy bien, Claudia. Ansiosa por volver al trabajo -sentía un afecto, un vínculo con aquella mujer que no había sentido hacia su secretaria personal. Sin embargo, no podía dejarse arrastrar por aquella sensación hasta que la comprendiera del todo-. Este es el señor Masen. Él... está pasando una temporada con nosotros. Edward, Claudia lleva casi diez años trabajando para la fundación -dijo Bella, dándole una información que él mismo le había proporcionado esa mañana-. Creo que podría dirigirla con una sola mano. Dime, Claudia, ¿me has dejado algo que hacer?

- Está el baile, Alteza. Como siempre, han surgido complicaciones.

El Baile de Beneficencia Anual, recitó Bella para sus adentros. Una tradición del país y la mejor oportunidad para recaudar fondos destinados a la FAND. A ella, como presidenta, le correspondía organizarlo. Y, en su calidad de princesa, debía actuar como anfitriona. Aquel acontecimiento atraía a Cordina cada primavera a los ricos, a los famosos, a los importantes.

- No sería el baile si no hubiera complicaciones. En fin, me pondré manos a la obra. Vamos, Edward, veremos si puedes sernos de alguna utilidad.

Superado el primer obstáculo, Bella subió las escaleras, atravesó el vestíbulo y entró en el segundo despacho a la derecha.

- Bien hecho -le dijo Edward cuando cerró la puerta.

- Solo espero que... -encogiéndose de hombros, ahuyentó la idea que le rondaba la cabeza. Esperaba que alguien disparar el gatillo, que se abriera el primer cerrojo de su memoria y que los recuerdos brotaran de una vez por todas. Se apartó bruscamente de Edward y descorrió las cortinas.

El despacho no era tan elegante como el que tenía en palacio. Había una hilera de estanterías de metal, de aspecto convencional, a los largo de una de las paredes. La mesa de madera de cerezo era bonita, pero estaba cubierta de archivadores, notas y papeles. Bella se acercó a ella, se sentó y tomó uno de aquellos papeles. Era una nota relativa a una donación destinada al departamento de pediatría del hospital, escrita con su letra.

Resultaba extraño ver aquella letra, pensó. Poco antes, se había puesto a prueba empuñando un lápiz y escribiendo su nombre, solo para ver su firma. La letra era grande, ondulante, casi incomprensible, y muy característica. Bella dejó la nota y se preguntó por dónde empezar.

- Pediré que nos traigan café -sugirió Edward.

- Y unas pastas o unas galletas -dijo Bella distraídamente mientras comenzaba a revisar los papeles de la mesa-. No he comido nada -alzando una ceja-. Estaba tan furiosa que perdí el apetito, pero me parece que tendré que tomar algo antes de acabar con todo esto.

- ¿Una hamburguesa?

- De queso, sin cebolla -luego sonrió, porque le había salido de manera espontánea-. Me gustan muy hechas -casi podía imaginarse sentada ante aquella mesa, frente a un almuerzo improvisado, haciendo llamadas y firmando papeles. Sintiendo un repentino arrebato de entusiasmo, comenzó a organizar aquel desorden.

Aquello se le daba bien. Resultaba emocionante descubrir que tenía talento para algo. En tan solo dos horas, se puso al corriente de la situación y comenzó, lenta pero sistemáticamente, a solucionar los pormenores, los problemas y las decisiones que debía tomar. Todo le salía espontáneamente, como vestirse, comer o caminar. Solo tenía que considerar los problemas desde distintos ángulos, sopesarlos y solucionarlos. Al cabo de dos horas, se sentía segura y animada. Cuando salió del despacho, su mesa seguía desordenada. Pero se trataba de su desorden. Un desorden que comprendía.

- Me siento de maravilla -le dijo a Edward cuando volvieron a montarse en el coche-. Estupendamente. Pensarás que soy tonta.

- En absoluto -él se sentó a su lado, peor no sacó la llave-. Has hecho muchísimas cosas en un par de horas, Bella. Soy policía. Sé lo irritante y aburrido que puede resultar el papeleo.

- Pero, cuando sirve de algo, el quebradero de cabeza merece la pena, ¿no crees? La FAND es una organización eficaz. No se limita a dar sermones. Ayuda a la gente. Todo ese equipamiento para el departamento de pediatría, el nuevo ala del hospital... Las sillas de ruedas, los andadores, los audífonos, los tutores... Todo eso cuesta dinero, y nosotros lo conseguimos -miró la sortija de zafiros y diamantes que relucía en su dedo-. Hace que me sienta justificada.

- ¿Es que lo necesitas?

- Sí. El hecho de que goce de ciertos privilegios por mi nacimiento no significa que no tenga que ganarme el derecho a ellos. Sobre todo ahora que...

- Que no recuerdas nada sobre tu vida.

- No sé cómo me sentía antes -musitó ella, mirando el elegante bolsito de cuero que llevaba-. Solo sé cómo me siento ahora. Me han dado un título, pero a cambio tengo que pagar un precio, eso sí lo sé.

Él encendió el motor.

- Aprendes deprisa.

- Tengo que hacerlo -estaba cansada, pero no quería relajarse. No podía-. Edward, no quiero volver aún. ¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo? A cualquier parte, me da igual. Solo quiero que me dé un poco el aire.

- De acuerdo -Edward comprendía su necesidad de alejarse de los muros, de las restricciones. Él también los había sufrido durante su infancia. Y también se había rebelado contra ellos. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia el mar.

A las afueras de la capital había parajes por los que la carretera discurría sinuosa a lo largo de la cornisa del mar. Había sitios antes de llegar a Lebarre, el puerto de Cordina, en los que el paisaje era abierto, salvaje y agreste. Edward detuvo el coche junto a una pared de rocas agujereadas en la que los árboles crecían torcidos, tumbados por el viento.

Bella salió del coche y contempló el paisaje. De algún modo, conocía el olor y el sabor del mar. Ignoraba si había estado allí antes, pero aquel lugar la tranquilizaba. Dejando que su necesidad de saber más se desvaneciera, caminó hacia el borde del acantilado.

Pequeños racimos de flores moradas se abrían paso a través de las grietas, decididas a alcanzar la luz del sol. Bella tocó una, pero no la cortó. Moriría demasiado pronto. Sin prestar a tención a su falda, se sentó sobre las rocas y miró hacia abajo.

El cielo era de un azul empecinado. De haber podido, se habría tragado la tierra. El farallón se lo impedía, pero no lograba aplacar su avidez. A lo lejos, Bella veía embarcaciones, grandes cargueros que entraban y salían del puerto, esbeltos yates con las velas desplegadas. Tuvo la sensación de que sus manos conocían el tacto de la soga y su cuerpo el balanceo del mar. Quizá pronto lo comprobaría.

- Con algunas cosas me siento a gusto enseguida. Quiero decir que las reconozco. Este lugar, por ejemplo.

- Es difícil crecer junto al mar y no reconocer lugares como este -el viento echó hacia atrás el pelo de Bella, apartándolo de su cara. Con aquella luz, su cabello era casi dorado y parecía lamido por diminutas llamas. Edward se sentó a su lado, pero no demasiado cerca.

- Creo que solía ir a sitios como este solo para respirar cuando el protocolo se me hacía insoportable -suspiró, cerrando los ojos y alzando la cara al viento-. Me pregunto si siempre me he sentido así.

- Podrías preguntárselo a tu padre.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Edward notó el cansancio que ella se esforzaba por ocultar. Aún no estaba en plena forma, pensó. Y él no era inmune a su debilidad.

- Es difícil -ella se sintió de nuevo atraída hacia él, olvidando el enojo y su rabia, su angustia y su crispación. Con él podía hablar, decir lo que pensaba sin temor a las consecuencias-. No quiero hacerle daño. Siento que me quiere tanto, que desea tanto protegerme, que me hace sentir incómoda. Sé que está impaciente por que recupere la memoria.

- ¿Y tú no? -ella miró el mar sin decir nada-. Bella, ¿tú no quieres recordar?

Ella siguió mirando el mar.

- En parte sí, desesperadamente. Pero otra parte de mí no quiere recordar. Es como si fuera demasiado para mis fuerzas. Si recuerdo lo bueno, ¿no recordaré también lo malo?

-Tú no eres una cobarde.

- No sé. Edward, recuerdo la huida. La lluvia, el viento. Recuerdo que corrí tanto que pensé que me moriría. Sobre todo, recuerdo el miedo, un miedo tan intenso que habría preferido morir a detenerme. No sé si esa parte de mí me permitirá recuperar la memoria.

Edward entendía lo que quería decir. Y ello le dolía, sin poder evitarlo.

- Cuando te sientas más fuerte, no te darás elección.

- Algo dentro de mí también teme ese momento. En estas circunstancias... -se echó el pelo hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza, y disfrutó de su caricia sobre el cuello -sería tan fácil relajarse y dejarlo todo así, dejar simplemente que las cosas ocurran. Si no fuera quien soy, podría hacerlo. A nadie le importaría.

- Pero eres quien eres.

- ¿Tú no sueñas? -preguntó ella con una media sonrisa-. ¿Nunca te preguntas: «y si... »? Yo podría quedarme aquí, imaginando que tengo una casita con un jardín en las colinas. Que mi marido es granjero y estoy esperando nuestro primer hijo. La vida sería tan sencilla y tan dulce...

- Y la mujer de la casita seguramente imagina que es una princesa y que vive en un palacio -Edward tocó un mechón de su pelo que se agitaba al viento-. La vida está llena de sueños, Bella. Nunca es sencilla, pero puede ser dulce.

- ¿Tú con qué sueñas?

Él enroscó el mechón alrededor de su dedo y luego lo soltó.

- Con labrar mis tierras, con ver crecer mis cosechas. Con alejarme de las calles.

- ¿Tienes tierras en América? ¿Una granja?

- Sí -pensó en lo que le esperaba en su hogar. «Al año que viene», se prometió. Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo.

- Pero pensaba que eras policía...Bueno, detective privado. Una especie de aventurero.

Él se echó a reír sin amargura.

- La gente que no es de la profesión tiende a pensar en callejones oscuros y se olvida del papeleo.

- Pero tú has visto los callejones oscuros.

Él le lanzó una mirada dura y serena al mismo tiempo. Tanto que ella tragó saliva.

- Los he visto, sí. Tal vez demasiados.

Bella creyó entenderlo. Sabía, aún sin saberlo conscientemente, que ella misma había recorrido un callejón oscuro. Miró el mar y el cielo. No era momento de pensar en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué plantarás en tu granja?

Él se quedó pensando. En momentos como aquel, casi creía que su sueño se haría realidad.

- Maíz, heno puede que manzanas.

- Y tendrás una casa -ella se giró para mirarlo de frente-. ¿Una casa de granja?

- Necesita algunas reformas.

- ¿Tiene poche delantero?¿Un porche grande?

Él se echó a reír.

- Sí, bastante grande. En cuanto cambie unas cuantas tablas, puede incluso que sea seguro.

- En las noches cálidas te sentarás fuera, en una mecedora, a escuchar el viento.

Él acarició su pelo.

- Bueno, no todo es tan idílico.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero, aun así, creo que me conformaría con pasar cincuenta semanas asistiendo a compromisos oficiales y apareciendo en público, con tal de disponer de dos semanas para sentarme en una mecedora y escuchar el viento. Así que tienes tierras y una casa, pero no mujer. ¿Por qué?

- Una pregunta extraña viniendo de mi prometida.

- Solo dices eso para distraerme y evitar responder.

- Eres muy intuitiva, Bella -se levantó y le tendió la mano-. Deberíamos volver.

- Tú sabes muchas cosas de mi vida. Es justo que yo quiera saber más de la tuya -dijo ella, dándole la mano-. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

- No.

- A veces me pregunto si yo me habré enamorado -dijo melancólicamente, mirando al mar-. Por eso anoche te pedí que me besaras. Pensaba que tal vez así lo recordaría.

Edward percibió su ironía, pero no le hizo gracia.

- ¿Y lo recordaste?

- No. Me dio la impresión de que ya me habían besado antes, pero la verdad es que no recordé a nadie en concreto.

¿Lo estaba desafiando de nuevo, o era así de ingenua? Pero qué más daba. Edward la agarró de la muñeca.

- ¿A nadie?

Ella percibió su sutil y peligroso cambio de tono. Un tono que cualquier mujer sensata habría temido. Pero ella no era una mujer cualquiera, se dijo, alzando la cabeza. Ella era una princesa.

- A nadie. Lo cual me hace pensar que nunca he querido a ningún hombre.

- Pues reaccionaste como si supieras lo que es el deseo.

Bella no retrocedió, a pesar de que Edward se había acercado más a ella. Su rostro, pensó Bella, no era el de uno de esos hombres con los que una mujer podía sentirse a gusto durante las largas tardes lluviosas. Era demasiado perturbador. Sus manos alargadas, elegantes, fuertes, no harían soñar dulcemente a una mujer. La harían palpitar hasta en sueños. Bella ya lo sabía.

- Puede que sí. Al fin y al cabo, no soy una niña.

- No -Edward se acercó un poco más a ella. El viento silbó entre los dos cuando dio otro paso hacia delante-. Ninguno de los dos lo es.

La boca de Bella era suave, pero firme. Respondió a la suya, como había ocurrido la noche anterior. No, la vida nunca era sencilla, pensó Edward, apretándose contra ella, Pero, Dios, qué dulce podía ser.

Bella se rindió a su abrazo. Por alguna razón, en ese momento, con el mar batiendo allá abajo y el gemido del viento, necesitaba hacerlo. Estaban tan solos que parecía natural que se abrazaran, cuerpo contra cuerpo, boca contra boca. Bella sintió que la mano de Edward se deslizaba sobre su pelo, firme, vigorosa. Al sentir que metía los dedos entre su cabello, echó hacia atrás la cabeza. El corazón de Edward latía tan rápido y tan fuerte como el de ella. Bella podía sentirlo palpitar contra su pecho. El sol deslumbraba, así que ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que la luz se volvió rojiza y cálida. Edward poseía un sabor delicioso. Viril, oscuro, perturbador. Bella se sentía como si caminara por el borde de un precipicio, por encima de las rocas y del agua. Resultaba aterrador. Y maravilloso. Subió las manos por la espalda de Edward. Notó sus músculos. Seguridad. Peligro. Deseaba ambas cosas. Solo por un momento, podía permitirse se r una mujer cualquiera. Hasta la realeza se sometía a la pasión.

Bella era dulce, pero peligrosa. Edward lo sabía. La había sabido antes de que un impulso lo empujara a tocarla. Como sabía que se sentiría impulsado a tocar una y otra vez lo que ya empezaba a añorar. El perfume de Bella parecía girar en torno a él, más ligero que el aire, más oscuro que el mar.

¿Lo sabía ella? Mientras se sumergía más profundamente en ella, se preguntaba si Bella sabía lo que le estaba haciendo. Los ojos de una hechicera, la cara de un ángel. ¿Qué hombre no caería de rodillas ante ella? Sin embargo, sus suspiros bajos, tenues, eran los de una mujer. Ya fuera de carne y hueso o de cuento de hadas, estaba abocada a seducir. No había forma de resistirse a ella.

Pero Edward no tenía elección.

La apartó de sí como había hecho la noche anterior: lentamente, con desgana, implacablemente. Ella siguió con los ojos cerrados un momento, como si estuviera saboreando aquel instante. Pero cuando los abrió, su mirada era franca y directa.

Tal vez ambos supieran que debían apartarse del borde del precipicio.

- Tu familia se preguntará dónde te has metido.

Ella asintió, dando finalmente un paso atrás.

- Sí. La obligación es lo primero, ¿no es así?

Él no respondió, pero ambos echaron a andar hacia el coche al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>espero reviews jeje<strong>

**bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola a tds jeje espero les guste este cap jeje ! **

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 10**

- ¡Bella!¡Bella!¡Bells!

Bella se dio la vuelta y, protegiéndose los ojos del sol, vio que Emmett entraba en los jardines con dos galgos rusos correteando tras él.

Su Alteza Real el príncipe Emmett de Cordina iba vestido como un mozo de cuadra: vaqueros desgastados calados en botas embarradas y una camiseta con un raspón de polvo en la manga. Cuando se acercó a ella, Bella percibió el fuerte olor a caballos y heno que emanaba de él. Al igual que los perros que jugueteaban alrededor de sus piernas, Emmett parecía contener grandes reservas de energía apenas contenidas.

- Estás sola -le lanzó una rápida sonrisa mientras, apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza de uno de los perros, deslizaba la otra bajo el collar del segundo-. Tranquilo, Boris -dijo bruscamente cuando el perro intentó husmear los zapatos de Bella.

Boris y... Natasha, pensó ella, rebuscando en sus archivos mentales los nombres que Edward le había proporcionado. Ni siquiera de los perros podía olvidarse. El embajador ruso se los había regalado a Emmett y este, con su tendencia a la ironía, les había puesto los nombres de los personajes de unos dibujos animados americanos: dos ineptos espías rusos que apenas podían engañar a una ardilla y a un alce.

Emmett consiguió a duras penas controlar a los perros.

- Es la primera mañana que te veo salir.

- Es la primera mañana de esta semana que no he tenido reuniones -ella sonrió, sin saber si se sentía culpable o contenta-. ¿Has ido a montar?

¿Montaba ella? Su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas, como se estaba volviendo habitual. Bella creía saber cómo sentarse sobre un caballo y cómo cepillarlo. Luchó por retener aquella sensación mientras sonreía despreocupadamente a su hermano.

- He salido temprano -dijo este-. Había muchas cosas que hacer en los establos -se quedaron torpemente callados un momento, preguntándose qué podían decir-. Parece que tu sombra americana no anda por aquí -dijo Emmett bruscamente y luego sonrió con cierto azoramiento al ver que Bella se limitaba a alzar una ceja-. Es el mote que le ha puesto Jasper -dijo, y se encogió de hombros, intentando librarse de la vergüenza. Por lo general, la consideraba una pérdida de tiempo-. La verdad es que a mí me gusta. Y creo que a Jasper también, o de lo contrario se mostraría más cortés y pomposo con él. Lo que ocurre es que en este momento le resulta difícil aceptar la presencia de un extraño.

- Parece que a ninguno nos consultaron al respecto, ¿no?

- Bueno, Edward no está tan mal -Emmett dejó que Boris se restregara contra él, sin que pareciera importarle que le llenara la ropa de pelos-. Por lo menos no es aburrido. He estado pensando en preguntarle dónde se compra la ropa.

Bella miró a su hermano con una mezcla de tolerancia y sorna, y se preguntó si lo hacía con frecuencia.

- Así que ¿cuesta aceptar al hombre, pero no su forma de vestir?

- Desde luego, tiene buen gusto -comentó Emmett, apartando la cabeza de uno de los perros-. ¿Te molesta que ande siempre detrás de ti?

¿La molestaba? Bella arrancó una flor blanca de azalea. Había pasado una semana desde su regreso a palacio. Una semana desde que había retornado a una vida que aún no era la suya. Todos los días tenía que volver a explorar sus sentimientos.

Imaginaba que ya casi se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Edward, el cual pasaba a su lado casi todo el día. Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose ajena a él y a su familia. Y también a sí misma.

- No, pero a veces... -contempló el opulento jardín en flor. Miró más allá-. Emmett, ¿he tenido siempre esta necesidad de escaparme? Todos son muy amables, muy atentos, pero a veces siento la necesidad de irme a alguna parte donde pueda respirar tranquila. A alguna parte donde pueda tumbarme en la hierba y olvidarme de todo.

- Por eso te compraste la pequeña granja.

Ella se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿La pequeña granja?

- La llamábamos así, aunque en realidad tiene un par de hectáreas de tierra con las que nadie ha hecho nada todavía. De vez en cuando, amenazabas con construirte una casa allí.

Una casa en una granja, pensó, asombrada. Quizá por eso se había sentido tan cercana a Edward cuando habían hablado de la suya.

- ¿Es allí donde iba cuando...?

- Sí -los perros estaban inquietos, así que Emmett dejó que olfatearan los arbustos-. Yo no estaba aquí. Estaba en la universidad. Si nuestro padre se sale con la suya, volveré a Oxford la semana que viene -de pronto, a Bella le pareció lo que era: un crío a punto de convertirse en hombre que había de doblegarse, aun a regañadientes, a los deseos de su padre. Bella sintió que, de algún lugar recóndito de su ser, surgían la comprensión y el afecto. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, tomó a Emmett por el brazo y echó a andar a su lado.

- Emmett, ¿tú y yo nos llevamos bien?

- Qué pregunta más... -él se interrumpió de repente y dio un empujón al perro que trotaba a su lado. Dominar sus emociones no le resultaba tan fácil como a su padre y su hermano. Tenía que poner todo su empeño en ello y con frecuencia fracasaba en el intento. Pero aquella era Bella; con ella, todo era distinto-. Sí, nos llevamos bien. Ya sabes, en nuestra posición no es fácil tener amigos de verdad. Y nosotros lo somos. Tú siempre has sido mi lazo de unión con nuestro padre.

- ¿De veras? ¿En qué sentido?

- Cada vez que me meto en un lío...

- ¿Es que sueles hacerlo?

- Eso parece -pero no parecía avergonzarse por ello.

- ¿Y yo no?

- Tú eres más discreta -le lanzó otra de aquellas rápidas y fulgurantes sonrisas-. Siempre te he admirado porque consigues hacer casi todo lo que te apetece sin levantar escándalos. Todo, en cambio, no tengo el don de la discreción. Todavía no he conseguido librarme del asunto de la cantante francesa.

- ¿Ah, sí? -interesada, ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Dios, pensó de repente. Era bellísimo. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Si una mujer guardaba en la cabeza la imagen del Príncipe Azul, sin duda sería la de Emmett-. ¿Una cantante francesa?

- Lily -esta vez, al sonreír, no pareció tan joven, sino infinitamente experimentado. No, pensó ella, después de todo, no era ningún niño-. Tenía mucho... talento -añadió él con una mirada irónica y tan madura como su sonrisa-. Y era completamente inadecuada para mí. Cantaba en un pequeño club de París. Yo pasé allí unas semanas el verano pasado y... nos conocimos.

- Y tuvisteis un romance apasionado.

- En aquel momento, parecía una buena idea. La prensa rosa se frotó las manos y se cebó con el asunto. La carrera de Lily despegó como un cohete -esbozó una sonrisa rápida, maliciosa-. Firmó un contrato para grabar un disco y... digamos que se mostró muy, muy agradecida.

- Y tú, por supuesto, aceptaste humildemente su gratitud.

- Por supuesto. Papá, en cambio, se puso furioso. Estoy seguro de que, si tú no le hubieras calmado, me habría hecho volver a Cordina y me habría puesto bajo arresto domiciliario.

Ella enarcó las cejas, impresionada consigo misma. No parecía fácil aplacar a aquel hombre envarado y de mirada intensa.

- ¿Y cómo lo logré?

- Bella, si lo supiera, haría todo lo posible por imitarte.

Ella se quedó pensando, complacida y llena de curiosidad.

- Al parecer, se me da muy bien.

- Eres la mejor. A padre le gusta decir que, de sus tres hijos, tú eres la única que tiene sentido común.

- Oh, vaya -arrugó la nariz-. ¿Y aun así te caigo bien?

Él hizo un gesto tan tierno, tan espontáneo, que a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Le desordenó el pelo. Ella procuró refrenar el llanto.

- Sí, mientras seas tú la que tenga sentido común. Para mí sería un estorbo.

- ¿Y Jasper? ¿Cómo me... nos -se corrigió- llevamos con él?

- Oh, Jasper no está mal -dijo con fraternal tolerancia-. Al fin y al cabo, es el que se lleva la peor parte. La prensa lo sigue a todas partes y lo relaciona con cualquier mujer a la que mire dos veces. Para Jazz, la discreción es todo un arte. Ha de ser el doble de bueno en todo, ¿comprendes?, porque es lo que se espera de él. Y tiene que refrenar continuamente su mal carácter. Al heredero del trono no se le permite hacer escenas en público. Y hasta las que hace en privado pueden trascender. ¿Recuerdas cuando aquel conde francés tan gordinflón bebió demasiado champán en la cena y...? -se interrumpió de nuevo y su sonrisa se desvaneció-. Lo siento.

- No importa -ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Notaba que la tirantez había vuelto a instalarse entre ellos-. Todo esto de resultar frustrante para ti.

- Por una vez, no estoy pensando en mí mismo -Emmett se detuvo y la tomó de las manos-. Bella, cuando padre me llamó a Oxford y me dijo que te habían secuestrado... Nunca había pasado tanto miedo. Espero no volver a sentirlo nunca más. Fue como si alguien me sacara la sangre del cuerpo. Me basta con tenerte aquí de nuevo.

Ella le apretó las manos firmemente.

- Quiero recobrar la memoria. Cuando lo haga, volveremos a pasear por los jardines y nos reiremos de ese conde francés que bebió demasiado champán en la cena.

- Bueno, pero tal vez podrías recordar de forma selectiva -sugirió él-. No me importaría que olvidaras aquella vez que te puse gusanos en la cama.

Bella lo miró con asombro. Era dulce, inocente, atractivo.

- A mí tampoco me importaría, la verdad.

- No te lo tomaste muy bien -le dijo él-. Nanny me echó una bronca que me dejó avergonzado durante una semana.

- A los niños hay que enseñarles respeto.

- ¿A los niños? -esta vez, Emmett sonrió y le pellizcó la barbilla-. Pero si fue el año pasado... -al ver que ella se echaba a reír, vaciló un momento y luego, cediendo a un impulso, apretó su mejilla contra la de ella-. Te echo de menos, Bella. Date prisa en volver.

Ella se quedo quieta un momento, percibiendo su olor, intentando reconocerlo.

- Lo procuraré.

Emmett comprendía mejor que nadie que el amor era también una forma de presión. Cuando soltó a Bella, su voz sonó de nuevo ligera, despreocupada.

- He de llevarme a los perros antes de que arranquen de cuajo el jazmín. ¿Vienes conmigo?

- No, me quedaré un rato más. Esta tarde tengo que probarme el vestido para el baile de la FAND. Y creo que la experiencia no va a gustarme.

- Lo odias -dijo Emmett alegremente-. Yo volveré de Oxford para el baile, después de que acabe el curso -acabar el curso, pensó. La idea le resultaba tan deliciosa que casi parecía irreal -. Bailaré contigo mientras miro a las chicas y decido a cuál le robo el corazón.

Ella se echó a reír.

- Creo que tienes todas las trazas de un libertino.

- Hago lo que puedo. ¡Boris! ¡Natasha! -Emmett llamó a los perros y salió apresuradamente del jardín seguido por los animales, que saltaban alrededor de sus piernas.

A Bella le agradaba su hermano menor. Era un alivio saberlo, sentirlo. Tal vez no recordara los veinte años que había compartido con él, pero le gustaba el hombre en que se había convertido.

Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus cómodos pantalones, Bella siguió paseando. El olor del jardín era denso y heterogéneo, pero no saturaba sus sentidos. Los colores formaban, más que un arcoíris, un caleidoscopio. Mientras caminaba, Bella se ponía a prueba a sí misma. Podía identificar sin esfuerzo cada planta. Del mismo modo, pensó, había sido capaz de identificar a los artistas de los muchos cuadros que colgaban de las paredes de la galería del ala oeste.

A los artistas, sí. Pero no a los sujetos retratados. Habría tomado la cara de su propia madre por la de una extraña si el parecido que había entre ambas no hubiera sido tan notorio. Mirando el retrato, Bella había comprendido de quién había heredado el color de sus ojos, su pelo, la forma de su rostro, su boca. No había duda de que la princesa Esme de Cordina había sido más bella que su hija. Bella había mirado objetivamente el retrato de su madre y el enorme retrato de sí misma que también colgaba en la galería y había llegado a esa conclusión sin ningún esfuerzo.

En aquel retrato, la princesa Bella era muy joven. Tenía tal veinte o veintiún años, había pensado Bella. Y estaba preciosa con su vestido malva, sobre el cual una banda de color rosa vívido semejaba una lengua de fuego. Viéndose así retratada, Bella se había preguntado cómo había tenido valor para elegir esos colores para posar ante el pintor. Y se había preguntado también cómo había sabido que su combinación resultaría pictóricamente tan efectiva.

Pero era el rostro del retrato de su madre lo que la había dejado sin aliento. La princesa Esme vestía de blanco y llevaba un ramillete de rosas rosas que le confería una belleza poética y soñadora. Emmett tenía su mirada y el mismo destello de malicia que Bella creía percibir en los ojos del retrato.

Jasper, en cambio, era como su padre: el mismo porte militar, la misma reconcentración. Bella había percibido aquellas cualidades tanto en la persona de su hermano como en los retratos oficiales. Se preguntaba si Jasper disfrutaba de su papel de príncipe heredero o si solamente lo aceptaba con resignación. Más aún, se preguntaba si Jasper y ella tenían una relación lo suficientemente íntima como para que ella conociera sus sentimientos y sus anhelos. Se preguntaba cuándo lo averiguaría.

Había una pérgola cubierta de wisterias y, bajo ella, un par de sillas forradas de tela y una mesa de mármol. Allí, al igual que junto al acantilado, Bella se sintió a gusto enseguida.

Estando a solas, le resultaba más fácil admitir que se cansaba rápidamente. Al sentarse con las piernas estiradas, la filigrana de luz y sombra que proyectaba la pérgola se extendió sobre su cuerpo. Las flores despedían un olor dulce y suave. Las abejas zumbaban perezosamente a su alrededor. Parecía que en el mundo no había nada más. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>hola espero sus reviews jejeje<strong>

**dejenme unos cuantos jeje kreo ke la historia y mi esfuerzo x actualizar rapido lo merecen jeje**

**bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**hola aki sta lo nuevo**

**recuerdn de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 11**

Soñolienta. Se sentía soñolienta de un modo casi absurdo. Pero aquella no era la sensación de bienestar, de relajación, que había ido a buscar al campo. Cada vez que salía en coche rumbo a la pequeña granja, lo hacía con la intención de que Bella Cullen escapara durante un rato de la princesa Bella. El tiempo era precioso. Si hubiera querido echarse la siesta, habría podido pasar la tarde del domingo en sus habitaciones.

Bella bebió un poco más de café del termo. Estaba fuerte, como a ella le gustaba. El sol brillaba con fuerza, las abejas zumbaban. Sin embargo, ella no parecía tener energía suficiente para pasear, como era su intención. Quizá si cerraba los ojos un ratito... De todos modos, apenas podía sujetar el termo de café. Quizá si se acostaba sobre las rocas y cerraba los ojos...

Pero entonces el sol dejó de brillar. Hacía frío, como si las nubes hubieran cubierto el cielo y amenazaran lluvia. Bella no sentía el dulce olor de la hierba, de las flores caldeadas por el sol. Solo olía a humedad y a moho. Sentía dolores... Dolores en todo el cuerpo y, sin embargo, parecía tener los sentidos embotados. Oía voces, pero en realidad no lograba escucharlas. Murmullos, zumbidos, pero no de abejas. Hombres.

«Harán el canje por la princesa. No tendrán elección». Susurros, solo susurros.

«Las huellas han sido borradas. Dormirá hasta mañana. Ve a ver cómo está».

Y ella tenía miedo, un miedo espantoso, paralizante. Tenía que despertarse. Tenía que despertarse y...

- Bella...

Bella se asustó y, dejando escapar un grito amortiguado, se incorporó antes de que unas manos fuertes se cerraran sobre sus brazos.

- ¡No! ¡No me toques!

- Tranquila -Edward la sujetó con firmeza, haciéndola sentarse de nuevo. Estaba helada y tenía los ojos vidriosos. Pensando a toda velocidad, Edward decidió que, si no se calmaba enseguida, la llevaría al palacio y llamaría al doctor Franco-. Tranquilízate.

- Pensaba que... -ella se apresuró a mirar a su alrededor: el jardín, el sol, las abejas. Sintiendo que el corazón le latía demasiado aprisa, se reclinó en la silla y respiró hondo-. Debía de estar soñando.

Él escudriñó su rostro, buscando signos de turbación. Pero, al parecer, Bella no se permitía semejante lujo.

- No te habría despertado, pero parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Edward la soltó y se sentó en otra silla, junto a ella. Había permanecido allí, bajo la wisteria, observándola dormir, durante cinco minutos, quizá diez. Su rostro le había parecido lleno de serenidad. De él había desaparecido momentáneamente la expresión de recelo que casi siempre percibía en ella.

Había querido mirarla, tan solo mirarla. No tenía sentido negárselo a sí mismo. Cuando la miraba despacio, podía recordarla como era años atrás: una muchacha feliz, confiada, inocentemente sensual. Podía recordarla como la había sentido entre sus brazos: una mujer turbadora, apasionada, generosa. Y, mientras la miraba, se había dado cuenta de que deseaba abrazarla otra vez. Y de que no era solo eso lo que deseaba.

Por lo demás, era consciente de que el deseo que sentía por ella interfería en su objetividad. Y sabía que un poli no era nada si perdía la objetividad. Pero él ya no era un poli. ¿No había renunciado a su placa, entre otras razones, porque la lucha constante por mantener la distancia, por no involucrarse, se le había hecho insoportable? Había deseado algo diferente para su vida. Pero no había contado con que ese algo fuera una princesa.

Edward se recostó en la silla y aguardó hasta que notó que la respiración de Bella se aquietaba. Por el bien de Bella, sería mejor que recordar las normas que habían regido su vida durante sus años en el cuerpo de policía.

- Cuéntame tu sueño -dijo sencillamente.

- No hay mucho que contar. Es muy confuso.

Él sacó un cigarrillo.

- Cuéntamelo, de todos modos.

Ella le lanzó una mirada que a Edward le pareció resentida y exasperada. Pero prefería aquello a su indiferencia.

- Pensaba que estabas aquí en calidad de guardaespaldas, no de psicoanalista.

- Yo sirvo para muchas cosas -encendió el cigarrillo, mirándola por encima de la llama-. ¿Y tú?

- Yo no, creo -ella se levantó. Edward se había dado cuenta de que, cuando estaba nerviosa, le resultaba casi imposible permanecer sentada. Bella arrancó un racimo de wisterias y se lo pasó distraídamente por la mejilla. Otra costumbre que Edward había notado-. No transcurría aquí. Pero sí en un sitio tranquilo. Había hierba. Podía olerla, muy fuerte y muy dulce. Yo estaba soñolienta, pero no quería dormirme. Era una sensación muy molesta, porque estaba sola y quería disfrutar de la soledad -acompañó aquellas palabras de una mirada desafiante. Edward se limitó a asentir y se recostó en la silla. Bella pensó que insultarlo no serviría de nada, y se prendió el racimo de wisteria en el pelo-. Bebía café para intentar mantenerme despierta.

La mirada de Edward se hizo más aguda, pero Bella no lo notó.

- ¿De dónde sacabas el café?

- ¿De dónde? -ella frunció el ceño. La parecía una pregunta absurda, teniendo en cuenta que le estaba contando un sueño-. Tenía un termo. Un termo grande y rojo, con el asa de la tapa rota. Pero el café no me servía de nada y al final me quedaba dormida. Recuerdo que el sol pegaba muy fuerte y que oía a las abejas, igual que ahora. Pero luego... -Edward vio que sus dedos se crispaban antes de que metiera las manos en los bolsillos-. Ya no estaba en el mismo sitio, sino en un lugar oscuro y un poco húmedo. Olía a moho. Y se oían voces.

Él se puso tenso, pero su voz sonó tranquila.

- ¿De quién?

- No lo sé. En realidad, no las oía. Era más bien como si las sintiera. Y tenía miedo -dándose la vuelta, cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo-. Tenía miedo, no podía despertarme y ya está, fin del sueño.

- ¿Era un sueño -murmuró él -, o un recuerdo?

Ella se giró bruscamente. Sus ojos habían recuperado su viveza y sus puños se habían cerrado dentro de los bolsillos.

- No lo sé. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Crees que puedo chasquear los dedos y decir «ah, claro, ahora lo recuerdo»? -golpeó con el pie las pequeñas piedras blancas que formaban el borde del camino-. Paseo con Emmett por el jardín y lo único que se me ocurre sobre él es: «qué hombre tan encantador» . ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es eso lo que debo pensar de mi propio hermano?

- Es un hombre encantador, Bella.

-No te pongas paternalista conmigo -dijo ella con los dientes apretados-. No te atrevas a ponerte paternalista conmigo.

Edward sonrió porque, lo supiera ella o no, en ese momento estaba comportándose como toda una princesa. Su actitud emanaba autoridad y soberbia, o cual resultaba en cierto modo admirable y gracioso para un hombre que había conocido a muchos miembros de la nobleza. Pero, a pesar de todo, Edward se levantó y habló con suavidad.

- ¿Quién dice que puedas chasquear los dedos y recordar, Bella? Nadie te está presionando, excepto tú misma.

- Es tanta amabilidad lo que me hace que me sienta presionada.

- No te preocupes -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. No seré amable contigo.

- Cuento con ello -ella se detuvo un momento y lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. Una vez me dijiste que era una egoísta. ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, él pasó un dedo entre las cejas de Bella, donde se había formado aquella arruga de enojo.

- Quizá la palabra sea «ensimismada». Pero puede que, en este momento, tengas derecho a estarlo.

- No sé si lo prefiero. También dijiste que era una niña mimada.

- Sí -él bajó la mano, de modo que quedaron cara a cara, sin tocarse.

- Eso me niego a aceptarlo.

- Lo lamento.

Ella achicó los ojos.

- ¿Lamentas haberlo dicho?

- No, lamento que te niegues a aceptar lo que eres.

- Eres un hombre rudo, Edward Masen. Rudo y con la cabeza muy dura.

- Es cierto -dijo él, y se balanceó sobre los talones-. También dije que eras terca.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

- Eso lo acepto -dijo fríamente-. Pero tú no tienes derecho a decírmelo.

Él le hizo una reverencia muy lenta, muy burlona. Lo cual no le resultó difícil, pues ella había decidido hacer el papel de princesa, dejándole a él el de mendigo.

- Le ruego me perdone, Alteza.

La ira brilló en los ojos de Bella. De pronto, sintió ganas de arañarle la cara. Pero su buena educación se lo impidió, y al instante comprendió que era mejor así.

- Te estás burlando de mí.

- Añadiremos «astuta» a la lista.

Asombrada porque su ira creciera tan rápidamente, Bella dio otro paso hacia él.

- Parece que hoy te empeñas en insultarme. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Había en ella algo irresistible cuando se ponía altanera, furiosa, gélida. Edward tomó su cara con una mano y la sujetó con firmeza. Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

- Porque hace que pienses en mí. Me importa un bledo lo que pienses, Bella, mientras pienses en mí.

- Pues ya tienes lo que querías -dijo ella con frialdad-. Pienso en ti, pero lo que pienso no es bueno.

Él sonrió lentamente. Bella sintió que se le secaba la garganta y que la piel se le encendía.

- Tú piensa en mí -repitió él-. No extenderé una alfombra de pétalos de rosa cuando te lleve a la cama. No habrá violines, ni sábanas de seda. Solo estaremos tú y yo.

Ella no retrocedió. Estaba paralizada, pero no sabía si era por perplejidad o por excitación. Quizá fuera solo por orgullo. Eso, al menos, esperaba.

-Ahora eres tú el que parece necesitar un psicoanalista. Puede que haya perdido la memoria, Edward, pero estoy segura de que era yo quien elegía a mis amantes.

- Lo mismo digo.

Ella se sintió aturdida. ¿Asustada? No... Sí. Cuando él volvió a hablar, comprendió que ya había tomado una decisión. Y sintió que, de nuevo, la elección no dependía de ella.

- Quítame las manos de encima -dijo en voz baja, con una pizca de arrogancia que intentaba disfrazar el miedo que sentía.

Él la apretó un poco más contra sí.

- ¿Eso es una orden, princesa?

Bella podía haber llevado un manto de armiño y una corona.

- Tómatelo como quieras. Necesitas mi permiso para tocarme, Edward. Un hombre como tú conoce bien las normas.

- Pero los americanos no estamos tan sujetos al protocolo como los europeos, Bella -sus labios vacilaron sobre los de ella, sin llegar a tocarlos-. Quiero tocarte, así que te toco. Te deseo y te tendré... cuando los dos estemos listos.

A Bella se le nublaron los ojos, las rodillas le flaquearon. De nuevo vio solamente oscuridad a su alrededor, y una cara indistinta que se acercaba a la suya. Aquella cara olía a vino rancio. Sintió que su miedo se redoblada, inundando su sangre como una droga narcotizante. De pronto, se apartó de Edward, tambaleándose.

- ¡No me toques! ¡No! _Relâchez-moi, salaud..._

Sorprendido por su grito desesperado, Edward la soltó, pero al instante siguiente la agarró de nuevo, viendo que se tambaleaba hacia delante.

- Bella -la llevó hasta una silla y la obligó a sentarse con la cabeza agachada entre las rodillas. Habló con voz suave y apaciguadora, mientras para sus adentros maldecía su falta de delicadeza-. Respira hondo y relájate. Lo siento. Créeme, yo nunca intentaría forzarte.

No lo haría. No, Edward no lo haría. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y procuró aclarar su mente, librarse de su aturdimiento.

- No -viendo que intentaba desasirse, Edward la soltó. Bella levantó la mirada hacia él. Todavía estaba muy pálida, pero sus ojos tenían una mirada oscura e intensa. Parecían espantados-. No eras tú -logró decir-. No eras tú. Solo estaba recordando... creo... -exhalando un suspiro de frustración, cerró los ojos de nuevo y procuró recuperar el aplomo-. Era otra persona. Por un instante, he creído que eme estaba abrazando otra persona. Un hombre. No podía ver su cara. Estaba oscuro, o quizá sea que mi mente no me deja ver su rostro. Pero me abrazaba y yo sabía, sabía que iba a violarme. Estaba borracho -tomó a Edward de la mano, apretándosela con fuerza-. Olía a vino. Todavía puedo sentir ese olor. Tenía las manos bastas y era muy fuerte, pero había bebido demasiado -tragó saliva. Edward notó que temblaba. Ella le soltó la mano y se sentó muy erguida-. Yo tenía un cuchillo. No sé de dónde lo había sacado. Tenía un cuchillo en la mano. Y creo que lo mataba -se miró la mano. No le temblaba. Volviéndola, se miró la palma. Era blanca y suave-. Creo que lo apuñalaba con el cuchillo -dijo con calma-. Y me manchaba las manos de sangre.

- Bella... -Edward quiso tenderle los brazos, pero al final desistió-. Cuéntame qué más recuerdas.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Tenía la misma cara que en el hospital. Pálida y desencajada.

- Nada. Solo recuerdo el forcejeo y los olores. No sé si lo maté. No recuerdo antes ni después del forcejeo -cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y miró más allá de él-. Tampoco recuerdo si ese hombre me violó.

Edward sintió ganas de maldecir otra vez y se contuvo a duras penas. Todo cuanto Bella le contaba lo hacía sentirse zafio y cruel por haberse hecho el duro con ella unos minutos antes.

- No te agredieron sexualmente -le dijo en tono seco-. Los médicos te hicieron un reconocimiento exhaustivo.

Bella se sintió tan aliviada que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Pero procuró contenerse.

- Sin embargo, los médicos no pueden decirme si maté a un hombre o no.

- No. Eso solo puedes saberlo tú... cuando estés lista para ello.

Bella se limitó a asentir y luego lo miró fijamente de nuevo con gran esfuerzo.

- ¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?

Él sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió con violencia apenas contenida.

- Sí.

- ¿Tú... en tu trabajo...? ¿Fue en defensa propia?

- Sí.

- Cuando uno se ve obligado a hacerlo, no siente remordimientos, ¿verdad?

Edward podía mentirle, podía ponérselo fácil. Y le dieron ganas de hacerlo. Al mirarla, vio que sus ojos tenían una expresión angustiada. Por su culpa le había sobrevenido un recuerdo. Un recuerdo sombrío, espantoso. ¿Debía sentirse responsable por ello? ¿Y no había elegido ya, de todos modos, aceptar la responsabilidad?

Sí, podía mentirle, pero ella acabaría descubriendo la verdad, y entonces le resultaría mucho más amarga. Si, había elegido la responsabilidad.

- Siempre se sienten remordimientos -dijo secamente y se levantó, tomándola de las manos-. Pero podrás vivir con ellos, Bella.

Ella ya lo sabía. Lo sabía incluso antes de preguntárselo, antes de que él respondiera.

- ¿Tú tienes muchos?

- Bastantes. Por eso decidí que ya no podía seguir así-

- Así que te compraste una granja.

- Sí -tiró el cigarrillo-. Me compré una granja. Y puede que el año que viene plante algo.

- me gustaría verla -Bella notó su mirada rápida, levemente sarcástica, y de pronto se sintió estúpida-. Quizá algún día.

Edward deseó que así fuera, y se sintió estúpido.

- Claro, algún día.

Atravesaron los jardines con las manos unidas, de vuelta a los blanquísimos muros del palacio.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 12**

Descalza, envuelta en una fina bata de seda, Bella esperaba dócilmente sentada en su cama mientras el doctor Franco le tomaba la tensión. El doctor tenía manos hábiles y un talante amable, casi paternal. Sin embargo, Bella no acababa de acostumbrarse a su consulta semanal con el médico de la familia. Y tampoco se resignaba a soportar las sesiones que cada dos semanas tenía que pasar con su colega, el eminente y erudito psiquiatra doctor Kijinsky. No era una inválida, y desde luego no estaba enferma.

Cierto, se cansaba más fácilmente de lo que hubiera deseado, pero sabía que estaba recuperando sus fuerzas. Y sus sesiones con el doctor Kijinsky, el reputado analista, se reducían a simples conversaciones. Conversaciones que, en su opinión, no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo. Y era el tiempo, al fin y al cabo, lo que necesitaba recuperar.

Ocupaba la mayor parte del día con los preparativos del baile benéfico que se celebraría la primera semana de junio. Comida, vino, música, ornamentos. Entretenimiento, cartas de aceptación, de disculpa, peticiones varias. Aunque parecía disfrutar con todos aquellos pormenores, estos a menudo resultaban difíciles. Cuando alguien pagaba una gran suma de dinero para asistir a un baile, fuera este benéfico o no, esperaba y merecía lo mejor de lo mejor. Esa misma mañana, Bella había pasado tres horas interminables con el florista para asegurarse de que sus instrucciones eran seguidas al pie de la letra.

- La tensión la tienes bien -el doctor Franco guardó el tensiómetro en su maletín-. Y de pulso y de color, también. Físicamente, no parece haber complicaciones. De lo único que me quejo es que todavía estás un poco delgada. No te vendría mal engordar cinco kilos.

- Si engordara cinco kilos, a mi modista le daría un ataque -contestó ella con una media sonrisa-. Está encantada conmigo tal y como estoy.

- Bah -el doctor Franco se rascó la hermosa barba blanca-. A tu modista le gustaría que sus clientas fueran perchas. Tienes que engordar un poco, Bella. Tu familia tiende a ser excesivamente delgada. ¿Te estás tomando las vitaminas que te receté?

- Todas las mañanas.

- Bien, bien -se quitó el estetoscopio y lo guardó en el maletín-. Tu padre me ha dicho que no has querido anular tus compromisos oficiales.

Bella se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente.

- Me gusta estar ocupada-

- En eso no has cambiado. Querida mía... -apartando el maletín, el doctor se sentó en la cama, junto a ella. Aquella muestra de familiaridad sorprendió a Bella, que ya se había acostumbrado a las reglas de protocolo que regían su vida. Pero, viendo al doctor Franco tan a sus anchas, pensó que sin duda habían estado en aquella situación docenas de veces-. Como te decía, físicamente ya casi te has recuperado del todo. Yo siento gran respeto por los conocimientos y la experiencia del doctor Kijinsky, o no se lo habría recomendado a tu padre. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me dijeras cómo te sientes.

Bella cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

- Doctor Franco...

- Estás harta de médicos -dijo él, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano-. Te aburren las consultas, los reconocimientos, las sesiones... Preguntas, piensas, demasiadas preguntas. Quieres seguir adelante con tu vida.

Ella sonrió, divertida y un tanto desconcertada.

- Parece que no hace falta que le diga cómo me siento. ¿Tiene la costumbre de leerles el pensamiento a todos sus pacientes, doctor Franco? -él no sonrió, pero siguió mirándola con expresión amable y tolerante. De pronto, Bella se sintió mezquina y grosera-. Lo siento -le tocó el brazo a modo de disculpa, espontáneamente-. Lo que he dicho parecía un sarcasmo. Pero no pretendía serlo. Lo cierto es, doctor Franco, que siento muchas cosas... demasiadas cosas. Y todo el mundo parece comprenderlas antes que yo.

- ¿Tienes la impresión de que estamos simplificando el problema de tu amnesia?

- No... -vacilante, ella sacudió la cabeza-. Es solo que todo el mundo parece pensar que es un problema menor que se resolverá por sí mismo. Supongo que, políticamente, es lo más conveniente.

En sus palabras afloraba un leve resentimiento. El doctor Franco, que sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo su padre, se mordió la lengua para no decírselo.

- Nadie, y menos aún yo, que soy tu médico, se toma a la ligera lo que te ocurre. Sin embargo, para los que te rodean y te quieren, resulta difícil comprenderlo del todo y aceptarlo. Por eso quiero que me digas cómo te sientes.

- No sé bien qué podría decirle. Ni qué quiero decirle.

- Bella, yo te ayudé a nacer. Traté tus resfriados, te atendí cuando tuviste el sarampión y hasta te extirpé las amígdalas. Tu cuerpo no me es ajeno, ni tampoco tu mente -hizo una pausa, mientras ella intentaba asimilar aquella información-. Te resulta difícil hablar con tu padre por temor a hacerle daño.

- Sí -ella lo miró: el rostro amable, la barba blanca-. Con él me resulta más difícil que con nadie. Antes de que Emmett se marchara... Regresó a Oxford, a regañadientes...

- Sí, ya sé que habría preferido quedarse aquí, con sus perros y sus caballos.

- Sí -ella se echó a reír, sacudiendo el pelo.- Cuando Emmett estaba aquí, por alguna razón me resultaba más fácil hablar con mi padre. Emmett es tan alegre y extrovertido... Con él, no me siento obligada a decir siempre lo correcto, lo que se espera de mí. Jasper es distinto. Tengo la impresión de que con él debo andarme con pies de plomo. Es tan... Bueno, tan serio.

- El Príncipe Don Perfecto -Franco sonrió al ver la cara de Bella. Su vaga expresión de desaprobación era una buena señal-. No te lo tomes como una falta de respeto, Bella. Así era como Emmett y tú llamabais a Jasper cuando erais niños.

Ella estuvo a punto de sonreír.

- Qué malvados.

- Oh, él tampoco se queda corto. A Emmett lo llama «Lord Pereza».

Ella dejó escapar un sonido que se parecía sospechosamente a una risita y cruzó las piernas.

- No me extraña. Yo me ofrecí voluntaria para ayudar a Emmett a hacer las maletas. Me resulta difícil de creer que alguien pueda vivir con semejante desorden. ¿Y a mí? -arqueó una ceja-. ¿Cómo me llamaban mis hermanos?

- Su Altiveza...

- Oh -Bella se quedó callada un momento y luego se echó a reír-. Supongo que me lo merecía.

- De vez en cuando.

- Creo... siento -se corrigió ella- que somos una familia muy unida. ¿Es cierto?

El doctor Franco pensó que un «sí» no significaría nada. Era una respuesta demasiado simple.

- Una vez al año, pasáis dos semanas en Zúrich, _en famille_, sin sirvientes, sin extraños. Una vez me dijiste que, gracias a esas dos semanas, eras capaz de soportar las otras cincuenta que tiene el año.

- Ella asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

- Dígame de qué murió mi madre, doctor Franco.

- La princesa Esme era una mujer muy delicada -dijo él cuidadosamente-. Estaba en un congreso de la Cruz Roja, en París, y contrajo neumonía. Hubo complicaciones. Y nunca se recuperó.

Bella deseó sentir alguna emoción. Habría sido un consuelo sentir pena, dolor, en vez de aquel vacío.

Cruzó las manos de nuevo y se las miró fijamente.

- ¿Yo la quería?

- Ella era el centro de vuestra familia. El ancla, el corazón. Tú la querías muchísimo, Bella.

Creerlo le resultaba casi, casi tan reconfortante como sentirlo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo enferma?

- Seis meses.

La familia se habría unido, habría formado una piña. De eso estaba segura.

- Parece que no aceptamos fácilmente a los extraños.

Franco volvió a sonreír.

- No.

- A Edward Masen, ¿lo conoce usted bien?

- ¿Al americano? -Franco se encogió de hombros-. Solo un poco. Tu padre lo tiene en gran estima.

- Pero Jasper desconfía de él.

- Es lógico -dijo Franco lentamente, intrigado por el giro que había tomado la conversación. Quizá Bella aún no reconociera a su familia, pero esta seguía siendo, como había sido siempre, su principal preocupación-. El príncipe Jasper solo quiere protegerte, y no acepta con agrado la presencia en palacio de personas extrañas a la familia. Esa farsa del compromiso... -hizo una pausa al ver que Bella achicaba los ojos, pero malinterpretó su expresión-. Por favor, no me malinterpretes. A mí no me gusta chismorrear. Y, como médico de la familia real, gozo de la confianza de tu padre.

Ella descruzó las piernas y se levantó. No le apetecía seguir sentada.

- ¿Y está de acuerdo con él?

Franco alzó una de sus pobladas cejas blancas.

- Yo nunca me atrevería a quitarle la razón al príncipe Carlisle, salvo en cuestiones médicas, naturalmente. Sin embargo, sé que ese compromiso disgusta a tu hermano, el cual se siente responsable de tu bienestar.

- ¿Y mis sentimientos? -la calma de Bella se había desvanecido de repente. Se giró y miró fijamente al doctor, que estaba de pie, junto a la camilla, con las manos unidas a la espalda-. ¿Alguien los tiene en cuenta? Esa... esa pretensión de que todo va bien, esa farsa del romance relámpago con el hijo del amigo de mi padre... Todo eso me pone enferma -tomó un peine de madreperla que había sobre su cómoda y empezó a darse golpecitos con él en la palma de la mano-. Ayer se anunció el compromiso y hoy los periódicos casi no hablan de otra cosa. No hay en ellos más que especulaciones, opiniones, mezquinos cotilleos. Dondequiera que vaya me encuentro las mismas preguntas, el mismo alboroto, los mismos románticos suspiros -su impaciencia era evidente. El doctor la conocía bien. Con las manos todavía unidas a la espalda, guardó silencio y esperó a que Bella acabara de dar rienda suelta a su enojo-. Esta misma mañana, mientras intentaba organizar el baile, me han preguntado por mi vestido de novia. ¿Será blanco o de color marfil? ¿Lo hará mi sastra o un modisto de París, como el de mi madre? ¡Mi vestido de novia! -exclamó, alzando las manos-. Y, yo mientras tanto, tengo que organizar un banquete para quinientas personas. ¿La ceremonia se celebrará en la capilla de palacio o en la catedral? ¿Asistirán mis amigos de la universidad a la fiesta? ¿Elegiré a la princesa inglesa o a la condesa francesa para que sea mi dama de honor? De ninguna de las cuales me acuerdo, por cierto. Cuanto más tratamos de ocultar lo que ocurre, más absurdo se vuelve todo.

- Tu padre solo intenta asegurar tu bienestar, Bella. El tuyo y el de su pueblo.

- ¿Es que para él hay alguna diferencia? -preguntó, exasperada, y volvió a dejar el peine sobre la cómoda-. Lo siento -su voz se calmó de repente-. Eso ha sido injusto. Pero es que me resulto tan difícil aceptar el engaño... Y, sin embargo, estoy metida en él hasta el cuello. En cuanto a Edward... -se interrumpió, molesta consigo misma por haber pensado en él.

- Edward es un hombre atractivo -acabó el doctor Franco por ella.

Esbozando una lenta y cautelosa sonrisa, Bella observó a su médico.

- Es usted un médico excelente, doctor Franco.

Él hizo una rápida y gentil genuflexión.

- Conozco a mis pacientes, Alteza.

- Sí, es atractivo -admitió ella-, pero no siempre amable. La verdad es que su soberbia no me resulta particularmente atrayente, sobre teniendo en cuenta que supuestamente es mi prometido. Sin embargo, desempeñaré mi papel lo mejor que pueda. Cuando recupere la memoria, el americano podrá volver a su granja y yo seguiré con mi vida. Así es como me siento, doctor Franco -puso ambas manos sobre el respaldo de una silla-. Así, dicho en pocas palabras, es como me siento. Deseo recordar. Quiero comprender lo que ocurre a mí alrededor. Y deseo recuperar mi vida.

- Recordarás, Bella.

- ¿Está seguro?

- Como médico, no puedo estar seguro de nada -inclinándose y dejando escapar un suspiro al hacerlo, recogió su maletín-. Pero, como alguien que te conoce desde la cuna, estoy convencido de ello.

- Eso quería oír -ella se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- No hace falta que me acompañes -el doctor Franco le dio una suave palmadita en la espalda-. Iré a informar a tu padre antes de irme de que estás bien.

- Gracias, doctor Franco.

- Bella -se detuvo ante la puerta que acababa de abrir-, a veces, todos tenemos que disimular.

Ella inclinó la cabeza con un gesto frío y regio.

- Eso tengo entendido.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**holaaa jejej aki sta el new cap**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 13**

- No hace falta que me acompañes -el doctor Franco le dio una suave palmadita en la espalda-. Iré a informar a tu padre antes de irme de que estás bien.

- Gracias, doctor Franco.

- Bella -se detuvo ante la puerta que acababa de abrir-, a veces, todos tenemos que disimular.

Ella inclinó la cabeza con un gesto frío y regio.

- Eso tengo entendido.

- Esperó discretamente hasta que la puerta se cerró y luego se dio la vuelta, mascullando. Disimulo. Sí, le seguiría el juego a su padre, aceptaría aquel engaño. Pero lo detestaba. Inquieta, sacó de la papelera el periódico que había arrugado y tirado esa misma mañana. _LA PRINCESA ISABELLA SE CASA._

Bella soltó una sarta de exabruptos como solo en privado pueden hacerlo las princesas. En el periódico había una foto suya y otra de Edward. Ladeando la cabeza, observó detenidamente la de Edward a la luz del sol.

Sí, era atractivo, pensó. En un sentido rayano en la rudeza y también en la suavidad. Como un enorme felino, pensó, que podía ronronear o dar un zarpazo según se le antojara. Edward hacía lo que quería. Y un hombre semejante provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Y no solo en ella, pensó con cierta satisfacción. La prensa también parecía dividida.

Se notaba una evidente expectación y una especie de satisfacción chovinista porque uno de los vástagos de la familiar real fuera a casarse. Se decía que, de entre todas las princesas de la historia de Cordina, ella era la que más había tardado en comprometerse. Ya era hora, parecía decir el periódico con cierto alivio.

La amistad que unía a los Cullen y los Masen contaba a favor de Edward, al igual que la reputación de su padre. Pero Edward era a fin de cuentas un americano, y no precisamente el candidato ideal, según parecían creer los ciudadanos de Cordina.

La escasa satisfacción que aquel comentario le produjo quedó enseguida empañada por la mención de ciertos candidatos más convenientes. Resultaba desconcertante encontrarse relacionada, aunque solo fuera en las páginas de un periódico, con media docena de codiciados solteros. Príncipes, lores, marqueses, magnates... Evidentemente, a juzgar por los breves comentarios que acompañaban a las fotografías, los conocía a todos y a todos los había frecuentado. Quizá alguno hubiera significado algo para ella, pero por el momento no tenía modo de saberlo. Podía estudiar sus nombres y sus caras durante cinco minutos, o durante una hora, y seguiría sin recordarlos. Volvió a mirar la fotografía de Edward. Con él, al menos, sabía a qué atenerse.

Al parecer, la prensa se reservaba para más adelante su juicio definitivo sobre el ex policía americano, hijo de un conocido y respetado diplomático. En cambio, prefería especular acerca de la fecha de la boda.

Bella tiró el periódico sobre la cama de tal forma que cayó abierto, con las fotos hacia arriba. Se dijo que su padre había logrado su propósito. La prensa parecía haberse olvidado del secuestro, encandilada por el anuncio de la boda. Ya nadie cuestionaría la presencia de Edward en palacio, o el lugar que ocupaba a su lado.

Nadie lo cuestionaría a él... y tampoco a ella. Bella volvió las palmas hacia arriba y se las miró fijamente. Había una cosa que no había sido capaz de decirles a sus médicos. Una cosa que no había podido decirle a nadie, excepto a Edward.

¿Había matado a un hombre? ¿Había tomado un cuchillo y...? Dios, ¿cuándo lo sabría con certeza?

Intentar forzarse a recordar solo le producía una enorme frustración. Si ponía en ello toda su atención, no conseguía más que romperse la cabeza y quedar inutilizada para pensar en otra cosa. Los únicos fragmentos que recordaba, los recordaba en sueños. Y, cuando se despertaba, las imágenes que recordaba eran tan vagas y confusas como las de los sueños. Aquellas imágenes, en lugar de aliviar su angustia, solo conseguían aumentarla. Todas las mañanas se quedaba tumbada, quieta, confiando en que los recuerdos afluirían de manera natural. Y cada día tenía que conformarse únicamente con los posos de sus sueños.

Podía trabajar, se dijo. Era fácil llenar las horas del día. El trabajo le resultaba agradable y satisfactorio... de no ser porque en adelante tendría que afrontar aquel absurdo compromiso. Cuanto antes se lo quitara de encima y pudiera seguir adelante con su vida, tanto mejor. Pensaría en ello como en una meta más que debía alcanzar... o en otro obstáculo que había de superar.

- Adelante -dijo, frunciendo el ceño al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Su expresión no cambió al ver que Edward entraba en la habitación-. Supongo que puedo considerarme a salvo en mi habitación.

La estancia olía sutilmente a flores. Las había por todas partes: en un jarrón encima de la mesa, junto a la ventana, en un pedestal cerca de la cama... La brisa entraba por la ventana abierta y difundía su olor por toda la habitación.

- El doctor Franco dice que te has recuperado muy bien.

Bella se acomodó lentamente en el largo poyete de la ventana, cubierto de cojines. Ello le dio la oportunidad de refrenar su enojo.

- ¿También a ti te informa el doctor Franco?

- No. Yo estaba con tu padre cuando fue a informarla a él -Edward vio el periódico sobre la cama, pero no dijo nada. ¿De qué serviría decirle que, esa mañana, al ver los titulares de primera plana, se había llevado un buen susto? Una cosa era aceptar aquel compromiso de cartón piedra, y otra muy distinta verlo constatado en blanco y negro.

Se acercó a la cómoda y tomó distraídamente un pequeño frasco de cristal. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, hasta que dejó de pensar en lo hermosa que estaba Bella con aquella fina bata de color marfil.

- Así que ¿te encuentras mejor?

- Estoy bastante bien, gracias.

Edward sonrió al oír su respuesta gélida y formal. Pensó que no cedería ni un ápice. Tanto mejor para él.

- ¿Tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy? -le pregunto, aunque ya se había encargado de averiguarlo.

- No estaré libre hasta mediodía. Luego no tengo nada que hacer hasta la hora de la cena con los duques de Marlborough y con Monsieur Loubet y su esposa.

Edward adivinó por su tono que la idea de aquella cena le resultaba tan poco apetecible como a él. Aquella sería su primera aparición como pareja oficialmente comprometida.

- Entonces, puede que esta tarde te apetezca salir a navegar un rato.

- ¿A navegar? -Edward notó que sus ojos se iluminaban un instante, pero ella bajó los párpados y añadió fríamente-: ¿Eso es una invitación o solo una treta para mantenerme vigilada?

- Ambas cosas -Edward abrió el frasquito de cristal, hundió en él la punta de un dedo y frotó un poco de crema entre el índice y el pulgar. Su olor era como el de la piel de Bella: suave y sensual. Imaginó que, por las noches y por las mañanas, Bella se aplicaba aquella crema hasta que su fragancia impregnaba todo su cuerpo.

Estaba allí para protegerla, pensó de mala gana volviendo a cerrar el frasco. Pero ¿quién lo protegía a él? Dejó el frasco sobre la cómoda y se acercó a Bella, que seguía en silencio.

- Por si quieres sopesar los pros y los contras, recuerda que así podrás alejarte unas horas de palacio y también de tus responsabilidades.

- Sí, pero contigo.

- Se supone que los prometidos pasan todo el tiempo que pueden juntos -dijo él con desenfado, y luego apoyó con firmeza la mano sobre el brazo de Bella. Esta dio un respingo al notar su contacto-. Tú diste tu consentimiento -dijo con suavidad, pese a que bajo sus palabras se adivinaba una dureza de acero-. Ahora no tiene más remedio que seguir adelante.

- Sí, pero solo en público.

- Una mujer de tu posición apenas tiene vida privada. Y -continuó él, acercando su mano a la de ella- yo también he puesto la mía bajo el microscopio.

- ¿Acaso pretendes que te lo agradezca? Me resulta difícil hacerlo en este momento.

- Guárdate tu gratitud -enojado, Edward le apretó la mano con fuerza hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos-. Me bastará con un poco de cooperación.

Bella le sostuvo la mirada, alzando el mentón.

- ¿Mía o tuya?

Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

- De los dos. Ahora estamos oficialmente prometidos. Se supone que nos amamos -añadió, observando la reacción de Bella ante aquellas palabras.

Ella torció el gesto.

- Oficialmente -dijo-. Pero tú sabes que no es más que un engaño.

- Los engaños pueden resultar útiles. Y, ya que hablamos del tema... -Edward se metió la mano en un bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una cajita forrada de terciopelo. Quitó la tapa con el pulgar. El sol iluminó su interior y pareció estallar dentro del diamante blanco, de forma cuadrada.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

- No.

- ¿Demasiado tradicional? -Edward sacó el anillo de la cajita y lo giró a la luz del sol. De pronto, la piedra blanca pareció llenarse de color-. Va bien contigo. Es límpido, fresco, elegante. Y, cuando recibe la caricia justa, emana pasión -había dejado de mirar el anillo y tenía los ojos fijos en Bella-. Dame la mano, Bella.

Ella no se movió. Quizá absurdamente, sentía que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

- No llevaré tu anillo.

- Él la asió por la muñeca izquierda y notó en los dedos el latido de su pulso. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y se derramaba sobre su pelo, en el interior de sus ojos. Edward podía percibir su furia. Y también su pasión. Aquello era muy poco romántico, pensó mientras le deslizaba el anillo en el dedo. Pero, naturalmente, el romanticismo no entraba en el orden del día.

- Sí, lo llevarás -cerró su mano sobre la de ella, sellando el lazo que los unía. Aún no quería pensar en lo difícil que le resultaría que aquel lazo se rompiera.

- Me lo quitaré -dijo ella, rabiosa.

Edward habló en un tono del que ella recelaba.

- Eso sería una tontería.

- ¿Es que siempre haces lo que te ordena mi padre? -dijo ella entre dientes.

- Parece que los dos lo hacemos. Pero el anillo es cosa mía -apoyó la mano libre sobre su nuca. Era larga, esbelta y suave-. Y esto también.

Al besarla, no le dejó elección. Ella se puso rígida; él la acarició. Ella se estremeció; él la besó con mayor suavidad. Pero, al sentir que le respondía, se apoderó de su boca con avidez. Tenía una mano entre su pelo y la otra sobre su nuca. Sin embargo, Bella palpitaba como si le hubiera acariciado todo el cuerpo. Y eso habría querido que hiciera. No le parecía suficiente con entregar su boca, que al mismo tiempo tomaba y exigía placer. Mientras sus bocas se tocaban, mundos enteros se abrían para ella, girando a su alrededor. Bella podía tomar lo que Edward le ofrecía: una pasión salvaje, libre, madura. La satisfacción estaba ahí, al alcance de la mano, ardiendo como ascuas en su interior si elegía dejarse llevar.

Bella parecía despertar a la vida cuando Edward la abrazaba. Él nunca había conocido a una mujer tan ardiente y, al mismo tiempo, tan dulce. Podía sentir los puntos del cuerpo de Bella donde latía su sangre y que parecían invitarlo a tocarlos, uno a uno. Empezó por su garganta, rozándola suavemente con la yema del dedo. Bella dejó escapar un gemido. Luego, tocó la cara interna de su codo. Allí, su sangre latía con fuerza. En la muñeca, brincaba enloquecidamente.

Edward se metió en la boca su labio inferior para lamerlo, para chuparlo. Bella se estremeció, y aquel estremecimiento excitó a Edward de forma casi insoportable, mientras subía la mano desde su cintura hasta sus pechos. Podía quitarle la fina bata y dejarla desnuda, pero no lo hizo, sabiendo que al despojarla de ella, él se despojaría de su cordura.

Cuando hicieran el amor, a su alrededor no habría sirvientes, ni funcionarios, ni familiares. Cuando hicieran el amor por primera vez, no habría nada ni nadie, más que ellos dos. Bella nunca lo olvidaría. Y él tampoco.

Pasó la mano sobre el cuerpo de Bella una sola vez, en una caricia larga y firme. Ansia, amenaza, promesa. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué era aquello. Cuando por fin se separaron, ninguno de los dos estaba en paz.

Bella vio algo en los ojos de Edward que hizo que su piel ardiera. Deseo, pero también algo más. Una especie de certeza. Sus ojos eran verdes, oscuros, desapacibles. En ellos, Bella veía la certeza de que no escaparía de él fácilmente. Ni ese día. Ni nunca.

Bella se recostó en el poyete de la ventana, apartándose de él.

- No tenías derecho.

Edward la miró fijamente y Bella procuró no estremecerse.

- No lo necesito -extendió una mano y le tocó la cara. Ella se quedó muy quieta. Aún no había sondeado aquella costumbre de Edward. Podía ser un gesto de ternura; o tal vez no fuera más que un síntoma de arrogancia-. Y tampoco lo quiero.

Bella poseía una fortaleza que no cabía subestimar. Estaba quieta, sí, pero no por debilidad.

- Cuando quiera que me toques, te lo haré saber.

Pero él no apartó la mano.

- Ya los has hecho.

«Prueba con otra táctica», pensó ella. Algo tenía que funcionar.

- Creo que te estás tomando esta farsa demasiado en serio, Edward. Te estás sobrepasando.

- Si quieres protocolo y reverencias, búscate a otro. Pero recuerda que fuiste tú quien me pidió que no fuera amable.

- Una petición que sin duda no te resulta difícil de cumplir.

- En absoluto -él sonrió y alzó la mano de Bella hacia la luz para que el sol hiciera refulgir el anillo-. Tú y yo sabemos que esto no es más que una piedra, Bella. Un engaño más -de pronto, dejándose llevar por un impulso, le hizo girar la mano y apretó los labios contra la palma-. Pero nadie más lo sabrá.

Esta vez, Bella apartó la mano y se levantó.

- Te he dicho que no me lo pondré.

Edward se acercó a ella antes de que pudiera quitarse el anillo.

- Y yo te he dicho que lo harás. Piensa -continuó, viendo que ella se detenía con el anillo a medio sacar. El tono que utilizó era exactamente el mismo que usaba para persuadir a los sospechosos que se mostraban reacios a cooperar. Tratos, pensó con fastidio, no eran más que tratos-. ¿Prefieres tragarte tu orgullo y ponértelo, o tener que explicar por qué no llevas anillo de compromiso cada vez que salgas?

- Puedo decir que no me gustan las joyas.

Él sonrió y tocó primero la sortija de zafiros y diamantes que Bella llevaba en la mano derecha y luego las piedras de color azul profundo que lucía en las orejas.

- ¿De veras? Algunas mentiras son más convincentes que otras.

Bella volvió a encajarse el anillo en el dedo.

- Maldito seas.

- Sí -dijo él, asintiendo, complacido-. Maldíceme cuanto quieras, pero coopera. Puede que en algún momento, se te ocurra pensar, Alteza, que todo esto me fastidia tanto como a ti.

Ella se alejó, asombrada.

- ¿Que te fastidia? Pues pareces disfrutar con ello.

- Intento llevarlo lo mejor posible. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo, o puedes limitarte a patalear.

Bella dio media vuelta y lo miró con furia.

-Yo no tengo la costumbre de patalear.

- Cualquiera lo diría.

Bella procuró calmarse, porque sabía que, dejándose llevar por la ira, solo conseguiría darle la razón.

- No me gusta que me trates como una niña, Edward.

Él respondió con idéntica calma.

- Pues no te resistas cuando te trato como una mujer.

- ¿Es que siempre tienes respuesta para todo?

Edward pensó en ella, en los sentimientos que estaban creciendo dentro de él. Entonces, le tocó fugazmente la mejilla.

- No. Hagamos las paces de momento, Bella. Antes de este asunto del compromiso, nos llevábamos bastante bien. Tómatelo como una simplificación.

Bella arrugó el ceño, pero descubrió que estaba deseando hacer las paces con él. Al menos, hasta que recobrar por completo sus fuerzas.

- ¿Una simplificación de qué?

- De todo. Gracias a esto... -tomó la mano izquierda de ella y la alzo de nuevo- no tenderás que explicar qué hago aquí, ni por qué pasamos tanto tiempo juntos. Estamos prometidos. Podemos salir por ahí, perdernos de vez en cuando. La gente es muy tolerante con las escapadas de los enamorados. Así no estarás tan atada al palacio.

- Nunca he dicho que me sintiera atada.

- Te he visto mirar por la ventana. Por todas las ventanas.

Ella lo miró fijamente. De pronto se rindió y, dando un suspiro, se reclinó en el poyete de la ventana.

- De acuerdo, sí, a veces me siento encerrada. Nada de esto me resulta familiar y, sin embargo, tampoco me es del todo ajeno. NO es una agradable sensación, Edward

- No los recuerdo muy bien.

- Vamos, Bella... -Edward no era tan paciente como Franco, pero sí igual de sagaz.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad: no los recuerdo -irritada, ella se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Edward distinguió el brillo de la sortija sobre su pelo: fuego contra fuego. «Mi fuego», pensó él. Y el de ella-. Siempre es lo mismo: la oscuridad, los olores, el miedo. No recuerdo nada tangible, Edward -cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento. Era demasiado fácil sentirse derrotada. Demasiado sencillo dejarse arrastrar por las lágrimas. Así que, no las derramaría-. Nada a lo que pueda aferrarme. Cada mañana me digo: «hoy se levantará el telón». Y cada noche... -se encogió de hombros.

Edward deseó acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Podía ofrecerle su pasión sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero ofrecerle su consuelo resultaba peligroso. De modo que mantuvo la distancia.

Mañana, cuando salgamos al mar, no tendrás que pensar en ello. Lo único que haremos será navegar. El y el mar, y nada más. No tendrás que actuar para nadie.

Unas cuantas horas sin disimulos, pensó ella. Edward le estaba ofreciendo un regalo. Quizá también se estuviera ofreciendo un regalo a sí mismo, pero al fin y al cabo tenía derecho a hacerlo. Bella miró el anillo y luego levantó los ojos hacia él.

- Ni siquiera para ti.

Él sonrió. A Bella le pareció que su sonrisa era casi amistosa.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>espero sus reviews<strong>

**bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Al igual que muchas otras cosas, quizá demasiadas, Bella había olvidado lo que era relajarse. Y descubrirlo no solo resulto placentero, sin también deliciosamente fácil. Solo esperaba que, cuando le sobrevinieran otros recuerdos, fueran así de dulces.

Había, además, otra cosa de la que podía estar segura: se sentía tan a gusto en el mar como en tierra firme. Descubrir que sabía cómo manejar velas y jarcias era, al igual que el hecho de poder relajarse, un placer sencillo, pero no por ello menos importante. Ahora sabía que tenía fuerza, capacidad y destreza para manejar un barco. De eso estaba completamente segura. Cuando prestaba atención al ruido que hacía el agua batiendo contra el casco, a medida que la embarcación ganaba velocidad, tenía la certeza de que había escuchado aquel sonido muchas otras veces, aunque no recordara cómo, ni dónde.

Navegar era una de las grandes pasiones de Bella. Todas las personas con las que Edward había hablado se lo habían dicho. Así pues, al darse cuenta de que la angustia y el desasosiego de Bella no remitían, pese a que ella se esforzara en fingir lo contrario, se le había ocurrido la idea de ir a pasar un día en el mar. Bella le había dicho que no fuera amable con ella, pero no siempre era posible cumplir las órdenes, ni siquiera las de una princesa.

Dejándose guiar por su instinto, Edward le dejó el timón a Bella en cuanto se adentraron en el mar. En cierto momento, la vio variar levemente el ángulo del timón, colocándose de espaldas al viento. Él, a su vez, tiró de los cabos para tensar y aquietar las velas que ondulaban al viento. El barco viró de través y comenzó a ganar velocidad. Edward oyó que Bella se echaba a reír viendo cómo se henchían las velas.

- Es maravilloso -gritó ella-. Maravilloso. Es tan sencillo, tan liberador...

El viento la llenaba de alegría. En aquella primera salida, necesitaba que el barco se deslizara a toda velocidad sobre las olas. Después de pasar tanto tiempo sometida al poder de otros, tener en sus manos el mando de la embarcación resultaba casi embriagador. Al fin había encontrado algo que podía controlar, y manejaba con destreza la caña del timón, ajustando su posición, al igual que hacía Edward con las velas, para que el barco siguiera avanzando a su máxima velocidad. Los muros, las obligaciones, las responsabilidades, todo eso desapareció de golpe. Allí solo había el mar y el viento. Allí, el tiempo carecía de importancia. Bella podía olvidarse de su transcurrir, como quizá había hecho muchas otras veces. Y como sin duda volvería a hacerlo. El sol parecía estar de fiesta. Radiante, pletórico y caliente. Amarillo en el cielo, blanco en el agua.

Bella mantuvo el timón sujeto con la rodilla y se quitó la amplia camisa de algodón que llevaba puesta. Su pequeño biquini parecía desafiar al pudor. Deseaba sentir el sol y el viento sobre la piel, de modo que maniobró con destreza para evitar cruzarse con otros barcos. No estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su intimidad.

Sería egoísta por unas horas. Por unas horas, no tendría que ser una princesa, sino solo una mujer, una mujer acariciada por el viento, besada por el sol. Se echó a reír y, al sacudirse hacia atrás el pelo, el viento se lo revolvió de nuevo.

- No es la primera vez que hago esto.

Edward se sintió más tranquilo. Al parecer, de modo, el viento estaba cumpliendo su papel a la perfección.

- Este barco es tuyo -dijo-. Tu padre dice que Emmett puede superar a cualquiera que se le ponga por delante y que Jasper puede dejar atrás a los marinos más expertos, pero que tú eres la que mejor navega en la familia.

Bella se quedó pensativo y pasó una mano sobre la lustrosa baranda de caoba de la cubierta.

- _Liberté_ -musitó, pensando en el nombre que figuraba en la popa de la embarcación-. Según parece, utilizaba este barco para escapar. Igual que la granja.

Edward se giró para mirarla. Al mirarla a través de las lentes de color ámbar de sus gafas de sol, le pareció sumamente Bella. Tenía un aire salvaje, deseable y, sin embargo, de algún modo desvalido. Pero, fueran cuales fueran sus sentimientos, Edward era consciente de que mostrarse excesivamente amable con ella no serviría de nada.

- Yo diría que tenías derecho a hacerlo. ¿No te parece?

Ella dejó escapar un sonido vacilante, lleno de inseguridad.

- Todo esto hace que me pregunte si antes era feliz. A veces, me sorprendo preguntándome si, cuando recupere la memoria, no desearé que las cosas se hubieran quedado tal y como están. Ahora todo me parece nuevo, ¿comprendes?

- ¿Como si empezaras de cero? -Edward pensó en su granja, en la nueva vida que lo aguardaba. Pero él al menos sabía qué lo había llevado hasta allí y de dónde había partido.

- No es que no quiera recordar -Bella vio que Edward se quitaba la camiseta, y pensó que parecía encontrarse muy a gusto consigo mismo. Ella, por su parte, no se sintió incómoda al ver su bañador casi diminuto. Había abrazado aquel cuerpo. Se permitió recordarlo un instante. Edward tenía un cuerpo fibroso y duro. Sobre su piel relucían pequeñas gotas. Era un hombre peligroso. Pero ¿no tendría ella que enfrentarse al peligro tarde o temprano?

Sí, recordaba sus abrazos perfectamente. De pronto, se preguntó si debía sentir vergüenza por desear apretarse de nuevo contra él. Y descubrió que, aunque así fuera, no la sentía.

- Sé tan pocas cosas -murmuró-. De mí misma. Y de ti.

Edward sacó un cigarrillo de la camisa que había dejado sobre el banco de la cubierta. Juntó las manos para proteger la llama del viento y encendió el mechero con movimientos breves y precisos. Al exhalar el humo, volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Ella guardó silencio un momento mientras seguía observándolo. Edward era un hombre que sabía cuidar de sí mismo, y también de otros, si así lo decidía. Era un hombre que tenía sus propias reglas. De eso no había duda. Y, sin embargo, a no ser que estuviera muy equivocada, era un hombre que durante la mayor parte de su vida había obedecido las normas fijadas por otros. ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento?

- Mi padre confía en ti.

Edward asintió, ajustando las jarcias mientras el barco empezaba a virar.

- No hay razón para que no lo haga.

- Sin embargo, es a tu padre a quien conoce bien. No a ti.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa. Su arrogancia estaba de nuevo ahí, pensó ella, por muy elegante, por muy educado que se mostrara. Y aquella soberbia era, por desgracia, una de sus cualidades más atrayentes.

- ¿Tú no confías en mí, Bella? -dijo con voz deliberadamente baja y cortante. Estaba desafiándola. Ambos lo sabían. Pero la respuesta de Bella lo dejó sin palabras.

- Yo te confiaría mi vida -dijo ella con sencillez, y, poniéndose de nuevo de espaldas al viento, dejó que el barco corriera a toda velocidad.

¿Qué podía decirle él? En sus palabras no había percibido artificio, ni tampoco ironía. Bella parecía sentir aquella frase en toda su intensidad. Edward sabía que debía sentirse complacido. En teoría, la confianza de Bella le facilitaba el trabajo. Y, pese a ello, se sentía incómodo y receloso. ¿Sería por la responsabilidad que suponía aquella muestra de confianza, se preguntó, o por la propia Bella?

Recordó lo que había sabido con toda certeza desde el momento en que la vio en la cama del hospital. Ente ellos, no podía haber nada trivial. Y, sin embargo, tampoco podía haber nada serio. De modo que estaban atrapados en una extraña especie de limbo.

Ambos, cada uno a su manera, estaban iniciando una nueva vida. Y ninguno de los dos deseaba complicársela. Edward, en realidad, se había prometido a sí mismo simplificar su vida en todo lo posible. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de poner en práctica su plan, había recibido aquella llamada de Cordina, y las cosas habían vuelto a complicarse para él.

Había podido decir que no, se dijo. Pero no había querido hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque Bella, una Bella de dieciséis años, llevaba mucho tiempo habitando su memoria.

Desde su llegada a Cordina, las cosas se habían complicado todavía más. La prensa internacional le perseguía a todas partes desde el anuncio de su compromiso. Una boda real siempre era un bombazo informativo. Tres de las principales revistas americanas ya le habían pedido una entrevista. Y los paparazzi, como ansiosos perrillos falderos, aguardaban a la puerta cada vez que Bella o él salían de palacio.

Podía haberse negado a fingir que era el prometido de Bella. Al fin y al cabo, el anuncio del enlace había levantado un gran revuelo, por muy lógico que fuera como solución a un problema delicado. Sin embargo, no había querido negarse. ¿Por qué? Porque Bella, la mujer a la que estaba empezando a conocer, amenazaba con quedarse en su recuerdo para siempre.

Estar con ella y, al mismo tiempo, no poder estar con ella era como pasear unos centímetros por encima e ascuas ardientes. Uno sentía el humo y el chisporroteo de las brasas, pero no lograba apagar el fuego, ni dar el salto final y hundirse en él.

- Esa caleta -dijo Bella, señalando un punto en la distancia- parece muy tranquila.

Comenzaron a virar suavemente hacia la pequeña playa rocosa. Bella seguía atenta la dirección del viento, ya violentándola, ya sometiéndose a ella. Tras asegurar la trayectoria, se quedó sentada, muy quieta, mirando por encima de la estrecha franja de mar que los separaba de la playa.

- Desde aquí, Cordina es tan bonita... Tan blanca y rosa... Tan encantadora... Es como si nunca pudiera pasar nada malo en ella.

Edward siguió la dirección de su mirada.

- Los cuentos de hadas son tradicionalmente violentos, ¿no crees?

- Sí -ella esbozó una débil sonrisa, alzando la mirada hacia el palacio. Qué arrogante parecía, pensó. Qué arrogante y qué hermoso-. Pero, aunque lo parezca, Cordina no es un país de cuento de hadas. A ti, que tienes la mentalidad pragmática y democrática de los americanos, ¿te parecen absurdos nuestros castillos, nuestra pompa y nuestro protocolo?

Esta vez, fue él quien sonrió. Bella tal vez no recordara sus raíces, pero estas seguían ahí, bien arraigadas.

- No. Creo que Cordina es un país gobernado con inteligencia. Lebarre es uno de los mejores puestos del mundo, a pesar de su tamaño. Culturalmente, Cordina no se doblega ante nadie. Y económicamente es un país próspero.

- Cierto. Yo también he hecho mis deberes. Pero aun así... -Bella se pasó la lengua por los dientes y luego se echó hacia atrás y se abrazó las rodillas-. ¿Sabías que en Cordina a las mujeres no se les concedió el derecho al voto hasta después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? Se les concedió, como si fuera un favor, no un derecho. La vida familiar sigue siendo muy mediterránea: el hombre manda y la mujer obedece.

-¿En teoría, o en la práctica? -preguntó Edward.

- Por lo que he podido ver, no hay duda de que también en la práctica. Constitucionalmente, el título que ostenta mi padre solo puede pasar a sus herederos varones.

Edward la escuchaba mirando por encima del agua, como hacía ella.

- ¿Y eso te molesta?

Bella le lanzó una extraña e intensa mirada.

- Si, por supuesto. Yo no siento deseos de gobernar, pero, aun así, esa ley me parece un error. Mi abuelo demostró tener el don de la oportunidad al introducir el sufragio femenino en Cordina. Y mi padre ha ido un paso más allá al nombrar a varias mujeres para puestos de importancia. Pero, de todos modos, los cambios siguen siendo muy lentos.

- Sí, siempre lo son.

- Tú eres pragmático y paciente por naturaleza -ella se encogió de hombros-. Pero yo no. Cuando los cambios son para mejor, no veo razón para retrasarlos.

- No puedes pasar por alto el factor humano.

- Sobre todo, porque hay ciertas personas tan ancladas en la tradición que son incapaces de comprender las ventajas del progreso.

- Como Loubet, por ejemplo.

Bella lo miró con asombro.

- Ahora entiendo por qué a mi padre l gusta tanto tenerte a su lado, Edward.

- ¿Qué sabes de Loubet?

- He leído algunas cosas sobre él -dijo ella con sencillez-. Y he observado otras. Por de pronto, me parece un hombre extremadamente conservador. Y estirado -se levantó, estirándose de modo que las bragas del biquini se tensaron sobre sus caderas-. Es cierto que, a su modo, es un excelente ministro de Estado. Pero es tan... tan receloso... He leído en mi diario que el año pasado intentó convencerme de que no fuera de viaje a África. No le parecía apropiado para una mujer. Y tampoco le parece apropiado que asista a las reuniones del Consejo Nacional para tratar asuntos presupuestarios -añadió, irritada. Estaba aprendiendo rápido, pensó Edward-. Si fuera por hombres como Loubet, las mujeres nos limitaríamos a hacer café e hijos.

- Siempre he sido de la opinión de que, para ciertas cosas, hay que aunar esfuerzos.

Ella lo miró, sonriendo, relajada y divertida.

- Ya, pero tú no eres un tradicionalista. Tú madre era jueza -al ver que Edward la miraba con asombro, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia-. Ya te he dicho que he hecho mis deberes -le recordó ella-. Y tú eres una asignatura que no podía pasar por alto. Te graduaste en la universidad _summa cum laude_. Dadas las circunstancias, me parece muy interesante que estudiaras Psicología.

- No era más que una herramienta -dijo él sin darle importancia- para la profesión que había elegido.

- Sí, lo sé. Después de pasar dos años y medio en el cuerpo de la policía y de obtener tres menciones por tu valentía en el cumplimiento del deber, empezarte a trabajar como agente secreto. A partir de ese momento los datos son un tanto vagos, pero circula el rumor que formaste parte del equipo que desmanteló una de las mayores bandas criminales que operaban en el distrito de Columbia y sus alrededores. Y también se rumorea que formaste parte del equipo de seguridad de cierto senador estadounidense. Con tu reputación, tu expediente y tu inteligencia, podrías haber llegado a capitán fácilmente, pese a tu edad. Y, sin embargo, de pronto decidiste dejar el cuerpo.

- Para saber tan poco de mí como dices, tienes muchos datos.

- Sí, pero esos datos no bastan para conocerte -Bella se acercó al lado de estribor-. Quiero refrescarme un poco. ¿Vienes? -antes de que Edward pudiera responder, ella se lanzó al agua.

Bella resultada increíblemente provocativa. Pero Edward aún no sabía si su actitud era deliberada. Pensativo, se levantó y, acercándose a la baranda de estribor, se lanzó al agua con la misma suavidad que ella.

- Qué buena está -dijo Bella, nadando lánguidamente junto al barco. Ya se había sumergido y tenía el pelo mojado, echado hacia atrás, y la cara despejada. Empapado, iluminado por el sol, su cabello parecía casi de cobre. Sin maquillaje y a plena luz, su rostro resultaba exquisito. Poseía la estructura ósea, la complexión, que los fotógrafos ansían inmortalizar. Como imagen, pensó Edward flotando junto a ella, era perfecta. Y, en cuanto que imagen, lo intrigaba, como intrigaban las imágenes a cualquier ser humano.

Sin embargo, era la mujer y no la imagen la que despertaba su deseo. Y aún tenía que averiguar si podía separar a la una de la otra y obtener lo que deseaba. Había sido policía el tiempo suficiente como para saber que todo acto tenía sus consecuencias. Por cada cosa que se tomaba había que pagar un precio. Pero aún no sabía cuál sería el precio en aquel caso.

- Me han dicho que vas a bañarte a la piscina todos los días -dijo ella, echándose hacia atrás el pelo chorreante-. ¿Eres buen nadador?

Él movió los pies lo justo para mantenerse a flote.

- Sí.

- Puede que alguna mañana te acompañe. Ya casi me he puesto al día con mi trabajo, así que puede permitirme perder una hora o dos al día. Edward... -tomó agua en la palma de la mano y la dejó caer sobre el mar-. Sabes que solo faltan unas semanas para el baile de las FAND.

- Tendría que estar sordo para no saberlo. Los obreros se pasan el día dando martillazos y entrando y saliendo del salón de baile.

- Están haciendo unos cuantos arreglos -dijo ella despreocupadamente-. Los decía porque creo que deberías asistir en calidad de... -su mirada se posó automáticamente en el anillo de su mano izquierda-. Bueno, dado que eres mi prometido -continuó-, todo el mundo esperará que abramos el baile y que hagas de anfitrión.

Él miró el pelo de Bella, que flotaba y se extendía por la superficie del agua.

- ¿Y?

- Verás, hasta entonces podemos evitar los compromisos sociales. El secuestro resulta una excelente excusa para hacerlo, aunque estemos intentando quitarle importancia. Pero el baile será un acontecimiento muy importante. Toda la prensa estará allí. No sé si mi padre tuvo en cuenta la presión que tendrías que soportar cuando te pidió que aceptaras este... papel.

Edward se hundió un poco más en el agua y se acercó a ella, pero no lo bastante para tocarla.

- ¿Acaso crees que no podré soportarlo?

Ella parpadeó, asombrada, y luego se echó a reír, mirándolo fijamente.

- No me cabe ninguna duda de que te las apañarás muy bien. A fin de cuentas, Jasper admira tu inteligencia y Emmett tu forma de vestir. No podrías tener mejor respaldo que ese.

Aquello hizo gracia a Edward.

Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

- Simplemente que, cuanto más se prolongue esta situación, mayor será el favor que te debamos. Incluso después de que se rompa el compromiso seguirás sufriendo sus repercusiones, quizá durante años.

Él se dio la vuelta, tumbándose de espaldas, y cerró los ojos.

- No te preocupes por eso, Bella. A mí no me importa.

- Quizá por eso a mí sí -insistió ella-. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto es culpa mía.

-No -dijo él con suavidad-. La culpa es de quienes te secuestraron.

Bella se quedó callada un momento. Por fin Edward le había dado la ocasión que estaba esperando. Y, aunque no sabía si podría aprovecharla, siguió adelante.

- Edward, no voy a preguntarte si era un buen policía. Ni si eres un buen detective privado. Tu expediente habla por sí solo. Pero me gustaría saber si tu trabajo te hace feliz.

Esta vez, fue él quien guardó silencio. Con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir el sol en la cara y el agua fresca lamiéndole el cuerpo. Seguía caminando sobre ascuas.

Nunca le habían preguntado si era feliz con su trabajo. En realidad, él tampoco se lo había preguntado hasta hacía poco tiempo. La respuesta era «sí». Y «no».

- Sí. Mi trabajo me reporta ciertas satisfacciones. Cuando estaba en la policía, creía en lo que hacía. Y, ahora que trabajo por mi cuenta, solo acepto los casos en los que creo.

- Entonces, ¿cómo es que no éstas investigando el secuestro, en vez de hacerme de guardaespaldas?

- Él cambió de postura hasta que el agua le llegó a los hombros y pudo ver claramente a Bella. Se había estado preguntando cuándo iba a hacerle aquella pregunta.

- Ahora soy detective privado, Bella. No policía. Y, de todos modos, no tengo licencia para actuar aquí.

- Yo no te estoy hablando de leyes y de normas, Edward, sino de apetencias.

- Una de las cosas más admirables de tu carácter, y también de las más irritantes, es tu intuición -Edward se preguntó cómo sería tocar su pelo empapado, y cedió al deseo de acariciarlo. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría ella si supiera que había estado haciendo algunas pesquisas por su cuenta, tras el telón del protocolo, y que había llegado a ciertas conclusiones de las que no le había informado. En el ajedrez, incluso la reina podía ser utilizada como peón.

- Si, la verdad es que he pensado en ello -contentó con la misma ligereza con que nadaba-. Pero, hasta que tu padre me pida otra cosa, oficialmente no soy más que tu guardaespaldas. Solo tu guardaespaldas.

Ella sintió el leve roce de sus dedos entre el pelo. Sus piernas se rozaron ligeramente bajo el agua.

- ¿Y si yo te lo pidiera? ¿Lo pensarías?

Él siguió acariciándole el pelo, pero la pregunta desvió su atención.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?

- Ayuda. Entre Loubet y mi padre, apenas sé nada sobre el estado de la investigación. Intentan protegerme, Edward. Pero también quieren mantenerme al margen, y eso no me gusta.

- Así que ¿quieres que haga algunas averiguaciones y que te informe?

- Había pensado hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero, naturalmente, tú tienes más experiencia. Y... -le sonrió-, de todos modos, no puedo ir a ninguna parte sin que me sigas.

- ¿Es que ha decidido Su Alteza darme otro uso?

Bella enarcó una ceja y, pese a estar empapada, adoptó una actitud llena de dignidad.

- No pretendía insultarte.

- No, seguramente no -Edward pensó que era mejor dejarlo así. Quizá fuera hora de utilizarla y de dejarse utilizar más activamente-. Me lo pensaré.

Bella decidió que, estratégicamente, era mejor retirarse que avanzar.

- Tendré que contentarme con eso -regresó al barco en tres suaves brazadas y subió a bordo-. ¿Quieres que probemos el vino y el pollo que Nanny nos ha preparado?

Edward subió ágilmente a cubierta y se quedó parado un momento, dejando que el agua escurriera por su cuerpo.

- ¿Nanny siempre te prepara el almuerzo cuando sales a navegar?

-Le gusta hacerlo. Para ella, seguimos siendo niños.

- De acuerdo, entonces. No tiene sentido que se estropee la comida.

- Ah, tú siempre tan práctico -ella recogió una toalla, se frotó el pelo con ella y la tiró a un lado-. Bueno, entonces, baja al camarote y ayúdame. Creo que también tenemos de manzana -con la piel mojada aún, Bella se introdujo en el pequeño camarote -. Pareces encontrarte a tus anchas en un barco -dijo cuando Edward se unió a ella.

Solía salir a navegar con mi padre.

- ¿Solías? -Bella sacó una botella de vino de la nevera y asintió, complacida, a ver la etiqueta.

- No hemos tenido muchas ocasiones de hacerlo en los últimos años.

- Pero ¿os lleváis bien?

Edward buscó el sacacorchos y, al encontrarlo, le quitó la botella a Bella...

Sí, nos llevamos bien.

- ¿Se parece a mi padre? Quiero decir que sí... -oyó el leve rechinar del corcho y empezó a buscar unas copas-. ¿Es tan brillante y tan serio?

- ¿Es así cómo ves a tu padre?

- Supongo que sí -Bella frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras él servía el vino-. Y también amable, aunque un tanto hermético -sabía que, pese a contar con el amor de su padre, para este lo primero eran su cargo y su país-. Al fin y al cabo, los hombres como él tienen que serlo. Igual que tú.

Edward sonrió y chocó su copa contra la de ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A serio, a brillante o a amable?

- A hermético -replicó ella, mirándolo con fijeza mientras bebía-. Cuando me miras, siempre me preguntó qué estás pensando.

A Edward, el vino le supo frío y seco.

- Creo que ya lo sabes.

- No del todo -ella dio otro sorbo, confiando en que no se le notara que intentaba armarse de valor-. Pero si sé que quieres hacer el amor conmigo.

El sol entró por la puerta abierta, iluminando el camarote.

- Sí.

- Me pregunto por qué -Bella bajó su copa y la sostuvo con las dos manos-. ¿Es que deseas hacer el amor con todas las mujeres a las que te presentan?

En otras circunstancias, Edward habría pensado que aquello solo era una broma, pero lo cierto que la pregunta de Bella estaba tan desprovista de artificio como parecía. Así que Edward contestó del mismo modo.

- No.

Ella logró sonreír, a pesar de que tenía los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Era así cómo se jugaba a aquel juego?, se preguntaba. Y, en cualquier caso, ¿Se trataba de un juego?

- Entonces, ¿con unas sí y con otras no?

- Solo si cumplen ciertos requisitos.

- ¿Cuáles?

Él tomó su cara con una mano.

- Por ejemplo, que me hagan pensar en ello nada más despertarme, incluso antes de saber qué tal día hace.

- Entiendo -ella hizo girar la copa entre sus dedos. Los tenía húmedos de nerviosismo, pero no le temblaban-. ¿Piensas en mí nada más despertarte?

- ¿Es que quieres que te haga un cumplido, Bella?

-No.

Edward le hizo levantar la cabeza un poco más. Ella no se apartó, ni se puso rígida, pero Edward sintió de nuevo que aguardaba, expectante.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

- Comprender. No a mí misma, ni el pasado. Quiero saber si me siento atraída por ti, o solo por la idea de estar con un hombre.

Aquello era muy directo, pensó él. No especialmente halagüeño, pero sí directo. Pero, a fin de cuentas, era él quien le había pedido que hablara con franqueza.

Al quitarle la copa de entre las manos para dejarla a un lado, notó que tenía los dedos crispados. Ello le produjo cierta satisfacción.

- ¿Te sientes atraída por mí?

- ¿Es que quieres que te haga un cumplido?

Él la miró, divertido, y vio que estaba sonriendo.

- No -Edward le besó suavemente en los labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. Al parecer, los dos buscamos lo mismo.

- Puede ser -ella vaciló solo un momento antes de poner las manos sobre sus hombros-. Quizá sea hora de descubrir si lo hemos encontrado.

Era así como él lo deseaba: lejos del palacio y de sus muros. Tan solo las suaves embestidas del agua contra el casco del barco, tan apacibles, tan rítmicas que apenas se notaban. El camarote era pequeño y bajo. Había sombras; había sol. Estaban solos.

Eso era lo que quería. Y, sin embargo, Edward titubeó. Con aquella luz, Bella parecía tan delicada... Delicada, sí, y él había aceptado la responsabilidad de protegerla. Si se hacían amantes, ¿podría conservar su objetividad? Bella se puso de puntilla para besarlo de nuevo en los labios. Edward sintió que por su interior se extendía y se aposentaba un ansia llena de dulzura.

Pero ¿podía ser objetivo en ese momento? Al decirle que se despertaba pensado en ella cada mañana, solo le había dicho la verdad.

- No pareces muy seguro -murmuró Bella, besándolo levemente en la mejilla. La excitación se estaba apoderando rápidamente de ella, y resultaba mucho más liberador de lo que esperaba. Se daba cuenta de que Edward tenía dudas. Sabía que estaba pensando en las consecuencias. Y aquello la tranquilizaba y, al mismo tiempo, aumentaba su excitación. Se habría sentido ridículo si él se hubiera mostrado completamente seguro y ella hubiera sido la única en dudar-. Vengo a ti sin pasado. Olvidemos durante un rato que tenemos un futuro. Solo por hoy, Edward. Solo por una hora... o por un momento.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews jejej<strong>

**sta buena la cosa cierto jejeje**


	15. Chapter 15

**espero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 15.**

Pero ¿podía ser objetivo en ese momento? Al decirle que se despertaba pensado en ella cada mañana, solo le había dicho la verdad.

- No pareces muy seguro -murmuró Bella, besándolo levemente en la mejilla. La excitación se estaba apoderando rápidamente de ella, y resultaba mucho más liberador de lo que esperaba. Se daba cuenta de que Edward tenía dudas. Sabía que estaba pensando en las consecuencias. Y aquello la tranquilizaba y, al mismo tiempo, aumentaba su excitación. Se habría sentido ridículo si él se hubiera mostrado completamente seguro y ella hubiera sido la única en dudar-. Vengo a ti sin pasado. Olvidemos durante un rato que tenemos un futuro. Solo por hoy, Edward. Solo por una hora... o por un momento

Edward podía concederle aquel deseo. Y lo haría. Podía tomarla, sin más. Esta vez, cuando sus labios se juntaron, no fue para darse un beso breve, ni ligero. Cuando no hay nada más que el presente, las ansias se vuelven más intensas. Nos empujan, nos compelen a actuar. Liberan la pasión contenida.

Aquello no duraría. Ambos estaban de acuerdo. Lo habían decidido. Y lo habían olvidado.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron, carne contra carne. Sus bocas se saborearon. Ansiosamente. Edward sintió que las manos suaves y pequeñas de Bella, cuyas uñas volvían a ser suaves y pulcras, le acariciaban la espalda. Luego, se clavaron y se aferraron a su carne. Bella irradiaba una fuerza que le hacía olvidar que su cuerpo era delicado. Sentía sus ansias, la sentía palpitar contra su cuerpo y olvidaba la lógica, los planes, las decisiones tomadas... El deseo no tenía lógica; la pasión no hacía planes. El olor del mar era suave. El perfume de Bella, embriagador. Inmerso en ambos, Edward la llevó a la pequeña y pulcra cama del camarote.

Bella notó las arrugas de la manta al tumbarse de espaldas sobre ella. Edward le había dicho que, cuando hicieran el amor, no habría rosas, ni sábanas de seda. De todos modos, ella no las quería. Las ilusiones la traían sin cuidado. Lo único que quería era conocer la verdad. Y con él la encontraría.

Con las piernas entrelazadas, los brazos tensos, se recorrieron el uno al otro. Algunos viajes son rápidos, furiosos, incontrolables. Ella dejó de pensar: « ¿he sentido esto antes?». En ese momento, solo le importaba el presente. Abrió los ojos y contemplo a Edward. Su cara estaba muy cerca, oscurecida por las sombras. Llenaba su visión. El presente era cuanto quería.

Extendió los brazos y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí para que la besara.

Dulzura. Quizá los pétalos de las rosas que crecían y maduraban al sol tuvieran aquel sabor. Acre como el vino calentado con especias en una hoguera. Embriagador, como un vino espumoso recién descorchado. Cuanto más saboreaba la boca de Bella, mejor comprendía Edward el significado de la avaricia. Y cuanto más la tocaba, mejor comprendía el significado de la obsesión.

Bella era como una estatua de formas perfectas y deliciosamente pulida. Pero de carne y hueso. Bajo sus manos, se movía y palpitaba. Una estatua podía ser admirada, estudiada, reverenciada. Y todas esas cosas hacía él al dejar que su mirada y sus manos vagaran, acariciadoras, por el cuerpo de Bella. Pero deseaba a la mujer, no a una estatua. Y se daba cuenta de que la mujer sentía tanta urgencia como él.

Gimiendo de placer, ella rodó sobre la estrecha cama y se irguió sobre él para poder tocarlo a su antojo. Dentro de ella latía un dese tan salvaje que no tenía forma, ni principio. Quizá por esos era incapaz de luchar contra él. Porque ella tampoco tenía principio, ni fin.

Quería apoderarse de aquel denso y delicioso sabor masculino. Quería ver su mano, pálida y femenina, sobre la piel morena de Edward. Y, al hacer ambas cosas, obtuvo un placer que nunca podría describir utilizando la fría razón, pero en el cual reconocía los síntomas de la felicidad.

Cuando notó que Edward le quitaba la parte de arriba del biquini, no sintió vergüenza, sin o solo placer. «Tócame». Su mente murmuró aquellas palabras un instante antes de que fueran obedecidas.

Perdidos el uno en el otro, se revolcaron sobre la pequeña cama, exigiendo tanto como entregaban, ofreciendo placer con la misma avidez con que lo tomaban. Cuando la boca de Edward trazó el camino que antes habían recorrido sus manos, Bella se arqueó, dejando escapar leves gritos de asombrado deleite. Si había más, lo obtendría. Pero si aquello era todo, no necesitaría nada más.

¿Había sabido con anterioridad que su cuerpo era tan sensible? ¿Y él, lo sabía? Por extraño que pareciera, Edward parecía saber exactamente dónde quería que la tocara, donde deseaba que sus labios se posaran ligeramente sobre su carne o prolongaran sus caricias. Y Bella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por él. Sintiéndose segura de sí misma, tiró con naturalidad del bañador de Edward hasta que no hubo nada que se interpusiera entre este y sus manos. Sintió una oleada de excitación cuando Edward gimió, estremeciéndose, y notó que los últimos vestigios de su contención se disipaban. Edward había hecho el amor muchas otras veces. Sabía lo que era sentir el cuerpo de una mujer hundirse profundamente en él. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no recordaba que fuera así? No recordaba que alguna vez el deseo hubiera hecho presa en él con aquella intensidad. Bella le llenaba de placer, de un placer casi doloroso. Y, de pronto, no hubo nada más: ni el balanceo del mar, ni el sol que entraba a raudales por la puerta, ni el leve vaivén del barco. Solo Bella, fuerte, esbelta seductora. Solo Bella y un deseo tan mezclado con emoción que e sentía incapaz de refrenarlo. No podía luchar contra lo que no comprendía. En lugar de hacerlo, se entregó a él, a ella.

Bella se arqueó, clavando como espuelas los dedos en la carne de Edward. Este oyó que gemía, sintió que se ponía rígida un momento. Luego Bella empezó a moverse a la para que él. Ya ninguno de los dos les importó quién marcaba el ritmo.

Tal vez solo habían pasado unos momentos. Eso, al menos, parecía. Estaban aún entrelazados, sudorosos y exangües. Pero Bella no estaba relajada, sino atónita. Quizá, pensó mientras oía la agitada respiración de Edward junto a su oído, quizá nunca volviera a relajarse. De lo que no había duda era que nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Veía el sol que entraba en el camarote. El mismo sol. Oía y sentía el movimiento del mar. El mismo mar. Pero ella no era la misma Bella. Nunca sería la misma., a partir de ese instante. Había perdido su inocencia. Y solo ahora estaba segura de que la había tenido y podía perderla. Y solo ahora, comprendió, estaba segura de que había querido perderla.

- Así que no ha habido nadie más -musitó, pensando en voz alta.

Edward sintió que algo se estremecía en su interior. Tumbado, inmóvil, cerró los ojos hasta que el estremecimiento pasó. Cuando alzó la cabeza, vio que ella tenía los ojos turbios y que su piel tenía el fulgor de las postrimerías de la pasión. Y comprendió, al mirarla, que él había perdido mucho más que la objetividad. Su corazón, al que siempre había creído tener bajo su dominio, era de ella. Y supo que, en ese momento, Bella podía partirlo en dos con una palabra descuidada. Así que fue él quien habló casi con descuido.

- No, no ha habido nadie más. ¿Quieres que me disculpe?

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, ni qué responder. ¿Se sentían culpables los hombres cuando le quitaban la inocencia a una mujer? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Quizá no se sintiera culpables, pensó, sino incómodos. Pero ella no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrar cuánto le dolía aquella idea. De modo que procuró mantener la mirada firme y la voz tranquila.

- No, no quiero que te disculpes. ¿Tú quieres que y lo haga?

Edward no cambió de tono de voz. Ni de expresión. Bella no conseguía interpretar ni el uno ni la otra.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer?

- Yo empecé esto, Edward. Soy consciente de ello -ella intentó levantarse, pero Edward la detuvo.

- ¿Es que te arrepientes?

Ella alzó la barbilla solo un poco. Lo suficiente para dejarle claro su estado de ánimo.

- No. ¿Y tú?

Bella acababa de perder su virginidad, y él iniciaba una absurda y pomposa conversación en defensa propia, pensó Edward. Ella se merecía un poco de ternura, un poco de dulzura y de sinceridad. Le acarició la cara, solo un dedo sobre su mejilla.

- ¿Cómo voy a arrepentirme de algo tan hermoso? -la besó suavemente, muy despacio-. ¿Cómo voy a arrepentirme de haberte hecho el amor si ya estoy pensando en repetir?

Antes de apretarla contra su pecho, Edward vio que los labios de Bella se curvaban en una sonrisa. Sabía que, cuando regresaran a Cordina, tendría que empezar a hacer planes otra vez. Si iba a ayudarla a investigar el secuestro, tendría que... Pero de momento, no. Todavía, no.

Comprendiendo, aliviada, que al fin podía relajarse, Bella apoyó la mano sobre el corazón de Edward. El anillo de compromiso quedó justamente ante sus ojos. En la penumbra, no parecía un objeto extraño. Casi parecía que aquel era su sitio natural. Pero no lo era, se dijo apresuradamente. Aquella sortija solo era parte del atrezzo de un complejo drama teatral. No era de verdad.

Bella cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Edward. No, el anillo tal vez no fuera de verdad, pero aquello sí lo era, pensó, dejándose arrastrar por el sueño. Aquello era real... y lo sería mientras durara.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**hooolaaaa jeje a todas esas fans de Ed y Bella jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece solamente es una adaptacioon**

**Capitulo 16**

Todo se complicaba, pensó Bella mientras atravesaba la amplia galería flanqueada de ventanas que llevaba al gran salón de baile. En aquella galería había cuadros que habrían emocionado a cualquier artista con alma. Había muebles cuidadosamente pulidos desde hacía siglos. Pero Bella pasaba a su lado sin siquiera mirarlos.

En lugar de simplificarse, la vida parecía hacerse cada vez más compleja. ¿No le había dicho Edward que la vida nunca era sencilla? Era absurdo desear que estuviera equivocado.

Casi una semana antes, Bella había yacido medio dormida junto a él en una estrecha cama de un barco, hasta que se volvieron de nuevo el uno hacia el otro e hicieron el amor otra vez. ¿No los convertía eso en amantes?, se preguntó, deteniéndose junto a una ventana. ¿Y no se suponía que los amantes debían estar a gusto juntos y desearse mutuamente? Sin embargo, había pasado casi una semana, durante la cual Edward se había mostrado impecablemente cortés y, al menos en apariencia, sumamente atento. Hasta se había mostrado amable a su manera. Pero, sobre todo, había hecho todo lo posible por evitar tocarla.

Bella apoyó las manos en el antepecho de la ventana y miró hacia abajo. En el patio de armas se estaba efectuando el cambio de guardia. Mientras observaba aquel elaborado ritual, se dijo que tal vez Edward pensara que ya era hora de que ella también cambiara de guardia. Y se preguntó qué haría si él se marchaba.

Naturalmente, había sabido desde el principio que tendría que sufrir interminables habladurías. Su enlace seguía siendo una noticia candente, y no solo en Cordina y en el resto de Europa, sino también en Estados Unidos. Le resultaba imposible hojear una revista sin encontrarse una foto suya.

Pero aquello la traía sin cuidado, se dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros. Los cotilleos iban y venían. Sin darse cuenta, hizo girar el diamante alrededor de su dedo. No, los cotilleos no le importaban. Pero Edward, sí. Quizá demasiado.

Si se comprendiera mejor a sí misma, ¿sabría cómo encarar lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿O más bien lo que no estaba sucediendo? No, la vida nunca resultaba fácil.

Sin duda, enamorarse ya resultaba bastante complicado cuando todo era normal. Pero habiendo tantas páginas en blanco y tantas responsabilidades que atender, lo cierto era que producía más temor que alegría.

Se dijo que Edward regresaría a su granja. A su país, a su vida. Su familia, ella y unas pocas personas más ya lo sabían. Pero, aunque Edward se lo pidiera, ¿podría irse con él? No se lo pediría, se dijo, intentando quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza. Después de todo, ella no era más que una amante más en su vida, una mujer cualquiera, una simple anécdota. Para Edward no podía ser como para ella. Porque para ella no había nadie más.

Responsabilidad. Bella cerró los ojos un momento y procuró concentrarse en aquellas palabras. Debía pensar en sus responsabilidades y dejar de soñar. No habría boda. Ella no llevaría el hermoso vestido blanco, ni el velo que todos los modistos del mundo ansiaban diseñar. Y tampoco habría pastel, ni espadas cruzadas. Solo habría un final, una despedida amable. Ella no tenía derecho a exigirle otra cosa. Pero, sin poder remediarlo, deseaba que fuera de otro modo.

Al darse la vuelta y, ver una figura al otro lado de la amplia galería, se asustó y retrocedió hacia las ventanas.

- Jasper -Bella bajó la mano que se había llevado instintivamente al corazón-. Me has asustado.

- No quería molestarte. Parecías... -infeliz, quiso decir. Perdida- pensativa.

- Estaba mirando a los guardias -le dirigió la misma sonrisa cortés que dedicaba a todo el mundo. A todo el mundo, menos a Edward. Pero, a diferencia de Jasper, ella no lo notaba-. Están tan guapos y elegantes con sus uniformes... Iba de camino al salón de baile para asegurarme de que todo está en orden. Resulta difícil de creer que quede tan poco tiempo para el baile y tantas cosas por hacer. Ya han llegado casi todas las respuestas, así que...

- Bella, ¿tienes que hablarme como si fuera alguien con quien has de mostrarte cortés?

Ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Jasper acababa de describir su actitud a la perfección. No podía negarlo.

- Lo lamento. Todavía estoy tan aturdida...

- Preferiría que conmigo no utilizaras esa facha de cortesía -Jasper era joven, alto, y parecía enfadado-. Con Edward no pareces necesitarla.

La voz de Bella se helo de repente.

- Ya me he disculpado una vez. No tengo intención de hacerlo una segunda.

- No quería que te disculparas -su hermano se acercó a ella con el paso rápido y medido de un hombre que tenía la obligación de saber adónde iba. Algún día, gobernaría Cordina; el sendero ya estaba trazado-. Lo que pretendo es que le des a tu familia la misma consideración que le das a ese extranjero.

Bella estaba harta de sentirse culpable. Su tono no era de disculpa, sin o de desafío.

¿Eso es un consejo o una orden?

A ti jamás ha podido nadie darte una orden -le espetó él, liberando la ira que llevaba semanas refrenando-. Ni tampoco un consejo. Si te comportaras como es debido, no habríamos tenido que pedir ayuda a un extranjero.

- No entiendo a qué viene ahora hablar de Edward.

- ¿Ah, no? -Jasper la agarró del brazo mientras hablaba; era una vieja costumbre suya-. ¿Se puede saber que hay entre vosotros dos?

La voz de Bella se había helado poco antes. Tras oír su última pregunta también se helaron sus ojos.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Maldita sea, Bella, soy tu hermano.

- Eso me han dicho-dijo ella con frialdad, olvidando el daño que podía causarle-. Y también que eres unos años más joven que yo. No creo que tenga que darte cuentas de lo que hago con mi vida privada.

- Puede que sea más joven que tú -dijo Jasper con los dientes apretados-, pero soy un hombre, y sé lo que está pensando un hombre cuando mira a una mujer como el americano te mira a ti.

- Jasper, deberías dejar de llamarlo «el americano», como si fuera de una raza inferior. Y, además -continuó antes de que él pudiera contestar-, si no me gustará su forma de mirarme, te aseguro que se lo diría. Soy muy capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

- Si lo fueras, hace unas semanas ninguno de nosotros habría tenido que pasar por un infierno -vio que ella palidecía, pero siguió adelante, impulsado por la ira -. Te secuestraron, te mantuvieron retenida durante días, y por último te hospitalizaron. Durante días nos sentimos completamente impotentes. Solo podíamos rezar y esperar. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar en lo que hemos pasado? Quizá tú no nos recuerdes, quizá ahora no signifiquemos nada para ti. Pero eso es lo que nosotros sentimos por ti.

- ¿Crees que a mí me gusta todo esto? -a Bella se le saltaron de pronto las lágrimas-. ¿Acaso no sabes que me esfuerzo cuanto puedo por recordar? Pero, no, claro, tú tenías que acorralarme en un rincón para criticarme, para venirme con exigencias, para ofenderme...

Jasper sintió que su ira se disolvía de repente, sustituida por el remordimiento. Había olvidado por un momento lo desvalida que parecía Bella de pie junto a la ventana.

- Siempre hago lo mismo -dijo suavemente-. Tú solías decir que practicaba para gobernar Cordina dándoos órdenes a Emmett y a ti. Lo siento, Bella. No puedo evitar quererte, aunque aún no estés lista para asumirlo.

- Oh, Jasper -Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó por vez primera. Su hermano era tan altivo, tan severo, tan impetuoso... Sin embargo, esta vez, Bella sintió cierto orgullo al reconocer en él todas aquellas cualidades. A ella no le resultaba fácil esperar a que la situación se aclarase. Y tampoco debía de resultarle fácil a un hombre como Jasper-. ¿Antes discutíamos mucho?

- Continuamente -él la abrazó con fuerza un momento y luego le dio un beso en la coronilla-. Padre suele decir que es porque los dos nos creemos que lo sabemos todo.

- Bueno, al menos yo ya no puedo decirlo -dando un rápido suspiro, Bella se apartó de él-. Por favor, Jasper, no desconfíes de Edward. Yo también tenía mis dudas al principio, pero lo cierto es que está haciendo un gran sacrificio quedándose aquí y soportando todas estas absurdas maniobras, cuando en realidad lo que quiere es regresar a su país.

- Sí, ya sé que es difícil -Jasper se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró por la ventana-. Sé que Edward no está obligado a quedarse y que, si lo hace, es por hacernos un favor. La verdad es que, en realidad, me gusta bastante.

Bella sonrió, recordando que Emmett le había dicho lo mismo.

- Eso me parecía.

- Es solo que no creo que estas cosas deban salir de la familia. Ya es bastante con que lo sepa Loubet. Pero supongo que es inevitable.

- ¿Te enfadarías si te dijera que prefiero tener a Edward a mi lado antes que a Loubet?

Por primera vez, Bella vio que Jasper sonreía. Su sonrisa fue rápida y comprensiva.

- Si dijeras lo contrario, pensaría que te has vuelto loca.

- Altezas... -Jasper y Bella se volvieron a unísono. Jane Smithers hizo una impecable reverencia-. Les ruego me perdonen, príncipe Jasper, princesa Bella...

Iba, como de costumbre, impecablemente arreglada, con el pelo rubio pulcramente recogido en un severo moño y la cara más bien flaca cubierta con una discreta capa de maquillaje. Su dicción era perfecta, límpida y sin acento. Su traje, clásico y bien cortado. Y, a ojos de Bella, sumamente anodino. Jane Smithers era inteligente, rápida, eficaz y callada. De estar en una habitación con más de cuatro personas, nadie notaría su presencia. Quizá solo por eso, Bella se sentía obligada a ser amable con ella.

- ¿Me necesitas para algo, Jane?

- Ha recibido una llamada, Alteza. De la señorita Christina Brandon.

- ¿La señorita...? -Bella se quedó pensando un momento, intentando asociar algún dato a aquel nombre.

- Fuiste a la universidad con ella -le dijo Jasper, apoyando una mano sobre su hombre. Le parecía extraño tener que explicarle a su hermana quién era su mejor amiga-. Es americana, hija de un constructor.

- Sí, fui a visitarla a... Houston. La prensa dice que asistirá a mi boda, y que puede incluso que sea mi dama de honor -Bella recordó el dossier de prensa que le habían facilitado. Christina Brandon era una mujer alta, guapísima, con una espesa mata de pelo negro y una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Y dices que ha telefoneado, Jane? ¿Ha dejado algún mensaje?

- Me pidió que la localizara, Alteza -Jane no dejó entrever ni en el gestó más insignificante lo que pensaba de aquella petición-. Y que le dijera que volvería a llamar a las once en punto.

- Entiendo -Bella miró su reloj. Aún tenía quince minutos-. Entonces, será mejor que baje a mis habitaciones. Jane, si no te importa, ¿podrías ir a revisar el salón de baile y anotar todo lo que quede por hacer? Me temo que ahora no tengo tiempo para hacerlo yo misma.

- Por supuesto, Alteza -la secretaria hizo otra genuflexión antes de echar andar por el pasillo.

- Qué mujer tan extraordinariamente interesante -comentó Jasper, sarcástico, cuando Janet estuvo lo bastante lejos como para no oírlos.

- Jasper... -murmuró Bella, reprendiéndolo automáticamente, a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con él.

- Qué que sus credenciales son irreprochables y que nadie puede discutir su eficiencia, pero, Cielo Santo, debe de ser aburridísimo tener que vérselas con ella cada mañana.

- Bella se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

- La verdad es que no es un modo muy estimulante de empezar el día. Pero supongo que, si la contraté, alguna razón debía de tener.

- Dijiste que querías una mujer soltera y con la que no pudiera encariñarte demasiado. Cuando se marchó, Martha, la predecesora de Jane, te pasaste semanas deprimida.

- Entonces, está claro que hice bien al elegir a Jane -al ver que Jasper le dedicaba otra rápida sonrisa, se encogió de hombros-. Será mejor que baje antes de me llamen -pero no le dijo que quería echarle un vistazo rápido a sus notas y refrescarse la memoria acerca de Christina Brandon. Sin embargo, antes de irse, le tendió la mano-. ¿Amigos?

Jasper se la estrechó, haciendo una reverencia burlona.

- Amigos. Pero seguiré vigilando al americano.

- Como quieras -dijo ella con desenfado, y, dándose la vuelta, echó a andar por el corredor. Jasper la miró hasta que dobló la esquina, en dirección a la escalera. Quizá fuera hora de mantener una pequeña charla con Edward Masen.

Una vez en su habitación, Bella se sentó en el diván con un montón de papeles en las manos. Había recopilado minuciosamente aquellas notas, siguiendo las indicaciones de Edward y de su secretaria. Estaban ordenadas alfabéticamente y escritas con letra pulcra y clara. Eran, por fuerza, muy precisas. Aquellas palabras escritas sobre papel eran la única referencia que tenía acerca de las personas que antes del secuestro formaban parte de su círculo cercano. Ya que su amnesia debía mantenerse en secreto, no podía permitirse cometer un absurdo desliz.

- Christina Brandon -musitó al encontrar las dos hojas en las que se resumían todos sus conocimientos acerca de una mujer que antaño había sido su mejor amiga. Habían pasado cuatro años juntas en París, estudiando en La Sorbona. Cuando cerraba los ojos, Bella casi creía ver París: las calles lavadas por la lluvia, el tráfico caótico, los hermosos y vetustos edificios, las pequeñas tiendas polvorientas y los jardines cuyos colores rompían el corazón. Sin embargo, no conseguía ver a Christina Brandon.

Chris, se corrigió, leyendo el diminutivo de su nombre. Chris había estudiado Historia del Arte y poseía una galería en Houston. Tenía una hermana menor, Alice, de la que unas veces contaba maravillas y que otras le hacía desesperarse. Había tenido algunos romances. Bella alzó las cejas al leer la lista de los hombres con los había salido, si bien nunca lo bastante en serio como para pensar en casarse. A sus veinticinco años, Christina Brandon seguía soltera y sin compromiso, y era una artista independiente y una exitosa mujer de negocios. Bella sintió una vaga punzada de envidia que vino y se fue tan rápidamente que casi le pasó desapercibida.

Interesante, pensó. ¿Habría rivalidad entre ellas? Le habían proporcionado datos y cifras, pero nadie podía decirle cuáles eran sus sentimientos íntimos hacia aquellas personas.

Cuando sonó la línea privada, Bella sujetó las notas con una mano y con la otra descolgó el teléfono.

- Hola.

- Lo menos que puedes hacer cuando una vieja amiga te llama desde el otro lado del Atlántico, es estar disponible.

A Bella le gustó al instante la voz de Christina Brandon. Er a una voz cálida, irónica y, en cierta forma, indolente.

- Chris... -titubeó un instante y luego se dejó guiar por su intuición-. ¿Es que no sabes el trabajo que da ser princesa?

La risa de su amiga le produjo alivio, pero no acabó de tranquilizarla.

- Ya sabes que, cuando la corona te pese demasiado, puedes tomarte un descanso y venirte conmigo a Houston. Dios sabe que siempre me viene bien un poco de ayuda extra en la galería. ¿Qué tal estás, Bella, en serio?

- Yo... -cosa rara, de pronto Bella deseó contárselo todo, absolutamente todo. Había algo tan reconfortante en aquella voz desprovista de rostro... Pero recordó que tenía responsabilidades. Obligaciones -. Estoy bien.

- Eh, que soy yo, Chris, ¿recuerdas? Dios mío, Bella, cuando me enteré de lo del secuestro, estuve a punto de... -se interrumpió, y Bella oyó que maldecía por lo bajo-. Hablé con tu padre, ¿sabes? Quería ir a Cordina. Pero me dijo que por el momento no era aconsejable.

- Seguramente tenía razón. Necesitaba algún tiempo para recuperarme, pero me alegro de que quisieras venir.

- No voy a preguntarte nada sobre ese asunto, cielo. Estoy convencida de que lo mejor es que lo olvides por completo.

«Si tú supieras... », Pensó Bella, y dejó escapar una risa rápida y espontánea.

- Creo que lo estoy consiguiendo.

Chris aguardó un momento. La respuesta de Bella no parecía haberla convencido del todo. Pero, al final, lo dejó pasar.

- Bueno, cuéntame qué demonios pasa por ahí, en Camelot.

- ¿Que qué pasa?

- Sí, lo de ese romance secreto que está a punto de convertirse en boda. Bella, sé que siempre has sido muy discreta, pero no puedo creer que a mí no me hayas dicho ni una palabra, ni una sola palabra, sobre Edward Masen.

- Bueno, supongo que en realidad no tenía mucho que contarte -aquello llevaba el membrete de la verdad, pensó Bella con amargura-. Todo ha ocurrido tan deprisa... Ni siquiera habíamos hablado de compromiso hasta que Edward vino aquí el mes pasado.

- ¿Y tú padre qué dice?

Bella esbozó una seca sonrisa y se alegró de no tener que ocultar su expresión.

- podría decirse que prácticamente lo arregló él.

- La verdad es que me parece muy bien. Un ex policía americano... Tú siempre has dicho que jamás te casarías con alguien demasiado pertinente.

Bella sonrió un poco.

- Pues, al parecer, lo decía en serio.

- La verdad es que empezaba a pensar que nunca darías ese paso. Siempre has sido tan exigente con los hombres... ¿Recuerdas al modelo de la clase del profesor Debare?

- ¿Te refieres al chico que hacía de modelo? -aventuró Bella, y Chris se echó a reír.

- Pues claro. Echaste un vistazo a ese magnífico ejemplo de perfección masculina y solo se te ocurrió decir que era un oportunista vanidoso y superficial. Y, mientras, las demás babeando sobre sus pectorales... Pero, claro, la verdad es que luego le pidió a Sylvia cincuenta mil francos...

- Pobre Sylvia -murmuró Bella, sin saber qué decir.

- Ah, bueno, qué más da, ella podía permitírselo. En fin, Bella, sé que estás muy ocupada. Solo llamaba para decirte que pienso ir con mi hermana Alice a pasar unos días contigo.

- Sabes que siempre sois bienvenidas -dijo Bella automáticamente, pensando a toda velocidad-. De todos modos, tienes que venir para el baile. ¿Podrás quedarte luego?

- De eso se trata. Espero que no te importe que me lleve a Alice, pero es que la pobre está volviendo loco a mi padre. Ahora dice que quiere ser actriz.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Ya conoces a mi padre, siempre tan estirado. No soporta la idea de que una de sus pequeñas se meta en el mundo de la farándula. Otra cosa es que quisiera ser agente de Bolsa... En fin, que he pensado que a los dos les hace falta pasar unos días separados por unos cuantos miles de kilómetros. Así que si hay un par de camas libres en ese palacio tuyo...

- Oh, no te preocupes. Podemos poner unos catres plegables.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo. Entones llegaremos el día anterior al baile. Así podré echarte una mano... y de paso conocer a tu prometido. Por cierto, Bella, ¿qué tal la experiencia de estar enamorada?

- Pues... -miró el anillo de compromiso y recordó lo que sentía cada vez que Edward la miraba o la tocaba-. La verdad es que no es muy cómoda.

Chris se echó a reír.

- ¿Es que pensabas que lo sería? Cuídate, querida. Nos veremos pronto.

- Adiós, Chris.

Bella colgó el teléfono y se quedó quieta un momento. Lo había conseguido. No había despertado las sospechas de Christina Brandon. Se había mostrado divertida, alegre... y engañosa. Malhumorada, Bella tiró con desprecio las notas, que se esparcieron, flotaron y luego cayeron al suelo. Siguió mirándolas con rencor hasta que oyó que llamaban discretamente a la puerta.

- Sí, adelante.

- Discúlpeme, Alteza -Jane entró en el cuarto de estar con su habitual sigilo-. Pensé que querría saber que en el salón de baile todo está en orden. Van a volver a colgar las cortinas -aunque miró los papeles esparcidos por el suelo, no hizo ningún comentario-. ¿Ha recibido ya esa llamada?

- Sí. Sí, ya he hablado con la señorita Brandon. Puedes decirle a mi padre que no sospecha nada.

Jane mantuvo las manos unidas delante de ella, sin inmutarse.

- ¿Disculpe, Majestad?

- ¿No intentarás decirme que no informas a mi padre? -preguntó Bella ásperamente, y se levantó, impulsada por los remordimientos y la desesperación-. Soy muy consciente de que todo el mundo me vigila, Jane.

- Su bienestar es nuestra única preocupación, Alteza -la voz de Jane siguió siendo incolora; sus manos siguieron unidas-. Si la he ofendido...

- Lo que me ofende es el disimulo -replicó Bella-. Todo este absurdo disimulo.

- Sé que Su Alteza ha de sentirse...

- Tú no sabes cómo me siento -la cortó Bella, dando vueltas por la habitación-. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? ¿Acaso tú no recuerdas a tu padre, a tus hermanos, a tu mejor amiga?

- Alteza... -al cabo de un momento, Jane dio un paso adelante. Sabía que había que tratar con sumo cuidado aquellos arrebatos emocionales-. Es posible que ninguno de nosotros comprenda realmente cómo se siente, pero eso no significa que no nos importe. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ayudarle...

- No -más calmada, Bella se dio la vuelta-. No, no puedes hacer nada. Lo siento, Jane. No tenía derecho a gritarte.

La somera sonrisa de Jane apenas varió su expresión.

- Con alguien tenía que desahogarse. Pero yo esperaba... es decir, pensaba que tal vez, después de hablar con una vieja amiga, quizá empezaría a recordar algo.

- No, no recuerdo nada. A veces, me pregunto si alguna vez recuperaré la memoria.

- pero los médicos son muy optimistas al respecto, Alteza.

- ¡Médicos! Lo siento, pero estoy harta de ellos. Lo único que me dicen es que sea paciente -dando un suspiro, empezó a reordenar un jarrón de gardenias-. ¿Cómo voy a ser paciente si lo único que conservo son destellos de mi vida, de mis recuerdos?

- Pero, entonces, ¿recuerda algo? Jane avanzó unos pasos y, tras un breve titubeo, puso una mano sobre la de Bella-. ¿Algún fragmento de su vida?

- No. Solo impresiones. Nada concreto -la imagen del cuchillo era muy concreta, y demasiado espantosa como para detenerse en ella. Bella necesitaba algo que su mente pudiera asumir, algo que la tranquilizara-. Los fragmentos pueden unirse, ¿no es cierto, Jane?

- Yo no soy médico, Alteza, pero creo que, de momento, debería conformarse con lo que tienes.

- ¿Conformarme con qué? ¿Con el hecho de que mi vida empezara hace menos de un mes? -Bella sacudió la cabeza-. No, no puedo. No lo haré. Encontraré el primer fragmento de este rompecabezas.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews jeje<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**aki sta el new cap jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 17**

Un piso más arriba, sentado en su espacioso despacho decorado en colores fríos, Jasper observaba a Edward. Había preparado cuidadosamente aquella entrevista y se sentía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

- Agradezco que me hayas dedicado tu tiempo, Edward.

- Estoy seguro de que se trata de algo importante, Jasper.

- Sí, Bella es importante, desde luego.

Edward asintió lentamente.

- Para todos nosotros.

Aquella no era precisamente la respuesta que Jasper esperaba. Pero, naturalmente, tenía un plan alternativo.

- Aunque aprecio lo que estás haciendo, Edward, tengo la impresión de que mi padre está abusando en exceso de una vieja amistad. Aquí, tu posición se vuelve cada día más delicada.

Edward se recostó en su asiento. Aunque Jasper y él se llevaban casi diez años, no tenía la impresión de estar frente a un jovencito. Jasper había alcanzado la madurez mucho antes que la mayoría de los hombres. Edward sopesó su siguiente movimiento y decidió tomar la ofensiva.

- ¿Te preocupa la posibilidad de que convierta en tu cuñado, Jasper?

El príncipe no dio muestras de enojo.

- Ambos sabemos que las farsas son solo eso: farsas. Quien me preocupa es Bella. En este momento se encuentra en una situación muy vulnerable, quizá demasiado. Y dado que tú, por deseo de mi padre, eres quien está más cerca de ella, te hallas en una posición privilegiada para observarla y darle consejos.

- Y a ti te preocupa que pueda observar lo que no me incumbe y darle consejos poco convenientes.

Jasper extendió las manos sobre la mesa.

-Entiendo por qué te admira mi padre, Edward. Y creo entender por qué Bella confía en ti.

- Sin embargo, tú no te fías de mí.

- No, la verdad es que creo que sí me fío de ti -Jasper no era un hombre inseguro. En su posición, no podía permitírselo. Pero aun así se tomó un momento para pensar. Quería estar seguro de que usaba las palabras adecuadas y el tono correcto-. Estoy seguro de que Bella está en buenas manos, en cuanto a su seguridad se refiere. De lo contrario... -miró a Edward fijamente-. De lo contrario, yo mismo me encargaría de hacer que te echaran de aquí.

- Me parece justo -Edward sacó el paquete de cigarrillos. Jasper rehusó con la cabeza cuando le ofreció uno-. De modo que no te molesta que sea el guardaespaldas de tu hermana, pero te preocupa que entre nosotros pueda haber una relación más... íntima.

- Tú eres consciente que yo no estaba de acuerdo... No, seamos francos... De que me opuse tajantemente a ese asunto del compromiso.

- Sé que Loubet y tú expresasteis ciertas dudas.

- Me disgusta que mi opinión coincida con la de Loubet -masculló Jasper y dirigió a Edward una rápida y abierta sonrisa-. Mi padre considera que el talento y la experiencia de Loubet como ministro de Estado compensan sus antiguos puntos de vista acerca de gran número de asuntos.

- Y, además, está esa historia de la cojera -Edward exhaló el humo del cigarrillo y observó la expresión del asombro del príncipe-. Nuestras familias se conocen muy bien, Jasper. Da la casualidad de que mi padre iba con tu padre y con Loubet cuando tuvieron el accidente, hace cerca de treinta y cinco años. Tu padre se rompió el brazo y el mío sufrió una leve conmoción. Pero Loubet, por desgracia, sufrió heridas más serias.

- El accidente no tiene nada que ver con la posición que ocupa actualmente.

- No, estoy seguro de ello. Sé que ese no es el estilo de tu padre. Pero es posible que el príncipe Carlisle sea más tolerante con Loubet debido a aquel desgraciado incidente. Al fin y al cabo, era él quien conducía. Es natural que tenga ciertos remordimientos. En cualquier caso... -Edward dejó el tema a un lado- lo único que quería demostrar es que nuestras familias están unidas en ciertos sentidos. Entre ellas existe una vieja amistad, unos vínculos ya antiguos. De ahí que todo el mundo haya aceptado con facilidad que me convierta en el prometido de tu hermana.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo aceptas con facilidad?

Esta vez, fue Edward quien titubeó.

- Jasper, ¿quieres una respuesta complaciente o prefieres la verdad?

- La verdad.

Para mí ha sido duro aceptar un compromiso falso con Bella. Me cuesta soportar las obligaciones propias de esa posición, y también ver que Bella lleva en el dedo el anillo que le regalé. No, no es fácil -dijo lentamente- porque estoy enamorado de ella.

Jasper no dijo nada, pero tampoco mostró signo alguno de sorpresa. Al cabo de un momento, extendió un brazo y acarició con un dedo el marco de plata de una fotografía. Era un retrato de su hermana, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Edward alzó una ceja.

- ¿No es a tu padre a quien le corresponde preguntarme eso, Jasper?

- No es a mi padre a quien se lo has contado -replicó él.

- No -Edward apagó lentamente el cigarrillo-. Y no pienso hacer nada al respecto. Soy muy consciente de cuáles son mis responsabilidades y mis limitaciones en lo que se refiere a mis relaciones con tu hermana.

- Entiendo -Jasper tomó una pluma y jugueteó distraídamente con ella. Al parecer, no conocía a Edward Masen tan bien como creía-. ¿Y los sentimientos de Bella?

- Son los sentimientos de Bella. Su vida ya es suficientemente complicada en este momento. Cuando recupere la memoria, dejará de necesitarme.

- ¿Así, sin más?

- Soy realista, Jasper. Sea lo que sea lo que ocurra entre Bella y yo, es muy probable que cambie cuando ella recobre la memoria.

- Y aun así quieres ayudarla a hacerlo.

- Ella necesita recordar -dijo Edward con sencillez-. Lo está pasando mal.

Jasper miró de nuevo la fotografía.

- Lo sé.

- ¿De veras? ¿Sabes lo culpable que se siente por no recordar a la gente que necesita su afecto? ¿Sabes lo mucho que se asusta cuando tiene uno de esos sueños que casi la hacen recordar y que luego la dejan completamente perdida?

- No -Jasper dejó la pluma-. Ella no me cuenta ese tipo de cosas... Y creo entender la razón. Y también creo entender por qué mi padre confía en ti completamente -se miró las manos y, de pronto, se sintió frustrado e impotente-. Así que ¿Bella tiene sueños?

- Solo recuerda la oscuridad, las voces que oía y que estaba asustada -Edward pensó en el sueño del cuchillo, pero no dijo nada sobre él-. Poca cosa más.

- Ya veo. Ahora lo entiendo todo mucho mejor -Jasper miró a Edward a los ojos fijamente-. Tienes derecho a sentirte molesto por mis preguntas, Edward, pero yo también tenía derecho a hacértelas.

- Estamos de acuerdo en ambas cosas -Edward se levantó y puso fin a la conversación sin esperar a que lo hiciera Jasper-. Pero recuerda que haré cuanto pueda por proteger a tu hermana.

Jasper se levantó y lo miró cara a cara.

- En eso también coincidimos plenamente.

* * *

><p><strong>espero sus reviews...<strong>

**bye**


	18. Chapter 18

**hello aki sta lo nuevo jeje para ke se entretengan un rato**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 18**

Era tarde cuando Edward se metió bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha. Necesita una ducha reparadora más que una cama vacía. Esa noche, había acompañado a Bella a una cena de etiqueta en el transcurso habían sufrido un auténtico bombardeo de preguntas acerca de la boda. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuántos?

Si, después del baile, Bella seguía sin recobrar la memoria, no podrían seguir escudándose en los preparativos del enlace para evitar dar detalles concretos acerca del mismo.

Lo único que podían hacer de momento era fijar la supuesta fecha de la boda, pensó Edward, mientras el agua se derramaba por su cabeza y su cuello. Si las cosas no se resolvían pronto, cuando menos lo esperara se encontraría frente al altar, balbuciendo un «sí, quiero».

¿Y no sería eso lo más absurdo y estúpido que podía ocurrir?, se preguntó. Casarse para impedir que se generaran habladurías. Sin embargo, se casaban, ¿no se complicaría la situación mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba?

Se había pasado toda la cena mirando a Bella y aguantando un chaparrón de parabienes y felicitaciones por la buena suerte que había tenido. Sentado a unos centímetros de Bella, había tenido que recordar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos cuando, a solas, se habían abrazado en el estrecho camastro de un diminuto camarote.

El problema era que lo recordaba demasiado bien. Y que la deseaba demasiado. Desde aquel día en el mar, había evitado cuidadosamente cualquier oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Bella. Cuando no estaban en palacio o en el coche, iban a una fiesta o asistían a una función benéfica. Él la llevaba a la sede de la FAN o a la Cruz Roja. De vez en cuando, la acompañaba a algún museo. Pero jamás sugería que salieran a navegar otra vez.

Ninguno de los dos podía permitírselo, pensó mientras salía de la ducha. Ciertamente, ninguno de los dos había previsto que él olvidara las normas y se enamorara de Bella. Aún tenía trabajo que hacer. Y Bella aún tenía que redescubrir su vida. Cuando ambos hubieran cumplido sus objetivos, sus lazos quedarían rotos.

Y así debía ser, pensó Edward. Se ató una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se frotó el pelo con otra. El lugar de Bella no se encontraba en una destartalada granja en las montañas. Ni el de él en un palacio. Era así de sencillo.

Pero cuando entró en el dormitorio, todo dejó de parecerle sencillo. Bella estaba sentada en el brazo de un sillón. A su espalda refulgía una luz suave. Estaba hojeando un libro. Parecía nerviosa, pero también llena de resolución. Al levantar la mirada hacia él, logró ocultar su turbación.

- Creo que siempre me ha gustado Steinbeck -dijo, dejando el libro a un lado-. Hace que me sienta como si hubiera estado en Monterrey -se levantó y, de pronto, Edward vio que parecía una novia, aunque ella no lo supiera. Llevaba una sencilla bata de seda blanca que le caía hasta los tobillos y cubría sus brazos hasta las muñecas. Tenía el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, a cuya piel el encaje de la bata daba un ligero fulgor lechoso.

Edward se quedó donde estaba, asombrado por la repentina y dolorosa oleada de deseo que lo inundó.

- ¿Quieres que te preste el libro?

- No -Bella se acercó a él como si se sintiera segura de sí misma-. Ya que no vienes a mí, Edward, he pensado que era hora de que yo viniera a ti -tomó sus manos y, de pronto, empezó a sentirse segura-. No puedo estar lejos de ti -murmuró-. No me pidas que me vaya.

No, no podía pedírselo. El sentido común le decía que lo hiciera, pero el sentido común poco le importaba.

- ¿Vas a darme órdenes otra vez, Bella?

- Solo si me obligas a hacerlo -ella se llevó la mano de Edward a la cara-. Dime que no me deseas. Puede que te odie por ello, pero al menos no volveré a ponerme en ridículo.

Edward sabía que podía mentirle, y que además sería lo mejor para ella. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

- No puedo decirte que no te deseo. Dudo que pudiera hacerlo aunque pensara que ibas a creértelo. Creo que, en realidad, soy yo quien se pone en ridículo.

Ella sonrió y lo rodeó con los brazos.

- Abrázame. Abrázame -cerró los ojos y apretó la mejilla contra el hombro de Edward. Allí era donde deseaba quedarse-. Estaba volviéndome loca de esperarte. No dejaba de hacerme preguntas. Y hace un momento, cuando venía hacia aquí, casi me faltó valor.

- Habría sido mejor que no vinieras. No es muy sensato que entres en mi habitación a medianoche.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

- No, es cierto. Pero, ya que estoy aquí, aprovechemos el tiempo.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, fundiendo sus bocas. Aquello era lo que quería, lo único que quería, pensó, entregándose por completo en aquel beso. No le importaba qué pruebas tuviera que soportar durante el día, mientras pudiera pasar la noche con él.

- Edward -se retiró lentamente para poder mirarlo-. Por esta noche, olvidémonos de todos los fingimientos, de todos los engaños -volvió a llevarse su mano a la cara, pero esta vez la besó-. Te necesito. ¿No es eso suficiente para ti?

- Sí, lo es -él le desató el cinturón de la bata-. Dejo que te lo demuestre.

La luz era suave, las ventanas estaban abiertas. Bella percibía el aroma de los guisantes de olor que trepaban grácilmente por el enrejado, justo debajo de la ventana. Se estremeció al sentir que Edward le quitaba la bata de encima de los hombros. Pero de excitación, no de frío.

- Eres preciosa, Bella -Edward siguió el contorno de sus hombros con las manos-. Cada vez que te veo, es como si te viera por primera vez. La luz es diferente, y también la situación, pero tú me impresionas como la primera vez que te vi.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y se lo sujetó hacia atrás con una mano. Entonces se quedó mirándola fijamente, sin moverse, hasta que el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir a toda prisa. Edward la besó, una vez, dos veces, lenta y suavemente. Al sentir el leve roce de sus párpados, Edward los tocó con suavidad con los labios. Nunca le había demostrado tanta ternura. Pero, a fin de cuentas, ella había ido en su busca. De modo que bien podía ofrecerle su ternura.

Cuando la tomó en brazos, Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No esperaba de Edward aquel gesto romántico y un tanto anticuado. Se tumbaron en la cama, desnudos y ansiosos. Pero Edward llevó los dedos de Bella a los labios y los besó uno a uno. Cuando ella le tendió los brazos, Edward se colocó sobre ella, pero se limitó a darle lentos besos mientras acariciaba suavemente su cuerpo. Esa vez, a diferencia de la primera, su deseo ardía en ascuas que al mismo tiempo lo atormentaban y lo llenaban de placer.

Bella creía que Edward ya le había descubierto todos los puntos de su cuerpo que podían producirle placer. Pero enseguida comprendió que, en ese momento y con exquisita delicadeza, le estaba enseñando otros nuevos.

Bella sabía que en Edward había cierto desasosiego. Cierta violencia contenida. La había sentido la primera vez que hicieron el amor, y también la había deseado. Pero, esa noche, Edward no llevaba aquella violencia consigo. Esa noche era para la ternura. Para una ternura que Bella no esperaba y que le producía un placer denso y embriagador. El deseo que sentía era distinto: suave, dulce, pero no sedante. Y se entregó a él, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Edward le había quitado a Bella la inocencia. En cierto sentido, tenía la impresión de que ella le había restituido una parte de sí mismo. No era algo que hubiera buscado, ni que deseara conscientemente, pero tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar. Quizá algún día, cuando sus vidas se separaran y él tuviera que encarar lo que había tenido y había perdido, se arrepentiría de haberse dejado llevar por el deseo. Pero esa noche, teniéndola allí, a su lado, suave y entregada, solo deseaba atesorar aquel instante en su memoria.

De modo que procedió con lentitud, con extrema delicadeza. Quería que ninguno de los dos olvidara nunca lo que pasara entre ellos esa noche.

La besó lentamente, dándole pequeños mordiscos. El largo y estrecho hueso de su cadera le parecía fascinante. Sabía que Bella era fuerte. Después de todo, la había acompañado durante agotadores días de trabajo y compromisos oficiales. Sin embargo, en aquel lugar su piel era tan fina, tan sensible... Bella tenía el cuerpo suave y delicado de una mujer que vivía rodeada de lujos. Pero Edward' sabía que poseía la mente de una mujer que jamás daba nada por sentado.

¿Era por eso por lo que la amaba? ¿Y acaso le importaba?

Bella solo acertó a suspirar cuando sintió que la boca de Edward se deslizaba más y más abajo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Edward la estaba llevando a lugares que nunca había imaginado. El mundo que le estaba descubriendo era oscuro, pero no le producía temor. Solo ansia. El ansia palpitante de quedar unida a él por el deseo, por el placer, por la plenitud de la satisfacción.

A través de la ventana se oía a los pájaros nocturnos llamándose los unos a los otros. Pero a Bella, el murmullo de su nombre en los labios de Edward le parecía aún más dulce. La brisa susurraba sobre su cara, pero el aliento de Edward acariciando su piel le parecía aún más cálido. Si abría los ojos, podía ver su propia mano acariciando el cuerpo de Edward. Y dándole placer.

La lengua de Bella seguía trazando los contornos de su cuerpo, atormentándola, devorándola aquí y allí, invadiéndola. Y, de pronto, Bella se sintió catapultada hacia la luz, más allá de aquel mundo dulce y oscuro.

Sin darse cuenta, se arqueó y se aferró con los dedos a las sábanas. Sin darse cuenta, gritó el nombre de Edward. Sin embargo, de pronto fue consciente de que el placer podía resultar casi insoportable. Y, al notar que Edward se apartaba de ella precipitadamente, comprendió que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo, y que todo cuanto deseaba estaba allí, al alcance de su mano, si tenía fuerzas para tomarlo. Entonces, sus pensamientos apacibles se desvanecieron por completo y otros más turbulentos ocuparon su lugar. Quería poseer a Edward completamente y para siempre. Quería sentir que aquella extraña energía lo hacía tambalearse igual que a ella. Quería sentir que se estremecía, inundado por el placer. Con eso le bastaría para vivir y para aceptar que la vida tenía sentido.

Pero aunque ella aún temblaba, aturdida, Edward la hizo sucumbir de nuevo al placer, sin darle tiempo a recobrar el aliento. Y luego, cuando Bella pensaba que ya no podría soportar más placer, Edward la poseyó con toda la fiera necesidad que había estado conteniendo.

* * *

><p><strong>espero reviews jeje<strong>

**bye**


	19. Chapter 19

**recuerdeen de ke nada me pertence**

**disfruten**

**Capitulo 19**

Bella sabía que no debería haberse quedado con Edward toda la noche, pero había descubierto que deseaba, que incluso necesitaba dormir con él, aunque fueran solo unas pocas horas. En medio de aquella noche oscura y apacible, le había resultado fácil olvidarse de las conveniencias y tomar el placer reservado a los amantes. Había sido tan dulce sumirse en el sueño, unidos de las manos... Aunque al despertar tuvieran que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, aquellas horas habrían valido la pena.

Fue Edward quien primero abrió los ojos y quien despertó a Bella justo antes del alba, cuando la luz era aún gris y difusa, a esa hora intermedia en que los pájaros nocturnos empiezan a dormirse y despierta la alondra. Bella sintió que Edward la besaba suavemente en el hombro y, suspirando, se acurrucó contra él. Se estremeció al sentir que le lamía la oreja, pero no por ello se desperezó.

- Bella, está saliendo el sol.

- Mmm. Bésame otra vez.

Edward la besó de nuevo, esta vez en los labios, hasta asegurarse de que estaba despierta.

- Pronto se levantará el servicio -dijo, viendo que Bella tenía aún los ojos medio cerrados-. Tienes que irte.

- ¿Otra vez preocupado por tu reputación? -ella bostezó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Edward sonrió y acarició suavemente sus pechos. Bella lo hacía sentirse tan... tan a gusto.

- Naturalmente.

Satisfecha, ella se anudó en el dedo un mechón del pelo de Edward.

- Supongo que te he comprometido.

- Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú quien vino a mi habitación. ¿Cómo iba a arriesgarme a rechazar a una princesa?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

- Eso es muy prudente por tu parte. Así que... -tocó su labio superior con la lengua-, si te ordenara que me hicieras el amor otra vez, ahora mismo...

- Te diría que sacaras tu lindo trasero de mi cama -la besó antes de que pudiera decir algo-. Serenísima Alteza -añadió, sarcástico.

- Muy bien -dijo ella pomposamente y rodo hacia un lado de la cama. Se levantó, desnuda, y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Edward pensó entonces que no era ninguna Bella Durmiente que acabara de despertar a la vida, sino una mujer que ya conocía y aceptaba su propio poder-. Dado que me rechazas, la próxima tendrás que ser tú quien vaya a buscarme -recogió la bata, que estaba tirada en el suelo, y se la puso muy despacio-. A no ser que quieras que te arroje a las mazmorras, claro. Son, según me han dicho, muy profundas, húmedas y oscuras.

Edward la vio deslizar un brazo en la manga del vestido.

- ¿Eso es un chantaje?

- ¿A qué te refieres? -ella se puso la otra manga y, luego, muy despacio, se cruzó y se ató el vestido.

No, no era la Bella Durmiente, pensó Edward de nuevo. Era una mujer que merecía algo más que promesas.

- Bella... -ella se incorporó, pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Ayer, Jasper y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla.

Bella se quedó quieta con el cinturón a medio atar, pero sus dedos se crisparon.

-¿Ah, sí? Sobre mí, supongo.

- Sí, sobre ti.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ese tono mayestático no te funcionará conmigo, Bella. Ya deberías saberlo.

Ella empezó a alisar el satén del cinturón como si fuera algo de vital importancia.

- ¿Y qué es lo que funciona contigo?

- La honestidad.

Ella lo miró y luego dejó escapar un suspiro. Debía haber esperado aquella respuesta.

- Está bien. Jasper y yo también estuvimos hablando o, mejor dicho, discutiendo, ayer por la mañana. Pero no sé si me gusta la idea de que os reunáis para hablar sobre mí.

- Tu hermano está preocupado. Y yo también.

- ¿Es que eso lo excusa todo?

Bella soltó un lento suspiro.

- Lo siento, no pretendía ser injusta, Edward. Y tampoco quiero ser desagradecida, aunque parezca lo contrario. Pero es que, aunque todos estéis tan preocupado por mí, no dejáis de hacerme exigencias -mientras hablaba, empezó a caminar. Pasó de largo junto a la ventana, se acercó al espejo y dio medio vuelta, como si esa mañana aún no estuviera preparada para ver su reflejo-. Primero, tuve que aceptar el plan de Loubet para que el asunto de la amnesia no trascendiera y la investigación pudiera seguir su curso. Y, luego, tuve que aceptar esa farsa del compromiso. Creo... estoy empezando a creer que eso es lo que más me molesta de todo.

- Entiendo.

Ella levantó la mirada, sonriendo.

- Me pregunto si de verdad lo entiendes -murmuró-. Por un lado, recibo compasión y preocupación, y, por otro, exigencias.

- ¿Y se te ocurre algo para evitarlo? ¿Quieres que afrontemos esta situación de otro modo?

- No -sacudió la cabeza-. No. Bueno, entonces, ¿a qué conclusión llegó Jasper?

- Decidió confiar en mí. ¿Y tú? ¿Confías en mí?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida, y de pronto comprendió la impresión que debía de haberle causado.

- Sabes que sí. No estaría aquí, contigo, si no confiara en ti.

De pronto, Edward tomó una decisión.

- ¿Puedes anular los compromisos que tengas esta mañana y venir conmigo a un sitio?

- Si.

- ¿Sin preguntas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Se acuerdo, si antes me contestas a una. ¿Adónde iremos?

- A la pequeña granja -Edward aguardó su reacción, pero Bella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente-. Creo que ya es hora de que trabajemos juntos.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento y luego se acercó a la cama.

- Gracias.

De repente, Edward se sintió de nuevo animado y feliz. Y comprendió que con ella siempre se sentía así.

- puede que más adelante no me estés tan agradecida.

- Si, lo estaré -Bella se inclinó y lo besó con ternura-. Pase lo que pase.

Cuando Bella salió de la habitación de Edward para ir a la suya, los corredores del palacio estaban aún en sombras. Su ánimo, en cambio, no lo estaba. Había recuperado la esperanza. Ese día, no se limitaría a cumplir los dictados de una agenda impuesta por otros. Ese día, al fin, haría algo para unir el presente y el pasado. Quizá la clave estuviera en la pequeña granja. Y quizá con la ayuda de Edward la encontraría.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta de su dormitorio, se acercó canturreando a las ventanas y descorrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz.

- Muy bonito.

Bella dio un respingo y, al darse la vuelta, maldijo para sus adentros.

* * *

><p><strong>kien sera? carlisle? Jasper? Emmett? Nanny? <strong>

**adivinen jeje spero reviews**

**bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**hello espero les gste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertence**

**Capitulo 20**

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta de su dormitorio, se acercó canturreando a las ventanas y descorrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz.

- Muy bonito.

Bella dio un respingo y, al darse la vuelta, maldijo para sus adentros.

- Nanny...

La anciana se irguió en el sillón y le lanzó una mirada firme y larga. Bella vio la desaprobación en su rostro, y sintió que la sangre le afluía a las mejillas.

- Sí, hacer bien en sonrojarte, señorita. Entrar de puntillas en tu habitación, al amanecer...

- ¿Has pasado la noche aquí?

- Sí. Lo cual no puede decirse de ti -Nanny tamborileó con sus uñas largar y curvas sobre el brazo del sillón. Percibía el cambio que se había operado en Bella, un cambio que ya había notado días antes, cuando la princesa regresó de su excursión en barco. Aunque anciana, Nanny seguía siendo una mujer-. Así que has decidido echarte un amante. Supongo que estarás muy satisfecha de ti misma.

Bella alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

- Pues sí.

Nanny la observó fijamente. Tenía el pelo desordenado, las mejillas encendidas y en los ojos el fulgor de la pasión satisfecha.

- Así es como tiene que ser -musitó-. Ya veo que estás enamorada.

Bella habría podido negarlo. Pero, cuando se disponía a hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que ello equivaldría a una mentira. A una mentira más.

- Sí, estoy enamorada.

- Entonces, te aconsejo que seas prudente -el rostro de Nanny parecía muy viejo y pálido a la luz de la mañana, pero sus ojos no tenían edad-. Cuando una mujer se enamora de su amante, arriesga algo más que su cuerpo y algo más que su tiempo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- Sí, creo que sí -Bella sonrió y, acercándose, se arrodilló a los pies de Nanny-. ¿Por qué te pasas la noche en un sillón cuando podrías dormir en tu cama?

- Puede que tú te hayas echado un amante, pero yo sigo velando por ti. Te traje leche caliente. Sé que sigues sin dormir bien.

Bella vio una gruesa taza sobre la mesita de noche.

- Y te preocupaste al no encontrarme aquí -se llevó la mano pequeña y áspera de la mujer a la mejilla-. Lo siento, Nanny.

- Imaginé que estabas con el americano -dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro-. Es una lástima que su sangre no sea tan azul como sus ojos. Pero pudrías haber elegido peor.

Bella sintió el peso del diamante en el dedo.

- Sin embargo, todo esto no es más que un sueño, ¿verdad?

- Tú no sueñas lo suficiente -dijo Nanny-. Por eso te traje la leche caliente. Y entonces descubrí que te habías ido a buscar otra clase de medicina.

Bella se echó a reír.

- ¿Te enfadarías si te dijera que esa medicina me gusta mucho más?

- No. Pero te aconsejaría que no se lo dijeras a tu padre todavía -dijo Nanny con sorna, y Bella sonrió-. En fin, puede que ya no necesites otra cosa que te he traído -estiró un brazo y recogió del suelo una muñeca de trapo, plana y carirredonda, con un delantalito de andrajos-. De niña, cuando por las noches tenías miedo, te abrazabas a esta muñeca.

- Pobrecita -musitó Bella, tomando aquel guiñapo.

-La llamabas Enriqueta Turuleta.

- Espero no le importara -dijo Bella, pasando una mano por el pelo de la muñeca. Pero al instante se puso rígida y pareció quedarse paralizada.

Una niña en una pequeña cama con colgaduras rosas, sábanas rosas y colcha rosa. Volantes blancos sobre un tocador. Capullos de rosa en el papel pintado. Una música que llegaba desde lejos. Un lento y romántico vals. Y una mujer, la mujer del retrato, sonriendo, murmurando, riéndose un poco al inclinarse sobre la cama, de modo que sus pendientes de esmeraldas brillaban en la semipenumbra. Su vestido era como las esmeraldas: verde y brillante. La tela producía un frufrú musical, como solo pueden hacerlo las mejores sedadas. Aquella mujer olía a flores de manzano, a primavera, a juventud.

- Bella -Nanny puso una mano sobre el hombreo de Bella y la zarandeó. Sentía su piel helada bajo la fina bata-. Bella...

- Mi cuarto -musitó Bella, mirando la muñeca-. Mi cuarto de pequeña... ¿De qué color era?

- Rosa -dijo Nanny, sorprendida-. Era todo rosa y blanco, como un a pastel.

- Y mi madre... -sin darse cuenta, Bella hundió los dedos en la muñeca de trapo. El sudor perlaba su frente, pero de eso tampoco se daba cuenta-. ¿Tenía un vestido de seda verde? Verde esmeralda. ¿Un vestido de noche'

- Sin tirantes -la anciana se esforzó por mantener la voz en calma-. Con la cintura muy ceñida. Y una falda con mucho vuelo.

- Olía a flores de manzano. Era tan hermosa...

- Sí -Nanny le apretó el hombro con fuerza-. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Yo... Ella venía a verme a mi habitación. Había música, estaban tocando un vals. Venía a darme las buenas noches.

- Siempre lo hacía. Primero a ti, luego a Jasper y después a Emmett. Tu padre y ella siempre subían a veros antes de que os durmierais. Ahora, creo que iré a buscar a tu padre.

- No -Bella se abrazó a la muñeca. No podía seguir reteniendo aquella imagen. Se sentía débil y desfallecida por el esfuerzo-. No, todavía no. No recuerdo nada más. Solo esa imagen. Y me quedan aún tantas cosas por recordar... Nanny... -con los ojos enturbiados, Bella volvió a alzar la mirada-. Yo la quería. Por fin puedo sentirlo. La quería muchísimo. Pero, ahora, recordarlo es como volver a perderla otra vez.

Mientras la anciana niñera le acariciaba el pelo, Bella bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió ligeramente y luego volvió a cerrarse sin hacer ruido.

* * *

><p><strong>corto? jeje ni tanto jeje<strong>

**espero reviews bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**disfruten**

**Capitulo 21**

- Así que vas a ir a dar un paseo por el campo.

Bella estaba en el vestíbulo principal, mirando fijamente a su padre. Iba cuidadosamente maquillada. Había borrado de su cara el rastro de las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no le resultaba tan fácil enmascarar su angustia. Retorció la tira del bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro.

- Sí. Le he dicho a Jane que cancele mis compromisos. De todos modos, no tenía nada importante que hacer: solo una visita a la peluquería y un poco de papeleo de la FAND que puede revisar mañana.

- Bella, no hace falta que te excuses ante mí por tomarte el día libre -Carlisle la tomó de la mano, a pesar de que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante aquel gesto-. ¿Te estoy exigiendo demasiado?

- No -ella sacudió la cabeza-. No sé.

- Para mí, nunca había sido tan difícil ser padre y rey al mismo tiempo. Si tú me lo pidieras... -sus dedos se crisparon un momento sobre la mano de Bella-. Si quisieras, Bella, nos marcharíamos lejos de aquí unas cuantas semanas. A hacer un crucero, quizá, o pasar una temporada en la casa de Cerdeña.

Bella prefirió no decirle que no se acordaba de la casa de Cerdeña, y sonrió.

- No hace falta. El doctor Franco ya te habrá dicho que estoy fuerte como un caballo.

- Y el doctor Kijinsky me ha dicho que todavía te atormentan ciertas imágenes, ciertos sueños.

Bella respiró hondo y procuró no arrepentirse de haberle contado al fin sus sueños al analista.

- Algunas heridas tardan en cicatrizar.

El príncipe no podía suplicarle que hablara con él como sabía que hablaba con Edward. Esas cosas debían salir del corazón. Sin embargo, tampoco lograba olvidar que antaño Bella solía sentarse sobre sus rodillas para, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, hablarle de lo que sentía.

- Pareces cansada -murmuró-. El aire del campo te sentará bien. ¿Vas a ir a la pequeña granja?

Ella lo miró a los ojos sin vacilar.

- Sí.

El príncipe percibió su resolución y sintió un profundo respeto por ella. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tuvo miedo.

- Cuando vuelvas, ¿me dirás lo que hayas recordado, lo que hayas sentido?

Por primera vez, la mano de Bella se relajó entre las suyas.

- Sí, claro -por el príncipe, por la mujer del vestido color esmeralda que iba arroparla todas las noches, Bella dio un paso adelante y besó a su padre en la mejilla-. No te preocupes por mí, Edward estará conmigo.

Mientras la veía cruzar el largo vestíbulo, Carlisle procuró no sentirse desplazado. Un lacayo abrió la puerta de par en par, y Bella salió a la luz del sol.

Edward guardo silencio durante largo rato. Conducía velozmente por la sinuosa carretera que ascendía por la costa. Percibía la crispación de Bella. Sin embargo, era incapaz de reconocer su origen. De modo que decidió esperar.

Dejaron atrás la ciudad y después el puerto de Lebarre. De vez en cuando, pasaban junto a una villa con pulcros jardines llenos de flores. Aquella era la carretera por la que había huido Bella. Edward se preguntaba si se habría dado cuenta.

Bella no veía nada conocido, nada que alertar sus sentidos. Pero estaba tensa. El paisaje, abrupto y barrido por el viento, resultaba hermoso a su manera. Era apacible, pintoresco, lleno de color. Sin embargo, Bella seguía aferrando con fuerza la correa del bolso.

- ¿Quieres que paremos, Bella? ¿Prefieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

Bella se giró hacia él rápidamente y luego volvió a darse la vuelta con idéntica rapidez.

- No. No, claro que no. Cordina es un país hermoso, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que te preocupa?

- No estoy segura -Bella apoyó una mano sobre su regazo-. Estoy inquieta, como si sintiera la necesidad de mirar a mi espalda todo el tiempo.

Edward ya había decidido darle todas las repuestas que necesitara.

- Recorriste esta misma carretera hace un mes. En medio de una tormenta.

Los dedos de Bella se crisparon. Se forzó a relajarlos.

- ¿Corrí hacia la ciudad o en dirección contraria?

Edward volvió a mirarla. A él no se le había ocurrido hacer aquella pregunta. De pronto, sintió un profundo respeto por la inteligencia de Bella.

-Hacia la ciudad. Estabas a poco más de seis kilómetros de Lebarre cuando te desmayaste.

Ella asintió.

- Entonces tuve suerte. O bien estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para saber hacia dónde tenía que correr. Edward, esta mañana...

¿Estaría arrepentida?, se preguntó él, crispando los dedos sobre el volante. ¿Recuperaría pronto el sentido común y, con él, los remordimientos?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nanny me estaba esperando en mi habitación.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, imaginándose la escena.

- ¿Y?

- Estuvimos hablando. Algunas noches, Nanny me lleva leche caliente a la cama. Supongo que anoche no se me ocurrió que pudiera hacerlo -Bella sonrió, pero solo un instante-. También me llevó una muñeca, una muñeca de cuando yo era pequeña -Bella le contó con minuciosidad cuando había recordado-. Eso es todo -dijo al terminar-. Pero esta vez no fue una impresión, ni un sueño. Era un recuerdo de verdad.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?

- No.

Díselo a Kijinsky mañana, cuando lo veas -no era una sugerencia, sino más bien una orden. Bella procuró no molestarse.

- Sí, claro. ¿Crees que estoy empezando a recordar?

Mientras hablaban, Edward había reducido la velocidad del coche. Pero de pronto volvió a acelerar.

- Creo que te estás recuperando. Y que ese era un recuerdo que podías asumir. Es posible que lo necesitaras para poder asumir el resto.

- Y el resto llegará.

- El resto llegará -dijo él. Y, cuando lo hiciera, Bella ya no le necesitaría más. Su trabajo se habría acabado. Su granja...

Pensó en sus tierras, pero le pareció que llevaba años lejos de casa, en lugar de semanas. Su granja ya no le parecí únicamente un lugar apacible y sereno, sino también solitario y vacío. Cuando volviera, ya no sería el mismo hombre, ni tendría los mismos deseos.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que le habían dado, Edward abandonó la carretera de la costa y se alejo del mar. Más al interior, el camino empeoraba, haciéndose más abrupto. Edward redujo la velocidad otra vez para evitar los socavones de la carretera.

Al cabo de un rato, los árboles comenzaron a amortiguar el ruido del mar hasta que lo silenciaron por completo. Las colinas eran allí más verdes, el paisaje menos dramático. Oyeron ladrar a un perro y mugir a una vaca. Edward casi podía imaginarse que había vuelto a casa. Tomó otro desvió y se adentró en un camino pedregoso y polvoriento. A un lado del camino se extendía un verde y crecido campo de labor. Al otro había una densa arboleda.

- ¿Es aquí?

- Sí -Edward apagó el motor.

- ¿Aquí fue donde encontraron mi coche?

- Así es.

Ella se quedó sentada un momento, esperando.

- ¿Por qué siempre espero que sea fácil? -dijo-. Por alguna razón, cuando veo o aprendo algo nuevo, creo que todo se aclarará de repente. Pero nunca es así. Sin embargo, a veces siento el cuchillo en la mano -se miró la palma-. Puedo sentirlo y, cuando lo hago, sé que soy capaz de matar.

-Todos lo somos, en determinadas circunstancias.

- No -Bella cruzó las manos sobre el regazo. Estaba aparentemente tranquila. En realidad, procuraba ocultar su angustia, como le habían enseñado -. No lo creo. Matar, quitar una vida, requiere aceptar y justificar la violencia. El lado oscuro. En algunas personas, ese lado oscuro es lo bastante fuerte como para sobrepasar a todos los demás instintos.

- ¿Y qué crees que te habría ocurrido si, en vez de defenderte, hubieras cerrado los ojos y rechazado la violencia? -Edward le agarró por el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria, obligándola a mirarlo-. ¿Bienaventurados los pacíficos, Bella? Tú sabes perfectamente que no es así.

Aquellas palabras y la mirada que las acompañó hicieron aflorar las emociones de Bella, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

- No quiero que haya violencia en mi vida -dijo apasionadamente-. Y no acepto, ni aceptaré nunca, el hecho de haber matado a alguien.

- Entonces, nunca saldrás de esta situación -dijo él con voz áspera, inclinándose sobre Bella-. Seguirás viviendo una fantasía. La princesa en su castillo. Fría, distante, inalcanzable.

- ¿Y tú hablas de fantasías? -Edward la estaba presionando; ya no le importaba que ella misma se lo hubiera pedido. Estaba sobrepasando un oscuro confín-. Tú fabricas tus propias ilusiones. Te has pasado la vida buscándote problemas y ahora quieres contentarte con sentarte en el porche y ver crecer tus cosechas.

Bella había dado en el blanco. La furia y la frustración empaparon la voz de Edward. Sí, él tenía sus fantasías. Y Bella era una de ellas.

- Al menos, yo sé cuál es mi situación y estoy dispuesto a afrontarla. Necesito la granja por razones que tú no estás dispuesta a comprender. La necesito porque soy consciente de lo que soy capaz, de lo que he hecho y de lo que podría volver a hacer.

- Sin remordimientos.

- En este momento, los remordimientos me traen sin cuidado. Pero es posible que eso cambie en un futuro. Así que prefiero elegir mientras todavía pueda -o eso, al menos, deseaba creer.

- Sí -sintiéndose exhausta de repente, Bella apartó la mirada de él-. Quizá sea eso lo que nos diferencia. ¿Cómo voy a vivir como se supone que debo hacerlo sabiendo que soy...?

- Humana -la interrumpió él-. Como todo el mundo.

Simplificas las cosas.

- ¿Acaso vas a decirme que tu título te hace superior a los demás?

Ella quiso protestar, pero al final solamente soltó un largo suspiro.

- Esté bien, me has acorralado. No, soy humana, e imperfecta, y tengo miedo. Aceptar mis propias... sombras parece lo más difícil de todo.

- ¿Quieres seguir adelante?

- Sí -Bella agarró el tirador de la puerta-. Sí, quiero seguir adelante -salió del coche, miró a su alrededor y deseó saber por dónde empezar. Pero quizá ya lo había hecho-. ¿Habías venido antes aquí?

- No.

- Bien, entonces esta es la primera vez para los dos -Bella se hizo sombra con la mano sobre los ojos y miró a su alrededor-. Hay tanto silencio... Me pregunto si pensaba hacer plantar estos campos algún día.

- Hablabas de ello.

- Pero no lo hacía -Bella echó a andar.

Las flores silvestres crecían a su antojo por el campo de labor y a lo largo del camino. Algunas eran amarillas, otras azules. Orondas y hacendosas abejas zumbaban en torno a ellas. Bella vio una mariposa grande como la palma de su mano que aterrizaba y se balanceaba sobre un pétalo. El aire olía a hierba, a hierba fresca y a humus. Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Un arrendajo bajó rápidamente a las ramas inferiores de un árbol, molesto por aquella intrusión inesperada. Luego, echó a volar entre los árboles sin dejar de quejarse. Aquello no era un cuento de hadas, pensó Bella divertida. Sería una ardua tarea desbrozar, plantar y cosechar aquellas tierras ¿Era esa la razón de que no lo hubiera hecho antes? ¿Estaba tan solo soñando otra vez?

- ¿Por qué compré todo esto?

- Querías un lugar que fuera tuyo. Necesitabas un sitio donde refugiarte.

- ¿Otra forma de huir?

- No. En realidad, lo que buscabas era soledad -dijo él-. Son cosas diferentes.

- Pero hace falta una casa -irritada, Bella dio una vuelta sobre sí misma-. Estas tierras necesitan despertar a la vida. Mira, si se quitaran unos pocos árboles de allí, se podría levantar una casa que mirara sobre los campos. Allí estarían los establos. Y allí habría una pradera. Y también un gallinero -sintiéndose entusiasmada de repente, Bella avanzó más aprisa por el campo de labor-. Justo aquí. En una granja, ha de haber huevos frescos. Y también habría perros y niños, ¿sabes? Y margaritas en los maceteros de las ventanas. Y se oirían risas a través de las puertas. La tierra no debería permanecer desatendida de esta manera.

Edward lo sabía tan bien como ella. Al fin y al cabo, había visto sus propias tierras en aquel mismo estado. Sin embargo, seguían estando en mundos distintos.

- Por lo que me han dicho, no está tan desatendida.

- No sé. Nada que esté vivo puede salir adelante sin ciertos cuidados.

Irritada consigo misma, Bella se dio la vuelta y se adentró un poco más entre la alta hierba. De pronto, su pie golpeó contra un objeto duro, lanzándolo contra una roca. Edward se agachó y recogió un termo rojo, vacío, sin tapa ni válvula. Al instante se puso alerta. Asió el termo por la base, tocándolo lo menos posible. Había sido policía demasiado tiempo.

- En tus sueños, estás sentada en un lugar tranquilo, bebiendo café de un termo rojo.

Bella miró el termo como si fuera algo insignificante.

- Sí.

- Y tenías sueño -Edward husmeó la boca del termo con aparente despreocupación, a pesar de que su mente ya estaba trabajando a toda máquina. ¿Disponía el laboratorio policial de Cordina de medios suficientes?, se preguntaba. ¿Y por qué no se había registrado la granja meticulosamente? ¿Por qué se había pasado por alto una prueba potencialmente tan importante? Pensó que Bella se había acercado por propia voluntad al lugar donde había aparecido el temo. Él había procurado no influir en su trayectoria. Y, luego, sistemáticamente, ella le había enseñado dónde estaría la casa y los establos. Si se había sentado allí en otras ocasiones... Edward miró a su alrededor y de pronto vio una roca grande y pulida. Estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia, en un lugar en el que el sol daba de lleno a última hora de la mañana y al empezar la tarde. Un lugar apropiado para soñar.

Sí, si Bella se había sentado allí a descansar, a pensar, a tomarse un café...

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

Edward volvió a mirarla.

- En que tal vez te sentaste sobre esa roca a beberte el café y a hacer planes. Te entró sueño y es posible que llegaras a adormecerte. Pero luego intentaste despejarte. Me dijiste que en los sueños te resistías a quedarte dormida. Así que tal vez conseguiste levantarte e intentaste llegar hasta el coche -dándose la vuelta, miró el lugar donde estaba aparcado el suyo-. Pero entonces la droga hizo efecto. Te desmayaste y el termo cayó al suelo.

- ¿Una droga... en el café?

- Todo encaja. Los secuestradores no se pararon a buscar el termo. ¿Para qué iban a hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, ya te tenían en su poder.

- Pero, entonces, tienen que ser personas que conozcan mis costumbres, que supieran que ese día iba a venir aquí. Tiene que ser alguien que... -se interrumpió, mirando fijamente el termo.

- Alguien que te conozca muy bien -acabó él, y alzó el termo-. Alguna persona de tu círculo.

Bella sintió un escalofrío. De repente sintió ganas de mirar a su espalda, de salir de allí corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero se quedó inmóvil y procuró dominarse.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Debemos averiguar quién te preparó el café y quién tuvo oportunidad de añadirle un narcótico.

Bella asintió, a pesar de que todo aquello la asustaba.

- Edward, ¿esto no debería haberlo averiguado la policía?

Él miró a lo lejos.

- Yo diría que sí.

Ella bajó la mirada y observó los anillos de sus manos: el diamante de uno de ellos simbolizaba la fe; los zafiros del otro, el amor.

- Mi padre... -comenzó a decir pero no pudo seguir adelante.

- Es hora de hablar con él.

Era peligroso que se reunieran, pero aun así los dos recorrieron en sendos coches el largo y abrupto camino que llevaba a la villa. En aquel momento, habría sido más peligroso que no se reunieran.

El lugar estaba desierto y cubierto de maleza: era tan solo una pequeña villa olvidada, situada en una olvidada parcela de tierra que nadie había cultivado con éxito. Por eso les había parecido perfecta. Estaba cerca de la pequeña granja y lo bastante lejos de la ciudad como para pasar inadvertida. Las ventanas estaban cegadas con tablones, salvo una, de la que las tablas habían sido arrancadas. Ya habían decidido quemar la casa, dejando que las cenizas se pudrieran... junto con el cuerpo que habían enterrado en la arboleda de la parte de atrás.

Los coches llegaron uno detrás del otro, separados por un intervalo de segundos. Sus ocupantes eran demasiado disciplinados, demasiado cautos como para llegar tarde. Cuando se acercaron el uno al otro, estaban tensos, agarrotados por el nerviosismo. Las circunstancias los habían obligado a confiar el uno en el otro con sus propias vidas.

- Está empezando a recordar.

Un juramento áspero, atemorizado.

- ¿Seguro?

- No te habría avisado de no ser así. Yo valoro mi vida tanto como tú la tuya -los dos sabían que, mientras el uno estuviera a salvo, el otro también lo estaría. Pero si uno de los dos cometía un error...

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

- De momento, nada que deba preocuparnos. Solo recuerdos de la infancia, imágenes dispersas. Nada sobre el secuestro -un cuervo graznó frenéticamente sobre sus cabezas, sobresaltándolos-. Pero está recobrando la memoria. Creo que, si se esfuerza, acabará recordándolo todo.

- Siempre hemos sabido que sería así. Solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo? -su risa burlona espantó a una ardilla-. Nos queda muy poco. Y, además, ella se lo cuenta todo al americano. Ahora son amantes. Y él es listo. Muy listo. A veces creo que sospecha.

- No digas tonterías -pero sus nervios se retorcían y se tensaban. ¿Quién podía haber previsto la llegada del americano? -. Si ese idiota de Henri no se hubiera emborrachado... ¡_Merde! -_ sus planes cuidadosamente trazados se habían hecho añicos por culpa del vino y la lujuria. Ninguno de los dos lamentaba haber tenido que cavar una tumba.

- Ahora no tiene sentido pensar en eso. A menos que la secuestremos otra vez, nos será posible hacer el canje. Deboque sigue en prisión, el dinero está fuera de nuestro alcance y no hemos podido vengarnos.

- Pues secuestrémosla otra vez. Ahora nadie espera un nuevo secuestro.

- ¡Pero si ya lo hicimos una vez! -exclamó, no tanto por ira como por miedo. Los dos vivían al límite de su resistencia desde que Bella había sido identificada en el hospital.

- Y lo haremos de nuevo. Pronto. Muy pronto.

- ¿Y el americano? No es tan confiado como la princesa.

- El americano es prescindible. Como lo será la princesa si recuerda demasiado pronto. No la pierdas de vista. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si es necesario.

La pequeña pistola con silenciador y las balas estaban escondidas en lugar seguro.

- Si la mato, tú también te mancharás las manos de sangre.

No los preocupaba demasiado la idea del asesinato. Pero sí la idea del fracaso, de que pudieran descubrirlos antes de tiempo.

- Los dos lo sabemos. Solo tenemos que aguantar un poco más, hasta la noche del baile.

- Ese plan es una locura. Llevársela así, con el palacio lleno de gente...

- Puede funcionar. ¿Tienes tú otro mejor? -hubo un momento de incómodo silencio.

- Ojalá me hubiera quedado aquí, con ella, en vez de dejar que la vigilase ese idiota de Henri.

- Tú mantén los ojos y los oídos abiertos. ¿Te has ganado su confianza?

- Tanto como cualquiera.

- Entonces, utilízala. Nos quedan menos de dos semanas.

* * *

><p><strong>interesante no?<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	22. Chapter 22

****recuerdn de ke nada me pertenece****

****espero les guste el capii jejeje ;)****

**Capitulo 22**

Bella permanecía sentada, con las manos unidas sobre el regazo, la espalda muy rígida y los ojos fijos. Esperaba que su padre hablara. En su cabeza se habían formado demasiadas preguntas. Y todavía tenía que hallar las repuestas.

¿Quién era ella? Su Alteza Serenísima la princesa Isabella de Cordina, le habían dicho. Hija y hermana. Perteneciente a la familia Cullen, una de las dinastías más antiguas de Europa.

¿Pero como era en realidad? Había descubierto que era una mujer responsable, lúcida y apasionada. Pero lo ocurrido, fuese lo que fuese, la había desposeído de todo lo demás, de esos pequeños detalles vitales que convierten a una persona en un todo. Y sabía que debía defender su derecho a recuperarlos.

Café adulterado, una habitación oscura, voces... Un cuchillo y sangre en las manos... Necesitaba esos recuerdos, esos pormenores para recuperar el resto de su memoria. Pero solo estaba empezando a afrontarlo.

La habitación permanecía en silencio. Por las ventanas del oeste se filtraba una luz serena, hermosísima, que sin violencia teñía la alfombra roja del color de la sangre.

- Así que creéis que el café que llevaba Bella estaba drogado -dijo el príncipe Carlisle con voz neutra mientras miraba el termo rojo colocado sobre su escritorio.

- Es lógico pensarlo -Edward permanecía de pie, junto a la silla de Bella, mirando fijamente a Carlisle-. Y además encaja con el sueño recurrente de Bella.

- Podemos hacer analizar el termo.

- No: debemos hacerlo -aunque sus rostros tenían una expresión serena, Edward observaba cada gesto de Carlisle, cada expresión de su rostro. Y sabía que Carlisle lo observaba a él del mismo modo-. La cuestión es por qué no lo encontraron antes.

Carlisle miró a Edward a los ojos. Al hablar, lo hizo con autoridad desprovista de afecto.

- Al parecer, la policía ha cometido un error.

- Sí, eso parece. Pero no es la única que ha cometido un error -Edward descubrió de pronto que no le resultaba tan fácil como antes refrenar su ira. En el semblante de Carlisle no distinguía más que una expresión calculadora y fría. Y aquello no le gustaba-. Si el café estaba drogado, como creo, las implicaciones son evidentes.

Carlisle sacó uno de sus largos cigarrillos oscuros y lo encendió lentamente.

- Desde luego.

- Se lo toma con mucha calma, Majestad.

- Me lo tomo como debo.

- Igual que yo. Así que pienso llevarme a Bella lejos de Cordina hasta que este asunto se resuelva. En palacio no está segura.

La mandíbula de Carlisle se tenso solo un instante.

- Si no me preocupara su seguridad, no te habría hecho llamar.

- Y yo nunca habría venido, de no ser por la amistad que une a nuestras familias -dijo Edward con voz suave, pero expeditiva-. Pero ahora ya no me basta con eso. Ahora quiero respuestas.

De pronto, Carlisle adoptó una actitud absolutamente regia.

- No tienes derecho a exigirme explicaciones.

- ¡Ya basta! -levantándose bruscamente de la silla, Bella se interpuso entre Edward y su padre. Fue un movimiento instintivo. Pero no habría sabido decir a quién de los dos deseaba proteger. La rabia restallaba en su interior con una fuerza que sofocaba el resto de sus emociones-. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a hablar en mi presencia como si fuera incapaz de pensar por mí misma? ¿Cómo os atrevéis a tratarme como si fuera una inválida?

- ¡Isabella! -Carlisle se levantó de la silla antes de darse cuenta de que había oído a Bella hablarle en ese tono muchas otras veces-. Refrena tu lengua.

- No lo haré -enfurecida, Bella se volvió hacia su padre y se apoyó sobre el escritorio con ambas manos. En otras circunstancias, el príncipe Carlisle habría pensado que estaba magnífica... y que era igual que su madre-. Me niego a ser amable e inofensiva. No soy una princesa de cuento de hadas, sino una mujer de carne y hueso. Se trata de mi vida, ¿comprendes? No me quedaré aquí, escuchando sin decir nada, mientras vosotros os desafiáis como dos críos. Quiero respuestas.

La mirada de Carlisle era fría y distante. Y también lo era su voz.

- Pides más de lo que puedo darte.

- Pido lo que es legítimamente mío.

- Lo que es tuyo, lo es solamente si yo te lo concedo.

Bella palideció y se puso rígida, pero no titubeó.

- ¿Es esto un padre? -su voz era suave, pero cortaba como un cuchillo-. Gobierna usted bien sobre Cordina, Majestad. Pero ¿qué tal gobierna sobre su familia?

Aquello fuera un duro golpe. Sin embargo, en el rostro de Carlisle no se movió ni un músculo.

- Debes confiar en mí, Bella.

- ¿Confiar? -su voz vació solo un instante-. Esto -dijo señalando el termo-, esto me demuestra que no puedo confiar en nadie. En nadie -repitió. Y, dándose la vuelta, huyo de los dos.

- Deja que se vaya -le ordenó Carlisle a Edward cuando este se disponía a seguirla-. La están vigilando. Te digo que la están vigilando -repitió al ver que Edward seguía caminando hacia la puerta-. Deja que se vaya.

Sus palabras no habrían podido detener a Edward, pero sí su tono. Había dolor en la voz del príncipe Carlisle, el mismo dolor vibrante que Edward había percibido en ella aquel día, en la sala de espera del hospital. Por eso se detuvo frente a la puerta y se giró hacia él.

- ¿Acaso no sabías que la vigilan continuamente? -dijo Carlisle con suavidad-. Hasta tal punto que sé dónde ha dormido esta noche -sintiéndose agotado, volvió a tomar asiento.

Edward se quedó donde estaba y entornó los ojos. Se había dado cuenta de que siempre había muchos sirvientes alrededor de Bella, pero había creído que era cosa de Jasper.

- ¿Ha hecho que la espíen?

- He hecho que la vigilen -dijo Carlisle muy despacio-. ¿Crees que no me importa su seguridad, Edward? ¿O que iba a dejarla solo en tus manos, por muy seguras que sean? Te hice llamar por las razones que te expuse en su día, pero, tratándose de la vida de mi hija, estoy dispuesto a utilizar todos los recursos a mi alcance -Carlisle se pasó las manos por la cara, pero aquel gesto fue lo único que evidenció su tensión-. Por favor, cierra la puerta y siéntate. Es hora de que te cuente lo que está pasando.

Edward cerró la puerta suavemente y volvió frente al escritorio.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretende, Carlisle?

- Pretendo mantener a mi país y a mi pueblo en paz. Recuperar a mi hija sana y salva, si Dios quiere. Y hacer que quienes desean lo contrario sean castigados -tomó la piedra blanca y lisa-. Castigados con todo rigor -musitó, cerrando la mano con fuerza sobre la piedra. Se lo había prometido a su esposa, a la que había amado y perdido. Su amada Esme.

- Usted sabe quién la secuestró -dijo Edward con calma, pese a que bajo su voz vibraba la ira-. Lo sabe desde el principio.

- Sé quién es uno de sus secuestradores, y sospecho de otro -su mano se abrió y volvió a cerrarse sobre la piedra-. Pero tú también tienes tus sospechas -sus ojos, duros y fríos, se clavaron en los de Edward-. No ignoro qué has hecho algunas pesquisas por tu cuenta y has llegado a ciertas conclusiones. No esperaba menos de ti. Sin embargo, pensaba que no se lo contaría a Bella.

- ¿Acaso no tiene derecho a saberlo?

- Yo soy su padre, pero antes que nada soy su rey. Es a mí a quien corresponde otorgarle sus derechos y a mí a quien corresponde denegárselos -dijo con arrogancia, con el frío y despiadado poder que Edward tan bien conocía y que incluso admiraba.

- La ha estado utilizando.

- Y a ti también -admitió Carlisle-. Y a muchos otros. Este asunto es más complejo de lo que crees. Y yo tenía que actuar.

- ¿Por qué me pidió que viniera?

- Porque podía confiar en ti, como te dije al principio. Y porque sabía que pronto te cansarías de esperar. Sabía que sacarías tus propias conclusiones y que, al final, tú también actuarías. Pero no pensaba dejarte intervenir hasta que llegar el momento. Y ya casi ha llegado.

- ¿Y por qué demonios no le cuenta todo esto a Bella? -preguntó Edward-. Ella está sufriendo.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? -la voz de Carlisle se alzó y sus ojos brillaron. En su juventud, había sido conocido y temido por sus accesos de cólera. Por un instante, el dominio que había ejercido sobre sí mi mismo durante mas de veinte años estuvo a punto de disolverse-. Es mi hija. Mi hija mayor. Fui yo quien la agarró de la mano cuando empezó a andar, yo quien se sentó junto a su cama cuando deliraba por la fiebre, yo quien lloró con ella frente a la tumba de su madre -Carlisle se levantó bruscamente y se acercó a la ventana. Se apoyó sobre el antepecho, clavando los dedos en la madera-. Lo que hago -dijo, más calmado-, lo hago porque es mi deber. Y no por ello quiero menos a mi hija.

Edward comprendió que decía la verdad.

- Ella necesita saberlo.

El príncipe sintió que en su interior se agitaban el orgullo y la culpa. Pero, por encima de ellos, se agitaba el sentido del deber.

- La mente es muy delicada, Edward, y todavía lo ignoramos casi todo sobre ella. Bella es fuerte, pero por el momento su mente ha decidido no recordar, y ella no puede hacer nada al respecto. Tú lo sabes. Si no, ¿por qué no les has hablado de tus sospechas?

- Porque necesita tiempo -dijo Edward, y Carlisle volvió a acercarse a él.

- Sí. Y yo solo quiero concedérselo. El doctor Kijinski ha insistido mucho en que, si Bella llegará a enterarse de lo ocurrido antes de que su mente esté lista para aceptarlo, el shock podría causarle un colapso.

- Pero ya ha empezado a recordar fragmentos inconexos.

- Se aprieta un resorte y la mente reacciona -Carlisle siguió moviendo la piedra blanca en la palma de su mano-. Tú eres lo bastante culto como para saberlo. Pero si le contara a mi hija todo lo que sé, lo que sospecho, quizá fuera demasiado para ella. Como padre, estoy obligado a esperar. Pero como gobernante de Cordina, tengo medios para descubrir lo que necesito saber. Sí, sé quién la secuestró y por qué -sus ojos adquirieron una expresión feroz-. Pero aún no ha llegado la hora. Para atraparlos, necesito un poco más de tiempo. Supongo que, por tus conocimientos sobre... Digamos, las intrigas del poder, lo comprenderás perfectamente. No ha necesidad de negarlo -continuó antes de que Edward pudiera responder-. Estoy al corriente del trabajo que hacías en Washington.

- Era policía.

- Policía y algo más -dijo Carlisle, asintiendo-. Pero dejémoslo estar. Tú sabes que, como gobernante, debo reunir pruebas concluyentes antes de lanzar una acusación. No puedo mostrarme como un padre encolerizado por el secuestro de su hija. He de actuar como un juez que vela por la justicia. Algunas personas de mi entorno creen que, debido a mi posición, no soy consciente de las maniobras, de las tretas, de las falsas lealtades que bullen bajo la superficie, a mi alrededor. Y quiero que lo sigan creyendo. Hay quienes pueden pensar que, ya que he recuperado a Bella, me olvidaré de la investigación del secuestro. Una de las exigencias de los secuestradores era la liberación de ciertos presos. Tres de ellos actuaban de relleno. En realidad, solo les interesaba uno: Aro.

Aquel nombre hizo vibrar una cuerda en la mente de Edward. Había oído a menudo aquel nombre durante sus años de servicio como agente secreto de la policía. Aro era un empresario. Un empresario de éxito que traficaba con drogas, con mujeres, con armas... Con cualquier cosa, desde sustancias prohibidas a explosivos, vendiendo sus mercancías siempre al mejor postor.

Pero, pensó Edward, su carrera imparable se había visto truncada cuando, tras tres años de exhaustiva investigación, había sido desenmascarado y enviado a la cárcel. Sin embargo, era de dominio público que, durante los dos años que llevaba en prisión. Aro había seguido manejando los hilos de su organización.

Así que ¿cree que Aro está detrás de todo esto?

- Fue Aro quien ordenó el secuestro de Bella -dijo Carlisle llanamente-. Ahora, solo tenemos que averiguar a quién se lo ordenó.

- ¿Y ya lo sabe? -preguntó Edward, más calmado. Por fin podía pensar con frialdad. Era consciente de que acusar del secuestro a alguien del entorno de la familia real causaría un gran revuelo. El escándalo solo podría sofocarse en parte si se presentaban pruebas contundentes. Y solo presentando pruebas concretas podría inculparse a Aro y detener sus maquinaciones políticas-. ¿Es que Aro puede mover los hilos del poder en Cordina incluso desde la cárcel?

- Eso piensa él. Pero creo que con esto... -Carlisle señalo el termo- será fácil demostrar la implicación de uno de los secuestradores. Con el otro, la cosa es más difícil -se miró las manos un momento, observando el anillo que solo él podía llevar. Una emoción incierta cruzó fugazmente su cara. Edward pensó que se trata de arrepentimiento-. Ya te he dicho que sé dónde ha pasado Bella la noche.

- Si. Conmigo.

La emoción volvió a adueñarse del rostro del príncipe, pero este consiguió controlarla rápidamente.

- Tu padre es un viejo amigo mío, y siento un profundo respeto por él. Pero me resulta difícil mantener la calma aun sabiendo que fue mi hija quien fue a buscarte. Sé que ya no es una niña. Sin embargo... -se calló un momento-. Háblame de tus sentimientos hacia Bella. Te lo pido como padre.

Todavía de pie, Edward miró desde su altura el semblante de Carlisle.

- Estoy enamorado de ella.

El príncipe experimentó la dulce amargura que siente un padre cuando su hija le entrega a otro su amor y su lealtad.

- Es hora de que te cuente lo que he averiguado. Y también de pedirte consejo -Carlisle le señaló una silla y aguardó a que tomara asiento. No quería hacerle más preguntas. Esta vez, Edward se sentó.

Hablaron con calma durante veinte minutos, pese a que ambos luchaban su propia batalla emocional. En cierto momento, Carlisle se levantó y, acercándose a un armario, sirvió dos copas de coñac. El plan que le expuso a Edward era sólido. Los sospechosos estaban siendo estrechamente vigilados. En cuanto Bella comenzara a recordar, se daría el siguiente paso. Si todo salía conforme a lo previsto, la princesa no correría ningún peligro.

Pero las cosas no siempre salían conforme a lo previsto.

* * *

><p><strong>omg Aro es el causante de todooo jejeje bueno kieren saber ke sigue?<strong>

**spero los reviews jeje**

**bye**


	23. Chapter 23

**hooolaaa jeje**

**recuerdn de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 23**

Bella irrumpió, furiosa, en su despacho, y se encontró a Jane ordenando unos archivos. La secretaria se dio la vuelta con los papeles aún en la mano y, al verla se apresuró a hacer una reverencia.

- Alteza, no esperaba que volviera hoy.

- Necesito trabajar -acercándose a la mesa, Bella empezó a revolver entre sus papeles-. ¿Tenemos las tarjetas del menú de la cena anterior al baile?

- El calígrafo ha mandado una para que le dé usted el visto bueno.

- Ah, sí, aquí está -Bella tomó la gruesa tarjeta color crema y observó la exquisita caligrafía. Cada uno de los siete platos del menú iba acompañado de un vino diferente. Ella misma había elegido los vinos. Y también el menú. Hasta el gourmet más exigente y quisquilloso habría aplaudido su elección, y no porque fuera impecable, sino porque era una auténtica obra de arte. Y ello hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

- No lo toleraré -tiró la tarjeta sobre la mesa y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro del despacho.

- ¿No le gusta la tarjeta, Majestad?

- ¿Que si no me gusta? -soltando una carcajada, Bella hundió las manos en los bolsillos-. Es absolutamente perfecta. Llama al calígrafo y dile que siga adelante. Los cincuenta invitados a la cena del baile degustarán manjares que no podrán olvidar. Yo misma me he encargado de ello, ¿no es cierto? -se dio la vuelta, echando chispas por los ojos-. He preparado un banquete memorable para unos pocos elegidos.

No sabiendo qué responder, Jane se que quedó junto al archivo, con los papeles en la mano.

- Sí, Alteza.

- Sin embargo, mi padre me toma por una incapaz.

- Estoy segura de que ha malinterpretado sus palabras -empezó a decir Jane-. El príncipe Carlisle...

- Cree que puede decidir por mí -acabó Bella precipitadamente-. Cree que puede jugar conmigo y engañarme. Lo sé. Lo sé, aunque ignore cientos de cosas. Pero pronto lo sabré todo -Bella cerró os puños con fuerza-. Sí, muy pronto.

- Está usted enfadada, Alteza -Jane dejó cuidadosamente los papeles sobre la mesa para acabar de archivarlos más tarde-. Le pediré un café.

- Espera -Bella dio un paso adelante-. ¿Quién suele prepararme el café, Jane?

Desconcertada por su tono imperioso, Jane volvió a colgar el teléfono.

- Pues el personal de cocina, como es natural, Alteza. Llamaré abajo y...

De repente, Bella se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la cocina. ¿La habría sabido alguna vez?

- ¿También me preparan un termo cuando lo necesito? -el corazón empezó a latirle con excesiva rapidez-. Quiero decir cuando salgo de excursión, Jane.

La secretaria hizo un pequeño gesto de impotencia con las manos.

- A su Alteza le gusta el café muy fuerte. Normalmente, es su anciana niñera quien se lo prepara. La anciana rusa.

- Nanny... -murmuró Bella. No era eso lo que esperaba oír.

- Su Alteza dice a menudo que ese café podría sostenerse derecho sin necesidad de termo -Jane esbozó una débil sonrisa, como si el asunto no tuviera importancia-. Su anciana niñera lo prepara en su habitación y se niega tajantemente a darle la receta a la cocinera.

- Y me trae el termo antes de que me vaya.

- Normalmente, sí, Alteza. El príncipe Emmett también prefiere que sea ella, y no su ayuda de cámara, quien le cosa los botones de las camisas, si se le caen.

Bella logró contener a duras penas una náusea.

- Esa anciana forma parte de mi familia. Es de toda confianza.

- La verdad es que ella se considera mucho más que una sirvienta, Majestad. La princesa Esme a menudo prefería llevársela a ella en vez de a su doncella cuando salía de viaje.

- ¿Nanny estuvo con mi madre en París? ¿Estaba con ella cuando enfermó?

- Eso creo, Alteza. Su devoción hacia la princesa Esme no tenía límites.

¿Sería, tal vez, una devoción distorsionada? Se preguntó Bella. ¿Retorcida, de algún modo? ¿Cuánta gente había tenido ocasión de añadir un somnífero a aquel termo de café?

Bella procuró calmarse e hizo la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Sabes si Nanny me trajo un termo de café el último día que fui a la pequeña granja? ¿El día que me secuestraron?

- Bueno... sí -Janet vaciló-. Se lo trajo aquí, al despacho. Usted estaba revisando unas cartas. Ella le trajo el café y le advirtió que se llevara una chaqueta. Usted se echó a reír y le prometió hacerlo. Estaba impaciente por irse de excursión, así que me dijo que revisaríamos el resto de la correspondencia a su regreso. Luego, recogió el termo y se fue.

- ¿No entró nadie más en el despacho? -preguntó Bella-. ¿No vino nadie desde que Nanny me trajo el termo hasta que me fui?

- No, alteza. Su coche la estaba esperando. Yo misma la acompañe hasta la puerta. Alteza... -Janet extendió una mano cautelosamente-, ¿cree que es aconsejable que se fuerce a recordar esos pequeños detalles?

- Puede que no -Bella le apretó fugazmente la mano antes de volverse hacia la ventana. Dios, cuánto necesitaba hablar, hablar con una mujer. Cuánto necesitaba confiar en alguien-. No te necesitaré más, Jane. Gracias.

- De nada, Majestad. ¿Quiere que le pida un café antes de irme?

- No -Bella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír-. Ahora no me apetece.

No podía quedarse allí dentro, entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Lo comprendió en cuanto Jane se fue. Salió del despacho, pensando únicamente en que quería sol y aire fresco. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron a la terraza en la que había estado con Edward la primera noche. En la que la habían besado por primera vez. En la que por primera vez había puesto a prueba los sentimientos que dormían, inquietos, en su interior.

La terraza era distinta a pleno sol, pensó acercándose al muro de piedra y apoyándose en él. Distinta, pero no por ello menos encantadora. Desde allí se veían las montañas, que en realidad no eran más que apilamientos de roca que separaban Cordina del resto de Europa. Aquellos peñascos habían constituido una formidable barrera defensiva durante los siglos anteriores, cuando las potencias extranjeras pugnaban por apoderarse de aquel diminuto país a orillas del mar.

Luego estaba el propio mar, flanqueado por agrestes acantilados de roca. Aquí y allá, dispersos en lugares estratégicos por el malecón, había aún cañones defensivos que recordaban las incursiones de las veloces fragatas de los corsarios y otras amenazas procedentes del mar.

Muy cerca se hallaba la capital misma, serena en su antigüedad, satisfecha de su etiqueta de «pintoresca».

A Bella le encantaba todo aquello. No necesitaba conocer los hechos y los pormenores de la historia para sentirlo. Cordina era su hogar y su refugio. Era su pasado y su futuro. Cada día que vivía allí aumentaba su necesidad de extender los brazos y abrazar lo que era suyo. Y cada día crecía su resentimiento hacia el bloque mental que le impedía hacerlo.

- Alteza... -Loubet entró en la terraza cojeando levemente-. Espero no molestarla.

La molestaba, pero Bella era demasiado educada para decírselo. Sonrió, tendiéndole la mano. A pesar de todo, había descubierto que le gustaba mucho la joven y bella esposa de Loubet, a la que había conocido durante una cena. Y también le había parecido encantador que el estirado y pragmático ministro de Estado estuviera tan enamorado de ella.

- Tiene buen aspecto, Monsieur.

- _Merci, Vôtre Altese_ -él tomó su mano y se la besó ritualmente-. Debo decir que está usted encantadora. Estar en casa es la mejor medicina, _¿oui?_

- Estaba pensando... -volvió a mirar la vista sobre Cordina- que siento que este es mi hogar. Lo cual no siempre me pasa en palacio. Pero aquí fuera, sí ¿Ha venido a ver mi padre, Monsieur Loubet?

- Sí, tengo una cita con él dentro de un momento.

- Dígame, usted que lleva tantos años trabajando para mi padre, ¿se considera su amigo?

- Me gusta pensar que lo soy, Alteza.

Siempre tan conservador, pensó Bella con impaciencia. Siempre tan diplomático.

- Loubet, usted sabe que, si no sufriera amnesia, seguramente no tendría que hacerle esta pregunta. Y al fin y al cabo -le recordó enarcando lentamente una ceja-. Fue usted quien aconsejó que mi dolencia se mantuviera en secreto. Así que, dígame, ¿tiene amigos mi padre? ¿Se cuenta usted entre ellos?

Loubet vaciló y guardó silencio un momento. Era un hombre que siempre reunía y sopesaba meticulosamente sus pensamientos, y luego los traducía en palabras.

- Los grandes hombres son muy escasos, Alteza. Algunos de ellos son además buenos. El príncipe Carlisle se cuenta entre estos últimos. Los grandes hombres se ganan enemigos; los hombres buenos, amigos. Y su padre soporta la carga de hacer ambas cosas.

- Sí -dando un suspiro, ella se apoyó contra el muro-. Creo que entiendo lo que quiere decir.

- Yo no soy de Cordina -Loubet sonrió, mirando al igual que Bella la ciudad que se extendía allá abajo-. Por ley, el ministro de Estado ha de ser francés. Yo amo a mi país. Y puedo decirle con toda franqueza que no serviría al suyo de no ser por el afecto que siento hacia su padre.

- Ojalá yo estuviera tan segura de mis sentimientos -musitó ella.

- Su padre la quiere, Alteza -dijo él afectuosamente, tan afectuosamente que Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas-. No dude de que, para el príncipe Carlisle, su bienestar sea lo más importante.

- Hace usted que me sienta avergonzada.

- Alteza, yo...

- No, no diga nada. Me ha dado muchas cosas en qué pensar -incorporándose, Bella le estrechó de nuevo la mano-. Gracias, Loubet.

Él le hizo una reverencia, y Bella volvió a sonreír. Pero en cuanto se marchó se olvidó de él y, dándose la vuelta para contemplar la vista sobre la ciudad, pensó en su padre.

Ni Loubet ni ella repararon en el joven jardinero que arreglaba los tiestos de flores al otro lado de la terraza. Ni en la estirada doncella que limpiaba los cristales al otro lado de las puertas.

Bella pensó que su padre estaba ocultándole algo. Estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo, desconocía sus motivos. Quizá fueran buenos. Pero aun admitiendo esa posibilidad, el rencor que sentía hacia él no disminuía. Ignoraba qué era lo que su padre y los demás querían ocultarle, pero estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

Edward la encontró en la terraza después de buscarla en todos los sitios que se le ocurrieron. Al verla, tuvo que refrenar su alivio y su impaciencia. Carlisle le había dicho que Bella estaba siendo vigilada. Y, de pronto, Edward notó en las cercanías de la terraza la presencia de dos personas del servicio que parecían enfrascadas en sus tareas. Al parecer, el príncipe había sido lo bastante cauto como para reclutar a sus espías desde el principio de aquel asunto.

Tras hablar con él, Edward comprendía mejor por qué el príncipe Carlisle le había pedido ayuda a un extraño, a un extraño cuyos sentimientos hacia Cordina y hacia la familia real eran más o menos de segunda mano. O lo eran en otro tiempo, pensó Edward mirando a Bella. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba aferrarse a su objetividad. Y ahora, más que nunca, le resultaba imposible hallarla.

- Bella...

Ella se giró lentamente, como si supiera que Edward estaba allí. Tenía el pelo un poco despeinado por el viento, pero sus ojos parecían en calma.

- La primera vez que hablamos en este lugar, tenía muchísimas preguntas. Ahora, semanas después, apenas he conseguido responder a un puñado de ellas -miró los anillos de sus manos: emociones encontradas, lealtades en conflicto-. No vas a decirme de qué has hablado con mi padre después de que yo me marchara.

No era una pregunta, pero Edward sabía que debía responderle.

- tu padre piensa en ti antes que en nada, por si te sirve de algo saberlo.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy aquí por ti -se acercó a ella hasta que estuvieron igual que aquella primera noche, bajo la luz de la luna-. No hay ninguna otra razón.

- ¿Por mí? -ella lo miró fijamente, escrutando su rostro, intentando que su corazón no guiara a su cabeza-. ¿O por cumplir con una antigua amistad?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó él, irritado, y la agarró de las manos con fuerza, sin pensar en que eran pequeñas y delicadas. En ese momento, solo pensaba en lo dura y abrasadora que podía ser su mirada-. Lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con la amistad que une a nuestras familias. Si sigo aquí, es solo por ti.

Pero ¿en qué situación estaban?, se preguntaba ella. Edward parecía no querer aclarar ese punto. ¿Tan difícil le resultaba decir «te quiero»? Bella miró sus manos unidad. Quizá sí, pensó. No todos los cuentos de hadas tenían un final feliz. Edward no era un caballero andante que galopaba sobre su corcel para liberar a la princesa y llevársela consigo. Era un hombre. No era un caballero de ficción a quien ella le había entregado su corazón.

- Quiero que esto sea cabe -dijo, refiriéndose a todo lo que la angustiaba, desde el pasado en blanco hasta el incierto presente-. Quiero sentirme segura otra vez.

Al diablo con la objetividad y con los planes, pensó Edward, agarrándola por los hombros.

- Quiero llevarte a América una temporada.

Asombrada, ella puso una mano sobre su brazo.

- ¿A América?

-Puedes quedarte en mi granja hasta que pase todo este asunto.

«Hasta». Al oír aquella palabra, Bella recordó que algunas cosas habían de terminar. Así, sin más. Entones, dejó caer la mano.

- Todo este asunto empezó por mí. No puedo marcharme así como así.

- No hace falta que te quedes aquí -de pronto, a Edward le pareció que todo era muy fácil. Bella podía marcharse. Él la protegería. Carlisle solo tendría que alterar un poco sus planes.

- Sí, sí que hace falta. Aquí, en algún lugar, perdí mi vida. ¿Cómo voy a encontrarla a miles de kilómetros de distancia?

- Cuando estés lista para recordar, recordarás. No importa dónde estés.

- A mí me importa -se apartó de él y retrocedió, apoyándose contra el muro. De nuevo había adoptado una actitud orgullosa-. ¿Crees acaso que soy una cobarde? ¿Crees que soy capaz de dar media vuelta y de desentenderme de todo? ¿Acaso te ha pedido mi padre que me convenzas para que me marche y deje de hacer preguntas?

- No, y tú lo sabes.

- Yo no sé nada -replicó ella-. Nada, salvo que todos los hombres que me rodean parecen sentir la necesidad de protegerme aunque yo no quiera. Esta mañana, me dijiste que íbamos a trabajar juntos.

- Y hablaba en serio.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

- Sí, sigo pensando lo mismo -pero no le contó lo que sabía. Ni lo que sentía.

- Entonces, quiero que empecemos cuanto antes -pero Bella no le dijo lo que había averiguado. Ni lo que deseaba.

Avanzaron el uno hacia el otro, extendiendo los brazos al mismo tiempo. Se abrazaron con fuerza, comprendiendo que entre ellos se interponían demasiadas cosas.

- Ojalá estuviéramos solos -murmuró ella-. Realmente solos, como el otro día, en el barco.

- Mañana saldremos a navegar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y luego apretó la mejilla con fuerza contra la de él.

- No puedo. Hasta el día del baile, no tengo tiempo para nada. Demasiadas obligaciones, Edward.

Para los dos, pensó él.

- Después del baile, entonces.

- Después de baile -ella cerró los ojos un instante-. ¿Me prometes una cosa? ¿Una cosa absurda?

Él la besó en las sienes.

- Depende de lo absurda que sea.

- Tú siempre tan práctico -Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió-. Cuando recupere la memoria y todo esto acabe, ¿pasarás conmigo un día entero en el mar?

- Eso no me parece tan absurdo.

- Eso dices ahora -ella unió las manos alrededor de su cuello-. Pero prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo.

Dando un suspiro, Bella se apoyó flojamente contra él.

- Haré que cumplas tu palabra -le advirtió.

Y, cuando sus bocas se encontraron, ninguno de los dos quiso pensar en lo que ocurriría después de aquel último día en el mar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>espero sus RR<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

****recuerdn de ke nada me pertenece****

****ojala les guste****

**Capitulo 24**

- Así que le dije al profesor Sparks que había que ser de piedra para pensar en Homero teniendo en clase a una mujer como Lisa Barrow.

- ¿Y te comprendió? -le preguntó distraídamente Bella a Emmett mientras miraba cómo izaban hasta el techo la lámpara que acababan de limpiar.

- ¿Bromeas? Ese hombre tiene el corazón de una ciruela -Emmett sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón-. Pero conseguí una cita con la divina señorita Barrow.

Bella se echó a reír mientras revisaba las notas que llevaba en un portafolio.

- Podría decirte que no asistes a Oxford para engrosar tu pequeña leyenda negra.

- Pero no lo harás -él paso un brazo sobre sus hombros-. Tú nunca me sermoneas. He echado un vistazo a la lista de invitados. Y ha sido un placer descubrir que la hermosa Lady Lawrence ya ha confirmado su asistencia.

Bella bajó el portafolios y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Emmett, Lady Alison Lawrence tiene casi treinta años y está divorciada.

Él puso su mirada de monaguillo encantador, ribeteada de malicia.

- ¿Y?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. ¿Habría nacido precoz?, se preguntó.

- Tal vez debería sermonearte.

- Eso déjaselo a Jasper. A él se le da mucho mejor.

- Ya me he dado cuenta -murmuró ella.

- ¿Es que se ha metido contigo?

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras observaba cómo acababan de izar la lámpara.

- ¿Suele hacerlo?

- Oh, lo hace sin malicia -dijo Emmett.

- El Príncipe Perfecto.

La cara de Emmet se iluminó.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- No. Me lo dijo el doctor Franco.

- Ah -su brazo se tensó un momento sobre los hombres de Bella-. Anoche, cuando llegué, apenas tuve tiempo de hablar contigo. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarte qué tal te va.

- Ojalá pudiera decírtelo... Pónganlas a lo largo de los ventanales -dijo, dirigiéndose a los hombres que estaban introduciendo en el salón las largas mesas para el banquete. Aquellas mesas irían engalanadas con finos manteles de hilo blanco, pensó Bella, echando otro vistazo al portafolio. Y después quedarían cubiertas con deliciosos manjares que ayudarían a los invitados a aguantar la larga noche del baile-. Físicamente, me han dado el alta con ciertas reticencias. Creo que el doctor franco habría preferido tenerme en observación un poco más. En cuanto al resto de las cosas, todo son complicaciones.

Emmett la tomó de la mano y giró el diamante de modo que sus facetas atraparan la luz.

- Supongo que esta es una de esas complicaciones.

Ella se puso tensa y lego se relajó.

- Solo temporalmente. Las cosas pronto volverán a su cauce -Bella pensó de repente en los sueños, en el termo-. Emmett, quería preguntarte por Nanny. ¿Tú crees que está bien?

-¿Nanny? -él la miró con sorpresa-. ¿Es que ha estado enferma? No lo sabía.

- No, no ha esto enferma -Bella vaciló porque aquella guerra de lealtades la confundía. ¿Por qué no le hablaba sin ambages de sus sospechas acerca de la anciana niñera? ¿Por qué no se lo decía y acababa de una vez?-. Pero ya es muy mayor, y los ancianos a veces se vuelven raros o...

- ¿Seniles? -esta vez, fue él quien se echó a reír, apretando la mano de su hermana-. Nanny tiene el cerebro como de cemento. Si te ha estado regañando, es solo porque cree tener derecho a hacerlo.

- Por supuesto -sus dudas no se disolvieron, pero decidió guardárselas para sí. Se limitaría a observar y a esperar, como se había prometido.

- Bella, por ahí se dice que Edward y tú sois la pareja de la década.

- ¿Ah, sí? -ella se limitó a levantar una ceja, pero con el pulgar tocó el diamante de su índice-. Al parecer, estamos haciendo muy bien el papel que nos han asignado en esta farsa.

- ¿Lo es? Una farsa, quiero decir.

- Oh, ¿tú también vas a empezar con eso? -Bella se apartó de él con impaciencia y se acercó a las puertas de la terraza-. Ya he tenido esta conversación con Jasper.

- No es que quiera meter la nariz donde no me llaman -Emmett la siguió con la misma impaciencia. Sin embargo, aunque casi estaban discutiendo, ninguno de los dos alzó la voz. Los sirvientes eran célebres por su fino oído-. Pero es natural que me preocupe.

- ¿Te preocuparías si estuviéramos prometidos de verdad? -dijo Bella con frialdad. Con excesiva frialdad. Y su tono le dio a Emmett la respuesta que esperaba.

- Verás, es que me siento responsable -dijo él al cabo de un momento-. Al fin de cuentas, fue más o menos idea mía, y...

- ¿Tuya? -Bella dejó los portafolios sobre la mesa dando un golpe.

Emmett empezó a balbucir y deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada y los ojos bien abiertos. Si había algo que intentaba evitar por todos los medios, era discutir con una mujer. Sabía que siempre estaba abocado a perder.

- Bueno, le comenté a padre que parecería un tanto extraño que Edward te acompañara a todas partes, que viviera aquí y... Demonios -desconcertado por la tranquilidad de Bella, por su gélida mirada, se pasó una mano por el pelo-. Habría habido toda clase de habladurías.

- ¿Y a mí qué me importan las habladurías?

- Tú nunca has tenido que vértelas con esa clase de comentarios -dijo Emmett con resignación, pero sin amargura-. Mira, Bella, puede que yo sea el más pequeño de los tres, pero soy el que tiene más experiencia tratando con los viscosos tabloides de poca monta.

- Al parecer, con razón.

Él también sabía ponerse muy digno.

- Sí, con toda razón, en efecto. Pero, a diferencia de ti, yo he decidido vivir mi vida de esa manera. Y no soportaba la idea de ver tu nombre y tu fotografía expuestos por todas partes como de una vulgar mercancía se tratara. Enfádate, si quieres. Prefiero que te enfades a que vuelvan a hacerte daño.

Bella podía enfadarse con él. Sabía que tenía derecho a hacerlo. Podía haberle dicho, pomposa y expeditivamente, que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos. Que, al sugerir la idea de su compromiso con Edward, la había hecho más daño que cualquiera escándalo. La sortija que llevaba en la mano era solo un aderezo de aquella farsa. Un día, al mirarse la mano, descubriría que había desaparecido. Que todo se había acabado.

Podía enfadarse, sí, Pero de pronto sintió que el amor se derramaba dentro de ella, cálido y dulce. Emmett era tan joven y tan dulce...

- Maldito seas, Emmett -dijo, pero lo abrazó-. Debería enfurecerme contigo.

Él apoyó la mejilla contra su sien.

- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que te enamorarías de Edward.

Bella podía negarlo y salvar su orgullo. Pero, en lugar de hacerlo, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

- Sí. Yo tampoco podía saberlo.

Justo cuando se apartaba de él, Bella vio que un lacayo acompañaba a dos mujeres al interior del salón. Había dado instrucciones de que Christina Brandon y su hermana fueran llevadas a su presencia en cuanto llegaran.

Bella reconoció a la alta y espectacular morena vestida con un traje de Saint-Laurent por las fotografías y los recortes de periódico que le habían proporcionado. Pero no sintió nada, salvo una punzada de pánico.

¿Qué debía hacer? Podía cruzar corriendo la habitación o sonreír y esperar. ¿Debía mostrarse educada o cálida, afectuosa o divertida? Dios, cómo odiaba no saberlo.

- Es tu mejor amiga -le susurró Emmett al oído-. Siempre dices que Christina es para ti como una hermana.

Aquello bastó para que el pánico de Bella se difuminara. Las dos mujeres se inclinaron para hacer una reverencia. La más joven no le quitaba ojo al príncipe, mientras que la mayor miraba sonriente a Bella. Dejándose guiar por su intuición, esta se acercó a ella con las manos extendida. Christina salió a su encuentro.

- Oh, Bella -riendo, Christina extendió un brazo y la hizo detenerse, Bella vio que tenía una mirada dulce, pero llena de ironía. Su boca resultaba encantadora cuando sonreía, pero también era firme-. Estas guapísima. ¡Guapísima, guapísima! -de repente, Bella se encontró envuelta en un fuerte abrazo. Christina llevaba un perfume caro y femenino que Bella no conocía.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí -Bella dejó que su mejilla descansara contra el pelo cuidadosamente recogido de Christina. Y se dio cuenta de que no era mentira. Necesitaba una amiga: simplemente una amiga, no una pariente, ni un amante-. Debes de estar exhausta.

- Oh, ya sabes lo nerviosa que me pone volar. Has perdido peso. Qué poco considerado por tu parte.

Bella se apartó de ella y sonrió.

- Solo cinco quilos.

- ¡Solo cinco! -Christina alzó los ojos al cielo-. Ya te contaré los horrores de un pequeño y carísimo balneario al que fui hace un par de meses. Engordé cinco quilos. Príncipe Emmett -Christina extendió la mano, esperando que se la besara-. Dios mío, ¿es el aire de Cordina lo que hace que todo el mundo esté tan guapo?

Emmett le besó la mano, pero mientras lo hacía su mirada se deslizó hasta Alice.

- El aire de Houston debe de ser mágico.

A Christina no le pasó desapercibida su mirada. Al igual que el beso, la esperaba. Al fin y al cabo, Alice nunca pasaba inadvertida entre los hombres. Y eso era precisamente lo que Christina temía.

- Príncipe Emmett, creo que no conoce a mi hermana, Alice.

Emmett ya había tomado la mano de Alice. Sus labios se detuvieron sobre ella solo unos segundos más que sobre la de su hermana. Pero unos pocos segundos pueden ser mucho tiempo. Emmett reparó en su larga y lustrosa melena negra, en sus poéticos y soñadores ojos azules, en su boca grande y carnosa. Su joven corazón se perdía fácilmente.

- me alegro de conocerlo, Alteza.

Alice no tenía voz de niña, sino de mujer. Una voz tan densa y tan oscura como su pelo.

- Estás preciosa, Alice -Bella la tomó de las manos, apartando a su hermano a un lado-. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

- Esto es tal como lo describías -Alice esbozo una repentina y alarmante sonrisa. Alarmante porque era tan natural como un amanecer-. Estoy deseando verlo todo.

- Entonces, tendrás que tomarte tu tiempo -Emmett apartó suavemente a su hermana-. Yo te

lo enseñaré. Estoy seguro de que Bella y Chris tendrán muchas cosas de qué hablar -despidiéndose de las otras dos mujeres con una leve reverencia, llevó a Alice hacia la puerta-. ¿Qué quieres ver primero?

- En fin -Bella se quedó mirándolos, sin saber si debía poner mala cara o echarse a reír-. Hay que reconocer que no pierde el tiempo.

- Y Alice no se queda atrás -Christina dio golpecitos con el pie en el suelo y luego decidió olvidarse de ellos. Al fin de cuentas, no podía pasarse la vida haciendo de carabina-. ¿Estás muy liada?

- No mucho -dijo Bella, reorganizando mentalmente su agenda-. Pero mañana no tendré tiempo ni de tomarme un respiro.

- Entonces, tómatelo ahora -Christina la agarró del brazo-. ¿Podemos tomar té con pastas en tu habitación, como hacíamos antes? No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año. Hay tantas cosas que contar...

«Si tú supieras», pensó Bella mientras acompañaba a su amiga por el pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong>ohh llego Alice jeje ke pasara ahora? jeje keden kn la duda<strong>

**espero su RR**

**bye**


	25. Chapter 25

****recuerdn de ke nada me pertenece****

****disfruten****

**Capitulo 25**

- Háblame de Edward -le pidió Christina, eligiendo de entre las galletitas que había en la bandeja una de fresa.

Bella daba vueltas y vueltas a su té con la cucharilla, aunque había olvidado ponerle azúcar.

- No sé qué contarte.

- Pues cuéntamelo todo -dijo Christina teatralmente-. Estoy muerta de curiosidad -se había quitado los zapatos y estaba sentada con las piernas dobladas. El nerviosismo del vuelo había empezado a disolverse. Bella, en cambio, no parecía relajada. Pero Christina lo achacó al ajetreo de los preparativos del baile-. Naturalmente, no hace falta que me lo describas físicamente -añadiendo, señalando con media galletita que a continuación se metió en la boca-. Veo su foto cada vez que abro una revista. ¿Es divertido?

Bella pensó en el día del barco, en los paseos en coche que a veces hacían a lo largo de la costa. Pensó en las cenas de etiqueta a las que asistían, cuando él le susurraba al oído alguna palabrota que la hacía reír.

- Sí -dijo, sonriendo-. Sí, es divertido. Y fuerte. Y también es listo y un poco arrogante.

- Ya veo que estás loca por él -dijo Christina, escudriñando la cara de su amiga-. Me alegro por ti.

Bella intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró. Al final acabó alzando su tasa.

- Pronto lo conocerás y podrás juzgar por ti misma.

- Hmm -Christina observó la bandeja de finísimas galletas, sintió remordimientos y por fin eligió una-. Esa es una de las cosas que me molestan.

Alarmada, Bella bajó de nuevo la taza.

- ¿Qué te molestan?

- bueno, sí, Bella, es que, verás... ¿Donde lo conociste? No puedo creer que conocieras a ese hombre tan maravilloso, tan listo y tan arrogante el año pasado, cuando estuviste en Estados Unidos, en mi casa, y que no me dijeras ni una palabra.

- Ya sabes que los miembros de la realeza tenemos que ser discretos -dijo Bella con desenfado, y fingió interesarse por las galletas.

- Y tan discretos -dijo Christina con la boca llena-. En realidad, recuerdo que me dijiste que no había nadie en tu vida y que los hombres no te interesaban especialmente. Y yo te di la razón de buena fe, porque acababa de salir de una relación desastrosa.

Bella sintió que se estaba metiendo en un atolladero.

- Supongo que en ese momento todavía no estaba del todo segura de mis sentimientos... ni de los de Edward.

- ¿Y cómo habéis conseguido mantener la relación a larga distancia?

- Nuestros padres son amigos, ¿sabes? -Bella recurrió a algo que Edward le había dicho una vez y que casi había olvidado-. En realidad, nos conocimos hace años, aquí, en Cordina. El día que yo cumplí dieciséis años.

- ¿No irás a decirme que te enamoraste de él entonces? -Bella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. ¿Cómo iba a confirmar o a negar lo que no sabía?-. ¡Vaya! -Christina se sirvió más té. Como la idea le parecía deliciosa, se olvidó de preguntarle por los pormenores-. Eso explica por qué mostrabas tan poco interés por esos hombres tan guapos que había en París. Me alegro por ti -apoyó un instante su mano sobre la de Bella, en una caricia amistosa, sencilla y espontánea. Pero Bella tuvo que contener las lágrimas-. Me alegro de que Edward estuviera aquí cuando... -Christina se interrumpió. El té dejó de interesarle de repente. Bajó las piernas y volvió a tocar la mano de Bella, pero esta vez con más firmeza-. Bella, quisiera que me hablaras de ello. La prensa no dice más que vaguedades. Sé que aún no han atrapado a los culpables, y no puedo soportarlo.

- La policía todavía está investigando.

- Pero aún no han detenido a nadie. ¿Tú puedes descansar tranquila mientras no sepas quién te secuestró? Yo, por mi parte, no.

- No, yo tampoco -incapaz de seguir sentada, Bella se puso en pie y juntó las manos-. He intentado seguir con mi rutina, pero lo único que hago es esperar y esperar sin saber nada.

- Oh, Bella -Chris se acercó a ella y la abrazó-. No quiero presionarte, pero siempre nos lo hemos contado todo. Estaba tan preocupada por ti... -se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero se las enjugó con impaciencia-. Maldita sea, me prometí a mí misma que no iba a llorar, pero no puedo remediarlo. Cada vez que me acuerdo de cómo me sentí cuando abrí el periódico y vi los titulares...

Bella dio un paso atrás, emocionada.

- No deberías pensar en eso. Ya ha pasado.

Christina la miró con asombro.

- Lo siento -dolida sin saber por qué, Christina miró hacia abajo, buscando su bolso-. A veces se me olvida quién eres y que tienes que vivir conforme a unas normas.

- No -dividida entre lo que le dictaba su instinto y lo que le dictaba su responsabilidad, Bella vaciló un momento-. No te vayas, Chris, por favor. Necesito... Oh, Dios, necesito hablar con alguien -Bella la miró fijamente y de pronto tomó una decisión-. Somos muy buenas amigas, ¿no es cierto?

El asombro y el dolor de Christina se transformaron en desconcierto.

- Bella, ya sabes que...

- No, dímelo.

Christina volvió a dejar su bolso.

- Alice es mi hermana -dijo con calma-. Y la quiero. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Pero a ti no te quiero menos que a ella.

Bella cerró los ojos un momento.

- Siéntate, por favor -aguardó y luego se sentó junto a Chistina. Tras respirar hondo, se lo contó todo.

Quizá Christina palideciera un poco, y quizá sus ojos se agrandaran de asombro, pero solo interrumpió a Bella dos veces para preguntarle por ciertos detalles. Cuando Bella acabó su relato, Christina se quedó un momento en silencio.

- Apesta -dijo al fin con su suave acento texano, y Bella parpadeó, sorprendida.

- ¿Perdona?

- Apesta -repitió Christina-. La política suele apestar, y los americanos somos los primeros en reconocerlo, pero esto apesta muchísimo.

Por alguna razón, Bella se sintió reconfortada al oír la abrupta opinión de su amiga. Sin pensárselo dos veces, sonrió y tomó una galletita de la bandeja.

- La verdad es que no puedo echarle la culpa a la política. Al fin y al cabo, yo di mi consentimiento.

- Bueno, ¿y qué ibas a hacer, por el amor de Dios? -exasperada, Christina se levantó y se acercó a una pequeña cómoda de cerezo. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas ganas de romper algo. Cualquier cosa-. Estabas débil, desorientada y asustada.

- Sí -murmuró Bella-. Sí, lo estaba -vio que Christina rebuscaba en el interior de la cómoda y localizaba una botellita.

- Necesito un coñac -sin pararse en ceremonias, Christina se sirvió una copa-. ¿Tú quieres uno?

- Mmm -Bella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza-. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí-

Christina derramó un poco de coñac por el lateral del vaso, masculló una maldición y quitó la gota con el dedo.

- Recuperarás la memoria -dijo, volviendo al lado de Bella y lanzándole una mirada firme y sagaz-. Eres demasiado terca como para no hacerlo.

Por primera vez, Bella creyó que, en efecto, así era. Sintiendo una especie de alivio, chocó su copa contra la de Christina.

- Gracias.

- Si no me hubiera dejado convencer por tu padre, habría venido hace semanas -Christina masculló algo ininteligible y se sentó en el brazo del sofá-. A tu padre, a ese tal Loubet ya l maravilloso Edward Masen habría que meterlos en un corral y domarlos como a caballos. Me gustaría echármelos a la cara y decirles lo que pienso de ellos.

- Bella se echó a reír. Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba.

- Te veo muy capaz de hacerlo.

- Oh, pues claro que soy capaz. Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho tú.

- En realidad, sí que lo he hecho.

- Eso me parece mejor.

- El problema es que mi padre hace lo que cree es mejor para su pueblo y para mí. Loubet, lo que cree mejor para el país. Y yo no puedo reprochárselo a ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Y en cuando a Edward?

- En cuanto a Edward... -Bella levantó la vista de la copa-. Estoy enamorada de él.

- Oh, vaya -exclamó Christina, escrutando el rosto de su amiga-. Así que eso sí que es verdad.

- No -Bella procuró no mirar el anillo de compromiso-. Solo mis sentimientos lo son. El resto es una farsa.

- Ah, bueno, eso no es problema.

Aunque Bella no quería que le tuviera lástima, esperaba un poco de compasión por su parte.

- ¿No?

- Claro que no. Si quieres a Edward, lo conseguirás.

Una expresión de regocijo e interés cruzó la cara de Bella.

- ¿De veras? ¿Cómo?

Christina bebió un rápido sorbo de coñac.

- No seré yo quien te recuerde a todos los hombres que has tenido que quitarte de en medio. Es demasiado humillante para mi ego. Aunque, de todos modos, no valen la pena -chocó su copa con la de Bella.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Los hombres -Christina cruzó sus piernas enfundadas en medias de seda y observó los dedos de sus pies-. Los hombres no valen la pena. Son todos unos canallas.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que ya habían tenido aquella conversación. Una carcajada borboteó en su garganta.

- ¿Todos?

- Todos.

- Chris... -Bella extendió un brazo-. Me alegró de que hayas venido.

Su amiga se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la mejilla.

- Yo también. Ahora, ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi habitación y me ayudas a elegir algo devastador para la cena de esta noche?

* * *

><p><strong>hoolaa jejeje espero les haya gustado ke Alice se incorporara a la historia jejeje <strong>

**espero sus RR**

**bye**


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Bella no estaba en sus habitaciones cuando Edward fue a buscarla allí. Edward reparó en la bandeja de galletas casi vacía y en el té frío. Y en las copas vacías de coñac. Interesante, pensó. Sabía que Bella bebía poco, y rara vez durante el día. O estaba muy contenta, o muy enfadada.

Le habían dicho que estaba con Christina Brandon, de los Brandon de Houston. Balanceándose hacia atrás sobre los talones, Edward observó los restos de la pequeña fiesta. Había hecho algunas averiguaciones sobre la antigua compañera de clase de Bella. Había llegado a un punto en que ya no dejaba nada al azar. Una llamada a un amigo de Washingon le había proporcionado todos los datos que necesitaba sobre Christina Brandon, desde su fecha de nacimiento al saldo de su cuenta bancaria. No había encontrado nada sospechoso. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo tranquilo.

En realidad, pensó mientras se paseaba por el cuarto de estar de Bella, estaba celoso. Celoso porque Bella estaba dedicándole su tiempo a otra persona. Era para echarse a reír. Odiaba pensar que estaba tan ligado a una mujer que no podía pasar ni una tarde separado de ella. Odiaba pensar que era tan irracional... o tan débil.

Era por la seguridad de Bella, se dijo. Sus sentimientos hacia ella estaban mezclados con preocupación. Era lógico. Pero, aun así, incómodo. Cuando ya no hubiera razón para preocuparse, tal vez su sentimientos cambiaran. Era razonable. Seguramente, sería mejor así. Pero era sumamente improbable, pensó con fastidio.

Incluso en ese momento notaba el perfume de Bella, a pesar de que la habitación olía suavemente a las flores que, dispuestas en jarrones, había por todas partes. Estaba allí, aquella fragancia francesa, tan femenina y sensual que solía acompañarla. Edward podía imaginársela sentada en el diván, bebiendo una taza de té, mordisqueando una galleta quizá, pero sin mucho interés. Comía demasiado poco.

Había sufrido. Edward lo sabía... y detestaba pensarlo. Sin duda e habría sentido deshonesta por tener que hablar con su vieja amiga, que ahora no era más que una extraña para ella.

¿Era esa la razón de que se sintiera tan unida a él?, se preguntó. Él era, entre todas las personas de su vida, la única que no poseía fuertes lazos con ese pasado que ella no recordaba. Entre ellos no mediaban años de recuerdos que los unieran, ni que los separaran. Entre ellos solo mediaba el presente.

Y esa única noche, años atrás, en la que habían bailado un vals a la luz de la luna.

Idiota. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Era un idiota por pensar que, de no ser por la amnesia, Bella se acordaría de que había bailado con él en la fiesta de su decimosexto cumpleaños. Solo porque él no lo había olvidado. Nunca había podido olvidarlo. ¿Había estado enamorado de ella todo ese tiempo? ¿De la imagen que tenía de ella?

Edward recogió un pendiente que Bella había dejado descuidadamente sobre la mesa. Era de oro y diamantes. Simple y complejo al mismo tiempo, su forma cambiaba cuando se giraba... igual que una mujer. Igual que Bella. Edward hizo girar el pendiente entre sus dedos un momento y se preguntó si seguía siendo aquella imagen lo que lo mantenía cautivado.

Sabía demasiadas cosas acerca de ella, pensó. Demasiados detalles que no tenía por qué saber. A Bella le gustaba bañarse en agua muy caliente y coleccionar viejas fotografías de gente que no conocía. Antaño había albergado secretamente el sueño de bailar en el Ballet Real. A los quince años, había creído estar enamorada de un joven jardinero.

Edward conocía antes que ella aquellos ínfimos detalles de su vida. Se los había robado a ella, extrayéndolos de sus diarios para llevar a cabo la labor que le había sido encomendada. Cuando Bella recuperara la memoria, cuando, en ese momento, lo mirara, ¿no sentiría rencor hacia él por aquella intromisión?

Edward sabía ya los nombres de las dos personas que la habían secuestrado, que habían cambiado el curso de su vida, que le habían arrebatado su pasado. Peo aún no podía decírselo a Bella, por su propio bien. Solo podía mantenerse alerta y protegerla. Y, cuando Bella lo supiera todo, cuando entonces lo mirara, ¿no lo odiaría por haberla engañado?

¿Cómo iba a decirle que dos personas de su entorno, dos personas en las que confiaba, habían conspirado contra ella? Ello aliviaría su conciencia, ¿pero qué le pasaría a Bella?

Edward había llegado a un punto en el que ya no dejaba nada al azar.

Oyó que la puerta del dormitorio se abría y se detuvo con el pendiente aún en la mano.

- Si, gracias, Bernadette. Tú prepara el baño. Yo me peinaré. Esta noche cenamos _en famille._

- Sí, Alteza.

Edward oyó que la doncella entraba sigilosamente en el baño, y a continuación oyó que el agua corría por la porcelana. Imaginó a Bella desnudándose. Lentamente. Desabotonándose la elegante blusita que llevaba esa mañana. Qué raro, pensó. Las mañanas que se habían despertado juntos, la había visto vestirse. Pero nunca la había visto desvestirse. Cuando iba en su busca, Bella ya estaba en bata o en camisón. O esperándolo, desnuda, en su cama.

Dejándose llevar por un repentino impulso, Edward dejó el pendiente y entró en el dormitorio.

Bella estaba de pie delante del espejo, pero aún no se había quitado la ropa. Había una pequeña caja de porcelana sobre su cómoda, con la tapa alzada. Bella iba sacando de ella pequeñas horquillas, una a una, y se recogía el pelo con ellas.

Edward notó que estaba distraída, enfrascada en sus pensamientos. No parecía mirar su reflejo. Pero sonreía levemente, como si estuviera contenta. Edward rara vez la había visto sonreír así.

La doncella salió del cuarto de baño y sacó una bata del armario sin dar muestras de ver a Edward. Mientras dejaba la bata sobre la cama, Bella se puso la última horquilla.

- Gracias, Bernadette. NO te necesitaré más esta noche. Pero mañana -continuó, sonriendo rápidamente- te dejaré agotada.

La doncella hizo una reverencia. Edward aguardó. La doncella cerró la puerta sigilosamente a su espalda. Él siguió esperando. Bella cerró la caja y pasó un dedo sobre su tapa de porcelana. Dejando escapar un leve suspiro, se quitó los zapatos y se desperezó con los ojos cerrados. Dándole la espalda al espejo, se acercó a un pequeño armario y encendió el lector de ciscos compactos oculto en su interior. La música que salió de él era suave y sensual. Era una música de esas que se oían a través de las ventanas abiertas, las noches de verano. Bella se desabrochó los elegantes pantalones grises, los dejó caer sobre sus pies y se los quitó. Mientras Edward la observaba, se agachó para recogerlos, los alisó con la mano y los colocó sobre la cama.

Concentrada en la música, se desabrocharon uno a uno los botones de la blusa. Debajo llevaba una camiseta de seda de color gris perla, sin adornos. El tejido era muy fino y tan suave como su piel. Se bajó uno de los finísimo tirantes antes de que Edward diera un paso hacia delante.

- Bella...

Ella se habría sobresaltado de no haber reconocido su voz. Se volvió lentamente, porque al instante percibió el deseo en aquella voz. Edward estaba de pie, junto a la puerta, pero ella podía sentir su calor. Edward no hizo ningún movimiento. Solo la miró. Pero Bella sintió sus caricias en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sin decir una palabra, extendió una mano.

Y sin decir una palabra, él se acercó.

Se comunicaron con caricias: con el roce de los dedos, con la presión de las palmas de las manos... «Eres mía. Te estaba esperando. Te deseo». Sus bocas se movían la una sobre la otra en silencio y, sin embargo, se dijeron cientos de cosas. «Esto es lo único que deseaba. Eres lo único que necesito».

Bella desnudó a Edward sin apresurarse. Los dos sentían que sus ansias se volvían dolorosas. y aquella sensación les parecía exquisita. Bella le quitó la camisa de los hombros, y Edward se limitó a susurrar su nombre. Sin decirse nada, se tumbaron sobre la cama.

Edward no había conocido a ninguna mujer que le provocara un deseo tan intenso. Solo tenía que pensar en ella para excitarse. La piel de Bella y la seda de su camiseta se deslizaron sobre su carne. Tentación. Las manos de Bella vagaron libremente sobre su cuerpo, buscando y entregando placer. Deseo. Sus besos se prolongaron hasta que los dos se sentían inundados por un placer suave y delicioso. Rendición.

Bella se quedó inerme, debilitada por una oleada de sensaciones demasiado intensa como para intentar medirla. Edward se dejó llevar hacia donde el beso lo guiaba. Al interior de Bella.

Apartó sus bragas de seda con la mano y, al deslizarse dentro de ella, sintió un placer sutil, infinito. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada. Sus músculos se tensaron, se relajaron y luego volvieron a tensarse. Ambos se movieron al unísono. Pero ninguno dirigía, porque ambos se habían perdido completamente.

Bella se aferró con firmeza a los hombros de Edward. Los dedos de este se crispaban entre el pelo de ella. Sus miradas se mantenían fijas la una en la otra mientras sus movimientos seguían el ritmo de la música sofocante y abrasadora que inundaba la habitación.

No era una cuestión de dominio, sino de placer. Querían saborear el momento. Prolongar el placer. Edward no habría podido explicar las sensaciones que lo embargaban, que lo arrollaban, pero había podido describir con detalle los destellos que el sol arrancaba al pelo de Bella y la forma en que el placer afectaba a sus ojos.

Ella recordaría siempre aquel instante. Aunque volvieran a arrebatarle toda su vida, sabía que conservaría aquel recuerdo con perfecta claridad.

No hubo ningún deslumbramiento, ningún estallido de urgencia y desesperación. Se elevaron juntos, con dulzura, con exquisita suavidad. Bella habría podido llorar ante tanta belleza, pero se limitó a sonreír mientras él la besaba ligeramente en la boca.

Se quedaron cómodamente tendidos, sin separarse, prolongando aquel instante un poco más. El sol del atardecer emanaba una luz apacible. De no haber sido por sus obligaciones, se habrían quedado así hasta el día siguiente.

- Te echaba de menos.

Sorprendida, Bella ladeó la cabeza sobre su hombro para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Hoy casi no te he visto -se sentía estúpido por pensarlo, más que por decirlo. Sonriendo un poco, le acarició el pelo.

- Pensaba que ibas a ir al salón de baile.

- Pasé por allí un par de veces. Pero estabas ocupada -y a salvo, añadió para sus adentros. Tres de los obreros que trabajaban en el salón llevaban pistolas bajo los monos.

- Mañana será aún peor -contenta, Bella se acurrucó contra él-. Nos costará horas solamente colocar las flores. Y luego habrá que ocuparse del vino, de los licores, de los músicos, de la comida... De la gente...

Bella guardó silencio. Inconscientemente, Edward la abrazó con más fuerza.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Un poco. Habrá tantas caras, tantos nombres... Me pregunto si...

- ¿Qué?

- Sé lo importante que es este baile para la FAND y para Cordina. Pero me pregunto si podría escabullirme.

- Ya has hecho más de lo que cabría esperar. Relájate y tómatelo como venga. Haz lo que te parezca mejor, Bella.

Ella se quedó callada un momento.

- Ya lo he hecho. Se lo he contado todo a Christina Brandon.

Edward pareció querer decir algo, pero luego se detuvo. Notaba que Bella aguardaba sus críticas, su impaciencia, incluso su ira. Percibía en sus ojos una expresión al mismo tiempo compungida y desafiante.

- ¿Por qué? -pero era una pregunta, no una acusación. Casi pudo sentir el alivio de Bella.

- A ella no podía mentirle. He pedido la memoria, pero aún tengo sentimientos. Y con ella sentí algo, algo que necesitaba sentir -se detuvo un momento y dejó escapar un gemido de exasperación-. Pensarás que soy idiota.

Bella empezó a incorporarse, y Edward hizo lo mismo.

- No -puso una mano sobre la de ella para reconfortarla-. Dime qué sentiste.

- Que necesitaba hablar con una mujer -dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Luego volvió a mirarlo. Su cara aún conservaba el fulgor de la pasión. Sin embargo, había en ella cierta vulnerabilidad-. Me paso la vida rodeada de hombres. Amables, preocupados, pero... -¿cómo podía decirlo par que él lo entendiera? No podía-. Simplemente, necesitaba hablar con una mujer.

Por supuesto que lo necesitaba. Edward se llevó su mano a los labios. ¿Por qué nadie se había dado cuenta? El padre, el médico, los hermanos... el amante. Pero Bella no tenía a nadie que le diera la clase de apoyo, la clase de empatía que solo las personas del mismo sexo pueden darse.

- ¿Te sirvió de algo?

Ella cerró los ojos un momento.

- Sí. Chris es especial para mí. Eso es lo que sentí.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó ella?

- Dijo que todo esto apesta -una carcajada borboteó en su garganta. Un sonido que él casi nunca oía-. Opina que a Loubet, a mi padre y a ti habría que domaros como a caballos.

Edward emitió un sonido que habría podido ser de regocijo o de desagrado. Básicamente, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

- Parece una mujer sensata.

- Lo es. No puedo explicarte lo que ha supuesto para mí hablar con ella. Edward, Christina no me mira como si estuviera enferma o loca o... no sé qué.

- ¿Es eso lo que hacemos?

- A veces, sí -se echó el pelo hacia atrás y lo miró con una ansiedad que imploraba comprensión-. Chris lo comprendió todo, me dijo sin tapujos lo que pensaba y luego me pidió que la ayudara a elegir un vestido para el baile. Fue todo tan natural, tan sencillo, como si entre nosotras no hubiera pasado nada. Sencillamente, volvimos a ser amigas otra vez. No sé cómo explicarlo.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo. Pero creo que tendré que hablar con ella.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron.

- Oh, me parece que lo está deseando -lo besó de nuevo de aquella manera ligera, amistosa que de vez en cuando adoptaba inesperadamente-. Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no regañarme.

- La decisión era tuya, Bella.

- ¿De veras? -ella se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza-. No sé, no sé. Mi baño se está enfriando -dijo, cambiando deliberadamente de tema-. Me has entretenido.

- Desde luego que sí -sonriendo, él pasó un dedo suavemente por uno de sus pechos y lo sintió temblar.

- Lo menos que puedes hacer para compensarme es frotarme la espalda.

- Me parece justo. El problema es que yo también tengo que bañarme.

- Eso no es problema -Bella se apartó de él y se levantó-. Una vez me pregunté si habría compartido la bañera con alguien. Es muy grande -desnuda, rodeada por un halo de sol, empezó a ponerse de nuevo las horquillas-. Y todavía queda una hora para la cena.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Esplendor. Glamour. Fantasía. Todo eso era un baile de gala en un palacio centenario. Elegancia, suntuosidad, sofisticación era lo que se esperaba cuando se juntaban los ricos, los famosos, los de sangre azul.

La luz temblaba n los candelabros de las cinco lámparas Baccarat. Algunos de los colores que había en el salón ni siquiera tenían nombre. Doscientos cincuenta metros cuadrados de suelo reluciente, de color de la miel añeja. Plata, cristal, hilo blanco y enormes cantidades de flores. Pero incluso estas palidecían comparadas con la opulencia de las sedas, con el esplendor de las joyas.

Bella saludaba a los invitados e intentaba olvidar que estaba cansada. Había trabajado doce horas seguidas para asegurarse de que todo salía a la perfección. Y lo había logrado. Esa satisfacción aplacaba sus nervios. Cenicienta había tenido su baile, pensó. Pero Cenicienta no había tenido que tratar con el florista.

En aquel salón había ropas espléndidas y olores suntuosos, pero para ella había sobre todo un mar de caras y una lista de nombre demasiado larga para recordarla.

Su padre estaba a su lado, ataviado con su uniforme de gala. Bella pensó que parecía un dios: bello, poderoso y remoto.

La gente hacía reverencias al pasar frente a ella. Los hombres le besaban la mano. Por suerte, solo tenía que cruzar unas pocas palabras con aquellas personas, antes de que pasaran a saludar a Edward y a sus hermanos.

Se había ocupado de todos los detalles. Y había salido airosa del intento. También saldría airosa de aquella situación. Sonrió a un hombre con una chaqueta de seda negra y el pelo blanco, reconociéndolo como uno de los grandes actores del siglo, un hombre al que la reina de Inglaterra había nombrado caballero. Él la tomó de la mano, pero le dio un beso en la mejilla. A Bella le habían dicho que, de niña, aquel hombre la había balanceado en sus rodillas.

Estaba aterrorizada, pensó Edward. Y era tan hermosa... Él no podía hacer nada, más que permanecer a su lado. Protegerla, apoyarla... por más que se enojar. ¿Le habría dicho alguien que ya había hecho un pequeño milagro?, se preguntó. Había recuperado sus fuerzas, se había aferrado a la esperanza y se había entregado a sus obligaciones. Princesa o no, era una mujer increíble. Y, de momento, era suya.

Esa noche, parecía realmente la princesa de un cuento de hadas. Como la que él recordaba de años atrás. Llevaba en el pelo diamantes que relucían como el fuego. Y también los llevaba en las orejas, en unos pendientes discretos y elegantes, y en la garganta, en tres hileras colgantes. Y en la mano, se recordó Edward. Como un símbolo.

Pero, a pesar de que el resplandor del fuego parecía agitarse a su alrededor. Bella había elegido el color del hielo para su vestido. ¿Lo habría hecho siguiendo los dictados de la moda?, se preguntó Edward, ¿o para representar su propia naturaleza?

Un blanco cegador, frío, intocable, la envolvía. Metros y metros de rica, de suave seda blanca flotaban sobre su cuerpo hasta casi rozar el suelo. ¿Distante, regia? Sí. Pero el fuego crepitaba a su alrededor.

Cuando un hombre poseía a una mujer así, ¿podría volver a mirar a otra?

- ¿La has visto? -masculló Emmett en voz tan baja que solo Edward pudo oírlo.

- ¿A quién?

-A Alice Brandon -Emmett lanzó un suave silbido de admiración-. Es sencillamente fantástica.

A su lado, Jasper escudriñó la multitud hasta encontrarla, pero no hizo ningún gesto de admiración. Alice llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro, elegantemente cortado, incluso conservador.

- Es una cría -masculló. Y, para ser una niña, la encontraba demasiado precoz y demasiado inteligente.

- Necesitas gafas -le dijo Emmett y luego sonrió y besó la mano de una señora anciana-. O vitaminas.

La fila de invitados parecía interminable. Bella aguantaba recordándose lo que significaba aquel baile para la fundación que dirigía. Pero cuando la última corbata negra y el último vestido de lentejuelas pasaron ante sus ojos, estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio.

Aún no se había acabado, pero, habiendo música, podría encontrar algún respiro.

Los músicos de la orquesta conocían bien su oficio. Solo tuvo que hacerles un gesto con la cabeza para que empezaran a tocar el primer vals. Le tendió la mano a Edward. Esa había de ser la primera y la última vez que abriera el baile con él. Se dejó llevar por la música y por los brazos de Edward. Tarde o temprano darían las campanadas de medianoche y el sueño se acabaría para siempre.

- Estás preciosa.

Giraban juntos bajo las luces.

- Mi modista es un genio.

Él hizo algo que ambos sabían que no debía hacer. La besó.

- No es eso lo que quiero decir.

Bella sonrió y se olvidó de que estaba agotada.

El príncipe Carlisle sacó a bailar a la hija de un rey exiliado. Jasper eligió a una prima lejana de Inglaterra. Emmett condujo a Alice Brandon a la pista. Y así empezó el baile.

Fue mágico, como cabía esperar. Caviar. Vino francés, violines. Magnates del petróleo codeándose con lores. Damas intercambiando cotilleos con estrellas de cine. Bella sabía que entre sus responsabilidades figuraba la se estar disponible para bailar y entretener a los invitados; pero fue un alivio descubrir que, además, le gustaba hacerlo.

Mientras bailaba con el doctor Franco, alzó la mirada hacia su cara y se echó a reír.

- Está intentando tomarme el pulso.

- Tonterías -dijo él, a pesar de que era cierto-. No hace falta ser médico para darse cuenta de que estás perfectamente.

- Creo que muy pronto estaré del todo bien.

Los dedos del doctor se crisparon levemente.

- ¿Has notado alguna mejoría?

- No estamos en hora de consulta, doctor -le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Y, además, no puedo decirle nada concreto. Solo es una impresión que tengo.

- Entonces, la espera habrá valido la pena.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció un poco.

- Eso espero.

- Bella parece relajada -comentó Christina, apoyando ligeramente la mano sobre el hombro de Edward mientras bailaban.

- Tu presencia le es de gran ayuda.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Aunque ya habían mantenido una charla en privado, Edward no había acabado de ablandarla.

-Más la habría ayudado si me hubieran dejado venir antes.

A Edward le agradaba aquella mujer, quizá porque no tenía pelos en la lengua.

- ¿Sigues pensando que deberían domarme como a un caballo?

- Me lo estoy pensando.

- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Bella.

Christina lo observó un momento.

- Eres un necio si aún no te has dado cuenta de qué es lo mejor para ella.

Bella se abrió paso con habilidad entre las parejas y los grupos de invitados. Jane Smithers permanecía discretamente de pie en un rincón, con su primera y única copa de vino en la mano.

- Jane -Bella le hizo un gesto con la mano, desdeñando su reverencia-, temía que al final hubieras decidido no venir.

- He llegado tarde, Majestad. Quería acabar un trabajo.

- Esta noche, nada de trabajo -Bella la tomó de la mano y empezó a buscar a su alrededor a alguien con quien pudiera emparejarla para el baile-. Estás encantadora -añadió. El vestido de Jane era al mismo tiempo feo y soso, pero le otorgaba cierta dignidad.

- Alteza -Loubet apareció a su lado e hizo una reverencia-. Señorita Smithers.

- Monsieur -Bella sonrió, pensando que Loubet era justo lo que necesitaba.

- el baile está siendo un éxito, como siempre.

- Gracias. Sí, está saliendo bastante bien. Su mujer está preciosa.

- Sí -dijo el ministro, esbozando una sonrisa de placer y de orgullo-. Pero me ha abandonado. Esperaba que Su Alteza se compadeciera de mí y me dedicara un baile.

- Por supuesto -Bella se acabó el vino y luego vio, aliviada, que Jasper estaba allí mismo. Pero le había prometido este baile a mi hermano -añadió, tirando de la manga de Jasper y lanzándole una mirada de complicidad antes de volverse hacia su secretaria-. Estoy segura de que la señorita Smithers estará encantada de bailar con usted, Monsieur Loubet. ¿No es así, Jane?

Había conseguido emparejarlos a todos satisfactoriamente. Satisfecha por haberle ofrecido a su secretaria una oportunidad para salir a la pista de baile, Bella aceptó la mano de Jasper.

- Eso no ha sido muy sutil -dijo su hermano.

- No, pero ha funcionado. No me apetecía ver a Jane en un rincón toda la noche. Ahora, por fuerza otro hombre tendrá que sacarla a bailar.

Él alzó una ceja.

- ¿Te refieres a mí?

- si es necesario... -ella le sonrió-. Ya sabes que el deber es lo primero.

Jasper lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro de Bella. La leve cojera de Loubet se notaba menos cuando bailaba.

- No parece muy entusiasmada por bailar con Loubet. Puede que tenga buen gusto, después de todo.

- Jasper... -Bella se echó a reír-. Me parece que no te he dicho lo guapo que estás. Emmett y tú... ¿Dónde está Emmett, por cierto?

- Está monopolizando a esa chiquilla americana.

- ¿A qué chiquilla...? Ah, te refieres a Alice -ella alzó una ceja, percibiendo el tono de reproche de su hermano-. No es tan chiquilla. En realidad, creo que tiene la misma edad que Emmett.

- No debería coquetear con ella tan descaradamente.

-Por lo que he visto, no es solo él quien coquetea.

Jasper se encogió de hombros con cierto desasosiego.

- Su hermana debería atarla -corto.

- Pero Jasper... -Bella hizo girar los ojos.

- Está bien, está bien -pero recorrió el salón con la mirada hasta que encontró a la esbelta morena del vestido rojo. Y entonces se quedó mirándola.


	28. Chapter 28

**hola aki les dejo el new cap jeje les digo ke ste es el ante penultimo cap pero noc preocupen ke habra mas ejej**

**y respondiendo a la pregunta de Naty, keria Rose si saldra pero hay ke esperar jeje estoy segura de q esa historia facinara jejeje pero hay k ser pacientes jeje**

**recuerdn d ke nada m pertenece**

**Capitulo 28**

Bella perdió la cuenta de los valses que bailó, de las copas de vino que bebió, de las muchas anécdotas y bromas que escuchó. Había sido una estupidez ponerse tan nerviosa, se dijo. El baile era alegre y bullicioso, como debían ser los bailes. Y ella estaba disfrutando.

Y disfrutó aún más cuando se encontró de nuevo bailando en brazos de Edward.

- Demasiada gente -le susurró él al oído. Lentamente, con habilidad, giró con ella hacia las puertas de la terraza. Al instante se encontraron bailando a la luz de la luna.

- Esto es precioso -allí también había flores. Flores blancas que emanaban una delicada fragancia a vainilla-. Es realmente precioso.

- Una princesa siempre tendría que bailar bajo las estrellas.

Bella se echó a reír, pero, tuvo una sensación extraña. La cara de Edward parecía estar cambiando. Parecía difuminarse poco a poco. ¿Era más joven de lo que parecía? ¿Eran sus ojos más cándidos, menos recelosos de lo que creía? El olor de las flores también parecía cambiar. Rosas, rosas caliente, húmeda.

El mundo se volvió gris. Por un instante, dejaron de existir la música, las fragancias, la luz... Luego, Edward la agarró con firmeza por los brazos.

- Bella... -Edward intentó tomarla en brazos y llevarla a una silla, pero ella se resistió.

- No, estoy bien. Solo me he mareado un poco. Estaba... -se interrumpió y miró su cara como si la viera por primera vez-. Estábamos aquí -musitó-. Tú y yo, justo aquí, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Bailamos un vals en la terraza. Había tiestos de rosas alineados contra la pared. Hacía un calor sofocante. Después del baile, tú me besaste.

«Y yo me enamoré de ti». Pero Bella no se lo dijo. Solo lo miró fijamente. Se había enamorado de él a los dieciséis años. Ahora, tantos años después, nada había cambiado. Y todo era distinto.

- Lo recuerdas... -Edward la apretó suavemente al notar que temblaba.

- Si -su voz era tan baja que Edward tuvo que acercarse para oírla-. Lo recuerdo. Te recuerdo.

Edward sabía que no debía presionarla, así que habló con delicadeza.

- ¿Algo más? ¿Recuerdas algo más, o solo esa noche?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y deseó apartarse de él. De pronto, descubrió que aquel recuerdo le resultaba doloroso. La memoria la hacía sufrir.

- No puedo pensar. Necesito... Edward, necesito estar sola un momento. Solo un momento.

- De acuerdo -él miró hacia el salón de baile atestado de gente. Bella no podría atravesarlo en el estado en que se encontraba. Pensando rápidamente, la condujo hacia las puertas del otro lado de la terraza.

- Te llevaré a tu habitación.

- No, mi despacho está más cerca -Bella intentaba aguantar en pie, obligándose a dar cada paso-. Solo quiero sentarme un momento y pensar. Allí nadie me molestará.

Edward la condujo hacia el despacho porque estaba más cerca, y porque allí tardaría menos en volver en busca del médico. Tardaría menos en decirle a Carlisle que su hija estaba recuperando la memoria y que había llegado la hora de dar el siguiente paso. Había que efectuar los arrestos inmediatamente.

El policía que seguía a Bella estaba bien entrenado, se dijo Edward. Él ni siquiera habría notado su presencia si Carlisle no le hubiera dicho que Bella era vigilada continuamente, y no solo por Edward, sino también por otras personas.

El despacho estaba a oscuras, pero cuando Edward empezó a encender las luces, ella lo detuvo.

- No, por favor, no enciendas la luz.

- Ven, me sentaré contigo.

Ella se resistió de nuevo.

- Edward, necesito estar sola.

A él le costó no sentirse rechazado.

- De acuerdo, pero quiero que sepas que voy a avisar al doctor, Bella.

- Si tienes que hacerlo... -se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos mientras intentaba mantener el dominio sobre sus emociones-. Pero antes dame unos minutos.

Edward tuvo ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

- Quédate aquí hasta que vuelva. Procura descansar.

Ella aguardó hasta que Edward cerró la puerta. Entonces se tumbó en el pequeño sofá que había en un rincón de la habitación. Y no porque estuviera cansada, sino porque ni siquiera creía tener fuerzas para sentarse.

Demasiadas emociones. Demasiados recuerdos pugnando por abrirse paso, y todos a la vez. Había creído que recordar sería un alivio. Pero en realidad le dolía, la agotaba y la asustaba.

Ya podía recordar a su madre. El funeral. Las oleadas y oleadas de pena. La devastación: la suya, la de su padre, y cómo se habían aferrado el uno al otro. Recordaba que una vez Emmett le había regalado por Navidad un absurdo par de zapatillas con largas trompas de elefante que se curvaban hacia arriba. Recordaba haberse batido con Jasper en un combate de esgrima y haberse enfadado cuando él la desarmó.

Y recordaba a su padre tendiéndole los brazos cuando ella se sentaba en sus rodillas y se acurrucaba en su regazo para abrirle su corazón. Su padre, tan circunspecto, tan orgulloso, tan firme. Antes que nada era rey. Pero ella siempre lo había aceptado así. Quizá por eso se había enamorado de Edward. Él también era un rey a su manera. El rey de su propia vida, de sus decisiones.

No se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar mientras un recuerdo se deslizaba en el siguiente. Las lágrimas surgían sigilosamente, en la oscuridad. Cerrando los ojos, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida.

- Escúchame -aquel murmullo la sobresaltó. Sacudió la cabeza. Si era un recuerdo, deseaba ahuyentarlo. Pero el murmullo sonó otra vez-. Tiene que ser esta noche.

- Y yo te digo que no puede ser.

Bella comprendió confusamente que aquello no era un recuerdo y que al mismo tiempo sí lo era. Las voces estaban ahí, en ese momento, atravesando la oscuridad. Entraban por las ventanas que daban a la terraza. Pero no era la primera vez que las oía.

Sus lágrimas se secaron. Había oído antes aquellas voces en la oscuridad. Pero esta vez las reconoció.

¿Tan ciega había estado? ¿Tan estúpida era? Se incorporó lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Sí, se acordaba, y reconocía aquellas voces. Había recuperado la memoria, pero esa vez ya no le hacía daño. Ya no la asustaba. La llenaba de furia.

- Seguiremos el plan al pie de la letra. Una vez la hayamos sacado de aquí, tú te la llevarás a la casa. Usaremos una droga más potente y la mantendremos atada. Esta vez, no habrá ningún guardia que cometa un error fatal. A la una en punto, el príncipe recibirá un mensaje. Ahí, en pleno salón de baile, sabrá que su hija ha sido secuestrada otra vez. Y también sabrá qué tiene que pagar para recuperarla.

- A Aro.

- Y cinco millones de francos.

- Tú y tu dinero -la voz era baja, desagradable y demasiado familiar. Bella se acercó a la puerta y comprendió que tendría que esperar-. El dinero no significa nada.

- Me dará la satisfacción de saber que Carlisle ha tenido que pagarlo. Después de todos estos años, será una especie de compensación.

- Venganza, querrás decir -lo corrigió la otra voz suavemente-. Y la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Habría sido mejor que lo asesinaras.

- Ha sido más placentero verlo sufrir. Tú limítate a hacer tu parte y hazla bien, o Aro seguirá en prisión.

- Haré mi parte. Los dos conseguiremos lo que queremos.

Bella comprendió que se odiaban el uno al otro. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Ahora le parecía claro como la luz, pero esa misma noche había hablado con los dos sin sospechar nada.

Permaneció muy quieta, escuchando. Pero solo oyó pasos que se alejaban por la terraza. La habían utilizado a ella y también a su padre. La habían utilizado mientras fingían preocupación y hasta afecto. Pero ya no volverían a utilizarla.

Cruzó sigilosamente la habitación. Iría en busca de su padre y los denunciaría a ambos. No volverían a secuestrarla. Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Y entonces descubrió que no estaba sola.

- Oh, Alteza -un poco aturdida, Jane dio un paso atrás y le hizo una reverencia-. No sabía que estaba aquí. Hay unos papeles que...

- Creía haberte dicho que esta no se trabajaba.

- Sí, Alteza, pero yo...

- Apártate.

Fue su tono lo que la delató. Era frío y claro, pero bajo él bullía la pasión. Jane no vaciló. De su sencillo bolso negro, sacó un pequeño revólver. Bella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

De repente, Jane se giró y apuntó al guardia que surgió de entre las sombras con el arma en alto. Ella disparó primero, y aunque solo se oyó un sonido amortiguado, el hombre cayó al suelo. Al intentar acercarse al guardia. Bella sintió el cañón de la pistola en el estomago.

- Si te pego un tiro aquí, tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- Hay más guardias -le dijo Bella con toda la calma que pudo reunir-. Están por todo el palacio.

- Entonces haz lo que te digo, si no quieres que mueran por tu culpa -Jane solo sabía una cosa: tenía que sacar a la princesa del corredor y alejarla de allí antes de que acertara a pasar alguien. No podía arriesgarse a llevarla hacia el salón de baile. Finalmente, dio a Bella un rápido empujón.

- No conseguirás sacarme del palacio sin que nos vean -le advirtió Bella.

- Me da igual que nos vean. Los guardias no se atreverán a disparar mientras te esté apuntando a la cabeza -sus planes se habían venido abajo y no podía decírselo a su socio. No podrían sacar a una Bella drogada e inconsciente por la entrada lateral, que sus hombres vigilaban cuidadosamente. Y no podrían meterla sigilosamente en el maletero del coche que los aguardaba.

- ¿Qué pensabais hacer?

- Iba a decirte en privado que el americano necesitaba hablar contigo, en tu habitación. Para entonces ya nos habríamos ocupado de él. Una vez allí, te habríamos puesto una inyección. El resto habría sido sencillo.

- Ahora no lo es tanto -Bella no se estremeció al percibir la facilidad con que Jane hablaba de matar a Edward. No podía permitirse esa debilidad. En lugar de hacerlo, se obligó a pensar mientras Jane la conducía hacia las puertas de la terraza. Y hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>holla ke les parecio el cap jejej se kedaron mordiendose as uñas? jeje<strong>

**espero rr**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disfruten el penultimo capitulo de sta linda historia**

**recuerdn d ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 29**

- ¡Qué bonito es esto! -Alice había decidido dejar de hacerse la sofisticada y divertirse-. Debe ser fantástico vivir en un palacio.

- Para mí, es solo mi hogar -Emmett le había pasado el brazo por los hombros. Ambos miraban por encima de la alta muralla-. ¿Sabes?, yo nunca he estado en Houston.

- Pues no se parece en nada a esto -Alice respiró hondo y luego se volvió para mirarlo. Era tan guapo, pensó. Tan dulce. Un perfecto acompañante para una noche de primavera. Y sin embargo... -. Me alegro de haber venido -dijo lentamente-. Pero creo que al príncipe Jasper no le gusto.

- ¿A Jasper? -Emmett se encogió de hombros. No iba a perder el tiempo hablando de Jasper teniendo una joven bonita a la luz de la luna-. Mi hermano es un poco estirado, nada más.

Ella sonrió.

- Tú, en cambio, no lo eres. He leído un montón de... de cosas interesantes sobre ti.

- Todas son ciertas -él sonrió y le besó la mano-. Pero en este momento eres tú quien me interesa, Alice... -se interrumpió al oír pasos y mascullo una maldición-. Maldita sea, qué difícil es encontrar un lugar tranquilo en este sitio -tiró de Alice hacia las sombras justo cuando Jane empujaba a Bella a través de las puertas de la terraza.

- No daré ni un paso más hasta que me lo cuentes todo -Bella se dio la vuelta; su blanco vestido era como una cuchillada de luz entre las sombras. Entonces Emmett vio el brillo de la pistola.

- Oh, Dios mío -le tapó la boca a Alice para que no gritara-. Escúchame -musitó, sin dejar de mirar a su hermana-. Vuelve al salón de baile y trae a mi padre, a Jasper o a Edward Masen. Tráelos a los tres, si puedes. No hagas ruido. Vamos, vete.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Alice también había visto la pistola. Asintió con la cabeza para que Emmett le quitar la mano de la boca. Luego, se quitó los zapatos y corrió descalza y sigilosa por el flanco en sombras del edificio hasta llegar a las puertas del otro lado de la terraza.

- Si tuviera que matarte aquí mismo -dijo Jane fríamente-, sería muy desagradable para ambas.

- Quiero saber la razón de todo esto -Bella se apoyó contra la pared. No sabía cómo escapar, pero sabía que ya había escapado antes.

- Deboque y yo somos amantes. Y quiero recuperarlo. Por ti, tu padre sería capaz de cambiar al mismo diablo.

Bella achicó los ojos. Jane Smithers sabía ocultar su pasión.

- ¿Cómo pasaste los controles de seguridad? Cualquiera que entra a trabajar en palacio es... -se detuvo. La respuesta era fácil-. Loubet, claro.

Jane sonrió espontáneamente por primera vez.

- Claro. Aro había oído hablar de Loubet y de los hombres a los que sobornaba para que trabajaran para él al mismo tiempo que para tu padre. Un poco de presión, la amenaza de una denuncia pública, y el eminente ministro de Estado se mostró dispuesto a cooperar. También resulto de ayuda el hecho de que odie a tu padre y considerara el secuestro un modo de vengarse de él.

-¿Vengarse? ¿Vengarse por qué?

- Por el accidente. Supongo que ahora lo recuerdas. Tu padre conducía el coche. Era joven un poco alocado. El diplomático y él solo sufrieron heridas leves, pero Loubet...

- Loubet todavía cojea -murmuró Bella.

- Y algo más. Loubet no tiene hijos, ni los tendrá nunca, ni siquiera con su joven esposa. Aún no se lo ha dicho, ¿sabes? Teme que lo abandone. Los médicos le han asegurado que su problema no tiene nada que ver con el accidente. Pero él prefiere creer lo contrario.

- ¿Y ayudó a planear el secuestro para castigar a mi padre? Eso es una locura.

- El odio nos hace cometer locuras. Yo, en cambio, no odio a nadie. Solo quiero recuperar a mi amante -su pistola brillaba a la luz de la luna-. Estoy bastante cuerda, Alteza. Te mataré solo si tengo que hacerlo.

- Y, si lo haces, tu amante seguirá en prisión -Bella se incorporó, desafiante-. No puedes matarme, porque muerta no te serviría de nada.

- Cierto -sin embargo, continuó apuntándola con la pistola-. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es un balazo, aunque no afecte a ningún órgano vital?

- ¡No! -enfurecido, aterrorizado, dejándose llevar por un impulso, Emmett surgió de las sombras, tomando a Bella y a Jane por sorpresa. Las dos mujeres se quedaron paralizadas al ver que saltaba hacia la pistola. Estaba a punto de asirla cuando Jane disparó el primer tiro. El joven príncipe se desplomó sin hacer ruido.

- ¡Oh, Dios, Emmett! -gritó Bella arrodillándose a su lado-. ¡Oh, no, no, Emmett! -la sangre de su hermano tiño la seda blanca de su vestido cuando lo abrazó. Empezó a buscarle frenéticamente el pulso-. Adelante, dispara -le gritó a Jane-. No puedes hacerme nada más. Os veré a tu amante y a ti en el infierno.

- Quieta, Jane -dijo Edward suavemente desde la puerta, que de pronto se llenó de luz, de hombres uniformados, de pistolas.

Jane vio que Carlisle se acercaba a sus hijos y que los guardias la apuntaban con sus armas, listos para disparar. Tiró el revólver con la culata hacia delante.

- No hace falta dramatizar -dijo mientras se adelantaba para recoger el arma-. Soy una mujer pragmática.

A una señal de Edward, los guardias la rodearon y se la llevaron.

- Oh, papá -Bella le tendió los brazos a su padre. El príncipe Carlisle estaba de rodillas junto a Emmett-. Intentó quitarle la pistola -Bella apretó su mejilla contra el pelo de su padre -. El médico...

- Aquí está.

- Vamos, vamos, Bella -oyó a su espalda la amable voz del doctor Franco-. Deja al chico en paz y hazme sitio.

- No quiero dejarlo. Yo no...

- No discutas -le dijo Emmett débilmente-. Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Bella estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, pero su padre la rodeó con el brazo, temblando ligeramente.

- Está bien -dijo viendo que Emmett parpadeaba y abría los ojos-. Les dejaré que te pinchen y que te incordien un poco. Yo ya estoy harta de médicos.

- Bella... -Emmett le agarró de la mano un momento-. ¿Son bonitas las enfermeras del hospital?

- Hermosas -logró decir ella.

Su hermano suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Qué bien, entonces no la pasare tan mal.

Bella le tendió una mano a Jasper y luego se giró y se acurrucó en brazos de Edward. Al fin había vuelto a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>holaa jeje espero sus reviews<strong>

**bye**


	30. Epiologo

**bueno esta historia comenzo, y es tiempo de que acabe, estoy a gradecida kn tods ls rr las alertas lo fav... muchas gracias...**

**ahora ls invito a leer la continuacion de esta historia que se llama ''Puesta en Escena'' jeje pero kienes kreen ustedes que seran los protagoniztas de esa historia? Jass y Alice ? o Rose y Emm ? mmm jejeje espero su respuesta en un review**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Epiologo**

Edward le había prometido a Bella que pasarían un último día en el mar. Nada más, se decía él mientras el Liberté se deslizaba velozmente sobre las olas, empujado por el viento de la mañana. Lo demás eran solo fantasías suyas.

Aquel asunto había estado a punto de acabar en tragedia, pensó, y él aún no había conseguido relajarse. Aunque Loubet ya había sido arrestado cuando Alice entró corriendo en el salón de baile, Bella se había quedado a solas un rato con la amante de Aro.

- No puedo creer que se haya acabado -dijo Bella suavemente.

Al mirarla, él tampoco podía creerlo. Pero no estaban pensando en lo mismo.

- Pues así es. Se ha acabado.

- Loubet... casi siento lástima por él. Es un enfermo -Bella pensó en la angustia que había visto reflejada en el rostro de su joven y bella esposa-. Jane, en cambio, es una obsesa.

- Ambos utilizan a la gente -le recordó él-. Y son casi unos asesinos. Emmett y el guardia tuvieron mucha suerte.

- Lo sé -durante los últimos tres días, Bella había dado gracias por ello en incontables ocasiones-. Pero soy yo quien ha matado a alguien.

- Bella...

- No, ya lo he asumido. Sé que mi amnesia se debía a que intentaba huir del recuerdo de esos días y esas noches horribles que pasé sola en aquella habitación oscura.

- No estabas huyendo -dijo Edwaard-. Solo necesitabas tiempo.

- Me recuerdas a mis médicos -ella movió la caña del timón para que el barco virara hacia la pequeña cala-. Creo que en realidad conservaba fragmentos de memoria, de lo que sentí en aquella casa abandonada. Nunca te conté lo del café. Jane me dijo que era Nanny quien me lo preparó. Creo que no te lo dije porque nunca llegué a creérmelo. Mi cariño por Nanny es demasiado fuerte.

- Pero eso Jane no lo comprendía.

- Me dijo que Nanny me llevó el café al despacho el día que me secuestraron. Y que luego me fui directamente y que ella me acompaño hasta el coche. Al parecer, quería que creyera que nadie más podía haber puesto la droga en el café. Lo que no me dijo, lo que yo no recordé hasta la noche del baile, es que me quitó el termo un momento para darme un montón de papeles. Eso le dio tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

- Pero no contaba con que la anciana era lo bastante sagaz para ir a contarle sus sospechas a tu padre cuando Loubet y Henri, su primo, te secuestraron en la pequeña granja.

- Bendita Nanny. Y pensar que todas estas semanas me ha estado vigilando cuando yo pensaba que solo quería agobiarme...

- Tu padre ha hecho que te vigilen constantemente. No quería arriesgarse a que Loubet hiciera otro movimiento.

- El plan de Loubet habría funcionado si Henri no hubiera sentido debilidad por el vino y o no hubiera empezado a tirar la sopa que me daban. Si hubiera seguido tomando la dosis completa de droga, nunca habría conseguido quitarme de encima a Henri y romper los tablones de la ventana -se miró las manos. sus uñas estaban perfectamente cuidadas otra vez. Se las había roto intentando abrirse camino por la ventana-. Ahora todo ha acabado. He recuperado mi vida.

- Eres feliz. Eso es lo que importa.

Ella le sonrió lentamente.

- Sí, soy feliz. Ya sabes que Christina y Alice se van a quedar unos días más.

- Y sé que tu padre quiere erigir una estatua en honor de Alice.

- Tenemos mucho que agradecerle -dijo Bella.

- La pobre chica estaba blanca como una sábana cuando entró en el salón de baile, pero ni siquiera titubeó un momento. Nos lo contó todo con absoluta claridad y nos llevó directos a ti.

- Nunca te he dado las gracias como te mereces -Bella arrió la vela cuando entraron en la caleta.

- No tienes que dármelas.

- Pero quiero hacerlo. Has hecho tanto por nosotros... Nunca lo olvidaremos.

- Ya te he dicho que no tenías que darme las gracias -dijo Edward con frialdad, acercándose a la baranda del barco.

- Edward... -Bella se levantó y se acercó a él, deseando estar tan segura de sí misma como pretendía-. Sé que no eres ciudadano de Cordina y que por lo tanto no estás sujeto a nuestras leyes ni a nuestras costumbres. Sin embargo, quiero pedirte algo -se lamió ligeramente el labio superior con la punta de la lengua-. Como solo quedan dos semanas para mi cumpleaños... Podemos llamarlo una petición oficial, si quieres. Es costumbre que a los miembros de la familia real se les conceda un deseo en el aniversario de su nacimiento.

- Un deseo -él sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió-. ¿Cuál?

A Bella le gustaba así, un poco arisco, un poco distante.

- Nuestro compromiso es muy popular, ¿no te parece?

Él soltó una breve risa.

- Sí.

- Por mi parte, debo confesar que le tengo mucho apego al diamante que me regalaste.

- Quédatelo -dijo él con indiferencia-. Considéralo un regalo.

Ella miró el anillo de compromiso y la sortija que llevaba en la mano derecha. Sus lealtades ya no estaban en conflicto, pensó. Tenía muy claros sus sentimientos.

- Eso pienso hacer -sonrió al ver que él le lanzaba una fría mirada-. ¿Sabes?, tengo unos cuantos contactos. Puede que haya ciertos problemas con tu pasaporte, con tu visado, incluso con tu vuelo de regreso a América.

Tirando el cigarrillo al mar, él se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?

- Creo que todo sería mucho más sencillo si te casaras conmigo. En realidad, insisto en ello.

Edward se apoyó de espaldas en la barandilla y la miró fijamente. No conseguía interpretar su expresión. Quizá sus propios sentimientos se lo impedían. Bella estaba hablando como la princesa Bella: fría, serena, segura de sí misma.

- Conque sí, ¿eh?

- Sí. Si cooperas, estoy segura de que los dos saldremos ganando.

- Yo no quiero ganar nada.

- Tonterías -ella hizo un gesto de desdén, pero tenía las palmas de las manos húmedas de sudor-. Podríamos pasar seis meses al año en Cordina y otros seis en América -continuó-. Creo que en todo matrimonio debe haber cierto grado de compromiso. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Negociaciones. Ya había tenido bastantes siendo policía.

- Tal vez.

Ella tragó saliva suavemente y luego continuó hablando en tono ligero, pragmático.

-Yo tengo muchas obligaciones oficiales, claro, pero cuando Jasper se case, su mujer asumirá gran parte de ellas. Mientras tanto, no supondrán mucho más sacrificio que si tuviera un empleo.

Ya bastaba de detalles y de planes, pensó él. Ya bastaba de negociaciones. Quería las cosas claras.

- Ve al grano -dio un paso adelante y ella uno atrás.

- No sé qué quieres decir.

- Dime lo que quieres y por qué.

- A ti -dijo ella, con la cabeza alta-. Porque te quiero desde que tenía dieciséis años y me besaste en la terraza, a la luz de la luna.

Él deseó acariciarle la mejilla, pero no lo hizo. Aún no.

- Ya no tienes dieciséis años, y esto no es un cuento de hadas.

- No.

¿Estaba sonriendo?, se preguntó él. ¿Acaso no sabía cuánto deseaba él que aquello fuera cierto?

- En América no habrá un palacio esperándote.

- Habrá una casa con un gran porche -ella dio otro paso atrás-. No me hagas suplicártelo. Si no me quieres, dímelo de una vez.

Ya no parecía tan segura, ni tan fría. Edward ya tenía lo que quería.

- Cuando tenías dieciséis años y bailé contigo, fue como un sueño -la tomó de las manos-. Nunca lo olvidé. Pero cuando volví y te besé de nuevo, fue autentico. Jamás he deseado tanto una cosa.

Ella le apretó las manos con fuerza.

- Yo jamás he deseado tanto a nadie.

- Cásate conmigo, Bella, y siéntate en el porche conmigo. Si compartimos eso, podré vivir con Su Alteza Serenísima Isabella de Cordina.

Ella se llevó sus manos a la cara y se las besó.

- La vida no es un cuento de hadas. Pero a veces en ella hay finales felices.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>y los demas? jejeje espero sus reviews jejeje<strong>

**pronto publicare ''Puesta en escena'' espero saber sus ideas de acerca de kienes son los protagonistas de esa magnifica historia.. Rose Emm o Alic Jazz? jejeje 3**

**:s**

**hasta prontoo!**


End file.
